Gonna Get Caught
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: This is a series of One-Shots based on Aria and Ezra, maybe even some Lucy/Ian from time to time. Each chapter they will be caught in a compromising position. How will Ezria react when they get caught having sex? Especially if it is by her parents, or worse, his?
1. Shower Fun

**Gonna Get Caught**

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own anything**

**Ezra's POV**

When I woke up I stretched my arm out to wrap around Aria but was surprised to only feel cold sheets. I let out a yawn before opening my eyes to look around my apartment to find Aria. My eyes landed directly in front of me to my bathroom. The door was standing wide open, giving me a marvelous view at my gorgeous girlfriend naked in the shower. In this moment I was beyond thankful for having a glass shower, rather than the usual tub shower with a curtain. I was unable to take my eyes away from her, watching her every move. There is no doubt that she did this on purpose, Aria always likes to tease me whenever she can and this was the perfect way to do it. My mouth goes dry as I watch her pick up the soap and lather her body with it. I could feel my penis hardening; my eyes followed her hands as they caress her flawless body. My cock twitches as she her hands move to her breasts. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I jump out of bed still fully naked from mine and Aria's activities last night and hurry into the bathroom. I see Aria smirk at me when she heard me run into the bathroom and slide the glass door open. Before she can turn around, I reach out to pull her body flush against my chest. She let out a low moan once my cock was pressed firmly against her ass.

"I take it you did that on purpose. Leave the bathroom door open, take a hot shower to seduce me the moment I wake up." I growl into her ear.

"You know me so well babe." She laughs.

"Well I wouldn't expect anything different from my sexy little minx. That was quite the sexy show you put on for me." My voice is low and husky as I whisper lowly into her ear.

"I can _**feel**_ how much you enjoyed it." Her voice was also low and laced with seduction.

I grinned against her ear before biting down on it. With my right arm wrapped tightly around her lower waist, I reach forward with my left hand to turn the water a litter warmer. Aria moans at the hot water hits her skin. My left hand moves to grip her thigh while my right hand slide up her soft, smooth body to cup her breast in my hand and massaging it. Aria's head falls back on my shoulder the moment the fingers from my left hand come in contact with her vagina. She moans loudly whilst I run two fingers down her slit. Grasping her thigh again in my left hand, I move her leg to rest on the little ledge in my shower thus having better access to her soaking wet vagina. My pointer finger circles her warm entrance multiple times before thrusting three fingers deep within her. One of my favorite things about having sex in the shower with Aria is when the hot water is running down our bodies as we move together as one and the room fills with steam. Simultaneously I pinch her left nipple and her clit, causing her breath to catch in her throat and her to moan harshly. Aria turns her neck, giving me the best angle possible for me to kiss and suck all along her neck and shoulder. The louder her moans got, the faster I thrust, bite and squeeze. Several minutes later I had a very aroused Aria squeezing her walls around my fingers before coming hard. Slowly sliding my fingers out of her body, I place them at my mouth and suck off her lovely juices.

"Damn that was remarkable." Aria complements. She spins around to face me and wraps her arms around my neck before crashing her lips against mine.

"Let's take this back to the bed." I mumble against her lips. Aria simply nods in agreement.

Aria jumps up to wrap her legs around my body. I groan at the feeling of her hot vagina pressed tightly against my lower abdomen, my hands grip her thighs to insure I don't drop her. After turning off the water I make my way back into the bedroom with our lips still locked. I toss Aria onto the center of the bed. I myself, climb on right after, without even an ounce of hesitation. Aria thrusts her tongue into my mouth to fight for dominance whilst I thrust my hips against hers so my erect member is pressed right up against her soaking cunt.

"Oh Ezra…" She trails off into another loud moan.

Just as I was going to thrust my cock into her I hear someone clear their throat. My head immediately turns to see who in the hell is in my apartment. Standing in my living room leaning against the back of the couch is Wesley with a huge grin on his face. Aria lets out a little scream when she sees him which brings me out of my shocked state. Quickly grabbing the comforter, I move it shield Aria's naked body. Once she was taken care of I yank on my boxers.

"What in the hell are you doing here Wesley?" I demand.

"Well I came over here for a little brotherly bonding time but I was rewarded with a lot more than that." He smirked, winking at Aria.

"You were watching us?" Aria shrieks, her face red in embarrassment.

"Saw almost the whole thing; just as gorgeous as I imagined." He smirks to her.

"Wesley! Get your ass out of here now!" I demand. There is no way he is staying here after he felt the need to just walk into my apartment then watch my girlfriend and I having sex. The fact that he checker her out and is trying to flirt with her made me all the more furious.

"Why do I have to leave? I have nowhere else to go man, besides it's not like I am going to see something I haven't already. And boy would I like to see it again." His eyes were on Aria the entire time.

I get up from my place in front of Aria on the bed to storm over to Wesley. His smirk drops when he sees how pissed I am. I fist his shirt in my hands to drag is sorry ass out of my apartment. After yanking out the door I push him out into the hall but he popped his head in to look at Aria again.

"When you get tired of the standard sex I'm sure you're getting from him, come see me. I was always better at everything when we were growing up. I have no doubt that I could satisfy you a lot more than him."

God damn it that is it! I am sick of him overstepping his boundaries. "If you don't turn around and leave this apartment right now I will kick your ass so hard you won't be able to have sex with **anyone** for the longest of time!" I growl at him before pushing him out once again. I slam the door shut then lock both the chain and the dead bolt. I take a deep breath before turning around and walking over to Aria.

"I am so sorry sweetie. I can't believe he actually did that. The next time I see him, I will make him regret what he did." I apologize.

She shakes her head softy and holds my hand in hers. "It's not your fault your brother is a pervert. But we are changing the locks on your apartment today so only you and I have a key from now on."

"Wes must of either taken the key from under the mat or made a copy of it because I haven't given him a key to my place; only you." I kiss her forehead gently.

"You should probably tell the manager not to let him or anyone else into your apartment then. That is how Wes got in one time when I was here."

"You know you're pretty sexy when you get all protective and pissed off. It was actually pretty hot." Aria says seductively.

"Really?"

"Mhmm" She smiles flirtatiously at me before wrapping her arms around my neck to pull me on top of her. I pulled the comforter off of her to take in the sight of her naked body. Just as I position myself at her entrance, my home phone starts ringing. "Ignore it." Aria says against my lips before thrusting her tongue into my mouth.

A moment later the call goes to voicemail. However the machine is turned up on loud apparently. Wesley's voice plays through the apartment.

"Hey there big brother and Aria, just wanted to call and remind you to use protection. I don't think her dad will react too well if she gets pregnant. Have fun you two! Don't forget my offer Aria."

"Well your brother certainly knows how to ruin a moment." Aria sighs and drops her hands from around my neck.

"I am going to kick his ass so hard. Next time, we are locking the door, turning off all phones and anything else he could use to interrupt us!" I groan in annoyance.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea to me babe. Or if we plan it right we could sneak over to my house and christen my bedroom for the first time." Aria grins up at me.

"It's a plan. Okay so what do you say we just watch movies for the rest of the morning until you have to head home?"

"Sounds great, I'll make the popcorn."

That is how we spent the rest of our morning together, not making love like it was going to be and it's entirely my brother's fault.

**Okay so I will be updating the next chapter of Forever Loved on Thursday and I will be updating another new One-Shot on Sunday. If there are scenarios you would like to happen with them getting caught, you can PM me Tweet me or leave it in a review. I will credit all ideas. They can be either Ezra/Aria or Lucy/Ian. **


	2. Lucian Ustream

**Chapter 2**

**I don't know anything**

**Lucy's POV**

I am currently sitting in my car at Ian's apartment complex. It was Sunday the 23rd and we were going to have a Ustream today. We said we would start the Ustream at noon so I decided to come over at 11:15. Truth be told, I'm nervous to go upstairs and see him, but at the same time I am thrilled to be seeing Ian again. Every since I had started dating my now Ex-boyfriend Chris, I haven't been able to see Ian. I don't know about you, but going from hanging out with Ian all the time down to barely at all is one of the hardest things I have ever done. Chris always had a really jealous and possessive side to him, which would be the side that cut off all communication with Ian. At first I wasn't extremely worried because I knew we would still have our Ezria scenes for the show, but then as secrets started coming out about the character Ezra our fun and sexy scenes were brought to the bare minimum. The only time we have a scene together on the show now consists of our characters' fighting and not talking at all. It feels too much like our actual real life relationship and I hate that. I miss the days when it was him and I where we could talk for hours on end. I miss our scenes together where he holds me close while our tongues battle together. But overall, I just miss Ian. I take a deep breath before grabbing my purse from the front seat and head up to his apartment. Not even a minute after knocking does Ian open the door for me. I can't help but look him up and down. He was wearing plan jeans and a black t-shirt, he looks so sexy.

"Lucy! How are you?" Ian smiles as he greets me then pulls me into a hug after we had walked into his living room. God it feels so good to hug him again.

"I'm really good Ian. It's great to see you again, it's been way too long." I try to resist the urge to snuggle deep into his chest and have to force myself to release from the hug.

"Yeah with you having so many projects all over the country lately we haven't had time to meet up. I've seen some of the things that Chris has been saying. How are you doing?" He asks gently.

I shrug my shoulders and cast my gaze down before looking him in the eye again. "I broke up with him because it wasn't what I wanted. I can't control the way he chooses to react to that fact. Though I wish he wasn't doing it publically, there isn't anything I can do to prevent him."

He frowns. "I'm sorry it didn't work out for you. He shouldn't be taking to twitter about it either."

"I just don't get why he won't just drop it. I broke up with him back the week before the TCA so why is he dragging it out and trying to make me out to be a bitch that cheated?" I feel the tears fill my eyes when I think back to the other day when I logged on twitter and read the hurtful thinks he's been saying.

"Hey, Luc come here." Ian pulls me into his chest and wraps his arms tight around me. "You did nothing wrong Goose. He's just lashing out on twitter because he knows you'll see it and is just trying to get to you. Out of all those things he said, only one was true. And that was you are too good for him. You deserve someone who will treat you right and not act like an immature child who takes to twitter about every little thing." He whispered in my ear then kisses my head.

"Thank you Shiman. I missed you so much." I look up at him tearfully.

"Don't cry he's not worth your tears." He comforts as he whips a stay tear.

I snuggle into his chest as a small smile graces my lips from him rubbing my back. I can't get enough of his arms around me and his scent that is wafting through my nose as I inhale. I've missed this so much over the last several months. In this moment of comfort I finally build up the strength to tell Ian how I feel and pray he feels the same. I honestly don't know what I'll do if he rejects me. But like they say in life, you don't know until you try. I take a deep breath before tilting my head back up to look Ian in the eyes.

"Ian, there is something I need to tell you." My voice was hushed, barely above a whisper.

"You can always tell me anything Goose. What's on your mind?"

"Um- I uh," I stutter a bit before forcing myself to relax. "I've had feelings for you for quite some time now. I think I love you. No, I'm sure I am in love with you Ian." I bite my lip as I nervously await his response.

"Really, you mean it?" He questions. There is this unknown shine in his eye that I can't determine.

I nod my head and smile at him. "Yes, I am 100% sure."

"I love you too Lucy! Over the past 3 years my feelings for you have grown stronger and stronger. I have been in love with you for a long time. I was afraid to bring it up because I was afraid of running our on-screen chemistry if you hadn't felt the same."

"Of course I felt the same way! You've always been the perfect gentleman to me. I was just too afraid to confront my feelings."

Unable to form anymore words I wrap my arms around his to pull in down into a deep kiss. Our tongues go at it like a second nature for us and I feel him walking us backwards. Ian's hands were on my hips as he gently pushes me down on the couch. However we were so focused on each other and the kiss that we missed the couch and fell to the floor right in between the couch and the wooden coffee table. I couldn't help but giggle as we hit the ground together. After I realize the reason I was at his apartment in the first place I break the kiss, causing Ian to pout at me.

"What time is it? Probably isn't the best idea to be making out when we're supposed to be doing a Ustream. Besides, there is always _after_ the Ustream. We've waited three years for this, what's one more hour?" I look up at him, loving the look and feeling of him lying on top of my body.

He drops he head then looks back at me. "You're right. It's probably just shy of noon so we better get it started. The quicker we start the quicker I get to continue doing this." He trails off kissing my neck.

I playfully slap his chest and laugh. "If you keep doing that I'll be flushed the entire Ustream. I don't think we want to lead on that we were just making out on your floor."

"Okay fine, fine you win." Ian sighs and sits us up. I grab his laptop from the coffee table and turn it on to set it up.

"Do you want water or anything?" He asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"Uh yeah that'd be great. Thanks." I smile over at him while typing away on his laptop. I had just finished tweeting saying we were about to start when Ian returned with two glasses of water and sits down beside me on the ground. We sat close so our legs were touching. We had our ankles intertwined that were stretched out under the coffee table.

"Ready. Shiman?" I look over at him before clicking record on the Ustream page.

"I'm ready whenever you are Goose." Ian leans over to kiss me one more time before I click record.

About 5 minutes into the Ustream I feel Ian's hand on my thigh over my jeans. I try not to smile when his hand slowly caresses my leg and act as normal as possible. The Ustream went on for about an hour and fifteen minutes or so. The entire time Ian and I were just laughing away and having the best time together. As soon as we started saying our goodbyes I couldn't wait to close it off and jump Ian right here and now. I click the exit button then turn to Ian the second after. He grabs my waist to turn me to him and kisses me deeply. I moan into his mouth while I move to straddle his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and press my hips firmly down on his growing member. Ian kicks the coffee table back before grabbing my thighs and moving us up to the couch. He moves us so he is on his back while I am on top straddling him. I smirk at Ian's groan when I start grinding on his lower half. I break the kiss to release a string of giggles as a result of his hands that slipped down to my ass to squeeze if firmly. His right hand slides into my tight skinny jeans pocket while his left has moved up my shirt. With our mouths glued to one another's again I let out a throaty moan from his right hand caressing my ass and pressing my lower half even closer to his. I grind my hips harder at a slow teasing pace to make him frustrated. He ends up giving my tongue dominance to which I inwardly smirk about. God the feeling of our bodies crushed together, our tongues playing with each other, hands roaming, it all felt so exhilarating! Just when my hands start to remove his shirt my phone and Ian's home phone start ringing. I try to ignore them but whoever is calling my cell phone won't stop. Finally, I huff out in annoyance and reach for my phone off the floor. Ian starts sucking on my neck as I answer the phone.

"Now's not really a good time Holly." I try to keep my breath even but with Ian sucking on my neck so pleasurably it is not a simple task.

"Oh I know. Tell Ian if he sucks any harder he'll leave a big hickey on your chest, which I'm sure you won't want for filming tomorrow." Her voice was teasing and I could almost hear the smirk in her tone.

"What are you talking about Holly? Ian and I are in his kitchen making some lunch." I try to play it off but on the inside I am panicking.

"Oh don't even try to lie to me Goose. Mamma Bear always knows what's going on. Besides, it helps on my part when I'm sitting here on my laptop watching you two basically dry hump each other. Seems you didn't turn off the camera."

"Oh my god!" I scream and look over to the laptop that is aimed directly at us. I reach over to slam it shut and sit up on Ian. He looks at me confused and asks what is wrong. "Apparently it didn't turn off so everyone was watching us making out!"

"Honey, that was way more than just making out!" Holly teases.

"That's not even funny Holly." I am freaking out knowing the entire world just saw that.

"Well I'll let you two get back to it. Took you guys long enough! Oh and tell Rookie to make sure he doesn't forget a condom and puts it on right. We don't need any little Lucian babies running around set just yet."

"Goodbye Holly." I quickly hang up and drop my phone.

"So what just happened?" Ian asked confused; he always has been a bit slow at times.

I sigh and look down at him. "The Ustream didn't turn off so now there is a video of us making out and me grinding on you all over the internet where a million people just saw it live. Holly was calling to let me know before we started removing clothes."

"Shit. I know we should be freaking out about this right now but you look beyond sexy when you're frustrated."Ian's hands slip under my shirt to caress my hips, turning me on.

"How about now?" I use my sexy voice and bite my lip as I remove my shirt and toss it to the floor so Ian can now see my hot pink lace push-up bra.

"Holy fuck." Ian groans and I feel him hardening under me. I yank his shirt off and toss it to the floor with mine. God I love staring at his toned chest, he seriously needs more shirtless scenes on the show!

"What do you say we take this into the bedroom?"

Rather than responding verbally, Ian grabs my thighs as I wrap my arms around his neck and he carries me to the bedroom. I giggle when he throws me onto his king sized bed with an incredibility fluffy comforter and pillows. He stands at the foot of the bed to look down at me lying on his bed wearing only dark-wash skinny jeans and a push-up bra. Ian leans forward to remove my jeans then tosses them to the floor.

"You're killing me, Lucy." He moans revering to the matching hot pink lace thong I'm wearing.

"Hmmm I seem to have shed more clothing than you. Drop the pants Harding." I bite my lip in anticipation.

**Ian's POV**

I can't believe this is finally happening I have been secretly pining for Lucy for as long as I can remember and now she is lying in my bed, wearing only a tiny lingerie set. Even though the entire world saw us earlier I don't give a damn right now because of the luxurious sight I have right now. I remove my jeans and boxers then crawl up the bed to take my place above Lucy. I press her hips firmly against the mattress to grind my erection against her while I kiss all over her neck. I found she has two sweet spots on her neck, one right under her right ear and the other in the crook of her neck on the lower left side. Hearing her moans in my ear were making me even harder and even more turned on, if that is even possible. I love the feeling of her little hands running up and down my back. I move my lips from sucking on her sweet spots down to the valley of her chest. My hands slide around her petite body to unclasp her bra and remove it from her body. I cast my gaze on her full breasts that were exposed only for me. My hands and my mouth go to work on welcoming the newly exposed skin, causing her to let out pleasure filled moan after moan. Once I have given her nipples and breasts enough attention for now I move down her soft, creamy body down to her panty line. I look up at Lucy to silently ask if she wanted me to continue. She nods her head and smiles at me, watching as I pull her thong off of her body with my teeth. I can't help but stare at her soaking wet core. She is this wet just for me, I caused this wonderful sight. I kiss just above her cleanly shaved pussy. Lucy drops her head back on the pillows after one long, broad stroke of my tongue against her slick pussy. My hands rub her thighs while my tongue devours her. Soon enough I slip my right hand up to her juices pussy to thrust three fingers in and out of her entrance. My mouth sucks at her enlarged clit, making her squirm in pleasure under me. Not too long later she is coming, her juices flowing in my mouth and she voices her pleasure.

"My god, you really know what you're doing." She says seductively as she tries to catch her breath.

"I haven't even gotten started baby." I grin mischievously up at her.

I take my time kissing back up her body. I don't leave an inch of her precious skin untouched by my lips. Once we are eye level I kiss her lustfully. Lucy doesn't hold back as she pushes her tongue into my mouth and wraps her legs tightly around me. I break the kiss to grab a condom from my nightstand. Lucy takes it from my hand, rips the packet open then rolls it onto my erect member. The feeling of her hand when she squeezed my cock could have made me come right then and there. Here hand may be small but she had a firm grip on my cock that fells overwhelming. Lucy guides my cock to her entrance, once there I thrust forcefully into her.

"Fuck, you're so big." She moans in pleasure then pulls my lips down to hers.

"You're so tight baby, you feel so good." I say between kisses.

I thrust my hips harder and harder against hers the more she pleads for it. With her arms holding on tight to my neck, I have mine on her hips to hold her firmly to the mattress as I pound into her. My lips move to suck and bite at her neck as Lucy's breath becomes irregular and she starts panting. The angle was just right so I hit her G-spot with every thrust. Our bodies were moving so quickly together as one, blissful feelings were running through our bodies. Every time Lucy came I would hold out to give her as much pleasure and keep this moment for as long as possible. Finally when she was on the verge of coming for the 6th time I couldn't hold back any longer. I go full force and we wind up coming hard together. Lucy claws her nails into my shoulders and proceeds to dig them all the way to my ass, surely leaving bright red marks behind. Unable to hold myself up any longer, I collapse on her petite body. A layer of sweat had collected on both of our bodies from our very passionate love making. We pant in one another's ears as we try to catch our breath. Lucy whimpers in displeasure when I pull out of her to discard the condom. When I return to the bed I crawl right next to Lucy and wrap my arms around her to pull her against my body. Her back was to my chest with our arms intertwined around her torso. Our bodies were pressed tightly against each other; it felt remarkable.

"What do you say I go make us some food so we can have lunch in bed and pick this up again after we eat?" I whisper into her ear.

"That sounds wonderful. Do you want my help making it?" She asks while playing with fingers.

"No, you stay right here and relax."

"I don't think I can relax myself anymore than what you just did for my body." She turns her head to kiss my lips. "I love you so much Ian."

"I love you too Luc, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. That is if you'll have me?"

She smiles her breathtaking smile. "I am never letting you go babe."

"Good, I wouldn't know what to do if I even lost the privilege to have you in my arms." I kiss her once more before grabbing my boxers from the foot of the bed and head out into the kitchen. I hear Lucy's phone ring repeatedly while I'm in the kitchen. I walk over to the living room to pick up her phone and bring it to just in case it's something important. Although I have a good guess that it's about the Ustream.

**Lucy's POV**

When Ian brought me my phone I saw I had about a million texts and twitter notifications. Basically the entire cast saw the end of it as well as all of the Lucian/Ezria fans. There were so many texts and calls on my phone I don't even know where to start. I was about half way through the messages when Ian returned with our lunch. We snuggled in bed under the covers, still fully naked as we ate our lunch and watched some TV. I told Ian about my phone blowing up with all sorts of messages so he checked his twitter and it was the exact same way. Once we were done I was still in a playful mood and ready to continue our previous fun. Teasingly, I run my hand up and down Ian's upper thigh and tilt my head down to kiss his firm chest. I feel his cock twitch the closer my finger got to him so I move to straddle him.

"What do you say we turn off all forms of communication and continue our special activities?" My hot breath on the side of his neck as I kiss up to his ear and bite down on it, tugging it between my teeth.

"That sounds like the best idea I have ever heard." His voice was so husky and sexy I wanted to ride him until I passed out from exhaustion. Which is exactly what I did. We spent the rest of the day and night making hot passionate love. Ignoring the outside world and what may be to come from everyone now knowing we were together.


	3. Weekend Getaway

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own PLL **

**I hope to get the next chapter written and posted soon! **

**Aria's POV**

This weekend was going to be the best weekend of my life without a doubt. Ezra and I were going to spend the weekend together up at my family's cabin- of course my dad thinks I am spending the weekend with the girls like I always say. However I had asked mom for permission last week and after thinking it through she said it would be okay. Ezra had picked me up right after school Friday evening and we began our journey to the secluded cabin. It was a good two-three hour drive so we decided to stop at a nice restaurant to get some dinner before we arrived since there aren't very many places to go out there. I couldn't have been more thrilled when Ezra and I pulled up. The best thing about this place is the fact that there is only one neighbor Cheyenne, she lived close to the house but other than her and her husband there isn't a person or place around for miles. When Ezra and I had finally arrived it was nearing midnight so we grabbed our shared bag and headed inside. We would have arrived earlier if it hadn't been for the couple of times we had to pull over to fulfill the others _needs_ shall I say. I led Ezra up to my room that was customized to my taste even though my family doesn't stay here often. I smile as I think back to the goofy look on his face when he walked in the room and reached for my hands.

"Who would have thought I would see this bedroom before I even step foot in your actual bedroom?" He smiles while a twinkle in his eye and pulls me closer to him.

"Well then I guess this is our warm up, therefore when we get to my infamous bedroom our first time there will be mind blowing." My voice was laced with seduction while I pressed my arched body into him and looked him in the eye.

"Is that so?" He grins.

I nod my head and smile flirtatiously up at my sexy boyfriend.

"Well I better get started then, huh?" His boyish smile appears and reveals his pearly whites.

I can't help but bite my lip when Ezra pushes on my hips until I'm pressed up against the end of my bed. Despite me being short I wanted a tall bed causing Ezra to have to grasp my hips and throw me up onto the bed. A giggle escapes my lips when my back hits the center of the bed followed by Ezra who climbs on top of me. My mouth drops open into a gasp the moment he pressed his hard on into my thigh. I take no time to remove him from all clothing. Ezra does the same to my body until we lie naked with our bodies full of desire.

"Are you ready for that warm up, princess?" His hot breath on my neck causes my breath to catch in my throat.

"Yes." My tone was desperate. I stare him deeply in the eyes to portray my want for him.

Ezra kisses my lips then down my body until he reached my wet pussy. I throw my head back and bite my lip when his mouth encloses on my clit to suck it hard. Ezra knows how much I love it when he goes down on me. My two favorite things he does are when he plays with my clit and makes me squirt- something Ezra very recently introduced me to. Ezra grins up at me before lightly biting on my clit. Fuck he knows how to get to me. My teeth sink down into my bottom lip in result of Ezra's long talented fingers sliding deep into my pulsating core. Within no time he is thrusting them upwards to rub my g-spot- essentially to make me squirt. Loud moans fall from my mouth as I writhe back and forth on the bed, desperately searching for something to clench in my hands. Ezra's free hand runs up my body to grasp my breast. I moan in pleasure as he gropes and tugs on them. God his hands are magnificent! To further more my pleasure, Ezra licks my clit before speeding up his fingers then he moves to lick and bite my spread thighs. I gasp in surprised when he playfully nips at the crook of my leg, right where it connects to my pelvis. I can feel myself reaching my breaking point as my body rocks even more and I pant with pleasure.

"Ezraaaaaa. Oh fuck, Ezra baby. I am going to cum!" I yell then proceed to cum squirting all over my bed.

Ezra has a cocky grin on his face as shows his satisfaction of giving me such a blissful orgasm. My body is still squirming and panting minutes later as I try to calm myself down from the adrenaline running through my veins.

"I take it you enjoyed that princess?" Ezra asks.

"You don't even need to ask!" I look up at him through hooded eyes. I smile sweetly when he moves up the bed to lie above me. I lazily reach over to my nightstand drawer to pull out a condom. I can feel Ezra's deep gaze while I put the condom on his rock hard cock.

"Ready, baby?" He asks.

I nod my head to him. Ezra grabs both of my hands to lace his fingers with mine and rest them on the pillow above my head. He kisses me chastely then I feel him slowly push into me inch my inch. Once he was completely seethed deep in me I readjust my hips then wrap my legs tight around his waist. However Ezra releases my hand to grab my right leg and stretch my ankle up to rest on his shoulder. The change in angle felt astonishing. After my leg was in place his hand came back up to grasp my hand. Rather than having fast and hard sex, this time it is very slow and lucid; we are making delicate love to one another as we gaze into the other's eyes. Soft moans fall from my lips as he moves so lovingly within me. I rock my hips up to meet his gentle moments and squeeze his hands in pleasure. Ezra kisses me deeply as he works to bring us closer to our breaking points. Due to us being tired Ezra doesn't try to hold on to his orgasm, instead he leads us into it together. Not moments later am I sent into bliss yet again for the evening. Ezra collapses onto my body after we both cum together. Our sweaty bodies were clinging together as if we were one person. Despite the fact Ezra is much bigger than my petite frame, he wasn't overbearing as his body lay on top of mine. When I had moved my leg off his shoulder Ezra let out a little moan at the change in angle seeing how he was still in me. I run my fingers through his damp hair as I smile softly thinking of how lucky I am to have such an amazing man.

"The trashcan is on the other side of the room, babe." I whisper in his ear.

"I don't want to get up. I'm too comfortable here." He groans.

"The sooner you get up, the sooner we can turn the lights off and snuggle under the covers." I temp him.

Finally giving in he gets up with a grunt to discard of the condom. Ezra flips off the light and I move to pull back the covers and snuggle on my queen sized bed. Shortly after I am situated Ezra joins me in the bed. I was lying on my back so he took the opportunity to rest his head on my chest and snuggled his head on my breasts with his arms wrapped around my waist. I smile faintly at the new position; it felt good laying like this for a change. Ezra kisses the side of my breast before murmuring a quiet 'goodnight and I love you'. I run my fingers through his hair before falling asleep myself.

**Ezra's POV**

So far Aria and I have had a very relaxing morning. We somehow managed to sleep until noon then we decided to just lie in one another's arms while we watched TV in her room. Around 2 o'clock we were both hungry so we got dressed and drove into town where we got some lunch at a nice family owned diner. Afterwards Aria told me where the store was so we could pick up a few things for us to eat for dinner tonight as well as make stuff for tomorrow. However the one thing that surprised me was when Aria asked if we could stop by the liquor store. Throwing caution to the wind I said why not and we made our way across the street where she picked out a case of tropical wine coolers and I got myself a case of beer. After making sure we had everything we needed we headed back to the cabin. It was nearing 6pm when we arrived so I put all the groceries away while Aria went to turn on a movie. Half way through I had got up to start making fettuccini for us to eat. Aria tired to get up and help me but I told her all she needed to do was sit back and enjoy the movie while I took care of everything. 30 minutes later when dinner was ready I served up two bowls and brought them over to the couch where we snuggled together as we enjoyed our meal that I thankfully didn't burn, as well as watched the movie.

"I am going to go see if I can find my phone charger since it is almost dead, I'll be right back. Is there anything you want from upstairs?" I say to Aria when the credits start to roll on the TV.

"No thank you, I'm good." She smiled politely up at me.

"Well I know you're good, that is when you aren't being a naughty girl in bed." I tease before turning and heading up the stairs.

When I came back downstairs I see Aria washing the dishes from dinner. I frown at this realization because I don't want her to do anything this weekend. I want her to relax and enjoy it without having to do anything at all, whether that be washing dishes, cooking, or even getting dressed. If I had my way Aria would be walking around the cabin naked for the entire weekend. Unfortunately for me, Aria didn't agree with that thought. But hey, you can't blame a guy for trying right? I stand here at the stairs to admire my stunning girlfriend. She was wearing a pair of the shortest shorts I have ever seen with a simple black spaghetti tank top. Even in a casual outfit she still manages to make it look undeniably sexy and want me to take her right then. My eyes drift down to her hips that were swaying back and forth slowly to whatever song she was quietly humming. Finally I couldn't take the distance anymore; I had to touch her. Quietly I sneak up behind her and grasp her hips gently. Aria lets out a little gasp when I do so but her body relaxes at my touch and presses her little ass into my crotch. Tilting my head down to kiss from her bare shoulder up to her ear causing her to moan softly and lean the rest of her body into me, also dropping the rag she had been previously drying her hands with. My hands drift from her chest down to the top of her shorts to toy with them.

"Is that a thong I feel Miss. Montgomery?" I ask with pure lust in my voice when my fingers had slipped in the top of her shorts.

"Find out for yourself, Mr. Fitz." She teases.

"With pleasure."

I bite her earlobe then slide my hands to her button and zipper to remove the little shorts. Within no time I had them undone and falling to her ankles. I groan into her ear when my hands feel the lace thong that barely covers her lower half.

"You like that baby?" Aria turns her head to look at me.

"God you are a naughty little girl!" I moan while removing her of her top to reveal a matching black lace push up bra.

"It's all yours baby." Aria moans from my hands sliding down her exposed stomach.

Without a word of notice, I let my right hand drift down into the thong to cup her hot, freshly waxed mound. Aria lets out a moan in pleaser as well as laying her head back on my shoulder when my fingers lay upon her clit. My left hand comes up to grope her bra clad breasts simultaneously with my fingers sliding into her already wet entrance. I start off slow with two fingers. After several torturous moments, I decide to give her a little more and speed up my thrusts. Aria struggles to find something to hold on to, she winds up grabbing her breasts to rub and grope them generously. I speed my fingers up then slip a third in there, causing her to clench her walls around them. While my right hand is busy fingering my sexy girlfriend, my left hand's fingers lightly trace her stomach. My fingertips dance about her smooth stomach and around her belly button. The more both sets of fingers moved the louder and more repetitive her moans got.

"Are you going to cum?" I whisper huskily into her ear then go back to kissing and biting along her shoulder.

"Yes... Oh god that feels amazing. Right there baby, oooooohh right there!"

I can sense she is on the verge of coming when her walls start to clench. Right as she was about to be sent over the edge I bite down on her sweet spot and suck hard to push her over the edge. Aria lets out a scream as she comes hard then slumps against my body while coming down from her high- panting profusely.

"Shit. God that was amazing, Ez."

"I can guarantee there is more of that to come for this weekend."

Aria lets out a whimper when I extract my fingers from her hot core. After slowly dragging them up her body I open my mouth to suck them clean. Aria turned her head to watch me do so, biting her lip at sight. Once they were sucked clean I remove them from my fingers and lean my head down to kiss Aria deeply. She wastes no time to turn around during the kiss and presses her bare body against mine. While our tongues play with one another her hands snake down to discard me of my pants and boxers. I had already been shirtless due to Aria's demand of me not to wear one. Before I can get a word out, she breaks the kiss and drops down to her knees to sit in front of me. I can't help but groan at the mischievously sexy look in her eye she gives me as her little hands work my long cock. I am forced to lean forward and rest my hands on the edge of the counter top when her lips reach my head. Fuck she is always so good at giving me blow jobs, hell hand jobs even! She looks like such a sweet innocent girl, but in bed she is actually a very naughty little vixen. Aria slowly slides my cock deep in her mouth and moves her hands to massage my balls. I could feel them tightening and my need to cum was getting very close. I swear out in pure bliss when she scrapes her teeth down the length of my mouth and a pop sound fills my ears when she released my cock from her precious mouth. Aria looks up to lock eyes with me as she leans forward to suck on my balls. Oh fuck, she sucks harder and harder and harder all while her talented tongue swiveled around them.

"Aria! Holy fuck, I am going to cum!" I yell out lustfully.

I stare at her, unable to move my gaze as she slowly releases my balls from her mouth then goes back to my dick. Her tongue makes a broad lick up my cock then back down to the head to suck on it. Once she had my whole cock seethed in her mouth I couldn't hold it anymore so I called out and came hard in her mouth. Aria swallowed it all and proceeded to lick up my whole cock before sitting back and smiling up at me. That talented tongue of hers sneaks out of her mouth to lick her lips.

"God you are so fucking sexy baby!" I praise her.

"What do you say we take a little swim?" Her voice is seductive as she stands up and grabs my hand to lead me outside.

"Shouldn't I go grab our swim suits then?" I question at the fact that I'm about to be led outside while completely naked.

"Now where is the fun in that? Come on Mr. Fitz, live a little. We're swimming naked. I already had it set up this afternoon so it'd be steamy warm for us."

Fuck. She gets more seductive every fucking day! Aria doesn't hesitate to shed her lingerie at the patio door then walks over to turn the pool lights on inside the pool.

"Haven't you ever wanted to have a late night swim to stare at the stars?" She questions before jumping in the deep end.

"Ahhh that feels so good." She moans teasingly in pleasure.

I don't hesitate to jump into the water after she says that. I float right up to her and wrap my arms around her. The water was so warm; it felt amazing on my skin. Aria looks so hot swimming around in front of me after she broke out of my grasp.

"You know what being in this pool right now makes me want?" I swim toward her.

"What would that be?" She grins at me when I grab her hips and lean down to kiss her.

"It makes me want to push you up against one of these walls and have my way with you."

"Hmm really? Well you have been a naughty boy today. Show me you deserve it." She challenges me.

With her legs wrapped around my waist I swim us over to the shallow end where my feet can touch the ground better. Aria looks at me curiously when I lift her up out of the pool and sit her right on the edge in front of me. I barely heard her gasp from the transition out of the steamy hot water, then being exposed into the cold air.

"What are you-"

I cut off her question and say, "lie down on your back."

After doing as told I spread her legs and let her rest them on my shoulders. My hands rub up and down her thighs as I plan out in my head exactly how I want to please her this time. Aria wiggles her hips a bit in anticipation for me to touch her. I grin when the perfect idea comes to mind. Since I was at perfect eye level with her pussy I lean forward and suck her clit hard to get her started. Right when she was on the verge of coming I stop and pull my head back, causing her to groan loudly.

"Ezra! Why did you stop? Keep going!" She whines and leans up on her elbows to look down at me.

"Uh uh, lay back down baby."

I make her wait about 30 long seconds before doing the next thing to tease her. I scoop my hands in the warm water then pour it over her pussy, starting at the top so it would run down her entire vagina.

"Oooh fuck." She moans in pleasure.

Not a second after the water was gone I lightly blew my cold breath where the water once was. Aria gasps, clenching her pussy in surprise by the cold erotic feeling. I continue to go back and forth between the two until Aria is literally shaking with need.

"Ezra, baby I need you to fuck me. I don't care if it's with your mouth, your fingers, or even your dick, hell even all the above, just do something!" She demands with pure lust in her voice.

I smile while satisfaction at her desperate demand. Deciding she has endured enough torture I tell her to sit up, then grab her hips and slowly lower her back into the steamy water.

"Ahhh much better, babe." She says pleased then gives me a lustful kiss; her tongue shoving in my mouth to attack mine with her arms wrapped around my neck.

I swiftly move to press her up against the wall again, this time in a little deeper water. I take no time to grab her thighs and thrust into her. The water moves with us as we rock together; it was one of the most erotic feelings we have felt together. I had one arms wrapped tight around her waist and my other was gripping the edge of the pool as I pound into Aria. The harder I went and the closer she got to her breaking point, the louder her moans got. Knowing how desperate Aria is for a release I don't hold back and I hurry to make us come together. Aria buries her head in the crook on my neck to sink her teeth in as she is on the verge of being sent spiraling down into a powerful orgasm.

"Come on baby, let go." I whisper in her ear while thrusting as hard as I can.

"I'm right there, Ezzy."

Her nails dig into my shoulders to scrap down to my ass when she breaks and cums hard. It stings like a bitch when her nails break the skin on my back, most likely leaving bright red streaks down my back. My movements halt when I cum myself, squirting my hot cum deep within her. Aria's body is slumped against mine while she slowly comes back to reality.

"That was outstanding, Ez." She whispers in my ear.

I turn my head down to kiss her lips as I slowly swim away from the wall with my dazed girlfriend in my arms. My right arm was under her ass to support her body while my left hand caressed her soft back. Once she has come back to reality Aria slips out of my arms to swim a bit through the water. She lets out a content sigh as the warm water welcomes her body as she floats about the pool. After about five minutes I swim over to where she was floating and pull on her ankle to pull her body into mine.

"I am going to get a beer; do you want one of those wine coolers you brought?"

"Yes please." She smiles with happiness, kisses me one last time then lays back to continue floating around.

I love seeing Aria so happy and carefree like she is right now. I knew this weekend would do us good to just get away from everything and everyone even for just a couple days. I will be sad to head back tomorrow. But if I know one thing for sure, it's that Aria and I will definitely be coming back and doing this again very soon. I make my way into the house and head to the kitchen to grab our alcoholic beverages from the fridge. I pop the lids then head back out to the pool- still fully naked. After taking a swing of my beer I sit them both off to the side of the pool. The next few hours were spent with us playing around with each other- that consisted of splashing, trying to tease the other, and me sneaking up behind Aria to grab her waist. Hearing Aria's giggles and playful screams were music to my ears. Not to mention her moans when things got a little sexual here and there.

**Byron's POV**

I was sitting at home reading a new novel I had come across recently when the home phone started ringing. I found that odd when I glance at the clock and notice it is 11 o'clock at night. Who would be calling this late?

"Hello?" I pick up the phone.

"Hi Byron, it's Cheyenne. I'm sorry to call so late but I wanted to let you know I am out walking the dogs and I heard a couple of people in the pool at your cabin. I didn't recognize the car in the driveway to be yours so I wanted to give you a heads up."

"There shouldn't be anyone there, my family is all here. Do you remember what kind of car it was?" Maybe Aria and the girls went to our cabin instead of Spencer's.

"It's a silver Toyota; I'm just down the street if you want me to go tell them to leave?" She offers.

Silver Toyota... Why does that sound familiar? Ezra Fitz. I swear to god he better not be there with Aria!

"That would be great. But could you slip into the gate to see who it is before saying anything?"

"Of course, I'm walking up the driveway now."

"Okay great, thanks." I can feel my blood boiling when I can hear laughing and screaming in the background of Cheyenne's phone.

"Um Byron, it's Aria and a man." She says hesitantly then let's out a gasp.

"What happened? What are they doing?" I demand when she tries to cover up her gasp.

"I don't think you want to know, Byron." Her voice is soft, as if to be quiet so they don't see her.

"Cheyenne what are they doing?" I ask firmly.

"Well they both appear to be naked and are being... Intimate."

"God damn it. That bastard!" I yell and hastily grab my coat and keys and hurry to the car.

"Thank you for calling me Cheyenne."

"I'll talk to you later, bye." She quickly hung up.

I threw my phone into the passenger seat out of anger. First he brain washes my baby girl, got her to start lying to Ella and I constantly, now he's taken away her innocence. I swear I will kill his ass when I see him. The thoughts of them having sex flash through my head causing me to drive even faster to get there.

* * *

Due to my exceeding the speed limit drastically I arrived in no time. I parked in the driveway, yanked my keys out of the ignition and slammed my car door behind me. I head straight into the house and slam the front door as well. Soon enough I heard them out back in the pool still so I storm out there. My blood boils and I become even more furious at the sight. Lingerie that should never touch my daughter's body was on the ground by the back door. There were a few bottles of alcohol on the side of the pool as well. But the sight that sent me off the most would be the one of Aria and Ezra naked with Aria pushed up against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist, and Ezra's mouth all over her chest. It sickened me to hear her moans.

"What in the hell are you doing!" I scream at them causing them both to jump in surprise.

Both of their eyes widen when they turn to see me storming their way. Aria shrieks and hides her naked body behind Ezra.

"Us; what are **you** doing here?!" She demands.

"Cheyenne called me to say there were some kids in the pool. Then she told me it was you and some guy who I took to be Ezra."

"Well if you knew it was me why would you come all the way down here?"

"You don't honestly think I'd let you stay here playing sex house with him, do you?" I laugh at the audacity of that thought.

When I see she is speechless I just shake my head in disappointment.

"Get out; go get your stuff we are leaving. As for you, you are to stay away from her starting now. Aria lets go."

"No. I am not going anywhere and neither is Ezra." Aria fights back.

"Yes you are. You lied to me about where you were going this week and I will not allow you to spend it with him."

"You don't get to dictate everything I do. And I sure as hell don't need your permission to spend time with my boyfriend. Call mom, she knows I am here with Ezra." Aria says smugly.

"It doesn't matter what your mother says, I said you aren't staying."

I am very close to just grabbing her arm and pulling her out if the pool like a small child because that is how she is acting right now.

"Fine, I'll call mom." Aria says with her hand out to take my phone.

"Mom I'm sorry to call so late but will you please tell Byron you said it was okay to spend the weekend at the cabin with Ezra?" Aria says once Ella picks up.

"Yes I did that but he won't listen. The neighbor told him I was here with a guy so Byron showed up and says I have to come home."

Aria hands the phone out for me. "Mom wants to talk to you."

"Byron go home and leave them alone. I gave them permission." Ella says firmly.

"You gave our 17 year old daughter permission to turn our family cabin into her personal sex house and drink alcohol while they are in the pool? Great parenting!" I say with sarcasm.

"I'm not happy about the alcohol, but she is a mature young woman and I trust her to make smart decisions. Ezra is her boyfriend no matter how much you want to deny that to yourself. It's about time you see her for the adult she has become and realize she will have sex no matter what you say."

"Ella how can you-" she cuts me off.

"Byron it is after midnight, I am not having this argument with you right now. Go home and leave them alone. Aria will be back tomorrow night." Ella says firmly.

"Fine. Goodbye." I grumble and hang up.

"I swear if you get her pregnant I will beat your ass until you are black and blue." I threaten Ezra then storm off back to my car.

**Aria's POV**

"Did that seriously just happen?" I can't get over the initial shock that Byron was just here.

"Yes. Your father just saw us about to have sex and saw me naked." Ezra looks at me with an unknown look in his eye.

"Oh my god." I face Ezra and lean my forehead on his chest as I think of what this means for the next time I see my dad.

"Why don't we call it a night?" Ezra doesn't wait for my response before picking me up in his arms then carries me up to my room. We both fall sleep with the same thought in mind.

_We are so screwed when I go home tomorrow night._


	4. Make Up Sex

**Chapter 4 **

**I don't own PLL**

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my very good twitter friends, Sabrina. Her birthday was a couple weeks ago so I told her I would write a GGC chapter for her. Sorry it was so delayed! Happy Belated Birthday! Sorry it isn't proofed like I had planned on, I'm in a hurry and don't have time to. **

**Aria's POV**

I was currently standing in Ezra's apartment in the midst of a huge fighting match with him. We have been fighting for the past hour about the whole Maggie and Malcolm situation. I couldn't go any longer with our awkward moments together so I had taken a leap and told him I knew about Malcolm. Needless to say we have been fighting about how I hadn't told him right away and waiting nearly three weeks to tell him. I hate fighting with Ezra. We have rarely fought in our over a year long relationship but almost every time we have it revolved around another woman from his life. Whether it was arguments about his mother, Maggie, Jackie, Simon, everything, it was never **this** bad. Ezra kept yelling and ranting while I stood there waiting for him to finish so I could get my input in.

"Three weeks, Aria. Three long weeks where we saw each other nearly every day for long periods of time and you didn't think once to tell me? I mean god, I don't know if I can…." He drifts off and his voice lowers from its yelling range it had been.

"You don't know if you could what?" I ask looking up at him as he sits down on the bed across from me where I was leaning against the back of the couch.

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore, Aria." He looks up at me and shakes his head.

"Me? You don't know if you can trust me? You're the one who kept several big things about your life from me. We have been together for over a year now and like always I have to find out from someone other than you that you got a girl pregnant, that you used to be engaged. Then I find out you have a kid and when I do tell you, you scream at me for not coming to you sooner." I stare at him in astonishment.

"Don't you dare try to turn this around on me! You have kept plenty of things to yourself and weren't forthcoming about them when we started our relationship. Don't you dare act like you are innocent here." Ezra jumps up from the bed, his voice was yelling again.

"I kept a couple of things to myself that I couldn't tell anyone because it didn't just affect me. But I came over here on my own freewill and told you in confidence about it after our relationship was stable and I knew you wouldn't tell anyone. That is nothing like the things you've kept from me!" I scream back at him.

"This is ridiculous Aria." Ezra just scoffs and shakes his head in disbelief at me.

"What is? Me defending myself to prove I am not the one in the wrong here, **you** are? Yes I will admit I should have told you about Malcolm sooner but I didn't know how. We never talk about age but I am 17, finding out you have a son out there with a woman I just recently found out about from your brother isn't the easiest thing for me to process." I try to stay calm and keep my voice from yelling but I wasn't so lucky.

"You don't have to remind me of your age, it isn't like it's something I can forget or don't think about." Ezra scoffs and his eyes are cold; not the warm loving gaze I'm accustomed to.

"I can't do this anymore, Ezra." I say softly and turn to pick up my purse from the couch.

"So that's it? Just like that you are going to walk out in the middle of an argument?" Ezra yells with his hands on his hips.

"No Ezra, I don't mean done with this argument. I am done with everything, I can't take this anymore. I haven't felt like myself in over a month when I first found out about this and it isn't healthy for me. You have your own little family already in Delaware, go live with them. You don't need to wait a few years to make a family with me when you already have one waiting for you." I take one final look at him then head for the door.

"What do you mean you're done? Aria you can't just give up on us, come on." His voice dropped drastically from the yelling it had been to a much softer approach.

"I'm not giving up; I am accepting that this isn't going to work due to the way things have been going lately."

I don't wait for his response before walking out of the apartment. Tears increase at each step I take. First it was one tear, then two, now it's a waterfall. A part of me was glad I didn't have my car. A long walk home was just what I needed to clear my head. I pull my sweater tighter around my body as the cold breeze of November crashes against my body. It's over. After a year it is really over. We have gotten through so many people and obstacles yet a 7 year old boy ended us. All I want to do is crawl up in a ball and cry until there are no tears left. Maybe even cuddle with a carton of ice cream while curling up in my warm bed. My feet pick up their pace and I hurry to get home and out of this cold. As soon as I reach my front door I pull out my keys from my purse, unlock the door and bolt right up to my room as the tears continued to flow. I shut my door and locked it behind me then went to close my curtains in the room. I turned my phone off then dropped it in my purse and tossed the purse onto my desk. Deciding to get out of these uncomfortable clothes, I shed everything, drop it on the floor and pull out a pair of sweats and a big cozy hoodie then crawl into my welcoming bed. Within 30 minutes I had cried myself to sleep curled up in a ball under all my covers.

Sometime later on in the night I was awoken by soft taps in my room. I slowly sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes as I try to figure out what the sound was. Once my body became more conscious I realize someone was knocking on my bedroom window. I slide out of bed and over to my window ledge to pull back my curtain. I bite my lip when I see Ezra sitting in the tree tapping on my window to get my attention. I hesitate to open the window then sit down on my window bench to talk to him.

"What are you doing here?" My voice was low.

"I can't lose you Aria. I know this whole Malcolm/Maggie situation is hard but please don't leave me. I will make things right, I promise. I'll talk with Maggie tomorrow to sort this whole thing out. Just give me a little bit of time to absorb all of this." He pleads with me.

"Ezra…" I sigh and look up at him.

"Aria, please. I know it's hard for you but please? I- I can't lose you, not to this. I know I've screwed up with keeping things from you and what not but I promise there is nothing else." Ezra stresses.

I open my mouth and close it several times; no words coming out. I shake my hands and look down at my hands.

"I'll do whatever it takes, you name it and I'll do it."

"It can't go back to how it's been for the past month between us, if it does then it's over for good Ezra, I can't handle that anymore. But things won't just go back to normal. You said you couldn't trust me anymore and frankly I currently feel the same about you. It's going to take some time to build up the amount of trust I _thought_ we used to have with one another." I look him in the eye.

"It won't I promise! I'll do whatever it takes and our relationship will be better than it was before all this stuff happened. Thank you so much. I love you!" Ezra's smile reached his eyes that were full of enthusiasm.

I stand up and open the window farther for him to have enough room to climb in. He reaches for my hand to support him and climbs into my room with ease. Before I even have a chance to reply to his previous confession, Ezra's lips were attached to mine and he grabs my hips then pushes me up against my bedroom door. I moan into his mouth as his tongue demands dominance and he pressed his body into mine. God I love this new feeling and the way his is being so… dominate? Ezra slips his knee between my thighs and presses it right up against my vagina. Oh fuck it feels so good. The feelings running through my body right now… I just want to grind on his knee so bad to create some kind of friction! Finally I give into my desires and rock my hips quickly against his hard knee and revel in this amazing feeling.

When we have sex it is usually either slow, gentle, desperate, fast, hard, but never rough or dominate. But god I must say I like that it's kind of rough. You know what they say; Make Up Sex is always the best. Well I am about to find out just how true that statement really is.

"Do you want it?" His husky voice asks when we break the kiss.

"Yes." I moan.

Ezra grabs my sweat pants and panties in his hands then yanks them down to my ankles. Then he grabs my wrists in his left hand and pins them above my head against the door. He brings his lips down to mine again and I don't hesitate to move my lips with his eagerly. I gasp in his mouth when I feel his finger on my clit. I bite his bottom when he slides two fingers into me and starts fingering me. His left hand presses my hands tighter against the door as I wiggle in pleasure. His fingers move faster in me and he adds two more so now there are four fingers working their delicious magic in me. Ezra bows his head down to my neck to bite and suck from my collarbone up to my ear.

"Do you like that?" He whispers seductively in my ear.

I nod my head and clench my eyes as my first orgasm came through me.

"Keep those eyes open baby; I want to watch the lust and desire in your eyes." His tongue slips out of his mouth to lick the edge of my earlobe.

I struggle to open my eyes but when I do I am rewarded by Ezra's thumb on my clit. "Oh fuck."

Ezra's fingers thrust in and out of me even harder until I come yet again, my cum was starting to run down my thighs. His fingers slowly slide out of my body, causing me to whimper in the loss. I stare him in the eye as his mouth opens wide and he sucks each finger clean of my juices.

"What do you say we get out of these unneeded clothes and move this to the bed?"

I nod my head quickly in agreement. Ezra released my hands then grasps the hem of my hoodie to pull it over my head and throws it to the floor. I now stand completely exposed to Ezra. My little hands get to work on removing him of his jeans and shirt. Before long Ezra is down to just his boxers, but before I could remove them he picked me up and tossed me onto my bed. I grin when I feel Ezra's hard erection pressed against my thigh and run my fingers through his hair.

"Do you want it all?" His hips slowly rock against my core to slowly dry hump me.

"I want everything you got, sexy. Fuck me till I pass out." I beg.

"Well then are you prepared to go for several hours?" His voice was just so god damn husky and the movements of his hips weren't helping me.

"God yes! I need you, Ezra." I moan.

Ezra leaves butterfly kisses from my chin down my neck all the way to my mound.

"You are so wet; I can't wait to taste you." Ezra praises then takes a broad lick of my pussy.

"It's all for you, babe."

I bite my lip when his teeth scrape down my clit then sucks my clit in his mouth. Ezra slides his hands up to my breasts and grabs them in his big hands to massage them. Needing something to hold onto I place my hands on his that were rubbing my boobs so intently. My head moves back and forth in pleasure as my body writhes. Ezra's tongue slides into my entrance and he begins to tongue fuck me. I gasp when his fingers tug on my erect nipples. Somehow this magnificent man makes me cum three more times just from his mouth. I was completely breathless when he crawled up my body to kiss me deeply. I bite my lip and stare him in the eye when I kick off his boxers with my feet. I run my hands down his perfectly chiseled chest until my hands grip his well endowed erect penis. I had just started working my hands until Ezra shook his head then pined my hands on the pillow.

"I want to make this night last so I can please you as much as humanly possible and for that to happen those hands of yours cannot give me one of your wonderful hand job."

I smile up at him with glee then he kisses me softly.

"Roll over, baby." Ezra places his hands on my hips to gently roll me over on my stomach. He spreads my legs and lifts my ass up some. "Perfect."

We've never done it from this position so I am a tad nervous but I am beyond excited to try something new. Ezra holds my ass up and slowly penetrates me with his long cock. Holy fuck he is so big it feels surreal.

"Why haven't we done it from this angle before?" I pant when he picks up speed.

Before long Ezra was pounding into me after I demand he go harder and faster. I had lost count of how many times he has made me cum because it literally was too many to count and the night isn't even over. I was so thankful my dad was a heavy sleeper. Even though we were being as quiet as possible, it's still nice knowing Byron won't wake up and Mike is spending the night at Ella's apartment. Ezra was thrusting so hard into me I could literally hear and feel his balls slapping against my pussy with each thrust. One of his hands slides up my stomach to grab my boob and squeeze it tight as I come so hard I literally collapse against my bed. I feel Ezra sit back and slowly slide out of me to roll me over onto my back again before he lies down next to me.

"How about you on top this time? I know how much you love riding me dick as hard as you can." He grins as me and my flustered expression.

"I would be honored." I joke and climb on top of him to straddle his hips. I slowly sink down on his very much erect member and bask in this position and how much he fills me. "You are so damn big, babe."

"It's all yours baby." His boyish smile appears when I feel his hands squeeze my ass.

I start it off slow to tease him before I rock my hips at a fast pace for awhile. After I make myself cum I decide to make Ezra feel something even better. I slowly roll my hips forward while I slide up off his dick then sink back down quickly. By doing this gave Ezra so much pleasure his eyes turned black and he grabbed my hips tightly while releasing a few grunts. I stare him in the eye when I grab my breasts and play with them to tease Ezra. He groans at the sight and thrusts his hips up to meet mine a few times. I could tell Ezra was at his breaking point so I zone in on all of his weaknesses. I ride him as hard and fast as I could then placed my hands on his chest to support myself as we both came unbelievably hard. I moaned in pleasure from the exotic feeling of Ezra's hot cum shooting into me and filling me up. Sweat was covering both of our bodies from all our fun playtime. I lay down on his chest and nuzzle my head in his neck.

"You are so sexy especially when you ride me like that. I mean damn." Ezra kisses my hairline.

"What do you say we lay here and build up our strength some more before we continue our activities?"

"That sounds wonderful." His voice was low as his hands caressed my body.

**Ezra's POV **

After about 30 minutes of recuperating Aria and I went back to going at it all night long with so much passion it was magical. Make up sex really is something else, I mean damn we have never had sex this amazing or last this many hours. Aria was currently passed out with her head on the center of my chest and her little body is curled into my side. I had just woken up from a well needed rest and was playing with Aria's hair while she lay sound asleep. She is such a beautiful, selfless young woman; I can't believe I nearly lost her last night. The moment she walked out of my apartment building last night I swore to myself that I would do whatever it takes to get her back and make her as happy as humanly possible. Now that I lay here with her in my arms I realize I truly don't know what I would do if she had denied me last night. I gently push the curls away from her face and tuck her hair behind her ear so I can gaze at her flawless face. My left hand came up to trace my fingers up and down her spin. Her soft skin smelled wonderful pressed up against me. Suddenly I was met with big hazel eyes as her eyes flutter up at me with a smile gracing her lips.

"Hi." She whispers.

"Hi, baby."

"So I was thinking we could have a little more fun before we need to sneak you back out?" Her left hand suggestively drifts down to my cock that was beginning to stir from me staring and feeling her naked body on me.

"It's 9 in the morning, your dad is probably up by now, are you sure sex is a good idea?" I hesitate.

"Well it doesn't have to be sex. We could just have a little fun, maybe some foreplay, then we'll sneak you out and I'll get dressed then head on over to your apartment where we can pick up where we left off." During her reply, Aria's hand had begun working my member.

"Oh god, well how can I say no when your hands are already working me so good?" I groan when she squeezes me.

"Good answer. I guess I'll be starting with this big boy."

Aria smirks as she pulls back her comforter and moves down the bed to bring her mouth down to my balls. She stares me in the eyes as her hands work my dick and her mouth sucks hard with both my balls in her mouth and her tongue swirls around them. Fuck she always does this so damn well! Soon enough Aria takes my member in her mouth and starts slowly sliding it farther and farther in her mouth. She works it up and down, playing with the head causing me to feel nothing sort of pure bliss. Then when her teeth start scrapping the underside of my penis I was done for. I tensed and came shooting several loads in her mouth. Aria moans as she swallows every last drop. Aria smiles up at me with pure happiness in her eyes.

"Alright sweetheart, that deserves some serious pleasure for you. Damn that was amazing." I praise her.

I lightly grab her hips to lay her on her back in the middle of the bed where I had previously been then take my place above her. Aria loosely wraps her arms around my neck to pull me down into a slow kiss full of so much love and emotion. When we broke the kiss several minutes later a smile graced her flawless face and she ran her fingers through my hair. I bow my head down to her neck to suck hard on her neck because I know from plenty heated make out sessions over the year that it drives her absolutely wild. Not to mention when I leave a hickey and I get to see my mark on her precious neck. I spend a great deal of time on her neck before moving down to her chest. I give both of her breasts a great deal of attention and earn a vast amount of moans from her mouth. I look her in the eye when I kiss down her stomach and my tongue circles her bellybutton and playfully bite it causing her to giggle and widen her smile as she watches me. When I reach my destination between her legs I spread her thighs wide and lay them down flat on the mattress. Aria bites her lip in anticipation once I place a kiss on her clit. I intertwine our fingers when I start to lick her pussy. I start off slow and light before picking up the pace and make her writhe on the bed from all the pleasure. As much as she tried to contain herself her moans got a bit loud from the immense about of bliss running through her body.

Just as she was coming and her delicious juices started flowing for me to lick up, her door burst open. Aria screams and I quickly grab the blankets and pull it over us as we sit up and face a fuming Byron Montgomery. Aria looks terrified and I'm nearly positive my expression mirrored hers.

"Why did you just break through my door?" Aria screeches and clutches the blanket tightly to her body.

"I could hear you moaning in here and decided to stop whatever you two were doing. What in the hell is he doing here anyway? Get your pedophile ass out of my daughter's bed!" Byron screams at me.

"Ezra isn't going anywhere. I can't believe you broke my door off!"

"Well it's not like you'll have the privilege of having one anymore. You obviously have way too much privacy in this house!" Byron argues back.

"You can't just take away my door! I am a teenage girl who needs privacy and a fucking door." Aria fumes.

Suddenly Mike and Ella come running into the room. Well this just became beyond awkward.

"What the hell is going on here!" Both Ella and Mike scream at the same time.

"That bastard was trying to have sex with her then I heard them so I broke through the door to see them both very much exposed." Byron says firmly with distaste in his voice.

"Aria you are too young to be having sex, especially sex with a 25 year old man." Ella tries to say calmly.

Aria rolls her eyes and scoffs. "I am 17 I can do whatever I please with my boyfriend. Besides it's not like this was our first time."

I look over at her incredulously. Did she really just tell her parents we have sex? "Aria!"

"What? I didn't go into detail." She hisses at me.

"So you two have been having sex for a while?" Byron demands.

"Oh god, am I really standing here discussing my sister's sex life with our former teacher while they are naked in bed?" Mike groans and shakes his head. Unfortunately he couldn't leave the room because Byron and Ella were standing in the way.

"No Mike we aren't because this conversation is over." Aria says.

"It is not, and you certainly don't get to make that decision young lady." You could literally see the veins popping out of Byron's neck.

"I am not talking about my sex life with any of you. That is a private topic between Ezra and I not anyone else."

"We are having this conversation whether you like it or not. Both of you will get dressed and meet your father and I in the living room to discuss this further. Mike either go to your room or over to one of your friend's houses for the morning." Ella says and moves aside for him to leave which he gladly runs out of the room.

"Fine and while we're at it we will discuss when we are getting a new door for my bedroom." Aria crosses her arms and stares Byron straight in the eye. He just rolls his eyes and walks downstairs.

"You two have 5 minutes to be downstairs."

"Did that seriously just happen?" I finally speak up for the first time.

"Yes, yes it did. Well I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought." Aria tries to joke off even though I can tell she is panicking.

"You think?" I scoff as we hurry to pull some clothes on.

Once we were fully dressed we take a deep breath, grab each other's hand then make our way downstairs to what if for sure going to be the awkwardness conversation yet.

Aria and I sat on the couch with Ella and Byron in the chairs across from us.

"So how long have you been fucking my daughter you bastard?" Byron asks right off the bat.

Well that confirms my thoughts on how horrible this conversation is going to be.


	5. Mr Fitz on the Field

**Chapter 5**

**I don't own PLL**

**Aria's POV **

It was the end of the school day on a Wednesday. I was in my last period of the day for school with the girls; gym. Seeing as it was such a beautiful day out the class convinced Coach Jackson to let us go out on the track to just walk around and enjoy the sun. As I was walking the track with Hanna, Spencer and Emily I notice Ezra was outside as well with his last English class of the day. I had managed to sneak my phone outside by sliding it in the band of my tiny shorts. Although Mrs. Jackson doesn't really care if we have our phones out when we walk the track as long as we are participating and not getting distracted she allows it. I pull my phone out and text Ezra hoping he has his phone on him.

_**Hey there Sexy! Might I say that ass look fabulous from this angle. ;) –Aria xoxo**_

I glance his way and notice him jump slightly from the vibration of his phone. His class was sitting around writing and reading from our English books working on today's assignment so he pulled out his phone to read it. When Ezra turned around to look for me I stopped walking then waved flirtatiously yet subtly. I smile teasingly at his grin.

**Miss Montgomery, texting during school hours it quite naughty, you just mind need to be taught a lesson. – E.F. xx**

Thankfully the girls were deep in conversation so they were oblivious to what was going on.

_**Well I think we both can agree that I am quite the naughty girl when I need to be. I just may take you up on that punishment. Especially if it means I get to squeeze that hot, tight, wonderful ass you have. –Aria xoxo**_

His responses are coming almost instantly.

**If anyone here has a hot, tight little ass here it'd be you! Speaking of little, those are some lovely shorts. Why haven't I ever seen them before? – E.F. xx**

_**Well I'd be glad to give you a better view of them now… ;) –Aria xoxo**_

I slip my phone back in the waistband of my shorts and pretend my shoelaces are untied. I bend over with my legs straight, ass up high in the air and slowly untie then retie both shoes swaying my ass a little as I do so. Even though I had my back to him I could just imagine his eyes popping out of his head as he watches my bold yet seemingly innocent move.

**If you give me a hard on in front of my whole class I will give you that punishment later at my apartment right after school. –E.F. xx**

_**Oh Mr. Fitz, don't tempt me. – Aria xoxo**_

**Says the woman who is teasing me with her perfect little ass that I want desperately right now? –E.F. xx**

_**I'm terribly sorry Mr. Fitz I'll try to behave. I can't make any promises though. – Aria xoxo**_

I let my gaze drift over to him again and bite my lip when I see him try to contain his groan. I can tell he's got a hard on because I know all of his signs of when he's so turned on that we reach _that_ point.

_**Nice hard on baby, need me to take care of that for you? –Aria xoxo **_I send another message.

His eyes fly up to meet my gaze. Even from such a far distance I can see the lust and need etched in his features. Oh god it is going to be so good this time. He is so worked up I can't wait for him to take me.

**You're testing the waters greatly Miss Montgomery. – E.F. **He warns.

_**Maybe I like testing the waters; teasing you until you break. Tempting you when you can only look; not touch. It's a very powerful feeling knowing I can get to you so easily, especially with an oblivious audience. – Aria xoxo**_

God I love working him up like this! I know he enjoys it just as much as I do despite the fact it may cause public problems for him. I love just driving him wild sometimes. A few weeks ago I was out shopping with the girls all day so I had been texting with him quite suggestively all day. Let's just say when I went over to his apartment to spend the night I hadn't even gotten a word in before he pushed me up against the door and kissed me with so much desire it felt astonishing! Oh and don't even get me started on all the sex we had that night. To say it was mind-blowing would literally be the biggest understatement that has ever been spoken! I was shaken from my little fantasy by my phone buzzing.

**The empty storage closet across from my classroom in 10 minutes. –E.F.**

YES! He gave in! Looks like I'll be getting me some well desired Fitzy.

_**Of course, Mr. Fitz. How about you get yourself started for me as you wait for me to meet you? We don't have much time and I want to make sure you are fully satisfied. ;) –Aria xoxo**_

I watch with a smirk as he tells his class he'll be back and to keep working. My gaze is discreetly locked on his back side while I watch him hurry into the school. Once he is in the building I ask Mrs. Jackson if I could go to the restroom due to feeling ill. She tells me to take my time so I scurry off to find my sexy English teacher. Spencer had been looking at me apprehensively when I told them I needed to go in for a bit; you can never get things past Spencer. Thankfully the halls were empty due to it being the middle of class right now so I had no trouble making my way into the storage room. I knocked on it twice then opened the door and stepped in quickly. I was greeted with the sight of Ezra's black dress pants and boxers to his ankles, shirt all the way unbuttoned, and tie was undone and draped around his neck. But that wasn't what I was busy starting at. No. My gaze was on his hands, his hands that were currently rubbing and pumping his long member.

"Oh my Mr. Fitz." I trail off lustfully.

"Are you trying to kill me and publicly torture me?" He groans. His eyes glued to my chest when I grasped the hem of my shirt to slowly- teasingly remove it, tossing it to the floor.

"Just the opposite baby; I want to please you and satisfy you the way you love." I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck to kiss him hello. Our bare chests were pressed up against each other sending sparks flying. I was about to take my shorts off when Ezra stops me.

"Allow me." He grins. His hands leave his member and trace from my bra down to my little shorts. Ezra slowly pulls them and my panties down for me to kick aside. I now only stand here in my bra.

"You are just so sexy Miss. Montgomery it is unbelievable!"

Ezra spins us around so now I am up against the wall while he leans into me and trails his hands around my body. I run my hand down his toned chest to grip his very erect member working my hand slowly. Without saying a word Ezra picks me up, wraps my legs around his waist and pushes me against the wall then pins my hands above my head so I couldn't play with his member. I bite my lip and stare into his eyes. However my eyes clench shut and my head falls back against the wall when I feel his fingers on my wet pussy.

"You are so wet. Do you enjoy being naughty to tease me as well as shaking that little ass of yours?" Up down. Up down. That's what his fingers were doing, coming closer and closer to my aching clit each time.

"Yesss," I moan. Due to my answer he slides his two fingers in.

"Do you like that? Do you want my fingers to fuck you fast or slow?" His voice was so damn husky. Fuck. It alone was turning me on even more!

"I love it Mr. Fitz! Fast, oh please Sir go fast." I beg desperately.

However his fingers don't speed up. No, they get slower actually. I whined wanting more but all he'd say was "Oh no no Miss. Montgomery. You were misbehaving so this will go my way."

Ezra nipped and sucked every part of my skin he could reach. Finally Ezra had mercy on me so his thumb went to my clit and he led his other fingers to slowly rub my G-spot. All in all it made me extensively more horny, as well as desperate. When he finally did let me orgasm it was earth shattering. My god does he know what he's doing. He had bit down on my lower lip when I came preventing me from screaming in bliss.

"Why don't you bend over that table baby so I'll get to see that lovely ass you were teasing me with?" He sits me back down to my feet, holding me as I wobble slightly.

I lay my torso on the table top, spread my legs for him then turn to look at him over my shoulder.

"Is this what you wanted when we were outside? Having the ability to squeeze it, touch it, and thrust up into me from behind?" I shake my ass at him.

Ezra moans at me then grabs my little hips to hold me steady. "We're going to go nice and fast baby because we don't have much time left."

I felt so many thrilling feelings when he was slowly pushing into me. God he is so damn big but it's never been too much; always just perfectly snug. I hold onto the edge of the table as Ezra starts pounding into me. Fuck he is hitting all of my secret spots that only he knows about. Harder, harder, oh Jesus faster and faster! I feel like I am going to explode. I have already cum twice from his dick and once from his fingers. I just need a little more to push me over the edge and bring Ezra falling down with me.

"Oh babe just a little more and I'll be there! Come on go as hard as you can. Oh, oh god that's it. That is the spot; right there Ezzy." I gasp in please as he goes harder than ever.

My breath catches in my throat the second I feel his hand slide down to my clit from its place on my hip. All four fingers are flat and firmly pressed against my clit. In a moment without an ounce of notice they rub back and forth so quickly with the perfect amount of pressure that caused my body to literally shake with trembling pleasure. I could tell he was close also so I decided to push us both over.

"Oh Mr. Fitz you fuck me so well! I am almost there just give your naughty girl a little more." I pant.

His left hand stays on my clit but his right drifts to my ass cheek. He squeezes it; letting his nails sink in. It all felt so wonderful I was at the brink. Suddenly a loud slap rang through the little room. Holy fuck he just spanked my ass! It felt… It felt incredible. Shit. We will definitely be adding that into future sex adventures. That spank was enough to send me spiraling down into what must have been the biggest orgasm he has ever given me. Not moments later I feel Ezra stiffen and come in me. His warm cum fills me up and I collapse against the table. Our heavy breath fills the room and I whimper in displeasure when Ezra pulls out of me. After a moment he turns me around, sits me up on the table and falls to his knees between my spread legs.

"Ohhhh" I moan softly. My eyes roll back and I run my fingers through his sweaty hair as he slowly licks up all my cum to clean me up. My sensitive pussy clenches a few times but enjoys all the attention it is receiving.

"There, all clean." He says before standing up.

I sit there paralyzed from all the pleasure. Ezra grabs our clothes to redress both of us. I kiss him with a sense of gratefulness. I fix his crooked tie for him and kiss him again then slide off the table.

"I would love if you in those tiny shorts would come over after school to my apartment." Ezra whispers against my lips.

"We'll be there." I kiss him one final time then walk past him to leave first. I sway my hips the entire way back to the track where I meet up with the girls.

"You look different?" Emily comments and tilts her head at me.

"I don't know why I would. I feel much better though." I shrug my shoulders.

"Look at Fitzy and that ass of his. Man you are one lucky girl Aria." Hanna said mindlessly as she stares at him walking back to the field.

"Oh my god! Aria did you just go in for a quickie with Mr. Fitz?" Spencer demands as the thought dawns on her.

"I'm shocked you would think such a thing!" I pretend to be shocked but was grinning like an idiot.

"How scandalous sex in the classroom." Hanna teases.

"Actually this time it was in the storage room across the hall. His classroom is being used right now for left over people who needed to do State Testing or whatever."

"This time? So it's a constant thing?" Both Emily and Spencer ask.

"Wait you guys don't do it on our desks right? Like only his?" Hanna makes a face.

"I swear you guys are so juvenile sometimes!" I groan and we start walking again.

"I would have loved to walk into that closet." Hanna says aloud moments later. We all turn to look at her with a 'what the hell' look. "What? Not to see her, to see Fitzy's nice ass without it being covered in those fitting pants of his."

"Hey you better watch it. That ass belongs to me, no one but myself gets to see it." I say with a smirk and walk away with them all stunned in place.

About an hour later I was pulling into Ezra's apartment complex. I turn the car off and hurry upstairs. When I am finally standing outside his door I make sure my hair looks good and pull the exposing shorts up a little more just to tease him. Within seconds of me unlocking the door and stepping in Ezra was at my side. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean my body into his.

"I am all your for the next 5 hours, Mr. Fitz." I inform.

"Well we better get started Miss. Montgomery." Ezra slams the front door shut during a long heated kiss where our tongues played together.

**Okay I hope you all liked this! Please review :) Oh and I will be posting a T one-shot shortly as well. Haven't decided on a title but keep an eye out for it! **


	6. Lucian in Maui Part 1

**Chapter 6**

**I don't own PLL**

**Okay so this will be two parts. I really hope you all enjoy it! **

**Part 1**

**Ian's POV**

The entire cast was currently on break for the transition between the fourth season of 'Pretty Little Lairs' to the fifth. Lucy and I have been dating since the beginning of season four of the show. With all the dedicated fans, as well as friends, Lucy and I decided we needed a getaway from all the publicity and wanted some private time to ourselves. After debating on where we wanted to go we had it down to two places; a deserted cabin in the middle of nowhere or to some sort of beach location to enjoy the sun. Lucy ended up choosing Maui, Hawaii. Needless to say I am overjoyed to get out of California for awhile to spend some well needed, undisturbed time with my stunning girlfriend. We were only here for a week unfortunately but we plan to make the most of what we have. It was our first day here, our flight had gotten in about 11am this morning and it is now 5 in the afternoon. Lucy was currently passed out in the huge king sized bed after our 'morning playtime' as she had called it when we first walked into the room. We hadn't even bother to put any of our stuff away, just dropped it at the door then she lunged at me and I swiftly carried her to the bed and ravished my soul mate the way she deserves- and begged. While she slept I had taken a short walk around the place to see what kind of restaurants were around and picked up a gift that I had seen in a shop's window that I knew she would love. As I stand here putting away our stuff I glance every now and then to the bed in admiration and astonishment on just how beautiful she is and how I had managed to get her in my arms. Just as I was sliding open the top drawer I hear Lucy let out a soft moan and the bed sheets moving a little. I turn around to see her starting to stir yet is still asleep and needs a little something that will coax her up. I grab the item I had bought just a few short hours ago for her then make my way to the bed. I sit the light blue box on the pillow in front of her before climbing in the bed behind her. My hand runs up her bare body under the cozy comforter while my lips leave soft barely there kisses on her neck and back. I lightly squeeze her hip when she lets out a soft moan and clutches the pillow to her chest more than it had been when she was snuggling with it.

"Hi." She mumbles.

"Hi baby." I whisper on the soft skin of her back.

"Mmm that feels really good." She sighs in happiness. I hear a little gasp when I assume she opens her eyes then asks me, "What's this?"

"Open it," I whisper into her ear so I am now pressed up against her back with my arm wrapped around her waist and rest my chin on her should to watch her open up the box.

"Oh Ian it is beautiful. Thank you so much, you didn't have to get me anything." Her eyes gaze at the hand crafted pink necklace with a heart shaped seashell as the pendant dangling in the center of the necklace.

"I'm so happy you like it baby. Want me to put it on for you?"

"Yes please." Lucy turns her head to kiss me before handing me the necklace and balling her hair up so it was out of the way.

Once I had the necklace clasped in place she rolls over on her back to look up at me. "How in the world is it 5:30 already?" She gasps in shock.

"You must have been pretty tired from all our fun. Guess I tired you out even more so than usual." I say with a smirk.

Lucy laughs softly, running her fingers through my hair. "You certainly know how to do that!"

"So what would you like to do now? If you're hungry I walked around and saw some places we could go or we could order room service and stay in bed all night watching movies?" My eyes locked with hers while my hands caress her body.

"What if we go for a casual dinner tonight then maybe a walk on the beach if you're not too tired?" She asks with hopeful eyes.

"That sounds wonderful. Why don't you get dressed then we can head out." I lean up to kiss her nose, causing her to giggle.

"I can't wait for these next two weeks. No phones, no one else around- well other than strangers here who won't bother us, and you all to myself. Sounds like the best vacation ever." Lucy whispers on my lips before kissing me once more then moves to get up.

"I already unpacked our things so check the dresser for whatever you're looking for." I say then climb off her by rolling over on my back enjoying this amazingly comfortable mattress.

I watch with a smile on my face as she gets up out of bed stark naked and walks over to the dresser casually. Just watching her naked is turning me on. Fuck I can feel my cock beginning to stir- wanting to come out and have some fun. Though a problem was creating in my pants I ignore it, instead I focus solely on my exposed sexy, flawless girlfriend standing about 20 feet from me. My eyes widen in lust as they follow her movement over to her suitcase on the floor and pulls out a set of black lace lingerie. Her body had been coincidentally facing me as she put on said intimates. Dear god she is going to kill me right here and she doesn't even realize it! I must have groaned or let out some sort of noise because she turned around to face me again with raised eyebrows. I am speechless when her eyes slowly lower down my body until they land on my very propionate and very obvious issue. A grin fills Lucy's face as she walks to the foot of the bed before seductively crawling up it.

"Well well well, there is no questioning your surname Mr. **Harding**. How about I take care of this big boy that obviously wants to come out and play before we head out for the evening?" Her voice was so husky and she was just so seductive that I could probably cum without her even touching me.

I couldn't even make out a coherent sentence. I could only nod a yes, barely even that! After pulling my shorts and boxers down my thighs to just above my knees Lucy moves to straddle my thighs. Her petite hands wrap around my cock to slowly stroke me. Up and down they went, squeezing me here and there, running her thumbs over the head to tease me. Over and over again. Lucy leans down so our chests are pressed together and her mouth is against my ear.

"Do you want it slow, or do you want me to take this cock right to a homerun where it wants to go?" Her teeth bite down on my earlobe after purring in my ear.

"Oh my baby, please just don't stop no matter what." I breathe out forcefully.

Lucy decided to take it slow. She sits back to her original position on my thighs continuing to work on my long, thick cock. I literally gasp and my eyes clench shut when I suddenly feel her precious mouth on my balls. She sucks one in her mouth to give it plenty of attention before popping it out and welcoming the other one- all the while her hands still working my cock. After giving that one an equal amount of attention I feel her open her mouth wide and welcomes both into her mouth. Lucy licks, sucks, scrapes with her teeth, literally everything fucking imaginable and then some to send me into bliss. Her hands squeeze my cock harder and I am at the verge of my breaking point. I groan out that I was about to cum in order to warn her. Just as I was coming I call out to Lucy and in a moment's notice her mouth is around my cock swallowing every single drop of my cum that I have to offer her. I pant as I come off my high and stare at this goddess of a woman in admiration.

"God you are so damn perfect Lucy." I pull her body down to mine and crash our lips together so I can properly thank her.

"As much as I would love to lay here and continue this wonderful experience we need to get ready and head out." She kisses my lips before jumping up off the bed and getting dressed as if she hadn't just given me oral sex.

I stand up from the bed to shuffle my boxers and shorts back into place while Lucy slips into a pair of short denim shorts and a loose flowing tank top. Even in simple outfits she looks flawless. Reaching for her hand I grab my wallet and the room key before we walk out hand in hand to whatever restaurant we came across that looked appetizing to both of us.

* * *

After a scrumptious dinner we head toward the beach where the waves made relaxing sounds as they crashed into the shoreline. Our hands were laced together while we walked down the beach with our toes sinking into the sand. The water was nice and warm as it rushes up to our ankles while we walk along the beach enjoying the beautiful sight around us. Suddenly Lucy stops and turns her body so she is now pressed up against my chest and arms twined around my neck.

"This is going to be the best two weeks ever. Thank you for taking me on this getaway; it will be heaven to have some privacy where we can do whatever we want where ever we want and not have to worry about it being sent all over the internet."

"I know what you mean. Don't get me wrong I love hanging out with everyone, but sometimes there are those days when I want to take you to our apartment, lock the door, turn off all the phones, and just have you all to myself for as long as I can." I rub my hands up and down her smooth arms.

"Well I am all yours for these two weeks and you are all mine; no outside forces." Lucy smiles brightly up at me.

I lean down to kiss from her forehead down her nose, then to her soft pink lips. "I love you, Goose."

"And I love you, Shmian." She whispers on my lips before kissing me again. "You know the perfect way to end the night?"

"What?"

"Let's make love in the sand." Her eyes flutter open to look at me lovingly.

"Right here?" I smile at her, my fingers slipping under her tank top to toy with the hem of it.

She nods while a bright smile. "Yeah, right here. There is no one around and it's nearing midnight. Haven't you always wanted to make love on the beach with someone you loved?"

"Not until you became my girlfriend." I grin at her while letting my hands pull the shirt all the way off and toss it to the ground.

Rather than responding verbally, Lucy kisses me deeply then sheds me of my shirt and pants. I unbutton her denim shorts and slide them down her legs then toss them on the growing pile of our clothes. I delicately grasp her hips to lay her down in the sand. Lucy moans in my mouth when the water rushed up the shore where we were laying. I was going to move us up higher so she wouldn't be getting wet from the water but Luce shook her head and said she liked it. I nuzzle my head in her neck leaving open mouthed kisses from her ear down to her chest giving a great deal of attention to the valley of her breasts and the top of her mounds that were still covered by her bra. Lucy runs her fingers through my hair and arches her chest up to me, moaning as I massage her breasts. I playfully bite all over her stomach until I reach her panty line. I look up at her to see her biting her lip in anticipation. Lucy nods her head with a grin at me to remove her panties. My fingers hook in the sides of the black lace and pull them all the way past her red manicured toes. I get her started by rubbing her clit between my pointer finger and my thumb causing her to writhe in pleasure. I could feel her wetness coating my fingers as they trace around her pussy lips before easing into her core. Lucy sighs in pleasure and digs her nails into my shoulder blades to crush my body down on hers, kissing me deeply while I work my fingers on her G-spot. My thumb was flicking her clit to send her higher as I felt her tell-tale that she was about to cum. Lucy sink her teeth into her bottom lip to prevent from screaming when she squirts out- her entire body shaking and writhing in pleasure, her hips bucking all around.

"Open your eyes baby." I mutter in her ear.

She struggles to open them but when she does I can't help but stare at all the lust her eyes held. Lucy's little hands run down to my boxers and she bends her legs up to help her remove my boxers. In no time I feel them sliding down my legs and then watch as Lucy kicks them off from their place around her ankle. My right hand slides down her body. I ask her if she's ready to which she gives me an eager nod. I slowly push my guided cock into her. Lucy arches her back higher and higher the farther I insert myself. Once I was in to the hilt she bent her left leg to drape it over my leg and dug her toes into the sand. When another rush of water ran over our bodies we both moaned in pleasure from the exotic feeling. She lifts her hips impatiently wanting me to start thrusting into her. I lace our hands above her head and start thrusting into her slowly. Majority of the time when we have sex it is powerful, explosive, full body trembling, but when we make love like we are right now it is slow, passionate, tender, and full of love. The entire time we stare deeply into one another's eyes. God it is always surreal when we are together. No matter how many times we make love I will never get over that feeling of us becoming one person as we move swiftly to reach the most blissful feeling a person will encounter. Lucy clenches my hands and thrusts her hips furiously up to meet my thrusts.

"Oh babe I am almost there!" She pants while fighting to keep her eyes open for me.

"Come on sweetheart. Cum for me baby, cum as hard as you can. You know you want it, you know you do. Do it for me." I whisper encouragingly on her skin. This causes her to sink her teeth into my neck to prevent from screaming aloud as she and I came simultaneously. Her nails rake down my back creating a stinging sensation.

"I never imagined sex on the beach would be _that_ glorious." She pants, attempting to fill her lungs with air.

"What do you say we head back to our room and call it a night?" I ask from my place collapsed on top of her.

"Yeah, let's just catch our breath for a minute. It would help if I could feel my legs."

I can't help but chuckle. "I can always carry you back. Whether that is with you on my back, my shoulders, bridal style, or my personal favorite; with your legs wrapped around my waist your body pressed up tight against my body and your arms around my neck." My husky voice whispers in her ear before I playfully bite down on her sweet spot that is located behind her ear, right where her jaw starts.

"Mmm those all sound great. I love when you carry me either on your back or your front because I can kiss and leave my marks all over your neck." She says seductively.

"If you keep it up then I will pick this back up once I get us back to the room." I tease her.

"You won't see me complaining."

My erection was making its self known the more we tease one another. Seeing as I was still buried deep within her, I pull back then thrust my hips into hers hard. Lucy gasps in shock of the unexpected movement. Her eyes were lustful and daring as she stares deep into my eyes. I make multiple long, hard, slow thrusts into her to drive her wild. Lucy's hands claw at the sand and her heels sink into the sand with the water rushing up on us. I listen intently to the water so I could time my next movement just right. I would thrust hard into her right as the water would rush up around us making her moan at the friction both actions caused. Knowing neither of us could last long due to our tiredness, I zone in on all of Lucy's weaknesses that I have discovered over time. Like I had thought, it didn't take long for her to begin whimpering and writhing in pleasure below me.

"Beautiful. If only you could see just how stunning you look when you cum baby." I complement as I kiss her sweet lips.

"If only you knew how magnificent you make me feel when you make me cum." She smiles brightly up at me.

"I can only imagine it's like when you do it to me. Hopefully I make you feel as good as you did previously in our hotel room." I praise her.

I don't wait for her response before I get up and redress the both of us. I lean down for her to drape her arms around my neck as my hands reach for her thighs to wrap them around my waist. Lucy snuggles her head in my neck when her eyes begin to droop again. My hands rest under her perfect ass to carry her back to our hotel room. I could feel her breathing soften the farther I walk. Soon enough I could hear her soft snores in my ear signally her sleep. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I listen to the adorable sound. As much as Lucy denies it, when she is in a deep relaxing sleep she snores softly.

After a good 45 minute walk down the beach I finally reach our hotel. It takes me no time to get into the building and up into our room. Thankfully my wallet was in my back pocket so I had no trouble getting the room key. Once in the room I walk toward the bed to pull back the covers of the recently made bed. I lay her down gently then walk over to the dresser and pull out a shirt of mine. The moon shinning in from the French doors for the big balcony was more than enough light that I needed to see what I was doing. I slide her shorts off first before pulling her tank top over her head. Just as I was about to unclasp her bra her eyes flutter open and she looks around.

"Where are we?" She mutters tiredly.

"Shh sweetheart, we're back in the hotel room I was just changing your clothes. Go back to sleep." I whisper softly, pulling the covers over her once she is dressed.

"Thank you, Ian."

I lean down to kiss her forehead then walk over to the balcony doors to pull the curtains shut. "Wait, will you leave those open and open the doors so we can hear the waves?" A tired Lucy asks.

"Of course honey." I open the doors wide, allowing the calming sound of the waves crashing into the shore.

Now that Lucy was all set I strip down to my boxers then crawl into bed with her. We both lie on our left side cuddled up back to chest. There was not even the smallest of gap between us. My right arm was wrapped around her stomach, Lucy had laced her fingers through that hand before falling back to sleep.

"Goodnight Lucy, I love you." I whisper into her ear then drift off to sleep myself.

**I have Part 2 already written, so if I get 20 reviews today then I will update it tomorrow morning. If not then it will be up probably next Saturday.**


	7. Lucian in Maui Part 2

**Chapter 7**

**I don't own PLL **

**Part 2**

**Lucy's POV**

Unfortunately our two weeks flew by way too fast for both our liking. Tomorrow was mine and Ian's last day here before we head back to Los Angeles. We decided we were going to spend the day on the beach to enjoy the sun and crystal blue ocean. I am currently wearing an aqua blue string bikini with white short shorts. Ian is wearing his maroon swim trunks that look marvelous on his ass and hang just right on his hips. I had been biting my lip all morning when we were playing beach volleyball with a group of adults; I just couldn't stop staring at his smooth bare torso. God he is the sexiest man I've ever seen!

"Hey babe, I am going to go get some sunscreen. Do you want anything while I'm gone?" Ian asks as he walks up from the water to where I was standing.

"You forgot it didn't you?" I ask knowingly. "I had reminded you before we left to grab it."

"Yeah, yeah I know I need to listen more." He sighs playfully.

I lean up on my tip toes to kiss his lips. "I don't need you to get me anything. But before you go could you do something for me?" I ask innocently.

"Of course, what can I do for you?"

"Will you," I lean over to my bag to pull out a bottle. "Please help me put on my tanning oil?"

Ian's jaw drops slightly and he swallows hard. "Sure." He chokes out.

"Great, thank you!" I smile brightly at him. "So are you going to take my shorts off for me or am I going to?"

"Uhhh," He stutters looking around.

"Oh come on, it's not like you haven't done it before. Here let me help you."

I reach for his hands to place them right above the button of my shorts. His fingers hook into my shorts and gently yank my body forward to him. His eyes were lustful as he stare me in the eye. I grin in satisfaction when I feel his fingers popping the little button through the hole. Even though there was some noise around us, it was impossible to not hear the unmistakable sound of my zipper being pulled down then my shorts falling to my ankles.

"There, now that wasn't too hard." I grin.

I hand him the bottle then turn around so he can rub the oil on my back. Ian hesitates for a moment before I feel his strong hands on my shoulders. His hands run all over the front and backside of my torso to make sure I'm fully coated.

"Do you want me to do your legs as well, or do you want to?" He asks after finishing my upper half.

"It would be wonderful if you did it. There is nothing I love more than with your big strong hands are on my body." I tease and spread my legs a bit for him.

Ian kneels down in front of me to cover my legs in the tanning oil. I decided to tease him a bit when his hands got high up my thighs. I let out a soft moan that only he could hear and ran my fingers through his hair. His hands froze in place and he looked up at me. I bite my lip and smile flirtatiously back at him. After a moment Ian goes back to apply it on my other leg. When he was all done he stands back up so he was now towering over me. I place my hands on his shoulders for support when I stand up on my tiptoes and kiss his lips.

"Thank you, babe." I bite his bottom lip before I step back.

He seems flustered so he doesn't respond verbally, only nods then heads toward the Tiki Hut to buy some sunscreen. All the while I am internally giggling at how easily I can get in his head and faze him with such innocent acts. I lay down on my towel to enjoy the beautiful sun and work on my tan even though my skin was already sun kissed. Before long Ian returns and takes a seat next to me.

"Hey I think I want to go for a run for a little bit. Do you want to come with me or stay here and tan?"

"I'll stay here. I don't think I have enough energy to go on one of your infamous runs right now." I look up at him through my sunglasses.

"Alright, I'll be back soon. If any of these guys that have been checking you out gather the nerve to hit on you, let me know, I'll beat their sorry asses."

"Is someone getting jealous but all these half naked men here?" I tempt with a teasing tone.

"What can I say; you're a beautiful woman who can turn the head of any living thing." He responds instantly.

"You have nothing to worry about Ian, I love you and only you. I'm not going anywhere." I sit up to kiss him lovingly.

"I know, and I love you too baby." Ian kisses my lips chastely then stands to his feet. "I'll be back soon." He bids goodbye before jogging off.

* * *

A couple of hours later I am forced to open my eyes when someone blocks my sun. However, before I even had the chance the unknown person laid on top of me to pin me to the ground.

"Hello there Miss. Hale, might I say you look very sexy laid out on the beach with such little fabric on." Ian's husky voice purrs in my ear.

A smile spreads on my face as he lowers his body weight completely on me. "I'm not the only one who looks sexy right now, Mr. Harding."

Ian slides my sunglasses off my head and lays them in the sand to look me in the eye. He doesn't say anything. All he does is kiss from my forehead down my face, down to my neck and to the hallow of my throat. I angle my head back to give him complete access to my neck and chest. Ian's hands slide up my body to toy with my bikini and I am forced to pull back.

"Ian we can't get too heated right here. There are a lot of people around." I look around to beach to see the occasional person walking by, playing in the water, or lounging in the sand like I had been doing.

"Then I better take you somewhere more private shouldn't I?" He smirks.

I don't even get a word in before he stands up, grabs my bag and pulls me up with him. I look at him curiously but all he does is grasp my hands in his and pull me across the beach to one of the private tents people were able to rent for privacy on the beach. They are about 20x20 built with deep brown wood with that made a four post structure and covered are white curtains that you can tie to the posts so it is all open, or you could draw the curtains shut and tie them in place for privacy. Inside is a couple of cozy looking couches and a coffee table. Ian leads me to the middle of it, drops my hand then draws all the curtains shut; tying each one tight.

"Ian you know you kind of have to rent these, right?" I laugh softy.

I finish my question right after he finished drawing the last curtain. He spun around and came right at me. His hands grab the side of my face, not in a painful manner, but an eager one. He pulls my lips up to his and kisses me deeply. "I already did." He says between the series of kisses.

I can't help but moan into his mouth the more intense the kiss got. I literally gasp into his mouth when I feel his right hand squeeze my ass firmly. Ian walks me backward until I feel the back of my knees hitting against the pure white couch. His hands hold my hips to lower me down onto the couch with ease. We both moan into the other's mouth once we're lying on the couch with him on top of me.

"Ian…" My voice was full of pleasure.

Ian playfully bites all the way down my body until he is at my waist. He spreads my legs so he can lie between them. My eyes watch with desire as his fingertips lightly slide down my sides until his fingers grasp the strings of my bikini bottoms. His eyes have this sparkle in them that I just can't describe. Within seconds he has he strings untied and tossed it down to the sand between the couch and coffee table. Ian wraps his arms around the tops of my thighs to keep them spread; all the while I have my fingers knotted into his hair. All it took was one little flick of his talented tongue to make me throw my head back and want to scream.

"Look at me baby. Watch me as I pleasure you and make you cum for me." Ian demands.

I prop myself up on my elbows to watch him like he demands which in turn he rewards me by putting his mouth around my clit and sucking it hard. My teeth clamp down on my bottom lip to try and keep from moaning but Ian used his thumb to free my lip, telling me he wants to hear my moans and pleas. Telling me how much he loves hearing me pant his name breathlessly. I was panting heavily from all the pleasure that was running through my body. Ian's tongue focused on my clit while his fingers worked my pulsating core furiously. God this gives a whole new meaning to taking someone to cloud 9; he has taken me to like cloud fucking 50! I couldn't think straight. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't talk. All I could do was pant for air and voice my pleasure. Ian's eyes were locked on mine as he watches every emotion and feeling play out the second my face expressed them.

Harder. Faster. More suction. Harder. More tongue. Occasional biting. Over and over again. It was like his own pattern that he had playing in his head that was literally driving me fucking wild! I wanted to scream. I wanted to rip my hair out. Anything. Anything at all! It all just felt so damn good and so damn overwhelming. My hips constantly tried to buck all over the place but his hand around my thigh held me down against the couch. He has made me cum 2 times already and I was on the verge of a third.

"Oh… oh god. Ian, babe, I am almost there I just need a little push. Oh babe fuck, I love it. Oh god you know how to make me cum…. IAN!" I abruptly crash into a hard orgasm and fall on my back struggling to get even an ounce of air into my lungs. My pussy clenches from the spasms resulting in the aftershock of such an earth shattering, body trembling orgasm.

Ian licks up all my juices before picking up my bikini bottoms and retying them into place. My legs were completely numb; I couldn't feel them at all. That's how strong of orgasms he has the ability to give me. I felt drowsy now from all the energy that was just sucked from my body. Ian crawls up to kiss my lips then stands up next to the couch.

"I am going to get myself a beer, would you like a drink?" He asks casually. All I could do was nod my head.

Before leaving Ian unties the all the curtains. He doesn't open them up all the way, just a little bit to get a breeze flowing. The only one he opens all the way up would be the front curtain that faces the water. Once it was open all I could do was stare out at the beautiful view while my body slowly takes in the full impact those orgasms had on me. About 20 minutes later Ian returns with a Corona in one hand and a wine cooler in the other for me. Ian smirks knowingly at me as he looks at me lying in the same position he left me in. He doesn't say anything, all he does is sit the drinks down on the coffee table then comes up to sit behind me on the couch. Ian pulls my dead weight body up against his so my back was to his chest and his left arm was draped around my stomach. Once we were settled he hands me my wine cooler then grabs his Corona. We lay there in each other's embrace enjoying the peaceful silence and comfort that surrounds us. I had begun to drift in and out of consciousness due to my exhaustion. Ian took my empty bottle from so I wouldn't drop it right as I fell asleep.

I wasn't sure of the amount of time that had passed, but I was awoken by a shockingly cold sensation on my nipples. I gasp and turn my head to look at Ian. He put two ice cubes on my nipples inside of my bikini top causing my nipples to harden. He picks up another one out of the ice bucket and trails it down my stomach teasingly. He doesn't say anything, simply slips his hand and the ice cube under my bikini bottoms and rubs the ice cube along my entire vagina. I gasp at all the coldness on my intimate areas.

"You want the ice cube in there don't you? You're just dying for me to slide it into your hot, wet center." He nibbles on my earlobe making me claw at his thighs more.

A loud gasp bypasses my lips when he thrusts the ice cube into me, letting it rest inside of me and not allowing it to come back out. My toes curl and I bite my lip. I could literally feel the ice cube melting inside of me causing my pussy to go slightly numb. Ian's fingers rub my clit, they trail down to my entrance and back up to my clit to make a pattern. He teases me for several minutes before palming my left breast and assaulting my pussy with his oh so talented hand. Within no time he had me coming again. I swear he has given me so many orgasms throughout the entire day I have lost count. I'm just surprised I'm still standing after it all! I turn my head to bury it in the crook of his neck as he pleasures me yet again. As always, he zones in on my weaknesses to make me cum for him.

"I really am going to miss this. Are you sure we have to go back to California tomorrow?" He whispers in my ear.

"I don't want to go either. You know people could have been watching just now, the curtains are open need I remind you." I mumble tiredly.

"Then it ought to warn all the other males here that I am the only one who knows how to satisfy you the way you deserve." His voice laced with satisfaction.

"Well there will never be any comparison to sex when it comes to you." I slyly complement.

"What do you say we take a nice, well needed nap right here then in a few hours we'll get up and head back to the hotel?"

"As long as I don't have to get up and walk anywhere then I'm good with that."

Ian laughs softly. "Of course honey."

Ian moves to lie down on the couch and repositions me so I am now cuddled into his chest. It takes no time for me to fall asleep in my lover's arms.

**Ian's POV**

I had some very special plans for Lucy and I tonight. After a several hour nap on the beach I had managed to coax a still exhausted Lucy back to the hotel where she collapsed in bed. There was a lot of planning that had gone into tonight so I needed to head out for a bit to go set everything up for us. I had been cutting it short on time so I literally run back to the hotel, change clothes then write a note for Lucy and shake her a bit to make her stir then scurry out of the room before she sees me. Leaving a note that read _'Lucy, please meet me out by the dock where we spent quite the amount of time yesterday, at 7:30. Love you, gorgeous.' _

It was 6:45 now so she would have just enough time to get ready before it was time to meet me at the dock. I hurry over to where we were supposed to meet to make sure everything was prepared. I had set up a romantic dinner overlooking the gorgeous ocean. The table was set for two with rose petals and candles lining both sides of the dock leading to the table. There was red wine and her favorite meal made by the best cook I could find in Maui. There were two candles on the table as well. I took a deep breath and looked down at my watch nervously. It was just a few minutes before 7:30. I make sure everything is perfect then light the candles and await my marvelous girlfriend's appearance.

It wasn't long until I heard the unmistakable sound of her Louboutin heels walking across the boards of the dock down to the very far end where I was. I turn to look at her and my jaw instantly drops. She looks stunning. Lucy was wearing a mid thigh, body hugging, curve clinging black sparkly dress that made me freeze in place. Even though she was over 30 feet away I could still see that loving sparkle in her eyes that I have always adored. My boyish smile was plastered on my face as I stand here and watch her follow the candle light path I made and walks across the rose petals. Within no time a flawless Lucy stands before me and I am so shocked by her beauty I don't know what to say.

"Wow you look extravagantly stunning. You truly are a flawless woman. My god you have me speechless." I look her up and down. Her hair was in curls the way I have always loved it and she was wearing the necklace I bought for her our first day here.

A light blush spreads across her cheeks at my complements. "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself!" She gestures to my suit. "This is very romantic. You always plan the best dates imaginable."

"I wanted to make our last night here unforgettable." I lean forward to kiss her lips softly before I pull back I place my hand on the small of her back and lead her over to her chair once I pull it out for her. Lucy thanks me and places her napkin in her lap.

"So Mr. Harding, what is on the menu for tonight?" She looks curiously at the covered plates. Lucy's smile brightens even more when I lift the plate over and show her.

"Only the best for my princess."

One both covers were removed I poor us each a glass of wine then take a seat myself.

Throughout the course of our romantic dinner we talked, laughed, flirted, and of course shared the occasional kiss from time to time. Lucy looks beyond stunning tonight that it's making me even more nervous. It wasn't long until we realized we were done with our meal. After she finishes off her glass of wine I stand up and hold my hand out for hers. She smiles up at me, places her hand delicately into mine and stands up.

"This has been an amazing date so far, thank you Ian." Lucy kisses my cheek.

"Well the date isn't over yet." I say in a sing song voice.

Our fingers were curled together as I led her down the dock. When we finally reached the sand I told her she'd want to take her heels off since we'll be walking in the sand, rather than on the path back to the hotel. Lucy looks at me intriguingly but removes her heels none the less.

"Okay now close your eyes please."

"What? Why?" She asks instantly.

"Because it's a surprise. If you'd like I could blindfold you if you don't want to corporate." I offer.

"No, no I'll close my eyes."

Once her eyes were closed I place my left hand on the small of her back to guide her while my right hand held her right hand, rubbing soft circles with my thumb. After about 5 minutes we arrived to the spot and I was beyond nervous. I take a deep breath then stand in front of Lucy and get down on one knee. When I lightly tugged on her hands she opens her eyes to look at me and gasps.

"Oh Ian..."

"Lucy goose, I have been in love with you since day one. You had me wrapped around your little finger the moment you laid eyes on me at the chemistry test for our infamous roles. Though it took many moons for us to get together, we finally are today. I love you more than I thought I could love another person. I would literally do anything it took to keep you safe. When I think of my future the only thing I see is you. I can't live without you Lucy. That is why I am asking you Miss Karen Lucille Hale if you would do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

I pulled out the light blue Tiffany box that held the engagement ring. To be specific it was one of their specialty rings called the Tiffany Novo, it was a 2.5 carrot ring with diamonds all the way around the band and a beautiful princess cut diamond on the top.

Lucy's jaw drops even more when she looks to the side to see where I had previously written '_Will you marry me Lucy?' _in the sand.

Tears filled Lucy's eyes as she nods her head eagerly. "Yes. Yes. Yes! A million times yes."

A huge smile spreads across my face as relief washes through me. I jump up, grab her waist and spin her around with glee. When I sit her back down on the sand her arms were looped around my neck to pull me down into an emotional kiss. There was so many feelings in the kiss I couldn't begin to name them all, well all but one that is; Love. Our lips stay locked together until we are both out of oxygen. When we are forced to pull back we rest our foreheads together. I kiss her nose then let go of her hips so I can open the little box for her to see the ring.

"Oh my god Ian, it's beautiful. It must have cost you a fortune though." She wipes away the joyful tears that had run down her cheeks during our encounter.

"You are worth every penny, Sweetheart." I say sweetly.

I carefully pull the ring out of the cushioned box, slide the ring on her left ring finger that was just dying to have something on it, then look into her eyes lovingly. "Perfect fit," I whisper.

"I love you so much." Lucy places her hands on each side of my face and pulls me down into a deep kiss.

"I love you too, baby." I kiss the top of her head and hold her close to my body. We stand there in our tight loving embrace for who knows how long.

"Let's take this back to the hotel room to celebrate the rest of this spectacular night." Lucy whispers in my ear.

"If that's what you'd like to do, you won't see me complaining." I grin at her.

"Wait just one thing first." Lucy reaches into my pants pocket starting me for a minute but grasps my cell phone. I give her a look and she just shrugs it off innocently. I stand behind her with my arms wrapped around her waist and my chin resting on her shoulder where my mouth teases her ear and neck to make her giggle. She takes a picture of the proposal in the sand to text it to her phone that she has left shut off back at our hotel room. What she does next surprises me but causes me to smile none the less.

Lucy opens the instagram app on my iPhone and goes to upload the picture. Under it for the caption she types, _'What do you think she said? ;) '_ then tagged herself in the caption. Lucy set it to post on twitter as well before shutting my phone off and sliding it back into my pocket.

"I don't know about you, but a hot, steamy bubble bath sounds glorious right about now. What do you say; it is our last night here after all?" She smiles flirtatiously up at me.

"I'd say that sounds perfect." My voice was low and husky.

"Wonderful. First one there has full control!" Lucy says before taking off in a dead sprint back to the hotel.

It takes a moment for what she just said to register in my mind. But once it does I shoot off after her, kicking sand up behind me as I run. Unfortunately she was too far and too fast for me to catch up to in time. When I run into the hotel after her I was just about to catch up to her in the elevator but she furiously hit the button that makes the doors close so they shut just as I got to the elevator. I could hear her loud satisfaction giggles when she knew she won. Thankfully I managed to get the second elevator and hurried upstairs. By the time I made it into the room I was greeted with her heels tossed on the ground, her dress near the door and I could faintly hear the water in the bathroom running. I push the door open to see Lucy sitting on the tiled ledge of the tub in just a lacy lingerie set with her legs crossed and a seductive look on her face.

"Well it took you long enough. What had you so held up? I was about to get started without you."

My mouth goes dry at her seductive tone and the meaning behind the words she spoke. I was unable to get any words out so she had a knowing smirk, struts over to me and strips me of all my clothes until I was naked.

"You're in for quite a ride Mr. Harding, why don't you just climb on into the tub now." She tilts her head to the side expectantly and watches me as I sink down into the hot water. Lucy makes sure I was watching her as she removed herself of the sexy strapless bra and thong.

Once she was standing in front of me naked in all her glory, she climbs into the tub herself and straddles me. With a long searing kiss on the lips before sliding down on my member and giving me the ride of my life just like she had promised.

* * *

The following morning Lucy was lying in bed still to enjoy our final moments here before we had to check out and head to the airport. I was in the bathroom gathering the rest of my belongings to put them into our suitcase when Lucy yells for me to come into the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" I run into the room to see her on her iPad.

"I just turned on my iPad to check my email and apparently my manager has been emailing me like our entire trip. I guess the paparazzi found us and has a million of pictures and videos of us." She says panicked.

"Okay so they got some pictures, it can't be that bad." I shrug.

"You don't understand Ian, they have pictures of us making out on the beach, in the beach hut yesterday, when we were having sex in the ocean it shows my bare back and you untying the top. They even have the proposal, when you were putting tanning oil on me. Basically everything Ian. Oh my god my manager is going to kill me."

"Holy shit, are you serious?" I gasp and look at all the links her manager sent her that had all the pictures of us.

"We are never going to hear the end of this with our cast, fans, and friends. It is literally all over the internet. I'm nervous to even check twitter."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think they would be here." I apologize frantically.

I take the iPad from her and rub her back to relax her. "It will all be okay honey. We will figure everything out on the flight back. Just think about all the fun we had these past two weeks and I'll let your manager ream my ass." I kiss her forehead to help calm her down.

"Okay. I'm sorry I'm just nervous." She gives me a small smile.

When it was time for us to leave Lucy reluctantly gets up and we walk hand in hand downstairs. The same thing running through both our heads…

_It will be very interesting when we return to Los Angeles. Who knows what our return will bring. Damn paparazzi! _

**Okay you all know the more reviews i get the faster I update :) **


	8. Our First Time

**Chapter 8**

**I don't own PLL**

**Aria's POV**

It was a Friday night, more specifically a Friday night where Ezra and I were having a date in his apartment. I had told my dad I was spending the night at mom's apartment, however that wasn't the case. I was actually staying over at Ezra's. This was a common occurrence that I would do for majority of mine and Ezra date nights. I would either tell Byron I was staying at moms or having a sleepover with the girls. Ezra was currently in his bathroom while I was straightening up the apartment and cleaning up our mess from dinner. I had thought a lot about this night prior to my arrival and decided I was going to take the relationship to the next level. Ezra and I have been together for just over 8 months and I am ready to make things a little more sexual between us. I mean we basically dry hump one another already when we make out so why not take things a little further? I was pulled from my thoughts when Ezra quietly slipped up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smile when he buries his head in the crook of my neck, even more so when he starts leaving kisses. I can't help but giggle when he skims my sweet spot causing him to go back and suck on it. Before long I can't take it anymore, I turn around in his arms to face one another and drape my arms around his neck to play with the baby hairs on the back of his neck.

"You smell really good, baby." He smiles flirtatiously at me.

"Mmm yeah I took a nice long, steamy hot shower when I got home after school. I thought of you the _entire_ time." My voice was laced with seduction. I look him in the eye and run my hands down his chest.

Ezra groans and shoots me a playful threatening glare. His eyes fill with lust in result from my words. Ezra's hands squeeze my hips tightly then lifts me up onto the kitchen counter top. He settles me on the edge then stands between my legs with his arms wrapped around my waist firmly. I look at him with daring eyes as I await his next move. He doesn't say a word. All he does is lean in and nuzzle his face in my neck and proceeds to kiss, bite, and suck both sides of my neck as well as my chest. Ezra made sure to not leave a single spot untouched by his luxurious lips. I moan in bliss with my head tilted to the side to grant him full access.

Eventually his head pulls away from my neck and immediately kisses my lips. I smile into the kiss, I decide to add some little harmless fun. When his tongue licks my lips to ask for entrance I open my mouth a tad bit to tease him. Within no time at all he managed to pry my mouth open with only his tongue. We were both grinning against the other's mouth during the fun flirtatious kiss. Hands were running all over we couldn't determine whose hands were where. His strong hands had been inching higher and higher up my thighs while mine were under his shirt where my fingers were tracing his faint continue to become even more passionate and intense for a good 20, hell maybe even 30 minutes. There is nothing I love more than Ezra's hands caressing all over my body as we make out shamelessly. Though we have had our fair share of these, we have yet to take them to the next level. The farthest we have gotten would be last week when an innocent kiss on the couch turned into a long demanding make out on his bed, full of serious groping and fondling through clothing as well as rolling around to determine who was on top. Needless to say I am still a virgin and no man has even seen me naked. After I yanked off his shirt and threw it in the direction of his desk, Ezra pulled back from the kiss and withdrew his hands from my body.

"Why did you stop?" I furrow my brow.

"We need to stop before things get too far." Ezra steps back then goes to find his shirt that was when I noticed his growing erection.

"Hey wait come here." I hop off the counter and grab his arm to pull his body to me. "I never said I wanted to stop. In fact, I was enjoying it very much so. Maybe we could pick up where we left off the other night when I was here?"

"Aria, I…" He sighs and looks me in the eye. "I love you so much. If you want to take the next step then we can, if not that is completely okay."

I give him a small smile as I wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you too. I am ready to take the next step with you." I stand on my tiptoes to kiss his lips softly.

"Are you sure?" He places his hands on my hips.

"Yes." I whisper on his lips as I go to kiss him again.

Ezra turns us to walk us backwards to his bed then he gently lays me down on it. His arm was hooked around the back of my waist to pull me up the mattress until I was lying in the center of the bed with a shirtless Ezra on top of me. I bite my lip as we slowly start removing clothing until he was down to his perfectly form-fitting boxer briefs and I was only wearing my pink lacy lingerie. I was beyond self-conscious right now with this being the first time I've ever been this exposed to a man. I know most people think 'what's the big deal when females wear bikinis in front of men all the time' but this is different, this is revealing myself in a very intimate way. It was almost intimidating.

"You are gorgeous, Baby." Ezra complements when he gazes at my body.

Unable to verbally respond, I lift my head up to kiss his lips. Ezra smiles into the kiss before moving his lips down my neck to leave a little hickey on my sweet spot causing me to giggle. Once he left his mark Ezra looks me in the eye to silently request permission to remove my bra. I smile softly at him to go ahead and arch my back for him to unclasp it. I bite my lip when I feel the back snap open, I grasp the straps delicately in my nimble fingers and slide them down my shoulders until my chest was revealed with the bra tossed to the hardwood floor.

"Beautiful as always, Baby." He whispers into the air before places soft kisses on both my breasts, causing my cheeks to flush.

I watch as he slowly makes his way down my body. Ezra kisses both my breasts greatly as well as my stomach before making it to my lace panties. I bite my lip nervously as I know we are getting closer to the main event. Ezra looks up at me with his thumbs hooked in the edge of my panties. Once again I give him a small smile with a nod and he removes them down my freshly shaven, smooth legs. I close my eyes as I await Ezra's next move. I feel his strong hands spreading my legs for him to lie between. Ezra kisses up each thigh until he has reached my still innocent, moist vagina. I hold my breath when I feel his breath on me down there signaling he was _very_ close to me. A gasp falls from my lips when his tongue slides all the way up my slit then leaves a soft kiss on my clit. Ezra's fingers rub my vagina slowly before he eases his pointer finger into me to prepare my virginal core. Once he felt I was ready he added another finger into me and it felt so foreign to have something actually inside of me. My back involuntarily arches at the pleasure he was sending through my body. His mouth stays on my clit to suck and bite, all the while his fingers thrust in and out of me quickly. Ezra kept finding all these secret spots that made me feel so much pleasure, some made me moan louder than others. My hands clench the bedspread as I feel this odd tightening sensation in my stomach. I don't know how to describe what I'm feeling but it feels astonishing. Ezra's fingers got faster and his sucking on my clit became harder causing me to whimper and moan in pleasure. Suddenly my hips lift up off the bed, my eyes roll back and all I can see is pure white. God I don't know if that's how all orgasms are supposed to feel or if Ezra was just that good. Either way it was a surreal feeling that I don't think I will ever get tired of receiving.

Once I come down from my high Ezra kisses up my body until he reaches my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him into a deep kiss, tasting myself in his lips. I watch with curiosity as Ezra slides off his boxers before he goes to retrieve a condom from the nightstand drawer.

_Wow hold on. He is so big… My breath picks up nervously as I try to imagine that fitting inside of me. I am a very small petite girl, how in the fuck is __**that**__ huge thing going to fit inside of me? God I can't even call it a penis. _

My breathing was still irregular as my eyes follow his movements. Ezra rips open the condom rapper with ease, sits it on the nightstand, then he goes to roll the condom on. I close my eyes nervously and let my fingers clench the comforter. I release a breath through my mouth when I feel Ezra settle himself above me. His hand reaches for mine as he leans down to kiss my lips. I relax slightly due to the kiss but I was still nervous none the less.

"Hey, what's wrong?" His warm breath sent goose bumps along my skin.

I open my eyes and shake my head softly. "Nothing," I squeak out.

"Aria…" He trails off and looks at me curiously.

"I'm fine, babe." I try to convince—I don't know who I was trying to convince more, him or myself.

"If you're not ready then we will wait. I would never forgive myself if I forced you into something you didn't want to do. Let alone this of all things." Ezra moves to sit up off me.

"Ezra I- I am ready." I stutter.

He just shakes his head and removes the condom. "Honey you are very tense right now and I can tell by looking in your eyes that you are nervous and scared; you aren't ready and that is okay."

"I'm sorry, I just…" I try to apologize but I don't know what to say.

"Do you want me to um, take care of that or something?" I mutter in regards to his very noticeable erection.

"No." Ezra shakes his head, climbs off the bed and pulls on his boxers. I watch as he throws away the unused condom and wrapper into the trashcan by the bed.

I feel the tears well up in my eyes. "I'm sorry Ezra." I whimper softly.

"Don't worry about it honey. It isn't a problem. If you aren't ready, you aren't ready. I'm never going to force the topic, baby." Ezra says as he hands me one of his long sleeved shirts and a fresh pair of my panties out of the drawer. I watch silently as he walks into the bathroom then shuts the door behind him softly.

I numbly slip the clothing on, slide under the covers and clutch them closely to my chest as I try not to let the tears fall. I can't believe this is happening. I love Ezra so much, why did I freak out when we were about to finally take that leap? I've been wanting to make love with him for such a long time now so I don't understand why I would tense up like I just did. What if Ezra doesn't want me anymore? What if what I just did made me seem immature? I mean really he got me off then when I should have either been returning the favor or welcoming him in me, I freak out and recoil. About 10 minutes later I hear the bathroom door open and Ezra moving about the room, I didn't dare open my eyes to watch him. The entire apartment was a deathly quiet. So quiet that I could hear Ezra flipping the switches to turn off the lights making the open space pure blackness, well aside from the soft glow caused by the moon emitting through the patio doors. Before long Ezra climbs into bed, slides under the covers next to me. I feel my tense body relax a bit when Ezra wraps his arm around my waist. He leaves a soft kiss on the base of my neck then lays his head down on the pillow. Before long I could hear his soft snores signaling sleep had over taken him. I however wasn't as lucky, I lay here wide away with the problem dwelling in my head.

_I love him so much. Why can't I just make love to him like I want and I know he wants? _

I know he said it isn't a big deal that I didn't go through with it but it was a big deal to me. I want this so badly yet for some reason my mind is betraying my heart. I lay here restlessly for hours on end debating what I want to do. Finally I huff in announce, reach for my cell phone and carefully slide out of bed to make my way into the bathroom. I gently shut the door behind me then flip the light on. 1:28am. Well it is a Friday night, Emily might be up. I quickly dial her number in my desperate need of advice.

"Hello?" Emily's sleepy voice comes over the phone.

"Hey Em, it's me. I'm sorry for waking you up. Uh, I kind of need your help." I mumble while fiddling with the hem of Ezra's shirt that I was wearing.

"What's wrong?" She questions.

"I'm at Ezra's apartment. After we finished dinner things got somewhat heated between us… The more kisses we shared and the longer he held me made me want to take things further. I insinuated what I wanted and Ezra was happy and went along with it." I stop, nervous to continue on.

"So you slept with Fitz, what's got you so stressed out?" Emily responds.

"Well that's the thing. Ezra you know, _pleasured me_, then when we were going to… I freaked out and backed out."

"Why did you freak out?" She asks softly.

"That's the thing, I don't know. I was just fine and things were going well. Then I just started to get more nervous- which he immediately picked up on then he pulled back and went into the bathroom."

"Wait, he just got up and went into the bathroom? Did he say anything to you at least?" She asks with a shocked tone.

"He said it was okay and if I wasn't ready then he wasn't going to push it. Then he got up put some boxers on and went into the bathroom to take care of his _problem_." I take a deep breath as I try not to tear up from how horrible I felt about how this night has played out.

"Alright so if he isn't upset about it then what are you worrying for?" Emily asks confused.

"I **want** to make love with him. I **want** to give him my virginity. I **want** to take that next step with him tonight. But for some reason my head was interfering with my heart." I groan.

"Did you tell Fitz that? Maybe if you just talk to him you guys can take it slow. You know, just ease up to having sex. If not, then I would just see where these next few days take you then maybe you'll be mentally ready." Emily explains.

"I know what you mean. Thank you for listening. I'm sorry for waking you up; I figured you would be the most neutral."

"How so?" Emily asks curious.

"Well Hanna would tell me to go back to that bed and 'get it on with Fitzy' —as Hanna would say. Spencer on the other hand would say I was too young and should wait until I was 18 to be sleeping with him. But I knew you wouldn't take either side on the matter and would just give me your honest opinion. Thank you for that." I explain with praise.

"That certainly does sound like Hanna!" Emily laughs before I hear her let out a yawn.

"I'll let you get back to sleep, thank you Em." We say goodbye and hang up.

I take a deep breath and think about my decision. Once I knew I was 100% sure and knew I wouldn't change my mind, I get up to open the bathroom door, switch the light off, walk over to the bed and climb onto the side of the mattress. I sit on my knees, leaned back on my heels and lightly shake the sleeping Ezra. He stirs lightly but doesn't wake up. I huff and shake him again softly.

"Ezra… Hey babe, wake up." I whisper softly as I try to get him to wake from his deep slumber. Finally his eyes slowly open and he squints trying to see.

"What's wrong?" His sleepy voice asks.

"I- well…." I fall silent; not knowing how to word this properly.

After several minutes of struggling to get a word out and Ezra attempting to coax it out of me I decide to let actions speak louder than words. I lean down to kiss Ezra lightly on the lips. First I leave just a little peck then I make it a little more passionate. My right hand gently caresses his bare chest in a suggestive way to help get my desire across. Ezra groans into the kiss when my tongue moves to slowly move about his mouth—just the way he loves. Once I have build up the courage I let my right hand drift down to his flannel pajama pants and slip the tips of my fingers under the waist band. Just as my hand was about to disappear completely in the fabric Ezra breaks the kiss and pushes me back instantly.

"Aria, no." I bite my lip as I try to ignore the rejection feeling that was bubbling up in me.

I move to straddle him and force him to look at me. "Ezra, I am ready. I love you so much and I would never lie to you. You have to believe me when I say I want this so badly and I am not just saying it; I mean it." I try to get my point across.

"Honey I told you earlier we will wait. I won't push this on you. It doesn't matter if we make love next week, next year or even wait until our wedding night; all I want is **you**." Ezra confesses.

"I know that and I am sitting here telling you I am ready. Please Ezra, make love to me." I whisper into the air before leaning down to kiss his lips.

"Are you sure?" Ezra sighs and gives in to my pleas.

I smile when I feel his hands caressing my hips under his shirt that I was currently wearing. "Yes, a million times yes."

"If you change your mind or it doesn't feel right I want you to tell me." Ezra comforts as he slowly rolls over so I was under his strong body. I give him a small smile with a nod.

Ezra kisses me longingly on the lips before trailing down my neck to leave butterfly kisses on the exposed skin. With permission he removes me of the shirt I was wearing, therefore making me once again exposed to him other than my panties. Ezra spends a vast amount of time showing a great deal of affection to me. He kisses every single inch of my skin—not leaving even a centimeter untouched. His loving hands caressed literally my entire body from my cheek down to my ankles. I have never felt so loved like I do right now as he kisses and caresses my body. I love when he shows affection and this is definitely taking it to a whole new level. I knew I was making the right choice in choosing him to be the man I give my virginity to.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Sweetheart?" He double checks before removing my panties.

"Yes, I am absolutely positive, Ez."

Ezra looks me in the eye while he slowly sheds me of my panties. I could feel the wetness that had pooled down there and I know Ezra saw it when he smiles coyly at me. My little hands move to his flannel pants, tugging on the waist band to help rid his body of them. Ezra takes the hint and pulls both his pants and boxers off so he kneels there in all his naked glory. I blush slightly as soon as my gaze falls to his erection. He was still huge. However this time I am not as scared like I had been; now I just feel shy but excited. When he reached toward the nightstand drawer for a condom I stop him.

"Could we not use one?" I whisper hesitantly.

"Aria I don't want to get you pregnant, you're not even on birth control Honey." Ezra denies.

"I know I just… With this being my- _**our**_ first time I was kind of hoping I could feel all of you. Every other time after this we **will** use a condom no matter what but for tonight can we have our first time be natural?" I explain shyly.

"I'm not so sure that is such a good idea, what if I do get you pregnant? We both know your father will kill me the second he finds out and it would ruin your life." Ezra debates.

"I know all the possibilities with this choice but it's something I really want, please?" My eyes were hopeful as I await his response.

"If that is something you want your first time to have then I am honored to be the man you trust enough to do so. No matter what happens I will always be here for you." Ezra kisses me deeply before positioning himself above me.

"I love you Baby." Ezra whispers on my lips looking me in the eyes lovingly.

"I love you too Ezra, so much." I whisper back.

"It will hurt but I will go as slow as possible to ensure you won't feel more pain than you have to. If it is unbearable or you just don't like it, tell me and we'll stop."

I nod my head softly, "Okay" I whisper.

Ezra places one of my legs around his waist before using his right hand to direct his member into my center. His left hand was laced tightly with my hand above my head on the pillow. Once I felt the tip of him in me he lets go of his member to grasp my other hand and holds it tightly. I clench his hands as he slowly eases into me. Breaking my virgin barrier. My eyes were squeezed tightly shut as a few tears managed to slip out. Fuck this hurt. I try to breathe slowly and not focus on the pain like Ezra was telling me but it just hurts so much. His lips descend down to kiss my forehead then trail down to my lips. He whispers sweet nothings in my ear as he helps me relax and get through the pain. Once he was filled to hilt we stay still for a few minutes until I was completely accustomed to the feeling of him being inside of me. My eyes flutter open to be met with his black lustful and loving ones.

I lift my hips a little to help give him a hint. "Okay," I whisper in permission to start movement.

Ezra kisses me lovingly while he starts to slowly thrust into me. Soft moans were falling from my lips at the marvelous feelings that were running through my body. Ezra's left hand left mine to help guide my hips into the rhythm we had created. We moved so slowly together and just the right rhythm, my god I was just in a complete state of bliss. Seeing how my right hand wasn't laced in his I slide it down on his chest to rest right above his heart. Ezra smiled and kissed me chastely when he realized what my intentions were with that simple action. I wanted to feel his heartbeat as we made love.

"It's yours kitten, my heart belongs to you, it beats only for you." I couldn't help the wide smile or the blush that graced my face at the meaning behind his words.

Our bodies writhe together, emitting all the more pleasure running through both our veins. I now understand why adults always say sex is more than sex, it should be about making love with the person you most desire. I feel as if we are one person right now, the way our bodies are moving in perfect synchronization, the vast pleasure we are both receiving right now. I love it so much. I will never regret this decision. Ezra had made me cum twice now and I barely think I'll make it through a third. I could feel my release approaching so I breathlessly inform Ezra. He picks up his thrusts a little to push me into my final orgasm of the night. It felt surreal when Ezra came right behind me; the feeling of his warm cum shooting inside of me was like nothing I have ever felt before. After we both come down from our highs Ezra kisses me with so much passion I couldn't help but smile widely.

"I am so lucky to have found you. Thank you for an amazing night Ezra." I praise before kissing him again.

"It's me who is the lucky one kitten. Thank you for giving me the most meaningful gift of all." Ezra says before climbing out of bed.

I was going to question his actions when he picks up his boxers and flannel pajama pants then slides them on. Afterward he grabs my panties and shirt then moves to sit on the side of the bed and dresses my exhausted body.

"It's pretty cold in here and with my furnace acting up I don't want the chance of you getting too cold over night." He explains. "Now let's get some sleep my princess."

"Goodnight Ezra." I mumble tiredly with my eyes continuously dropping.

"Goodnight sweetheart." I feel him kiss my forehead before opening his arms wide for me to snuggle into his chest.

We fell asleep just like that. I was no longer a virgin. I was a loved woman with a flawless boyfriend.

LB

The following morning I was rudely jostled awake by loud banging on the apartment door. Ezra groaned in annoyance before climbing out of bed and stumbling tiredly toward the door. I roll over to face the brick wall and bury my head in the pillows in desperate need of more sleep. However I quickly whip around when I hear the angry voice at the door.

"Where is she?" I recognize as Byron's voice demand loudly. However Byron doesn't wait for a response, he and Ella both barge into the apartment and freeze when they see me in Ezra's bed wearing his shirt.

"What are you doing here?" I screech.

"I went by Ella's this morning thinking we could all go for a family breakfast but it turns out you hadn't stayed the night like you told me you were." His voice was full of anger.

"Okay so I lied about where I was staying but it really isn't that big of deal. I am almost 18 and I was staying somewhere safe."

"Yeah safe alright, with a pervert who preys on little girls." Byron snorts.

"Don't you dare call him that or even say such a thing! He is the kindest man in the world. He is a hell of a lot better partner to me than you ever have been to mom." I fire back, disgusted in my father's words.

"Get up. You are not to stay here anymore." Ella says firmly.

"No I am staying right here." I reply defiantly. I look over at Ezra who was awkwardly standing in between the couch and coffee table.

"Aria you had sex with him! How long has he been forcing you to have sex with him?" Ella screams when her gaze lands on the trash can which held the unused condom and wrapper.

"Let's go now." Byron demands, storming over to the bed to grab my arm in order to pull me out of bed.

"No we didn't." I say firmly.

"Don't even try to lie to us young lady, the wrapper is right there. You are not to come back here again." Byron tries to pull me toward the door but I look over to Ezra with pleading eyes.

"We didn't have sex! I- we were going to but then I was nervous about the thought of what finally taking that step meant so Ezra stopped and said he wasn't going to do anything if I wasn't ready." I try to explain quickly.

"You don't honestly think we'd believe that now do you?" Ella asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Fine. Go get the condom then, it isn't used." I state with a triumphant smirk. Ezra looked like he was going to die from embarrassment while looking at me wildly for pulling such a lie, yet staying so close to the truth.

"No, thank you for that offer." Byron has a distasteful look on his face.

"Here, put these on we are leaving." Ella states firmly with my jeans in her hand.

I awkwardly pull them on after trying to go into the bathroom but being stopped by being told I had to stay there. When I try to go give Ezra a kiss goodbye Byron grabs my arm and pulls me toward the door without looking back. I knew better than to try and fight them on this seeing as I just got away with the biggest lie that would have Ezra's ass beaten up by my father if they were to find out the truth.

As I sit in the back of my dad's car all I can think is how amazing last night was. As well as how I can't wait to make love with him again.

**Okay so the bottom half isn't proofed. Forever Loved plan for Christmas day upload. Things have been so hectic I'm sorry! Please review—I'll update next weekend if I get 20! **


	9. Jackie's Office

**Chapter 9**

**I don't own PLL **

**I** **had a guest review that I wanted to address;**

_I've read all the chapters thus far and I understand u like sex but let's get one damn thing straight. His name is EZRA. Not 'ez' or 'ezzy'. EZ-RA as in the sexy one. Yea but also I dont think they're sex would be so rough. It should be intimate and passionate not all. "FUCK ME, Ezra, I'm so fuckin horny!" but that's just me. So now we've gotten clear EZRA's name and ezria sex-terms. Yeah, so now that you've got that straight (dumbass) you can continue writing. Great chapter btw lol. Update soon! :D_

**Okay first off, I can write his name however I like. If you don't care for my writing for any reason at all, then don't read it. Believe it or not, it is just that simple! Secondly I don't appreciate you feeling the need to call me a dumbass, you don't know me. In case you had forgotten, this is fanfiction author's write what they want rather than what people try to demand of them. Also as much as I oh so greatly appreciate your approval and consent to continue writing, I frankly don't give a damn about you saying I "can continue". Oh and if you want to bitch at someone for their writing, you could at least man up and put a name/log into your account. **

**Due to your review I wanted to write a special chapter just for you, enjoy**.

**Ezra's POV**

I let out a sigh of relieve the moment I step out of my lecture hall and begin my route to my office at Hollis. That has got to be the longest hour and a half in my life. The entire lecture was spent trying to debate the current curriculum with my less active class shall I call them, also known as the slackers who don't want to do the work. I slowly trudge back to my office to relax for a few minutes before I head home. Hopefully I will get to see Aria tonight but I doubt it because I vaguely recall her saying something about having a girls night. After a good 15 minute walk I push my office door open and flip on the dim lights. I was shocked when I see my desk chair turn around to reveal my sexy girlfriend with a seductive smirk on her face.

"Well hello there Professor Fitz. I have been waiting for your much desired arrival." Her voice was hot and husky.

I literally stand there frozen in place after letting a groan slip past my lips. "What are you doing here?"

Aria stands up from the chair, runs her finger along the edge of the desk then slowly takes each teasing step around to the front of the desk. In doing this her attire was revealed to my needy eyes. She was wearing a short, body hugging, curve clinging dress with a pair of her sexy 'fuck me' heels as we've referred to them in the past. My mouth goes dry as I look her up and down, my eyes running over her every inch.

Aria seductively drapes her arms around my neck and pressed her body into mine. "I was thinking since I will be gone all weekend with the girls you and I could have a little fun to help hold us over for the entire weekend until I leave in the morning." Her husky voice tempts me.

My hands wrap around her slim waist to hold her tight. "That sounds like the best idea yet, baby."

I was about to pull her dress zipper down when she stills my movements.

"There is just one little thing; we're not doing it in here." Aria says mysteriously.

"We seriously have to wait at least twenty minutes for us to get to my apartment? Baby I am too turned on to wait that long." I whine.

"Well than it's a good thing we're not leaving the building." She grins and grabs my hand.

"Aria what in the world are you planning?" I ask curiously, yet full of excitement.

"You'll see."

Aria pulls me out of the office and through the halls of Hollis. Before long we are standing on the other side of an office door. Jackie Molina's office to be exact. Aria opens the door without hesitation and pulls me in behind her. When I hear her shutting the door I manage to speak up.

"Aria we can't have sex in here! You don't know when she'll walk in." I protest.

"Actually I do know for a fact that she won't be back until 8:30 at the earliest which happens to give us two whole hours in here." Aria says triumphantly.

"You are so sexy right now I am not going to even question how you know her schedule." I shake my head, pull her body to mind and kiss her deeply.

Aria moans into my mouth when I push my tongue into her mouth to tease hers. Our tongues go at it like second nature – which by now it really is second nature for us. When we break the kiss Aria directs me over to Jackie's desk. I once again go to remove Aria from her dress but she just shakes her head and says, "Not yet, Professor Fitz."

Aria strips me from all my clothes, carelessly throwing each piece of clothing to the floor without a second thought. Now it was my turn to remove my seductive girlfriend from her little clothing. The second I got her out of that sexy dress I could feel my cock getting painfully harder. Aria was wearing a light pink lingerie set; her lace strapless bra pushed her breasts together and makes them look all the more luscious. It was also matched with tiny little lace panties that I couldn't wait to remove from her creamy smooth body.

"You are just so stunning, I mean god how did I get such a sexy girlfriend?" I state in awe. I could see the blush rise on her cheeks from my words.

Once I have removed her from the lingerie I gently push on her hips until I have her backed up against the edge of the desk. I place her on top of it then spread her thighs to stand between them. Aria wraps her legs around my waist and places her hands on my chest while I kiss her deeply. My hands are knotted in her long, silky smooth hair as I kiss her with all the passion I have. I trail my lips down her neck to her chest. My hands relocate to her full breasts to rub and grope them, Aria moans each time I squeeze them hard in my hands and tug on her nipples with my teeth. I slowly move farther down her body until I was on my knees kissing down her stomach to her mound. Knowing how much she loves when I playfully nip at her skin I bite at her inner thighs and pussy. She was so wet already I knew it wasn't going to take much to warm her up.

Aria massages her boobs and stares down at me in pleasure after my tongue left a long stroke on her clit. I start off really slowly in order to tease her before I pick up the pace of my tongue as well as sliding two fingers into her hot core. Her moans were incredibly sexy to hear while I was going down on her. My fingers make sure to rub all of her sensitive spots that I have etched into my memory.

I am the only man who has touched her. Who knows theses special spots of hers. Who knows how to make her scream at the top of her lungs. I am the only person who has the ability to make her knees weak with just a caress or even one little flick of her clit. The knowledge of this always turn me on more than anything else. To know I will be the only man who has, and ever will see her exposed is just an amazing feeling.

"Ezraaaaaa." Aria moans in delight when I suck forcefully on her clit.

I add a third finger causing her moans to get higher on the octave scale. I look up to see Aria biting down on her lip as she nears her first orgasm. I lick and suck as hard as I could on her clit to push her over the edge into an orgasm. Aria tries to keep her moans quiet to ensure no one would hear her while she was sent spiraling down. I lick up her cum then suck my fingers clean. God she always tastes so scrumptious. Aria was panting from her joyful climax but that doesn't stop her from pulling me up into a standing position for her to kiss me in pleasure. Aria reached down to grab my cock but I stopped her.

"I want to focus on you right now. Lay down on your back." I instruct.

Aria does as told and lays down flat on the desk. Her eyes watch me with curiosity and lust. I grasp her legs in my hands and wrap them around my waist, telling her to keep them there. Aria does as told while she awaits my next move. Her French manicured nails run up and down my chest smoothly.

"Are you ready baby?" I ask.

"Yes Ezzy! I want you so bad; I have been dying all day waiting for this. Ever since I woke up this morning I couldn't stop dreaming of those hands and your fat cock trusting into me. Give it to my hard, please babe!" Aria begs.

"Whatever you want I will do to you." My voice was husky and low, I give her a seductive smirk that I know she loves.

I align myself with her entrance then slowly ease into her. We both moan in pleasure as I sink all the way into her hot, tight, wet walls. God she is so fucking tight it feels amazing! Aria tries to thrust her hips up with mine as I start to pick up the pace. My hands firmly hold her hips down against the desk so I was in full control.

"Harder Ez, I want you to fuck me harder than we have ever done it before!" Aria demands.

I pound my lower half into her as fast and hard as possible. The sounds of our sex rang out in the small room. Aria couldn't stop moaning from all the pleasure she was receiving. I did everything she pleaded for. I am pounding balls deep as hard and fast as humanly possible while keeping her wiggling hips firm in my strong hands. I had already made her come two more times but I wanted to make her come more times than ever right now so I hold out and keep going. My right hand moves from her hip and slides over to her clit. I press my thumb hard against her clit and rub it slowly causing Aria to arch her back extremely hard, claw her nails down my torso, and moan louder than before, her eyes also roll back in her head as she pants furiously on her climax. I was coming close to my own edge, I couldn't hold out any longer so I give on hard thrust than still in her while I cum deep within her. I thrust a few more times while she continues to enjoy her hard orgasm.

"Look me in the eye baby. I want to see those gorgeous eyes as I please you and make them turn dark with lust." I demand; slowing down my thrusts as she comes off her high.

Aria's eyes flutter open and her gaze locks on mine. She had the biggest grin on her face but she tries to bite her lip to minimize the huge smile. "You really know how to please a girl." She complements.

"Correction, I know how to please **you**." I run my fingers through her hair before placing a light kiss on her lips.

"Mmm I want more. Is that big boy ready for another round?" Aria thrusts her little hips up to rock against mine.

A sly grin crosses my face. "Roll over on your stomach and get on your knees kitten."

Aria smiles in anticipation knowing what we were going to do next then does as told. Aria was now resting on her hands and knees on top of the desk with me standing right behind her. I run my hands along her smooth back before sliding down to her firm ass to give it a squeeze.

"What are you waiting for Ezzy?" Aria looks over her shoulder at me with a wicked smile.

Rather than verbally responding I surprise her by slipping my right hand between her legs and flick her clit, she shivers in response. I rub my hand in her wet juices then move my hand up to her little asshole to get her all lubed up. Every now and then we try something new—she likes being introduced to new sexual things so when I was taking her from behind a couple weeks ago she wanted me to thrust into her ass afterward. Since then she has been asking me to take her that way from time to time.

When I felt she was ready I very slowly ease my cock into her ass. Even though we've done this on a few occasions in the past couple of weeks she is still new to it so we always take it slow to ensure I don't hurt her. Soon enough I was all the way into her and she was breathing deeply from the pleaser that was starting to build up in her body. I slowly rock my hips in and out of her. My left hand on her hip to guide her and my right was fondling her breasts that swung as she rocked into me.

"That feels so good Ez… Oh oh right there. Fuck me harder." Aria pants.

"You like that baby?" I tease her nipple between my thumb and pointer finger while thrusting a little faster.

"Make me cum Ezra. Come on you know the perfect way how to, please make me cum." Aria demands as she rocks her hips back into me harder than before.

I let my hand leave her breast to give her clit some attention. My fingers rub up and down her whole slit before pinching her clit between my fingers. I could tell Aria was getting closer to her orgasm as was I so I focus whole heartedly on giving her what she wants. Seeing how she has already cum so many times she was very sensitive and it didn't take much for me to push her over the ledge. Aria gasps in pleasure while I groan in satisfaction coming together deep inside of her. When we finally came off our highs we both collapse onto the desk. We were both covered in sweat but smiling in bliss as we held the other.

"God that was amazing. I may have to sneak you on my trip with the girls this weekend; I don't think I can go all weekend without you Ez." Aria whispers in my neck.

"I would try to fit in a suitcase just for you kitten, though I think the girls would pick up on it pretty quickly." I can't help but laugh at the thought.

"Yeah that's probably true. We should probably get dressed and head out, Jackie might show up any time now." Aria informs me. I look up at the clock to see it was 10 minutes until 8:30.

We both get up off the desk and redress. However when I turn to look at Aria she has her panties in her hands rather than on her. Before I have the chance to question her she grabs my tie from me and tosses my tie on the chair and her damp panties on top of the desk.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Well I figured this is the perfect opportunity to show that bitch you are my boyfriend and she needs to back off." Aria grins triumphantly before placing her hand in mine and walking out of Jackie's office the same way we came in.

Once I gathered all my stuff from my own office we head back to my apartment for the night.

**Jackie's POV**

When I open the door to my office I notice an odd smell in here. It smells like sweat and something else… Sex? But who in the hell would be having sex in my office. I flip on the lights to see a piece of lace sitting on my desk as well as a tie thrown on the arm of my chair. Wait I recognize that tie, it seems really familiar. I sit my stuff down on my desk and see a sticky note by what I realize is someone's panties.

_Might want to wipe down your desk, we had some fun on it while you were out._

_Xoxo_

"What the hell?" I mutter to myself.

Suddenly it dawns on me whose tie it belonged to. Ezra Fitz. I gather my stuff and cringe as I pick up the underwear in one hand and tie in the other then storm out to my car.

Before long I make it to apartment 3B and bang on the door. _**She**_ opens the door, her face turns into a smirk when she sees it is me.

"Good evening Jackie, what can I do for you?" She asks in a fake nice tone.

"Stay out of my office. If you two want to fuck than do it somewhere else, but don't contaminate my personal property by being a slut in my office." I hiss at her.

She just shrugs her shoulders. "First off we'll have sex where ever we like. Secondly, if anyone is a slut here it's you for cheating on him while you were engaged. Have a nice night. Oh you have a very nice desk by the way!"

Aria slams the door in my face, I could hear her laugh through the door. I just huff in annoyance and storm off to my car.

**Okay so the next chapter is already written. If I get 25 reviews than I will update tomorrow! It's Luciannnn ;) haha. Sorry this chapter wasn't proofed!**


	10. Lucian Christmas

**Chapter 10 **

**I don't own PLL**

**Oh and I know this is a late chapter seeing as Christmas has past but I have had this since the day after Christmas and as you all know the previous chapter had to come first. : )**

**Ian's POV **

It was the night of Christmas Day and I was missing my girlfriend, Lucy Hale, terribly. We have been dating for about three months now and it's hard for me to be so far away from her. I was currently in Virginia to spend the holidays with my family. Lucy was in Tennessee for majority of the hiatus to work on her album but we were making the distance work. We were doing pretty well until Christmas came around and we realized we weren't going to have the chance to spend it or New Years together. Every morning when we woke up we would call the other and talk for at least thirty minutes to an hour before getting up for the day, we also had the same routine for night before we went to sleep. During the day we would be texting as often as we could but with us both being preoccupied with relatives and activities we didn't get to talk during the day all that much. I was currently laying in my childhood bed waiting for Lucy to text me back. Most would think it was pathetic for a man to wait for a simple text from his girlfriend but I have been dying to talk with Lucy. It was hard not spending today with her, let alone not texting with her. Just as I was about to give up hope and go to sleep for the night I hear the much awaited ding of my iPhone.

_One new iMessage from Lucy Hale_

I unlock the phone to read her message.

**Hey there babe, I missed you so much today. Wish I was there to kiss you under the mistletoe. Xoxo **

_Hi baby, trust me I know the feeling. I can't wait until I see you again. I just want to wrap you up in my arms and never let go. _

**I can't wait to kiss those delicious lips of yours. I lay here in bed imagining all the things you could be doing to me right now if we were in the same room. Xoxo**

_Are you tempting me?_

**Maybe? Depends on if you like it. Xoxo**

_What exactly are you suggesting Miss Hale? _

I hold my breath in anticipation of her response. We have found ourselves sexting on occasion when one or both of us were horny, or if we were just missing each other. I still get somewhat shy to say some of the things we sext but Lucy knows how to bring out a new side of me. Before we started dating I had never sexted before. I couldn't deny my excitement when my phone lit up signaling another message. However when I opened it up I wasn't just reading a text. No, I was greeted with a picture of my exposed girlfriend. Lucy was wearing a red babydoll lingerie set. Her breasts looked fantastic and I could just barely see the red matching thong peaking out at the bottom of the short teddy.

**Merry Christmas Ian, I missed you. Xoxo **Was the message under the captivating picture.

_Oh my god. Darling you look astounding in such an alluring outfit. I wish I was there to pleasure you like you deserve. _

**I wish you were too. What are you wearing babe? **

_Nothing near as intoxicating as you. Just as simple pair of Calvin Kline boxer briefs. _

**That sounds pretty damn sexy to me! Pic please. ;) **

I sigh knowing exactly what is going to happen when I send her a picture. Lucy will immediately notice my growing hard on that her suggestive texts have caused. I throw the covers off of me, open up my camera app and take a picture with the flash on. I make sure to get my abs as well as my nether regions.

_Sorry it isn't near as flawless as yours._ I add to the end of my message. A moment later she replies.

**Damn your abs look good. But not near as good as that hard on you've got going on Harding. Your pic is much better. **

_I beg to differ and if we were in the same place I could prove to you just how much better yours is. _

**Mmm tell me how so. **

_Well first I would kiss you like you were the only girl in the world because you my princess are the only girl in the world that matters. Next I would run my hands all over your marvelous body and tell you how perfect you are. Then I would whisper sweet nothings into your ear and how much I love you while I make sweet love to you all night long. _

**As much as I am trying to come up with something really sexy to say I can't come up with anything good enough after such a heartfelt message. All I can think is to tell you how much I love you and how undeniably lucky I am to have you as my boyfriend. xoxo**

_Don't say anything sweetheart. Get some sleep, I'm sure you are exhausted. We'll talk in the morning. I love you, honey. _

**I love you too. Sweet dreams my Prince Charming**. Attached was a picture of Lucy blowing me a kiss goodnight.

I switch my phone off before I snuggle deep into the warmth of my pillow and comforter and fall into a deep sleep thinking of nothing but Lucy.

LB

The following morning when I got up it was about noon. I had a wonderful phone call with Lucy this morning when I got up. Just hearing her voice made me miss her even more than I had been. I don't even see how that is possible since I missed her more than I thought humanly capable to begin with. I was currently sitting at the kitchen table in my mom's house drinking a cup of coffee. Even coffee reminds me of her!

"What's got you looking so mopey?" My sister, Sarah, asks as she notices my poor mode.

"Nothing." I mumble.

"Oh come on Ian, we all have noticed your change in behavior over the time you've been here. What is bugging you?" My mom asks from her place across from me at the table.

"I miss Lucy. We haven't gotten to spend a whole lot of time together lately with her working on her album in Tennessee then the holiday season playing into all that. I just miss her." I confess.

"Then go see her." Mom states simply.

"I can't go. I am supposed to be here with you guys since we haven't all been together in a long time." I shake my head.

"Ian we'll be fine. You've been here for about two weeks already; we can always see you another time. Go to Lucy, surprise her." Sarah says.

"Are you guys sure?" I ask.

"Yes honey we are positive. Go pack your things and get on the first flight to go surprise your girlfriend." Mom laughs softly.

"Thank you!" I jump up from the table like an excited 4 year old, kiss them both on the cheek then run upstairs to gather all of my things.

Not ten minutes later I was rushing back down the stairs and out to the car where Sarah and my mom were already waiting for me. They drop me off at the airport as quickly as possible then head back home. I quickly make my way to the ticket desk and buy a ticket to the direct flight from Virginia to Nashville, Tennessee that leaves in 30 minutes. I anxiously wait for them to call boarding. Finally after a much anticipated 30 minutes I was sitting on the plane ready for it to take off and bring me to my girlfriend.

After what felt like the longest flight in my life I had finally landed in Nashville and was currently trying to hail a taxi. Lucy always makes this look so easy whenever we have been out and didn't have a car and yet I can't get one to save my life. Finally one taxi takes pity on me and pulls over to let me in. I toss my suitcase and duffle bag in the backseat with me before climbing in and giving the man the address to Lucy's mom's house.

I arrive at the house just after 10pm. I hope someone is awake because I'd rather not stay outside all night. Thankfully when I walk up closer to the house I can see a few dim lights on. I quietly knock on the door just in case they were asleep. After about 5 minutes I was going to give up but then I hear the lock being turned and the door opening to reveal Lucy's mom.

"Ian darling, what are you doing here?" She smiles brightly at me and pulls me into a hug.

"I wanted to surprise Lucy. She thinks I am still in Virginia. May I come in?" I ask sheepishly.

"Oh of course, come right in. You can sit your bags down right over here if you'd like. Last time I checked Lucy was in the living room with Maggie. Come on I'll show you over there." She whispers quietly to keep my presence unknown.

We silently walk into the living room where instantly see Maggie sitting in a comfy recliner on her iPad then I look to see the unmistakable chocolate brown curls draped over the arm of the couch. Lucy had her own iPad balanced on her stomach as she held it with her left hand and tapped/scrolled with her right. Maggie instantly noticed the movement so she looked up at me and smiled brightly. I could tell she was about to say something as her mouth was about to open so I hold my finger up to my mouth as if to signal a polite 'shhhh'. She nods discretely at me and spares a glance at Lucy. I slowly bend down right behind Lucy but make sure I was quiet enough that she wouldn't sense me there.

"Only you Miss Hale could make footie pajamas look sexy." I whisper huskily in her ear, my hot breath tickling her neck.

Lucy jumps in shock, whips around to see me, tosses her iPad onto the couch before jumping up over the arm of it to kiss me. I hold her tiny body up against mine, her legs were wrapped tightly around my waist and her arms were holding on to my neck as we kiss. I had one arm resting under her firm ass to hold her up while my other cups her delicate face. We kiss until we have no more air in our lungs. Our foreheads rest against each other in contentment. My hands now rest under her thighs to support her against me.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy whispers softly on my lips.

"I missed you way too much Lucy Goose. I had to see you immediately. My family understood and said I had to go so I got on a flight not too long after I woke up and came straight here. I wanted to surprise you. Merry Christmas my gorgeous princess."

"I love you so much Ian. I've never had a boyfriend treat me as wonderful as you do, thank you for that." Lucy presses a light kiss to my lips.

Maggie lets out a squeal as well as their mom. Lucy and I pull back from the kiss, Lucy looks over at the two of them and playfully say, "mood killers I tell you".

"Oh you know you love us." Maggie smirks.

"I'll have to think about that one." Lucy playfully remarks.

"Okay why doesn't everyone head to bed, I'm sure Ian is exhausted and we all need some rest since some more extended relatives will be coming tomorrow." Lucy's mom suggests.

We all nod in agreement before heading off to bed. I grab my luggage from the front door and follow Lucy as she leads me upstairs into her bedroom. I push the door shut softy behind me. I place my stuff in the corner of the room then turn to watch my seductive girlfriend.

Lucy tilts her head to the side, bites her lip and lifts her hand up to unzip the red footie pajamas she was wearing. My jaw drops as she steps out of the soft material. Lucy hadn't been wearing a bra so she stands in front of me clad in only her black lace panties. I waste no time scurrying over to her and discard myself of all my clothing so I was completely naked.

"I think this is long overdue." Her voice was seductive.

"Are you sure you want to here?" I question.

"Yes, god yes I can't wait any longer Ian. I want to make love with you right now." Lucy pleads, her eyes full of want and desire.

"Okay." I remove her panties from her bare body to fully expose her to me.

I flip off the bedroom light before walking Lucy over to the bed. We both crawl up the mattress until we lie in the middle with me on top. Lucy lets out a soft moan as I settle in place above her. We lace our fingers together before I slowly ease into her. We both mewl at the pleasure we feel as our two bodies become one. I thrust nice and slow into her as we make love. Our eyes were locked the entire time as we show the other just how much we need each other, how much we love each other. I leave a few love bites on her neck but I wasn't too worried about it because she seems to be a master of makeup. One time we got really carried away and I wound up leaving a huge hickey on her collar bone, the next day at work she had managed to get the entire thing completely covered up without being noticeable.

After I make her cum for the first time she wraps her legs around my waist to flip us over so she was now on top. I smile at the change in position. I have always found it sexy to look up at her as she rides me. Her hips move slowly on mine. Lucy rotates her hips round and round, back and forth as she pleases me. I love it when we go slowly like this; it is always a flawless feeling.

"I love you Lucy."

"I love you too Ian."

Soon enough I see her biting her lip in an indication that she was about to come. I was so close to my orgasm I have no doubt we won't come together. Just as she was going to push us over her door opens, filling the room with light from the hallway. Lucy screeches, gets off me and hides under the covers. I hurry to do the same.

"Daddy! What are you doing in here?"

Her father's gaze looks at the situation in front of him before giving me a death glare.

Shit.

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and tweets, it really meant a lot to me! I love talking with you all and I will never get tired of writing for you. I will be updating Forever Loved this weekend. Yes there are still many romantic intimate chapters to come for this story. I have a million chapters in my head already I just need to write them and choose the order. Since I have so many I will let you choose, but I am not going to say the scenario, just who they get caught by. The most reviewed choice will be the next chapter.**

***Ezria Options***

**Mike**

**A Cop**

**Cable man **

**Byron **

**Ms. Welsh **

**Hardy **

***Lucian Options***

**Holly **

**Torian **

**Filming Crew **

**Marlene **


	11. Lucian With a Dash of Ezria

**Chapter 11**

**I don't own PLL**

**Lucy's POV**

Today Ian and I were shooting a sex scene for Aria and Ezra. Even though Ian and I are currently dating he freaks out about having on camera love scenes sometimes. I always tease him about it but he will never say why in the past two times we've had them that he is tense. I was currently sitting in my dressing room going over my lines for this scene when my phone rings; Marlene was texting me to say they'll be ready for Ian and I in 5 minutes. After texting her back I put my phone in my purse after making sure it was locked then head a couple doors down to Ian's dressing room.

I tap on the door with my knuckles and open the door. "Hey there sexy," I greet him.

"Hey are they ready for us?" He asks nervously.

"Yeah. I still don't understand why you freak out about it." I lower my voice, press my body up against his front and drape my arms around his neck. "Besides it's not like we haven't done it before."

"Don't get me all riled up before I have to go shoot a scene that will take us a couple hours to shoot perfectly." Ian groans.

"Oh please, you know you enjoy it. Now come on or else we'll be late to set." I grab his hand and pull him down the hall to Ezra's Apartment.

"There they are, are you two ready for some 'Ezria' time?" Marlene smiles at us.

"Yes, should we tweet a picture before we start shooting some colorful scenes?" I ask with amusement in my voice.

"I think we should." Marlene takes her phone out of her pocket and tells us to pose for her.

I stand to the side of Ian with my arms laced around his neck, stand on my tippy toes and kiss his cheek. Ian had his adorable boyish smile on and his arms wrapped around my waist. Marlene's phone snaps then we hear the bird chirp sound her iPhone makes when she sends a tweet. I discreetly move my lips from his check to Ian's ear.

"I should probably tell you now; I'm wearing your favorite lingerie set right now. Figured it would help make the scene all the more better." My teeth playfully tug on his ear before I pull away from him and walk onto set to begin.

"All right, everything is all set so into places please and we can get this scene going." Marlene says as her and Andy sits down in their chairs to watch the scene.

_*Aria and Ezra*_

_Ezra and I had gotten home from a very nice dinner out in the city and we currently slow dancing in his apartment. Soft romantic music was playing in the background as we sway around the apartment in our own little world. I was snuggled into Ezra's chest with his arms wrapped tightly around me. The apartment was dimly lit which made our moment all the more romantic. When a new song came on Ezra's soft husky voice sang the lyrics in my ear._

_We got the afternoon_  
_You got this room for two_  
_One thing I've left to do_  
_Discover me_  
_Discovering you_

_'Cause if you want love_  
_We'll make it_  
_Swimming a deep sea_  
_Of blankets_  
_Take all your big plans_  
_And break 'em_  
_This is bound to be a while_

_Your body Is a wonderland_  
_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_  
_Your body Is a wonderland_

_I couldn't stop the blush that spread across my cheeks at his loving words. Ezra's hand slowly caressed my back lovingly._

_"Every word is true." He whispers._

_I look up at him with eyes full of love. "You certainly know how to romance a girl."_

_"All I want to do is please you like you deserve," Ezra's replies._

_Rather than responding verbally I stretch up to kiss his lips deeply. Ezra places his hand on the back of my neck and holds me tight to his body. I moan into his mouth when his tongue slips smoothly into my mouth. His hands fall down to my hips to direct me over toward the bed. His strong hands unzip my dress then ease me down onto the mattress._

I could tell Ian was trying to stay in character after removing my dress. He has got to be dying due to me wearing this particular lingerie set. It was hard for me to repress my giggle that was just dying to escape. We kept kissing like we were directed to.

"I love you, Ezra." I whisper my final line to him.

"I love you very much, Beautiful." He replies lovingly, deep inside I could tell he wasn't just reciting his line; he truly meant the words he was saying. I close my eyes and smile; he leans down to kiss my smile causing it to grow wider. Just as we were in the middle of our next kiss Marlene calls cut; Ian and I silently groan at having to stop. Ian rolls off of me and we both sit up, I of course holding the blanket that had been pre placed beside the bed over my exposed body.

"Okay we're going to have the scene end there. We don't have much time to get these scenes taped because of our time crunch so we'll go ahead and begin the next scene since you two are already ready for the most part. Does that sound okay for you both?"

"Works for us," I reply.

"As you both know it's a 'morning after' scene, so let's get started." Andy said as they got the cameras ready again.

Marlene gets up from her chair and walks over to the bed to run through it with Ian and me. It was somewhat awkward for me obviously seeing how I'm sitting on a bed with my on screen as well as off screen boyfriend while only wearing sexy lingerie and my boss is talking with me.

"Okay so Andy and I were debating on how we wanted the scene to look so we may try it a few different ways since we have to get this part perfect. Ian I need you to strip down to your boxers now and both of you under the covers. Andy and I will direct you from there."

"Can do," Ian looks down before clearing his throat.

When Mar walked away I turned to Ian and smirked seductively at him. "Do you want me to remove you of your clothing? You know how much I love shedding you down to just your boxers before rolling over, taking my place above you and giving you the best oral?" I whisper quietly so the mics around the bed wouldn't pick it up.

"Lucy I swear to god I better not get a hard on right now and at the rate you're going it's about to happen."

"Well it's a good thing you get a blanket to keep our little secret quiet. Now come on Mr. Harding, strip!"

I slide myself under the covers and await him to get under as well. Ian takes his place above me again and we follow Marlene and Andy's instructions on how they wanted us placed. After several tries at the shot Andy told us he wanted to try it a different way. They had us roll over so I was on top of Ian now, straddling him so my hips were snug against his stirring member that had been getting stiffer the longer our encounter became. I would discreetly wiggle my hips every now and then just to toy with him.

"That looks perfect so far. Now since it is supposed to be the morning after, Lucy why don't you take off your bra and pull the comforter down a little bit so the camera can get your back." Andy directs.

"Oh fuck they are trying to kill me." Ian groans after I shed the bra and place my bare chest against Ian's naked chest.

"Come on babe, you know you love it. Getting to feel me up while making out with me and getting paid for it! It's like the perfect win-win." I grin at him.

"Wonderful. Alright we are almost done guys." Marlene confirms.

We spent the rest of the scene kissing between the shameless flirting Aria and Ezra have become so good at. They wanted to make sure we weren't showing too much skin due to it supposed to be a family show so we had spent a great deal of time on this particular scene; I could tell Ian was aroused to an excruciating level.

When we were finally done Ian and I waited in the bed for everyone to leave since we were both basically naked. Once the entire crew had left I lock my lips to Ian and grind my hips hard against his. We moan into each other's mouths as our tongues desperately fight for dominance. Since he had to endure so much sexual torture during today's filming I give it to him after a fun game of tonsil hockey.

"I have been dying for that scene to be over before it even started. Let's get dressed and hurry to my dressing room; I can't wait any long for you." Ian's desperate voice says.

"Why go all the way to our dressing rooms when we are already in a bed with privacy?" I grin wickedly at him and begin to place kisses down his neck and chest.

"Maybe it isn't a good idea to do it here?" His voice catches in his throat the farther down his stomach I get.

"You honestly think you can make it all the way to our dressing rooms with this huge hard on you've got?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

When he doesn't respond I continue my path down to his waist and remove his boxers, allowing his hard member to spring free. I place a soft kiss against the tip of his member which causes him to groan in anticipation. I slowly lick up from the tip to the base then kiss back down to the tip. I rub my little hands up and down his shaft a few times before opening my mouth and slowly working him in. Ian breathes deeply at the feeling of his member in my warm mouth. I take him all the way in then still for a moment. My right hand cups his balls while my left works simultaneously with my mouth to caress and suck him hard. I slide my tongue around his tip to circle it causing Ian to groan in pleasure.

"I'm going to cum baby." Ian voices his pleasure when I suck him as hard as I could.

"Oh fuck. Yes, right there baby, oh fuck."

His body stiffens as he comes hard in my mouth. I swallow ever last drop he has to give then climb up to straddle him. With my hands placed on each side of his face I pull him into a deep kiss. Ian wraps his arm around my waist and turns us to move my so my back was to the mattress and he was hovering over me.

"Be prepared for your best orgasm yet; after what you just did I have got to return the favor as best I can."

I look up at him in anticipation and hold my breath when he makes his way to my panties. Suddenly there was a loud shatter about 20 feet away. Ian and I both jump in the bed and pull the comforter to wrap around us.

"Uh I am so sorry. Ms. King forgot her phone so I was coming to get it. I'll uh get out of here now… I'm so sorry." Marlene's assistant stutters after she dropped her coffee mug on the ground.

"Is everything okay? What happened?" A much panicked Andy asks when rushes onto set.

"I just dropped my cup, nothing big. It didn't have anything to do with the cameras I promise." She struggles to get out.

"Why would you-Lucy, Ian, what are you two still doing here?" Andy asks confused when he realized we were in the bed still.

"Oh we uh," Ian and I both stumble over our words nervously.

"Were you two…?" Andy looks between Ian, I and the assistant. "I'm just about going to guess I'm right in my assumption. Just next time you decide to be together while at work, please keep it in the dressing rooms rather than on set." Andy shakes his head.

"Yes, we promise. I'm so sorry."

"What are you doing over here anyway? I thought you and Marlene were looking over the scenes." I wonder. That was the only reason I knew it would be okay to do it here. Everyone was either gone or on the other side of the lot reviewing the scenes that were shot.

"Marlene thought we had accidently left the camera on since we've been having trouble with it acting up it doesn't always shut off like supposed to."

"Oh fuck." Ian curses under his breath.

When we all realize what that meant we all turn our gaze to the camera. The red light was on. Oh shit. Me giving Ian head was taped. Oh god we are so screwed. Ian and I stare at Andy shocked.

"How about I get that deleted as quickly as I can and we all forget about what happened here. Agreed?" Andy says.

A course of embarrassed "Yes's" filled the room before they both got what they needed and left with Ian and I still stunned in the bed.

"So um I say we head out for the night." I say awkwardly.

"Good idea, let's go." Ian hands me my set clothes and we quickly get dressed so we can go to our dressings room, change then leave thoroughly embarrassed by what just happened.

**Hope you guys liked it. Man you guys have gotten like 4 updated back to back from me these past couple of days! As you know Forever Loved was just updated again yesterday thank you for all the reviews I have gotten on both this story and FL. You guys are truly amazing! I can't believe I got 50 reviews on the last chapter, that is just crazy! Hell if you guys keep that up then I will try to update quicker. Sorry this chapter was delayed, i had been focused on FL. **


	12. Celebratory Times

**Chapter 12**

**I don't own PLL**

**General POV**

It was the night of Lucy's album release party. Her very first all country album was set to drop at midnight tonight so everyone was spending the evening celebrating the young woman's newest accomplishment. Lucy had done so much in her life for being just a few months short of 24 years old. Basically everyone Lucy knew was at this party; all of her friends, her family, her cast, and most importantly, her loving boyfriend. Ian Harding. She and Ian had been together as of the beginning of February. They were always there for each other, whether that be emotionally, physically or even sexually at times; they could always count on the other.

Lucy was wearing a black dress that fell mid-thigh, had an exposed upper chest, and thin spaghetti straps on it. Under it she was wearing her newest deep red sexy lingerie set that consisted of a thong and a strapless bra that pushed her boobs up and made them look magnificent in this dress. She was surrounded by her closest friends as they all gossiped about the latest while enjoying their alcoholic drinks.

Ian was beyond thrilled for his girlfriend Lucy. She had gotten everything she desired in life and Ian couldn't have been more pleased to have the delight of standing next to her and watch as she achieved every dream she ever dreamt. He was currently wearing a pair of his nicest dark wash jeans with a button down shirt.

Ian's attention drifted from his conversation with Keegan and Tyler over to where Lucy was standing on the other side of the room. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her face light up with that sun beaming smile of hers and hear her loud giggle over the music that was playing. He watched as she finished off another glass of the strawberry margarita she had been drinking throughout the night. It was just after midnight and Ian could tell Lucy would be drunk soon if she had any more alcohol. He excuses himself from Keegan and Tyler before walking over to where Lucy stands. He slips up behind her silently, wrapping his arms round her slim waist. She was startled at first but instantly relaxed in the familiar embrace. Ian held her tightly to his chest, tilted his head down to kiss from her bare shoulder up her neck and to her ear.

"You look beautiful baby, I am so proud of you." He whispers in her ear.

Lucy smiles with drunken giddy. "I was wondering where you disappeared to."

"Just talking with the guys. Are you ready to head home or do you want to stay for a while longer?" His hand slid a little lower around her waist as he hugged her from behind.

"Eagar to get home are we?" Lucy teases him.

"Not eager, just making sure you aren't too tired. I plan to spend the entire night ravishing every flawless inch of your stunning body." Ian's hot husky voice breathes down her neck causing her to squirm.

"Don't tease me." She warns him.

"Or what, baby?"

"Let's head out of here and I'll show you 'what'" Lucy laced her fingers in his and pulled him out of the building, saying goodbye to everyone they passed.

The moment the car doors to Ian's Audi slammed shut he turned the car on and Lucy was all over him. Lucy was half way to his seat with her hands placed firmly on her neck as they share a deep sensual kiss; Ian's hands were located on her waist and the side of her breast causing her to moan into his mouth. As soon as her hands went down to his trousers' button he had to force himself to break the kiss.

"Lucy, we can't. Not here." His breath was heavy as he struggles to fill his lungs with air.

"Then you better hurry up and get us to my apartment so I can play with this big boy." Lucy's little hand rubs his stirring member through his pants.

Ian couldn't even chock out a sentence after that. The entire 27 minute drive to Lucy's apartment was spent with Ian driving at least 15mph over the speed limit and Lucy caressing Ian's awakened dick while kissing and sucking all over his neck. He parked in the first spot he saw, turned the car off, jumped out to open Lucy's door and quickly pulled her out of the car and into the building. She giggled loudly when they ran into the elevator and he pinned her against the back wall of the elevator.

"Do you know how many times I have just wanted to rip this dress off of you and take you right then and there all night long?" Ian's husky voice growls in her ear. He didn't leave room for her response; instead he just bit roughly all along her neck leaving red marks in his path.

"Ohhh," Lucy moans softly with her eyes closed and head tilted back.

Lucy gasps loudly when she suddenly felt three of Ian's long talented fingers thrust up into her wet core. Ian's thumb was pressed tightly against her clit as his fingers worked her hard and fast. Lucy tried to contain her moans but it was unbearably hard the more pleasure his fingers gave her body.

"Ah right there babe. Shit Ian I am going to cum. Baby." Ian sunk his teeth down on her sweet spot right as she got breathless and gave into her release.

"This is just the beginning of what I am going to do to you tonight." Ian whispers in her ear right as the elevator dings signaling they were on their floor.

He wraps his arm around her waist to pull a dazed Lucy down the hall to her apartment door. Lucy struggled to get the right key to unlock the door due to Ian standing behind her with his arms around her waist, kissing her neck and fanning her with his hot breath. Once she finally got it open the scurried inside where their lips instantly were locked together. Ian walked Lucy backwards until they were stumbling into her bedroom. The only sounds in the room were the sounds of clothes hitting the floor and lips fighting to stay together. Ian yanked the body clinging dress off of Lucy's body just like he had been imagining for the past several hours. The second that dress hit the floor Ian's hands grasped her hips to lift her up and toss her onto the center of her bed.

Ian smirked as he stood at the end of the bed staring at his sexy girlfriend laying on her bed in red lingerie and her 5 inch black strappy 'fuck me' heels. Their eyes lock as he removes his clothes until he was completely naked. Lucy had a giddy smile on her face when he slowly climbed up the bed, running his hands along the outline of her body the higher up the bed her got. When Lucy's hands slid down his chest to rap her hands around his hard member Ian shook his hand and reached down to move her hands back up on the pillow.

**Ian's POV **

"This night is about you. I am exceptionally proud of you for all of this, and I want to spend the night giving you the best form of Congratulations that I possibly can."

"All I need is you by my side as I work to accomplish my dreams. I love you babe." Lucy's delicate hands caress the side of my neck as she looks up at me lovingly.

"I love you Sweetheart. Now just lay back and let me pleasure you."

Lucy bites her lip with a grin on her face and wraps her legs around my waist. She arches her back for me to unclasp her bra and throw it somewhere behind me. I wanted her so badly I couldn't wait a second longer. I roughly ripped off the lace thong that had been teasing me since I saw her put it on countless hours ago. Lucy gasped at the sound of lace ripping; her eyes turned nearly black with lust when she felt my erect dick against her pulsating core.

I slowly push my member into her hot entrance. She was so hot and tight I groan loudly in her ear as I push myself all the way into her causing us to sigh in pleasure at her being full and me being squeezed tight. I thrust into her to get her going before thrust as fast as I could making Lucy scream and moan in delight. Our bodies were rocking together giving her countless orgasms after orgasms. I swiftly pull out of her and change our position which shocked Lucy. I wanted to take her from behind knowing how much she loves it but I knew Lucy was probably too tired to hold herself up. Instead I lay us on our right sides, hold her left leg up, and then ease into her from behind. Lucy gasps loudly at the change of angle; before long she was moaning pleasurably as I pound into her.

"Ian… Oh fucking shit baby right there. Yes that's the spot right there! Ah, ah ah oh god, oh god. Fuckkkkkkkk" Lucy shouts as she gets another release.

Wanting to give her even more as I rock into her quickly, I place my right hand on her clit and alternate between pinching and rubbing her swollen clit. I keep this stimulating up for as long as Lucy can take it before she reaches her 4th orgasm just from this position.

After she came down from her high Lucy turned her head to kiss me deeply. My penis slowly slid out of her causing her to whimper during the kiss. My right arm was still holding her tightly around the front of her waist; Lucy's hands were holding the sides of my face as her tongue trusted into my mouth. The kiss was full of need, desire, and overall lust. When we break the kiss we stare each other in the eye with such a deep gaze of love and lust it was excruciating.

I slowly let my hand slid from Lucy's hip bone down to her clit where my four fingers lay flat before rubbing her clit in a circular motion. Lucy lets out a loud pant as my fingers get to work at stimulating her. Her breathing was shallow, her eyes were clenched shut and her nails were digging deep into my bicep. I don't rub her too fast but at a slow rhythm that I knew would drive her crazy, yet at the same time wouldn't cause her to crash due to just how many powerful orgasms she has received tonight. Lucy's loud moans in my ear were driving me nuts and I wanted to hear more. Swiftly I sped up my finger's circular motion to a very fast pace causing her to scream until I could tell she was about to cum, right when she was about to climax I slowed it back down causing her to plead for more.

"Ian… Fuck baby please. Let me cum. I need it, god I need my release so badly. Ian." Lucy whimpers the longer I drag out her orgasm.

"How bad do you want it? Tell me baby." I toy with her ear while my right hand palms her breast.

"I—oh fuck Ian please I can't wait any longer." Her voice was desperate.

I simultaneously pinch her nipple and clit causing her to scream loudly and bury her head in the crook of my neck. Wanting to push her over the top I allow my fingers down into her hot pussy and instantly find her G-spot. I work my fingers fast as they are pressed tightly against her G-spot until I can feel her getting to that point. I know she was ready to cum but I want to push it a little bit further to make her have an even harder orgasm than any other orgasm I've ever given her. Lucy was writhing as she was dying for her release; screaming and moaning her pleasure. My hand had to leave its place on her breast just to hold her hips down to the bed due to them arching and rocking all over the place. Finally after more insistent pleads to let her cum I give her one last hard finger trust which causes her to cum squirting all over. My grip on her waist tightened as I held her down while she was screaming in bliss from how hard she came. Her bed spread was now soaked in her juices, along with her thighs. Lucy struggles to catch a breath so I remove my hand from her pussy and hold her to me while her body spasms from the aftershock of such a climax.

Both our bodies had a layer of sweat on them from all the sex but neither of us gave a damn. We lie there with Lucy on her back staring at the ceiling; I myself was lying on my side with my face buried in her silky long hair that was still in curls.

"How you doing, baby?" I whisper into her ear after about 5 minutes.

"Good. Really _really_ good." She deepened, though Lucy was obviously extremely dazed right now due to all the orgasms she has received tonight.

Once her breathing had regulated and she seemed to have fully come down from any high, aftershock, and anything else, I slowly ran my knuckles down her body causing goose bumps to rise in their path. I move to climb on top of her petite body. I support my body by resting my forearms on the pillow so they were placed on either side of her head. Her tired eyes flicker from my lips to my eyes; unsure of which to focus on. I bow my head down to kiss soft kisses from her forehead, down her nose, then to her perfectly shaped, beyond delicate, soft pink lips. Lucy sighs in pleasure during the kiss and snakes her arms around my back to rake her nails from my shoulder blades down to my waist. After I pull back from the kiss we both smile with giddy at each other.

I placed one last kiss on her lips then sat up so I was on my knees. Lucy looked at me curiously as I positioned myself on my knees and moved her legs so they were bent, up in the air. I tell her to keep them there and not to lay them on the mattress no matter what. As soon as Lucy was ready I pushed my hard penis into her until I was balls deep. Lucy moaned in pleasure at being filled yet again for the millionth time tonight.

"Keep your eyes open; I want you to never take your eyes off mine." I demand. Lucy nods her head in confirmation.

I start the rhythm off with slow but hard thrust causing her to whimper in bliss at each deep thrust. I place my hands right below her ribcage to hold her against the mattress as I slowly pick up my pace but thrust just as deep as I had started. Whenever Lucy would let her eyelids so much as drift half way shut I would pause mid-thrust and tell her to open them before resuming. We were both at the perfect angle that my dick would hit her G-spot on each thrust which was driving her wild. I couldn't hold out any longer—I needed to come and I knew Lucy was about to break soon too.

"Ian I need to cum. Oh baby I am so close just a little more"

"You want me to cum inside of you?" I ask. My hands slide up to her breast to squeeze them as I thrust faster into her.

"Yes. Fuck Ian, yes I want it. I need to feel you fill me up with your hot cum." Lucy pleads; her hands clench the bed spread even tighter.

Three thrusts later I found myself at the end of my fuse. I still deep inside of her as we come hard together. I release my load into her before slowly withdrawing from her heat. Lucy's hips were arched high off the mattress as her body squirmed in delight from all the pleasure running through her veins. Lucy pulled me down so I was pressed tightly to her body, dug her nails in my back and held me tightly as she spiraled through her final orgasm of the night. My arms held her body tightly to mine as she clung to me desperately. Lucy was panting heavily into the crook of my neck as she slowly started to fall from her high. Her toes were still curled; her legs lie flat on the mattress with no voluntary movement left in them. Lucy was all sexed out, per say, for one night.

"Do you want to wash up now or wait until morning?" I whisper softly into her ear.

She lightly shook her head side to side as best she could. "Tomorrow; I don't think I can even sit up, let alone stand in a shower."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her adorableness. "Get some sleep Angel." I kiss her temple before collapsing next to her limp body. I tiredly managed to pull the comforter out from under us and drape it over our exhausted bodies. With my arms wrapped tightly around her waist I fell asleep in one of my best night's sleep I have ever had with the love of my life lying passed out next to me.

**Lucy's POV **

When I woke up the following morning I was greeted by warm kisses showering my neck. I couldn't minimize the huge smile that was glued to my face, and frankly I didn't want to either. I was finally at a point in my life where I was truly, beyond 100% happy in life. I had an amazing boyfriend who is always there for me, takes care of me, treats me like a princess, but at the same time I have independence and he treats me like an equal; not like he owns me or acts way too possessive like I've had trouble with previous boyfriends.

I try to pretend to be asleep for just awhile longer just to feel his warm hands and mouth on my body for a little while longer. Even after all the sex we had last night I am still horny for more. Therefore when Ian's hand slid farther down my stomach and neared my pussy lips I gasped and held my breath in anticipation.

"Ah I knew you were awake. Good morning Baby girl." Ian kisses just below my ear.

"Morning babe, I think your hand is going the wrong way." I say slyly when his hand started to slide back up my stomach.

"Really, well where should it be then?" Ian teased.

I lift my left hand to place it over his left hand that had been caressing my torso. I slowly drag it all the way down until his hand was cupping my pussy. "Right there is where it belongs."

"You want me to make you come again don't you? After countless orgasm after orgasm last night you still want more. I think you are an abnormally horny person." His hot breath fanned against the back of my ear. I literally had to sink my teeth down into my lip when his fingers started to flick my clit.

"Are you complaining?" I try to say teasingly but it came out stuttered due to his finger dipping into my core.

"Not at all; I am just as horny when it comes to you."

"Things got pretty intense last night… I think we should do it all again." I say shyly.

Two fingers were now slowly stimulating me with his thumb rubbing my clit.

"Right now?" His voice was shocked.

"No. God no. As much as I would love to, I am not up to that many orgasms again just yet. I still don't have all the feeling back in my legs yet. But damn that was good last night." I praise him. See it's times like this when I am unable to have such a conversation while looking him in the eye; if I was facing him right now than my face would be beat red.

"It certainly was intense; you scratched the hell out of my back. It looks like someone tortured me! How are you so wet when you've only been awake for 5 minutes?" Ian asks as he plunges four fingers into me causing my breath to catch and bringing me just that much closer to orgasm.

"Well first off I woke up wrapped in your naked arms with you caressing my body. And it may have been in result to the sex dream I had." I say triumphantly. That caused his fingers to thrust hard into me at once which resulted in me moaning loudly.

"What kind of sex dream was it?"Ian pushes; I could literally hear the excitement in his voice as well as his member that had been stirring to harden even more from where it was nestled against my ass.

"An extremely wet one that made me beyond horny; maybe I'll tell you about it in the future." I grin at myself.

Ian sped up his fingers since I was about to climax. My fingers held onto my pillow as I came for the first time this morning. I roll over onto my back to smile up at Ian; I run my fingers through his hair then pull him down into a proper good morning kiss. I watch with a grin on my face as Ian withdrew his fingers from my pussy, lifted them up to his mouth then sucked them clean. That sight alone made me want to moan.

"What do I have to do to get you to tell me your dream?" He asks desperate.

"There is no use telling right now. Neither of us have the energy to fulfill it right now, trust me babe."

"Is that so," he smirks at me.

"Mhm." I simply nod my head with a smile.

Ian climbs on top of me with a smile of pure happiness before bowing his head down to my chest where he started to fondle my breasts. My head falls back into the fluffy pillow and I release a sigh of bliss when he starts to tease my nipples. I wrap my arms around his back and hold on to his shoulder blades when pleasure starts running through my veins. Ian abruptly stops and looks up at me shaking his head.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I was serious when I said you scratched the hell out of my back. No touching." He says.

I look at him in disbelief with a perfectly shaped raised eyebrow, "you're serious? Oh come on it can't be that bad, man up Harding."

Ian playfully glares at me, sits up on his knees then turns around so I could see his bare back.

"Oh fuck." I whisper and place my hand over my mouth. "I am so sorry babe. I didn't even realize, it just it all felt so good last night. I didn't even—I'm sorry. Does it hurt too bad?" I continue to apologize profusely until Ian stopped me by kissing me longingly.

"I am fine baby, it just stings a lot. But it'll be fine as long as those nails of yours don't claw it anymore until it heels back."

"I won't promise."

"Since you and I both know once you get going during sex you can't always control what your body does when you climax I have the perfect solution to make sure you don't get a hold of my back." Ian smirks at my confused look.

He simply rolls over to my nightstand drawer and pulls out the two pairs of shiny handcuffs we had hid in there. I couldn't help but giggle with a grin of my own.

"Let me guess, you are going to tie my hands to the bed from now on until your back is back to usual aren't you?"

"Yes, yes I am baby."

I watched as Ian hooked both hands to my metal head board before resuming his place above me.

"You know, I must admit that being tied to the bed makes me all the more turned on." I whisper seductively into his ear.

I could feel him grin against my neck as he moved down to caress my body with his hands and his mouth. I don't even know how much time had passed. I was in so much bliss as Ian ravished my entire body literally from my head to my toes. I was overwhelmed with the feelings of love, lust, pleasure, everything. Ian and I were so lost in our own world we hadn't even noticed the bedroom door open. That is until we heard the loud scream and slew of apologies then the door slam shut.

"Who the hell was that?" I shout at Ian whose head was currently between my legs eating me out.

"I—I don't know, Annie maybe?" Ian stutters.

"She wouldn't be up before 2 after all the alcohol she had last night. Hurry up and uncuff my hands!" I shout at a started Ian who was frozen in place.

Ian scrambled to find the key in my nightstand drawer. Once my hands were free I jumped out of bed, grabbed one of Ian's shirts that was on my chair by the door before hurrying out into the living room to see who it was. Just as I got into the living room I saw the apartment door shutting then locking. I run over to it, unlock the door and look out into the hall to see a flustered Holly Marie Combs scurrying down the hall.

"Holly!" I yell, hesitant about walking outside of my apartment in only one of my boyfriends shirts… I don't even have panties on right now.

She whips around quickly to see me. "Uh Lucy hi, I was just leaving it's a bad time."

"What uh, what are you doing here?"

"It's 11; we were going to go have lunch this morning. You said if you didn't answer the door than to just let myself in because you probably would still be asleep." Holly reminds me of what I had said when we discussed going to lunch a few days ago.

"Oh yes lunch. I am so sorry I forgot." I mentally curse myself for getting so carried away with Ian that I forgot about meeting with Holly.

"Well I can see why it slipped your mind." Holly teases causing my cheeks to flush. "Oh I'm just teasing Goose."

"Why don't you come in, I'll get dressed then you and I can go to lunch?"

"I don't want to interrupt your and Ian's time together; we can go some other time." She offers.

I give a small smile. "No it's fine. I want to go to lunch with you. Come on in Mama Bear." I wait for her to walk back down the hall to the door.

"Tell Rookie I said hi." Holly smirked as she took a seat on the couch and I hurried back into my bedroom to get dressed.

When I open my bedroom door I see Ian sitting on the end of my bed wringing his hands.

"So who was it?" He asks nervously.

"Holly." I say flatly.

"Shit."

I walk into my attached bathroom to put my hair up in a messy bun before heading into my closet to pull out jeans, a thin t-shirt then a scarf to cover up all the hickies Ian left on my neck. Once I was all dressed I hurry back to sit on the side of the bed and pull on my tennis shoes.

"This has got to be one of the first times I have ever seen you wear flats!" Ian states jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Seeing how my legs are still feeling somewhat like jelly it probably isn't the best idea for me to be wearing 4 inch heels. "

"I'll uh straighten up around here and be here when you get back." Ian kisses my forehead before I head out.

I make my way out of my bedroom and back into the living room where Holly was waiting for me.

"Okay I'm ready, you all set?" I ask her.

"Yeah, why don't we just take my car?" Holly offers.

"Sounds good with me," I shrug.

Holly and I walk down the hall and into the elevator. It was still kind of awkward between us since she just saw Ian and I having sex… with me handcuffed to my bed. Just as the doors shut and we begin to make our way down to the elevator Holly speaks up.

"Even though I just walking in on **that**, I don't want things to be awkward between us Lucy. You and Ian are both adults so it's not like I didn't know you two were having sex." Holly says casually.

"I know it's just kind of weird." I reply awkwardly.

"I wouldn't have gone in your bedroom if I had known; I didn't hear anything so I assumed you were asleep and when I knocked you hadn't responded." She explains.

"Annie and I got the walls to our bedrooms sound proofed for privacy for this exact situation."

"Ah okay, well that explains it." Holly nods her head.

The elevator doors opened a few seconds later, just as I was about to walk out when Holly spoke up.

"For being a Rookie Ian's got one nice ass. It looked like he knows what he's doing too." Holly says with a teasing tone as she walks out of the elevator leaving me shocked with my jaw dropped at her comment.

**This isn't proofed because I didn't have the time or desire seeing how it's over 5,000 words. I hope you guys all liked it! Please review; they really mean a lot to me :) I never expected this story to do so well. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, PMed, tweeted, texted... I love you guys so much. This story just passed 19,000 views. That blows my mind! **


	13. Mr Fitz I Need Your Help

**Chapter 13**

**I don't own PLL**

**Thank you so much to everyone for all your amazing reviews. They all were so funny I couldn't stop laughing at some of the things you guys said! **

**Aria's POV**

I was currently sitting at my desk in Senior English twirling my hair around my fingers mindlessly as I imagine all the ways I want Ezra- Mr. Fitz to take me. Ever since he came back to Rosewood and resumed his position as my teacher I haven't been able to get the ideas of every which way we could do it in this classroom. I had a free period then lunch after this class and I plan to spend my full 2 hours of free time with my sexy teacher christening this room and some of the objects in here. I couldn't get any of these deliciously dirty thoughts out of my head but to be honest I wouldn't want to even if I could. Thankfully the bell finally rang through the room which resulted in everyone grabbing their things and bolting from the room. I however don't leave with everyone else, no instead I sit here at my desk watching as Ezra silently walks over to the doors to pull them shut as well as shutting the blinds. Just as he finished shutting the door at the back of the room I then decide to get up from my seat to walk up to the front of the room, swaying my hips as I walk knowing full well that he was watching me. When I got to the front of his desk I spun around on the front of my heel causing my little skirt to flare up then I lift myself up on the desk and cross my legs. Ezra – who was now standing in front of me, runs his eyes over my body, taking in the outfit I picked out with him in mind this morning. I was currently wearing a short, black pleated skirt, a form fitting purple shirt that show my curves, and a pair of black heels that give me the extra height boost I need.

"What ever can I do for you Miss Montgomery?"

"Well Mr. Fitz I have this problem that only you and those strong hands of yours can take care of for me." I say with faux innocence in my voice and facial expressions.

"Oh really, and what would that be exactly?" He tempts me while running his hands up from my knees to the hem of my skirt.

"You see I've been having all these dirty thoughts and dreams lately that only you can fulfill." I whisper as if it is a secret in a sexy tone.

"Miss Montgomery, are you implying that you have been having sexual fantasies about your English teacher?" I struggle not to giggle at his mock shocked voice while I nod my head and bite my lip. "In that case you are a naughty girl who needs to be punished for such bold audacity."

"I am all yours Mr. Fitz." I tangle my arms around his neck to pull his lips down to mine.

Moans start falling from my lips during this heated kiss due to Mr. Fitz uncrossing my legs then spreading them apart to thrust his hips snugly up in between my legs while letting his hands caress my thighs. Ezra's lips leave my lips to trail down my neck to my chest. His hands grasp my shirt and yank it over my head then throw it somewhere unknown in the classroom. Next his hands go for my shoes leaving me in my purple lace lingerie and black skirt. I look him in the eye as I undress him as fast as I have ever done in the past; his shirt, tie, pants, shoes and socks were off in 1 minute flat. A loud gasp falls from my lips when I feel Ezra thrust his hips firmly into mine and sink his teeth into my right breast through my bra.

"This needs to come off." He demands while biting at my breasts, I sigh in relief when I feel his export hands unclasping my bra and tossing it to his desk chair behind us.

Ezra lays me down on the desk, running his hands from my boobs, down my sides until they rest on my hips. I bite my lip and wiggle my little hips at him curious to see what he was waiting for seeing how he was still in place but his eyes were roaming my body. He doesn't say anything, all he does is unzip my skirt, remove it and my purple see-through lace thong from my lower half leaving me completely bare to him. Ezra leans down to press his lips against my neck then down to fondle, kiss, suck and bite my breasts. I run my fingers through his hair as soft moans fall from my lips at the beautiful feelings running through my veins.

"That feels so good Mr. Fitz." God I love it when he snips at the underside of my breasts.

"Just wait until I am done pleasuring and punishing your magnificent body." His breath fanned my moist breasts causing my nipples to harden even more so. Ezra smirked at this knowledge and used the opportunity to bite both nipples and tug on them with his teeth.

I couldn't stop sighing in pleasure at every little thing he did until he made his way down to my soaking wet pussy.

"Look how wet you are and I haven't even touched you down there yet." He had a sly grin on his face as he ran a finger through my moist area to coat his finger. Once glistening wet he lifts his finger up to my mouth, "Open, suck." I do as told and suck his finger as if I was giving him a blow job, when he was going to withdraw his finger I playfully bite it—teasing him even more.

I watch with my eyes locked on him as he sinks down to his knees, placing his face right in front of my throbbing pussy. Ezra's hands pushed my thighs farther apart then pulled me right to the edge of the desk. Within no time I felt his open mouth on my clit licking and sucking on my wet pussy. His tongue lapped round and round my slit occasionally dipping into my entrance. My hands were rubbing my breasts in need of something to hold onto as he played with my pussy. My eyes shoot open, I let out a little shriek and prop myself up on my elbows when I feel his teeth sink down around my sensitive clit.

"Ohhhh Mr. Fitz, that's the spot right there. Oh bite it again Sir, please." My eyes were black with lust while I beg for more.

He teases me at first by slowly running his tongue back and forth on my clit to make me beg even more before biting it again then continuing on nibble on my clit. All the while easing two fingers deep inside of me. I fall back down on the desk and stare up at the ceiling. Before long I could feel myself on the verge of orgasm; wanting it now I thrust my hips up against his face and tell him how much I needed to cum now.

"Please Mr. Fitz, I need it! I need it so damn bad that I will do whatever you want if you let me cum now. Please let me cum Sir!" Ezra was intentionally holding out from giving me my orgasm just to torture me.

"Not yet Miss Montgomery, you have been a naughty girl this past week in class; sitting there twirling your hair as you think highly inappropriate things about your teacher. I am in charge here." He was using his firm 'teacher tone' with me. Fuck he knows how much that one voice can turn me on so damn much.

His fingers slow their thrust but don't stop, his tongue now avoids my clit but moves his mouth to my thighs where he kisses and playfully bites here and there. Jesus he is going to kill me; he knows how much I love biting. Five antagonizing minutes had passed and I couldn't take it any longer, I was dying to cum and I couldn't go any longer.

"Fuck Ezra let me cum! I need it now. Holy Fuck Ezra I can't go any longer! I'll do it myself if I have to!" My voice was desperate and weak. I instantly place my right hand down onto my clit and begin to rub it furiously. However my hand was quickly pulled away and pinned above my head along with my left hand.

"What did you say?"

"I need to cum!"

"You are not to call your teacher by his first name; that is inacceptable Miss Montgomery. Turn around, you need to be punished." He said firmly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fitz, I won't do it again I just am so desperate for a release. Please let me have it."

He shakes his head, "It doesn't work that way Miss Montgomery turn around now."

I do as told so I am now standing on my feet, bent over the desk so my entire torso is flat on the desk and he was standing behind me. I could hear Ezra looking for something behind me in the deadly silent room as I wait to see what he was going to do. Not a minute later I could feel his presence right behind me again. Ezra drapes something across the small of my back that felt silky but I could only faintly feel it. He doesn't say anything as he places both of my wrists behind my back then ties them together with what I realize is his tie I took off him previously.

"There. There is to be no self motivating; I will pleasure you the way naughty girls get pleasured. Now what shall we do about you calling me by my first name?" He asks rhetorically.

I close my eyes as I wait for what was to come. My pussy was throbbing in need of being touched, my hips were swaying a tad wanting to be grasped firmly in his strong hands and I had no control over anything. He was the dominate right now. I swear even though I was already soaking wet I could feel myself getting wetter at the thought of how he might punish me. My breath catches in my throat when I feel his hands coming up to rub slow circles on my little ass… He was going to spank me. Fuck he really is trying to torture me with not letting me cum. Though he rarely spanks me—in a playful manner of course, not harshly—the few times he has done it I nearly came right then. I never thought I'd be one to enjoy spanking but for some reason it is such a turn on to me, especially when we role-play Student/Teacher.

"Okay Miss Montgomery, you spoke out of line twice that gives you four spanks. If you don't learn your lesson then I will be forced to give you more than that the next time, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." I try to keep the excitement out of my voice.

I count in my head when his right hand collided with the soft skin of my ass. It felt so damn good; I had to bite down on my lip to keep from moaning. There was a pause on the fourth spank I didn't question it out loud, but in my head I was trying to figure out what he was doing. He lightly pulled my hips back from the desk so there was a little gap between me and the side of the desk. Not a second later did a loud smack and gasp echo in the room; Ezra had slapped my pussy, hitting my clit at just the right spot causing it to throb in pleasure more so than it had been.

"Tell me how much you want to cum, tell me you need it then I'll give it to you." His whispers lowly in my ear.

"I need it Mr. Fitz, please I need to cum so damn bad. My pussy is throbbing in need right now." I beg with pure desperation.

"Spread those legs wider than, I am a big boy you know." He chuckles lightly and I couldn't help but grin myself.

I spread my legs wide for him then release a low moan when his long member slid into me from behind. For some reason he always feels even bigger to me when he takes me from behind but it's not like you'll ever see me complaining about that. Ezra's hands hold my eager, wiggling hips steady in his hands while pushing himself to the hilt inside me. We both moan out together at the feeling of him fitting perfectly snug in me. He starts off slow before full out pounding into me causing me to dig my nails into my palms seeing as they were still tied firmly behind my back. He didn't slow down in the least bit whenever he made me orgasm, if anything it seemed like he sped up and thrusted even harder during my climaxes to drag them out longer. After my third hard orgasm I lost the ability to count them in my head—they were so mind-blowing that I literally couldn't think or remember anything all I could do is feel how wonderful he is at making love to me. Even though I was beyond dazed right now I could still sense when Ezra was at his breaking point of his release.

"Oh Mr. Fitz, fuck you are so big Sir. Harder, give it to me harder. Oh yes, yes, oh god that's the spot." I yell encouraging in both pleasure for myself and for him.

And that was all it took, in no time he let out a loud groan and stilled deep inside of me. Seconds following I felt his hot cum filling me up. He slumped forward so his torso was firm against mine as our upper halves lie on the desk in a sweaty bliss. We both lie motionless, wordless, as we both come down completely from our highs and gather any strength we still had left. Several long minutes later Ezra pushed himself to stand up then pull out of me; I whimper at the loss. Without saying a word he pulls me to stand up as well then turns me around to face him, the pushes me backward so I am now sitting on the edge of the desk.

"What are you…" I trail off when he drops to his knees, places my numb legs over his shoulders and puts his mouth on my pussy. "Oh fuck," I whisper breathlessly. He licks up all of our juices to clean me up so I wouldn't be too moist all day.

"There you go Miss Montgomery, did that fulfill some of those fantasies of yours?" He grins smugly at him.

"More than I could have ever dreamt."

Ezra stood up, placed his hands on the sides of my face to cradle it delicately then slowly moved his lips down to mine. Our lips slowly moved together in the softest, most loving kiss that was full of so much love and emotion. We had to of been kissing for at least 10 slow minutes before pulling back just a centimeter.

"I love you." He whispers on my lips before pressing his lips to mine once more.

"I love you, Mr. Fitz." I reply then let the giggle fall from my lips.

"We'll have to do this more often, I quite enjoyed it." He comments.

"That we will." We stay just like this pressing loving kisses back and forth on the other's lips. "Hey babe?"

"Yeah," He mumbles against my lips.

"Can you untie me now?"

"Oh shit, yes of course sorry about that baby." Ezra reaches around behind me to untie his silk tie from my wrists then places it around my neck.

"I love your silk ties." I say out loud mindlessly.

"And I love when you _play_ with my ties." Ezra whispers in a husky, suggestive tone causing me to blush at his insinuation.

I place my hands around his neck to crush his bare torso into mine and kiss him deeply to shut him up from making me blush anymore than I already am. Sadly we had to break the kiss shortly after to catch a breath.

"As much as we both don't want to, I think we should both get dressed since we don't have that much time left on your free period."

"Why can't we just stay here naked in each other's arms? If someone walks in then it's their fault for seeing more than they bargained for." I say jokingly, Ezra gives me a pointed look and raises his eyebrows. "Okay fine, you win."

I hop off the desk to find my bra and skirt first, after slipping on my skirt I start to put my bra on but Ezra stops me.

"Here, let me." His hot breath on my bare shoulder sent goose bumps along my skin.

Ezra stood behind me as he pulled the straps up onto my shoulder; he brushed my perfectly curled hair over my right shoulder then clasped my bra. A faint smile arises on my face when he kisses up from the clasp to the nape of my neck. His warm hands lightly grip my hips to turn me around so I was now looking him in the eyes.

"You are perfect, Aria."

I couldn't help but stand on my tippy toes, grab his face in my hands then kiss the hell out of him. No words needed to be shared; we could communicate with just the smallest of glances. After we separated I picked up his clothes, he slipped on his boxers while I buttoned up his shirt for him, then tied his tie perfectly straight around his neck.

"We—" Ezra was cut off by a knock on the door. We both spin around to look at the door.

"Ezra, are you in there?" My mom's voice rings through the door.

"Fuck." I curse under my breath. I quickly grab all the extra clothes and shoes that had yet to be pulled on our bodies and go hide under Ezra's desk.

"Uh yes, just one second Ella," He shouts. "Aria you have my pants."

"Just sit down in the chair and she won't know; you don't have time to put them on!"

Ezra hurries to sit down in the chair then rolls it as far under the desk as he could get with me hiding under there. Ella made me and Ezra swear we wouldn't do anything at all while in school. She said if she heard about us or saw us doing anything that wasn't strictly platonic while on school grounds then there would be hell to pay. For the most part we had followed the rules… well kind of. The one thing we couldn't not do was kiss each other after class was over and everyone had left or our usual morning kiss when I would sometimes come to school earlier and sit in the classroom while him for some alone time. We have only had sex like three times at school since he's been back, well four actually if you count the one time in the closet across from his room when we had a quickie during my gym hour.

I freeze in place when I hear the door open then the footsteps that belong to my mother coming closer to the desk. I silently pray over and over in my head that she doesn't realize I'm under here. I was currently only wearing a mini skirt and a very sexy lace bra; not the best thing to be caught wearing by your mother.

"What can I do for you Ella?" I could detect the nervousness in his voice.

"I had a few questions for you actually; do you have a few minutes?"

"Of course," he clears his throat to try and calm himself. I place my hands on his calves to slowly caress them in hopes of helping him relax and not act so jittery. I could feel him slowly relaxing and his voice returning back to normal as my hands run up and down his legs.

**Ezra's POV**

I started panicking when Ella said she wanted to talk. The fact that her daughter is currently naked, hiding under the desk that Ella was currently standing in front of didn't help ease any of my worry either. However when I felt Aria's delicate little hands on my legs I could feel myself relaxing.

Ella lies her things down on my desk. "Has Aria been okay lately?"

I furrow my eyebrows, "what do you mean?"

"Byron says she's just been really distant with him lately and I haven't seen much of her myself so I was just wondering if there was something going on that I should be worried about?" Ella asks curiously.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary to my knowledge. I think she's just stressed with midterms going on and her birthday coming up."

"I just feel like since the divorce she has been kind of chilled when it comes to me and Byron." She explains with a sigh.

I felt Aria lean her head against my knee and wrap her arm around my leg. I know she still isn't over the divorce and how everything went down; she had been shutting out her parents to a small degree but she didn't want to hurt them.

"I don't think there is anything to worry about, she'll probably come around soon once everything with school has past and she's had a chance to breath. She isn't angry with you if that's what you're afraid of."

"I just worry I've let her down, but she has you which I am grateful for. Promise me you'll take care of her and won't break her heart, I don't think she can take anymore devastation in her life." Ella's eyes soften.

"I promise with all my heart and everything in the world, I will never hurt her. I love her to death Ella and I will do everything it takes to keep her happy and safe and be there for her through it all. I really appreciate you accepting me in her life."

"As long as you don't break any of your promises or any of my rules then I won't have any reason to doubt my decision."

I nod my head and watch as she turns around to leave. Once the door was pulled shut I roll the chair back enough for Aria to climb out from beneath the desk.

"Thank you for saying all of that. I'll talk to her after school to get everything all cleared up; I've been avoiding the divorce topic with my parents for long enough."

"It'll be fine, just tell them how you feel about it. Now can I please have my pants, that was awkward enough talking to your mom in only boxers?"

Aria giggles then picks up my pants from under the desk then tosses the rest of our shed clothing onto the desk so we wouldn't lose it. "Here babe." I pull them up my legs then Aria reaches out to zip and button them. Aria gives me a wicked smirk as she tucks her still damp thong into my front pocket. I wrap my arm around her bare waist, pull her flush against me then kiss her deeply. Aria moans into my mouth when I ease my tongue into her mouth to fight for dominance with her tongue.

"Sorry Ezra I for— What the hell is going on here?" Ella shrieks.

Aria and I break apart quickly, "Damn it." I hear Aria mutter while holding her lip that was lightly bleeding.

"Are you okay?" I ask with worry completely forgetting about Ella for a moment.

"Yeah you just bit my lip really hard."

"Excuse me, I said what in the hell are you two doing?" Ella shouts bringing our attention back to her.

"We were just, uh well." Aria stumbles around with her words not knowing what to say.

"Aria, get dressed now. After school I want you two at my apartment waiting for me to get there so we can all talk about this and you two will find out just what I meant when I told you what would happen if you were to do anything inappropriate at school." Ella says firmly.

I cast my gaze in the opposite direction of Aria who was on my right pulling her shirt on then stepping into her shoes. The second Aria has her shoes on Ella grabs Aria's elbow in her right hand and the papers she had left on my desk in her left hand before dragging Aria out of the room. I just pray Aria remembers I have her panties and doesn't do anything that would cause her little skirt to flare up while with her mother.

**So once again I haven't proofed this just like the past several chapters on all my stories/one shots. I barely have time to write let alone proof everything so I hope there aren't many errors. If I get 40+ reviews (which I know is possible because I have gotten 50 a couple of times plus I have over 1,000 views per chapter every time) then I will have a new chapter that you all will love on Sunday. I have to say chapters 14 and 15 have got to be my favorite chapters so far! )**


	14. Take A Picture

**Chapter 14 **

**I don't own PLL**

**I know I just uploaded Friday but several people were desperate for this now so I figured what better way than post right before PLL! Enjoy!**

**Byron's POV**

It was Friday night and Hollis was a calming silence throughout the entire campus. There were no students out roaming, no professors, no custodians, nothing at all. I already had all of my belongings packed up in my briefcase that was full of essays that were in need of being graded. However instead of heading hope like I usually would I decide to take a stroll down to none other than Ezra Fitz' office to see if there was anything interesting inside. I look around to make sure that I truly was the only one here before pushing open the door, shutting it and the blinds behind me then placing my briefcase on the desk. I flip on the small lap in the corner then begin my search. If this bastard is going to continue to date my daughter and won't stay away from her then I have to find something to scare him out of town. I rummage through his filing cabinets in hopes to find something but show up with no luck. Next I go for the desk; I pull the chair back and begin to rummage through all of the draws. All I could find was course planning, random notes and just junk stuff. I was surprised when I leaned down to pull open the bottom right drawer to find it locked. I don't recall seeing a key of any sorts in the desk so it must be here hiding somewhere else. My eyes scan the room and land on the bookcases; they are the only other thing I haven't checked yet. He is an English nerd after all; maybe he hid the key in his favorite book. I walk over the bookshelves and quickly thumb through each row of books but turn up with nothing. I huff in annoyance, there has got to be some other way to open it. I take a seat on the couch and try to think of what I could possibly use on that damn lock. My tired eye manage to catch the shine of something on the floor in front of me, I lean down to pick up whatever was by my shoe and realize it's a bobby pin. More specifically one of Aria's bobby pins, she leaves them all around the house at home so I am not surprised to find them here as well. I look over toward the desk then back at the bobby pin… Well it's worth a shot right? I quickly stride over to the desk and stick one end of the hair in into the lock and giggle it around.

"Come on, come on work dammit." With a hard turn and a pull of the handle I get the drawer to slide open with ease. "Alright Fitz, let's see what you're hiding."

I take a seat in his desk chair and begin to rummage through the drawer. The only interesting thing I seem to find is a midnight blue digital camera in the far back of the drawer under some paperwork. Curious, I lean back in the chair and turn on the camera. It takes me a few minutes but eventually I manage to find pictures and begin scrolling through them. As I go through these hundreds of photo's I see most of them have been taken in what I assume to be his apartment. They all looked like innocent couple photos. There was several of Ezra in a kitchen with what looked to be a meal burnt to a crisp. Others were photos of Aria laughing, working on school, or laying on a couch reading. As I flip through these I couldn't stand the thought of my baby girl with this man. But there was one picture in particular that made me stop for a minute and smile; Aria was laying on a black couch on her back with an open book in her hands laughing profusely toward the camera, the following picture was taken probably seconds after the previous one, in this one she had the open book covering up her face as she laughed. She looked beautiful. I will never get over how beautiful my little girl is.

I was just about to turn the camera off when I saw a photo that caused me to furrow my brow and squint my eyes.

"_Aria… Aria baby come here." I try to convince her for the millionth time to put her pencil down and come join me on the couch. _

"_I told you, I have to get this essay done." Aria's gaze stays focused on the paper in front of her at her place sitting at my desk. _

"_But you are going to be gone for an entire week starting tomorrow after school. How am I supposed to go that long before getting to kiss you if I can't even hold you in my arms now?" _

_Aria turns her head to look at me and tilts her head to the side. "It's not like I am dying, I am just going to Jersey for my cousin's wedding. I will be back next Sunday afternoon." _

_I sigh, trying to think of something that would convince her to come over here. "It could be the equivalence of that. I have to go an entire week without you; I've never had to go that long before." I whine as if I wasn't a grown adult man. _

_Aria huffs and pushes the chair away from the desk, moves to stand up and walks over to the little ledge by the balcony to grab something then walks back over so she was now standing in front of me—just on the other side of the coffee table. _

"_Since I will be away for such an atrocious amount of time then I will give you something to remember me of while I am gone." Aria says simply then tosses my one of my digital cameras that we frequently use to snap a cute or funny picture of the other when the other one of us isn't paying attention. I guess you could say over time it became a little game between us. _

"_What's this for?" I asked confused as to what she was getting at. _

"_Turn it on." She says simply. _

_I do as told without asking any questions. I look back up at Aria to see her unbuttoning her tight, long sleeved blue plaid with a little sparkle shirt. _

"_Aria… You don't have to do this; I was just playing with you." My breath catches in my throat as I realize what she was about to do._

_Aria shakes her head with a smile. "I want to do this, I want to give you something you'll always be able to look at whenever I can't come over and give you the real thing." _

_I take a picture of her slowly unbuttoning her top then letting it silently drop to the floor. Though hesitant at first, I take a picture of her bra clad torso with her reassurance. Aria grins wickedly at me as she unbuttons her dark wash skinny jeans then slides them down her legs. I now sit here on my couch, camera in hand, as I look at my beautiful girlfriend stripping for me. I take several pictures of her stunning body; zoomed out shots, zoomed in ones on certain parts of her flawless body, everything. Aria then walks around the coffee table to stand in front of me before moving to straddle my hips. _

"_I think we can find a way that'll help you get through this up coming week with no problem, don't you agree?"_

_I nod my head speechless. "Yeah," was all I could muster out of my mouth. _

_Aria pulled my shirt over my head and threw it behind us toward my bed. Her hands ran down my bare chest as she leaned down to kiss me. I wrap my arm around her petite waist to pull her exposed skin directly smashed up against mine so our skin was pressed together firmly. Aria's hands caressed the sides of my face as she slowly lingered her lips over mine before kissing me deeply. We both moan softly into each other's mouth as the kiss carries on. I let out a harsh groan when Aria started grinding her hips against my lap. God it felt so good. _

_Aria trailed her lips down my neck, placed kisses all over my chest until she was on her knees and looking up at me with her big breathtaking doe eyes. She slowly runs her hands up my thighs until she reaches the edge of my jeans. Aria leans her head forward to leave butterfly kisses along the top of my jeans as she unbuttons then unzips them and proceeds to pull both my jeans and boxers down my legs and toss them off to the side._

"_Take a picture." Aria whispers slurry. _

_I do as told and watch as my jaw-dropping sexy girlfriend begins to give me one of the best blow jobs known to man._

_Aria's hands come up to slowly rub my growing member to get me started; it didn't take long for her to get me completely hard for her. She looks up at me in the eye as she lowers her lips around the head and causes me to groan in pleasure. Heat surrounded my erect penis the farther in her mouth she took me until she was deep throating me. My right hand ran through her silky smooth hair then knots my hand in her hair lightly as not to hurt her as she worked my penis wonderfully. I couldn't stop watching or taking pictures like Aria encouraged me to do. It felt so surreal; up, down, up, down, she'd suck harder at certain points and don't even get me started on when she was moaning while I was in her mouth. _

"_Fuck Baby," I groan harshly when Aria playfully runs her teeth along the underside of my penis then circling the head slowly with her tongue. "I won't be able to last much longer and I need you baby." I gently tug on her arm._

_Aria looks up at me with a sly smile while climbing up to straddle my lap once again. _

"_Well if that's the case then I think we should move this on over to the bed, babe." _

"_You don't have to tell me twice." I hand Aria the camera then grip her thighs in my hands and carry her over to the bed. _

_When I get to the foot of the bed I toss her onto the center of the mattress, grab the camera and take a picture of my seductive girlfriend who was posing provocatively for me. She toys with me by fiddling with her sexy lingerie; pulling down the edge of her panties so I could get a glimpse but not actually see anything, she also slid her bra straps down her shoulders while biting her lip suggestively at me. Picture upon picture was taking that night of my unbelievably sexy and seductive girlfriend. _

_I was currently leaving my mark on the smooth skin of her neck whilst she came down from her latest climax. We had been going at it for the past three hours now, our bodies were covered in sweat, we both felt as if we were on cloud nine. Aria's hands were loosely wrapped around my neck, her eyes had drifted shut, and her precious chest slowly raised then fell rhythmically. _

"_Are you sure you have to go?" I mumble tiredly into her neck._

"_Yes, I'll be back before you know it though. As soon as I get back I will head right over here and spend the afternoon in your arms. I promise." Her voice was soft and laced with exhaustion. _

"_I'll be counting on it, baby." _

"_Can we just lay here, just like this for the next hour and a half until I have to leave?" _

"_Of course, baby." I whisper lowly into her ear before peppering her neck with more kisses. _

_We were both wrapped up in a tangle of skin and not very much sheets as we enjoyed the loving feeling we get from being wrapped up close in each other's arms. Before long I lost any bit of energy I had left and fell asleep in one of the most peaceful, deep slumbers a person can acquire. _

Fury ran through my veins as I realized this entire camera was full of nude pictures of my little girl and that… that bastard! I slam the desk drawer closed, stuff the camera into my briefcase then hurry out to my car and head straight to Ella's apartment. When I arrive to her apartment building I take no time to turn off the car and storm up to her apartment door and bang on it repeatedly until she opens the door.

"Byron what—"

"Where is Aria?" I demand furiously.

"I don't know, I would assume at the house where she should be at ten o'clock at night." Ella says in an obvious tone.

"She told me she was spending the night here because she wanted to spend some time with you since she hasn't seen you in a while." I rub my forehead in frustration.

"What is this about Byron?" Ella asks when she senses my livid exterior.

"It's about her and what that god damn pedophile made her do." I hand her the camera and gesture for her to turn it on. I watch her face go from confused to enraged when she sees watch exactly that little camera held.

"Let's go." Ella yanks her purse and keys off of the end table that was placed near the front, slams the door behind her then locks it and we make our way down to my car.

It only took me about 15 minutes to drive all the way to Ezra Fitz's apartment due to my excessive rate of speed. Ella and I both hurry up to apartment 3B ready to beat the living shit out of Fitz himself and bring my baby girl home. Rather than knocking on the door I look around for a key.

"What are you doing?" Ella wonders as I lift up the fake tree next to the door and run my hand along the top of the door.

"I think its best we surprise him rather than give him a chance to stop whatever he could be doing. He isn't the brightest so it wouldn't surprise me if he were to hide the key out here somewhere." I was just about to give up when I lift up the floor mat then see the key in the top right corner closest to the door. "Ah ha," I grin with satisfaction as I stick the key in the lock then open the door.

We push the door open to see the apartment to be pitch black. The only light that was emitting through the small studio apartment was the moon which happened to shine directly on the bed. I could see the clothes strewn across the floor leading from the door to the bed. As we approached closer to the bed I could see the two figures. Pure furry ran through my body and out my ears when I saw the brunet curls on a clearly bare back asleep facing the wall.

In that moment I didn't think, I only acted.

I reached forward grabbed his arm to pull him on his back and began punching the hell out of the bastard. Screams and yelling filled the apartment when Ella flipped the lights on but nothing pulled me from my daze of beating the living shit out of him.

"Byron stop!" Ella pulls me away from the bed forcibly and that was when I took an actual look at who was in the bed.

"Who the hell are you!" I yell at the two.

"Who the fuck are you? You don't just break into someone's apartment and punch them to near death." The man shouts.

"Byron Montgomery, I am looking for Ezra Fitz." I say bluntly, "And you are?"

"Wesley Fitzgerald, I am Ezra's little brother."

"What are you doing in his apartment and where the hell is he?" I demand, completely ignoring the naked woman next to him who was awkwardly holding the sheets up against her body.

**Aria's POV **

Ezra and I had just gotten home from a wonderful date in a small city just out of town. My 4 inch black heels click and clack against the lobby floor as Ezra leads me into the elevator. I give him a sly grin when I notice he pressed the button for the elevator on the right rather than the one on the other side of the hall; the right elevator always was super slow for some odd reason so we usually take the left elevator when coming and going. When the doors open he presses me up against the wall, reaches out to push the third floor button then returns his gaze to me.

"You look gorgeous tonight baby, absolutely stunning." Ezra compliments as he unbuttons my knee length, silk lined, white pea coat. Once unbuttoned, he opens the coat and slides his hands down to firmly grasp my hips.

I chew on my bottom lip, lean my hips into his with my shoulders still leaned flat against the wall and slowly run my hands down his chest. "You look pretty damn sexy yourself, babe."

I had told my father earlier in the day that I was going to spend the night with my mom as an alibi. In this moment I couldn't be more grateful for how gullible he can be. There is nothing I love more than the feeling of Ezra's hands on my body, his tongue playing with mine as we kiss and last but oh so not least, when we become one as we make such delicate love together. And I was about to experience all of these things I loved.

I couldn't help but smile when he pulls my lower half into his body and kisses me deeply. His tongue ran along my bottom lip asking for entrance which I couldn't deny. A low moan emits deep from my throat in result of Ezra's growing member pressing up against my leg and him simultaneously pushing his knee firmly between my legs so it was right up against my aroused pussy. Ezra trailed his lips down to my sweet spot to bite it playfully just as the elevator dinged and the doors slowly opened.

"Come on baby, I want to make love to you all night long."

He lightly tugs on my hand to lead me down the hall to his apartment. When we reach the door I smile happily, wrap my arms around his neck and press my body into his front with my back facing the door. Ezra fishes the keys out of his pocket to unlock the door with his left hand where as his right hand was wrapped tightly around my waist holding me firmly to him. My lips kiss up his neck as well as whispering deliciously naughty things in his ear causing him to fumble a few times when trying to get the correct key. The moment he found it he shoved it into the lock, attached his lips to mine and pushed me into the apartment. Our hands were roaming each other's bodies; our mouths were locked together as we maneuvered ourselves to the bed.

The only thing that drew us from our happy state was the screaming and yelling around us. We both broke apart startled by the fact that we weren't alone. I let out a small gasp like shriek when I see Ella, Byron, Wes, and some girl here.

"What are you all doing here?" I ask looking around at the scene in front of me, Ezra was too shocked to do or say anything for the time being.

"The better question is what are you doing with that pervert?" Byron demands.

"It's his…" I trail off as well as freeze when I see what is in his hand. I nudge Ezra, who was standing right behind me, with my elbow in hopes of him following my gaze. "What are you doing with that?" I squeak out in a mere whisper.

"This," he waved the camera up in the air, "Is what your mother and I are here to discuss with you while I beat the shit out of _him_." Byron seethes.

"That was locked up somewhere safe, how did you get it?" Ezra says firmly, trying not to seem afraid of my enraged father.

"Ooh has Aria and big brother been naughty with a camera?" Wes teases causing everyone to send him a death glare.

"And you, what the hell are you doing with some naked girl in **my** bed?" Ezra fumes, I squeeze his hand as if to try and calm him down a bit.

"You told me you'd be out of town this weekend for some boring writing thing," Was all Wes said.

"So you thought you'd make use of my apartment while I was away? Oh and by the way, that is next weekend that I am supposed to go to New York."

"Well you see I—" Wes tries to defend himself.

"No, you know what I want you both to get the hell out of here and don't return." Ezra says calmly to them though I could tell he was pissed that Wes was using our—_his_—bed to have sex with some random girl he must have met prior in the evening.

We all wait awkwardly for Wes and the girl to grab their clothes and leave before what was sure to be World War III. Just as they were scurrying out of the bed Ezra wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and whispered lowly in my ear so my parents wouldn't hear. Byron sends Ezra the death glare when he notices Ezra wrapping his arms around me but that doesn't stop Ezra.

"Don't worry; we will be getting a new mattress and sheets tomorrow. I don't care if I have to sleep on the couch in the mean time, but we won't be sleeping in the same bed my little brother had sex in."

"Good because your bed is our sacred ground that only we can use in whatever form we want to." I whisper back quickly since they were almost gone.

He chuckles lowly before responding, "It's **our** bed baby, just like it is our sacred ground. Don't worry, I'll also have the locks changed and only you will have a key besides me."

I take a deep breath when Wes and the girl run out of the apartment, slamming the door behind them.

"Now that they are gone I can kill this son of a bitch." Byron starts to storm toward Ezra and me but I hold onto Ezra firmly.

"No, you will not do a damn thing to him! It was my idea to do the pictures. He is my boyfriend and I will do whatever the hell I want. You two should feel sick about yourselves for actually looking at those private photos. They are for my and Ezra's eyes only." I stand up to Byron with a fire like gaze of my own.

"Don't talk to me with that tone young lady. You are my daughter who is still a minor might I add, therefore I have complete legal control over you."

"Okay parenting your kid is different than controlling them. And since when do you want to start pulling this 'still a minor' crap? I can't even count all of the times growing up you and mom have said how I was mature beyond my years. Why is it now all of a sudden you want to treat me like a little kid?" I shoot back.

"Are there more?" Ella speaks up from behind Byron.

"Excuse me?" I ask confused.

"Pictures. Are there anymore picture than the ones that are on this camera?" She says more clearly.

"That is private between Aria and I. You had no reason to be in my office in the first place, let alone tearing it apart to invade in my belongings." Ezra says sharply at the both of them.

Over an hour later of full out bickering about my and Ezra's relationship and me trying to keep Byron away from Ezra so he would hit him like he had done to Wes not too long ago, we all call it an end. Ella grabs my arm to pull me away from Ezra and out of the apartment as Byron was already storming out the door.

"We will talk about this more when we get home." Ella says firmly to me.

I barely get the chance to look back at Ezra, whisper a faint "I love you" and watch as he looks on sadly. Neither of us knows when we'll get to see each other.

One thing we both knew for certain; it was going to be the hardest we've endured yet when it comes to trying to see each other now.

**This isn't proofed and I am sure there are errors seeing how I had, and still have, really bad strep throat while writing this so I wasn't in the mood or have time to proof it. Hope you all like it! The next chapter will be up whenever, it is ready and I think you all will like it too! If you ever want Sneak Peeks on chapters or know when I am going to update I put it all on my twitter account, GilmoreGirls582**


	15. Love in Front of the Fire

**Chapter 15 **

**I don't own PLL**

**Ezra's POV**

Aria and I had just stumbled into my apartment after a romantic dinner in Philly that was followed by a late night walk through the park. Aria's hands were linked around my neck while I had my left hand holding the back of her neck and my right arm wrapped firmly around her waist. I walk her backwards all the way from the front door to the bed. Our lips manage to stay attached even while I ease her down onto the mattress and we scoot up the bed together. My eyes were locked on Aria's when I remove my pants and button down shirt leaving me only in my boxers. I heard the audible drop of her heels being kicked off and hitting the floor. When I lean back down to my beautiful girlfriend I was welcomed by her eager lips. The farther into the kiss we get I slowly let her feel my body weight remembering the last time we made love she said she enjoys feeling my body pressed against hers and the weight makes it even more wonderful. My left hand was on her hip where as my right was laid above her head on the pillow. Deciding to tease her a little I playfully thrust my erection up firmly against her spread legs. Her reaction however wasn't the one I was hoping for or expected. Aria's lips broke from the kiss and she visibly winced. Immediately I sit up to take away all pressure and contact.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you? I am so sorry baby." I couldn't stop rambling out all of these apologies.

Aria quickly shakes her head. "No, no it was nothing you did. It's me. I'm sorry but I can't make love tonight."

"Is everything okay?" I ask with worry.

"Yeah it's just cramps. I'm sorry for ruining our night." Aria frowns and casts her gaze on the other side of the apartment.

"Hey Sweetheart, look at me. You didn't ruin anything do you understand me. We don't have to have sex after every date, just because we don't this time doesn't mean I am upset or disappointed. I love you. I'd never expect you to do anything you aren't comfortable with, even if it isn't because of your period. Alright?" I reassure her.

Aria gives me a small smile with a nod.

"Why don't you change into some pajamas and I can turn on a movie for us to watch before bed?" I offer.

Another smile graces her beautiful lips, "sounds perfect."

Aria sits up to kiss my lips chastely before getting out of bed and walking over to the dresser. I watch as she pulls out some clothes then heads into the bathroom. When the door softly shuts behind her I get up from the bed and walk into the kitchen for a few things. I had everything I wanted gathered and sitting on the nightstand not long later. Just as I was inserting a random movie into the DVD player Aria walks out of the bathroom dressed in one of my shirts and my flannel pajama pants. I flip off all the lights in the apartment before we climb into bed together. I get in first and pull the covers back for her. I gesture for her to sit between my legs with her back pressed against my chest. As soon as we were settled I press play on the remote and we snuggle close.

"I have something for you." I whisper lowly in her ear.

"And what might that be?" Her voice was laced with excitement and a hint of teasing.

"Close your eyes and don't move." I instruct. When she does as told I grab a fluffy spare pillow next to me and place it on her lap. I lean over to pick up the package in one hand and the mug that honestly looks like a cereal bowl due to its size that Aria constantly drinks her coffee out of in the mornings. I sit them down on the pillow in front of Aria. "Okay, open."

"Ezra," She giggles. "You are too sweet, thank you baby."

In front of her lie a package of her favorite double stuffed Oreos, a mug of cold milk and a little fork for dunking.

See one day I was eating Oreos while reading the paper when Aria came over. When she saw I was dunking the Oreos in milk with my fingers she giggled and said I was 'improperly dunking' she then proceeded to show me the 'proper way'. Aria had walked over to my silverware drawer, retrieved a fork, picked up a double stuffed Oreo and then stuck the fork in the center of the frosting and dunked it into the cold milk. After the cookie was thoroughly soaked in the milk for just the right amount of time she teasingly opened her mouth and ate the cookie, licking her lips free of the milk. And that is the day Aria Montgomery convinced me to eat Oreos with a fork.

"I got these for you when I went grocery shopping the other day. I would have given them to you yesterday but your mother had to steal my afternoon with you." I playfully pout even though I knew she couldn't see it.

"I am very sorry, but I am all yours for the night." Aria turns her head to the side enough to kiss my lips leisurely.

We fall into a comfortable silence soon after and Aria begins eating her Oreos occasionally feeding one to me. My hands had pulled up the long shirt she was wearing to expose her slightly bloated stomach under the covers. I slip my hands under the waistband of the pajama bottoms and her panties when her cramps come back. I figured since my hands were really warm they may help ease some of the pain. At least that's what I heard. My internal guess was confirmed when Aria let out a sigh of content followed by a very low moan. My thumbs slowly caressed the skin as we lay here in silence watching the movie. Every now and then I would place light butterfly kisses all along her neck causing her to smile in happiness.

By the time the credits began rolling I noticed Aria had fallen asleep. I place the Oreo package back on the nightstand, along with the now empty mug of milk. After turning off the TV I lay the remote on the nightstand as well. With Aria still lying against my chest I move the pillow from her lap then pull us into a laying down position. We were currently spooning; my arm around her waist from behind, our legs entangled, and my head snuggled in the base of her neck.

"Goodnight Honey, I love you." I whisper into her ear even though I know she was asleep.

**Aria's POV**

I let out a groan when I wake up the following morning. Light filled the apartment as well as the warm summer air. I open my eyes once more to see the brick wall of Ezra's apartment. I slowly roll over to face the other direction in hope of seeing Ezra. However I wasn't greeted with the sight of my sexy boyfriend. When I look to the other side of the apartment I notice in my tired, non focused vision that the balcony doors were open wide.

"Good morning baby," Ezra's cheerful voice rung throughout the apartment.

I turn my head to see he was in the kitchen cooking. "Morning. Are you trying to burn the place down while I was sound asleep?" I question while letting out a yawn.

"It just so happens Missy that I am making you breakfast so I would hush before I eat it all for myself." Ezra threatens playfully.

"Well that depends on if it is actually eatable or not?" I tease back.

"As a matter of fact it is!"

Ezra brings over two plates full of chocolate chip pancakes and hash browns, my favorite.

"Do you want milk or orange juice?" He asks as he walks back to the kitchen to get us drinks.

"Orange juice please." I move to sit up in bed and slide over so there was room for him.

"Did you sleep well last night?" He asks after he joins me in bed and begins to eat his breakfast.

"Yes, I slept exceptionally well! After last night I think I will be making it official that we need to sleep in the same bed together whenever I have cramps because your hands felt marvelous." I praise him with a broad smile.

"I'm glad, my hands and I will always be at your service." I couldn't help but laugh at the double entendre and let a slight blush rise on my cheeks.

Shortly after finishing our breakfast Ezra said he would clean up while I took a shower. Even though I told him I would clean since he cooked, he just denied my offer and told me to go do whatever I was planning on doing. I knew he wouldn't change his mind on me helping him clean so I climb out of bed and head straight to the bathroom for a hot relaxing shower.

We had spent the remainder of the day curled up on the couch watching TV. Unfortunately the time reached six all too quickly meaning I had to head home for my night with the girls.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Ezra whines against my lips.

"I'm sure but I will see you tomorrow. If you get that desperate than text me and I could probably sneak you over to Spencer's barn while the girls are asleep."

"Is that so?" I could see the playful excitement in his eyes.

"Yes, but in order for that to actually happen I have to leave here first."

"Okay fine." Ezra pouts.

I kiss his lips one last time before turning around and walking out the door.

**Hanna's POV**

I was currently in Aria's room looking for a few movies to take over to Spencer's since Spencer has nearly every boring, educational movie ever made.

"I'm going to run downstairs to finish the laundry before Byron gets back. Yell if you need anything. You know where I keep all the movies." Aria says before walking out of her room.

"Will do," I nod my head.

Once she walks out of the room I spin on my heels to face her bed. I run my sight along the shelf above her bed where she kept some of her vast movie collection. When I determine there wasn't really anything there that sparked my interest I bend down on my knees to pull out the small storage tub from under the bed that she keeps the rest in. I run my finger along the ends of several movies until I see 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith' haven't seen that in a while. I toss the case on the bed and keep scrolling through my options.

Ten minutes later I had five movies chosen. I check each case to make sure the DVD was in it, they were in all but 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith'.

"That's odd," I mumble to myself. Aria always puts the disks back in their case.

I look around the room for her laptop assuming she had probably been watching it and left the disk in there. I finally find her laptop tucked behind the side of her leather chair, leaning against the wall, it was barely visible. I plop down in the chair, open up the laptop and press the power button. I pick at my nail polish as I wait for the laptop to finish turning on. I type in her password, September 1, even if the girls and I didn't know her password she is so predictable it would have taken me no time to figure it out.

My eyes widen and my jaw drops when I see what was on the screen. I was currently looking at a very well endowed Mr. Fitz. Curiosity got the best of me and I couldn't help myself from clicking the play button.

* * *

_Ezra and I had snuck up to my parent's family cabin for a little getaway. They think I am with the other girls at Spencer's lake house this weekend but instead I am spending a sexy weekend in doors with my sexy ass boyfriend. I was wearing a pair of my black Sophie shorts with a dark purple camisole. Ezra was dressed only in his flannel pajama pants. We had the fire burning on this cold night in the living room. We had just finished a very scrumptious dinner that we worked together in making and were now sitting on the floor where we had the blankets and pillows on the floor so we could sleep in front of the fire tonight. _

_Ezra was currently reading Shakespeare to me with me cuddled into his side. His smooth voice read the romantic lines in my ear whilst kissing my head occasionally. When he read the final line I couldn't help myself from turning my body to straddle his waist. My lips eagerly attack his and my hands roam his marvelous body with desire. Ezra groans harshly in my mouth from my hips deviously grinding against him causing his big boy to stir in attention. _

"_I want you," I whisper lowly against his lips as I open my mouth to bite down on his bottom lip. _

_Ezra's hands cradle my back as he moves us to lie down so I was flat against the soft, white rug. My feet moved up to his waist slipping their way to the waistband of his pajama bottoms and push them all the way down to his ankles. My right hand runs down his chiseled chest to rest on his lower abs. Several minutes later I let my hand drift all the way down to remove his tight boxer-briefs that I love so much. Our lips stay in perfect synchronization as we discard clothing. Once Ezra removed me of my tiny shorts I force myself to break the kiss. _

"_Wait." _

"_What's wrong?" _

_I shake my head with a seductive smile. "Nothing, I was just thinking we might want to tape our first night on our little getaway. Between the fire next to us and the snow outside it would be quite the romantic memory to savor." _

"_I forgot to bring the camera with me." Ezra frowns._

"_Then it's a good thing I did now isn't it?" I smile wickedly at him then jump up from underneath him and saunter into bedroom where our bags were. I grab the camera from my purse and make my way back to Ezra._

"_When did you even grab that, I hadn't noticed you pick it up before we left?" He questions when I return to the room._

"_I put it in my purse when you went to put our bags in the car." I explain with satisfaction. _

_I turn the camera on and place it on the end table where it would have a wonderful angle of me and Ezra. I turn to face my turned on boyfriend. I bite my lips seductively and look him in the eye under my long lashes. My hands reach behind my back to unhook the purple lace push-up bra and drop it at his feet. He swallows forcefully when I hook my fingers in the sides of the tiny matching panties and slowly slide them down my legs. Once they were off I toss the damp lingerie at him, landing just above his erection. Ezra groans at my actions and I simply giggle. _

_I hadn't been straddling his lap for more than a couple seconds when his hands griped my hips and moved me to lay us flat like we had been positioned earlier. My legs wrap tightly around his waist, one hand tangles in his hair and the other grips onto his back. Ezra's tongue slides across my bottom lip smoothly requesting entrance. I open my mouth just a tiny bit to tease him, Ezra took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into my mouth and begin an intense game of tonsil hockey._

_I moaned loudly into his mouth when I felt his hand sneak up to my breast and pinch my nipple. Ezra's lips leave mine, biting my chin roughly then leaving love bites all the way down my neck and chest until he reaches my breasts. He looks me in the eye before leaving an open mouthed wet kiss directly on my right nipple. I moan in pleasure when Ezra kisses, squeezes, fondles, and sucks harshly on both boobs. I repeatedly run my hands through his hair while my mouth voices his name in pure pleasure. _

_Finally I couldn't take the teasing anymore. When he was least expecting it I flip us over so I was now on top of Ezra. His gaze was curious as he watches to see what my next move will be. I position myself at his waist directly over his very erect, very long and thick member. _

"_I'm on top tonight, baby." I say in my sexy voice that I knew drove him wild. _

"_I love it when you're on top." Ezra responds lustfully, his hands running up and down the tops of my thighs as he waits for me to grasp his member in any way, shape, or form. _

"_I am going to ride this big dick so hard and good you won't be able to think straight." _

_The more we had begun to explore our sex life we had found out that we both love to occasionally talk dirty to one another. When in the right situation we would know exactly what needed to be said in order to get the other incredibly turned on and horny. _

"_I know you can baby, now get on it and ride me." _

_I flash him a coy smile before grasping his firm cock in my right hand and easing myself down onto him. We both sigh in pleasure as well as muttering a few curse words at the marvelous feeling. He was always so damn big that I was surprised I could even handle it sometimes! Ezra always praises me on how hot and tight my pussy is so I am thrilled it is just as enjoyable for him. _

_Wanting to work him up, I slowly rock up and down on him. My hands roam my own body, feeling myself, squeezing my boobs, pinching my nipples, everything. Ezra hands were holding onto my moving hips. _

"_Aria, oh baby faster, please baby girl." Ezra begs several minutes into my slow torturous pace. _

"_Do you want it hard?" _

"_Yes, please baby." He confirms._

"_You want me to ride you fast and make you cum?" _

"_Yes! Come on baby please." Ezra pleads me in desperation. _

_I lean forward, place my hands firmly on his chest and rock my hips faster than I ever have before. Up quickly, down slowly. That was my current rhythm. I also got my hips to roll perfectly when I was thrusting up that had Ezra all but groaning my name. It's moments like these that I truly revel in. The fact that I have a grown man laying under me begging me to continue everything I am doing while grunting and groaning had got to be the hottest most fucking rewarding thing ever! _

_The look in his eyes told me he was incredibly close to his climax. There was one last thing I had to do before we both gave into our desires. I clutch my inner walls together as I sink back down on him making my hot pussy even tighter than usual._

"_Fucking shit, Aria! God dammit do it again. Fuck."_

_And that's exactly what I did. My hips went faster and my walls clung tightly to his dick as I rode him. _

"_I'm going to cum baby." He warns._

"_Come babe, fill me with your hot cum." I encourage him while trying to hold onto my own orgasm so we could cum together. _

_Ezra's fingers sink tightly into my hips to help my rise and fall quickly. We frantically rock together in bliss, sweat spreading on our bodies, loud moans and pleas fill the room. I abruptly let out a shrill scream of absolute pleasure from Ezra's four fingers flat against my clit rubbing profusely. I dig my nails into his chest while trying to keep up my hip's movements. _

_It all happened so quickly. My mouth fell open, my eyes were blinded, I could only see white, and my body was literally trembling in pleasure. I could vaguely feel Ezra's hot semen filling me up to the max. I slump forward and fall directly on his chest; my arms no longer having the strength to hold me up. _

_His hand slowly runs through my tangled hair, I soon feel his other hand stroking my back. Ezra's soft fingertips slid up and down my sensitive skin. My face was nuzzled in his neck leaving soft kisses all over the sweaty flesh. We lay here in each other's arms for a good ten to fifteen minutes coming down from our highs and just enjoying this intimate feeling we were sharing caused by our bodies. _

* * *

"Hanna did you find any—what are you doing?" Aria stutters when she sees I am on the laptop and hears the moans emitting from the speakers.

"You and Fitzy made a sex tape?" I shriek at her in bewilderment.

"You watched it? What the hell Hanna?" Aria ran over, slammed the laptop shut and tossed it onto the bed.

"I just opened up your laptop and it was there. I mean damn if you saw a clear front on shot of Fitzy you probably would watch the video too. Oh wait you did and you also recorded it!" I smirk at her.

"Okay we are so done with this conversation and you better keep your mouth shut." Aria threatens.

"Just one more question. Are the other movies I picked safe or are they more sex tapes?" I tease with a triumphant smirk.

"Just get your ass down to my car so we can head over to Spencer's."

"Yes ma'am!" I grab my purse and the movies before bouncing down the stairs to the car.

We arrive at Spencer's barn in no time. Emily is already there with Spencer getting plates and drinks for our pizza. Just as we all sat down on our respective furniture to watch movies I speak up.

"Aria and Fitzy made a sex tape! She keeps the disks in DVD cases!" I blurt, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Hanna!" Aria shriek at me with a deadly glare.

"What!" Both Spencer and Emily yell at the same time.

"Let's just say don't borrow 'Burlesque' from her. Ten bucks says it isn't Christina Aguilera wearing fishnet stockings with sexy lingerie." I smirk before bursting out into laughter.

"Did you actually watch it?" Emily asks with look of disbelief.

"Fitzy has one nice ass and an exceptionally endowed front…. Aria is one lucky ass girl."

"This is going to be a long night." Aria grumbles.

Nearly three hours later Aria, Spencer and Emily and I were all laid around the TV with our shared bowls of popcorn watching movies. I had accidentally left my purse in the car earlier so I grabbed Aria's keys from the counter so I could go out and get my phone. With everything going on with my mom lately she flips if I don't answer her calls or texts. As I was rummaging around in my purse for it I noticed Aria's phone in the cup holder. She must have forgotten it since she was in such a hurry to get out of the car due to my teasing jokes about her and sexy Fitzy. I couldn't help myself from grabbing the phone and having a little harmless fun.

_Miss you, babe. Wish I was sleeping over with you rather than the girls. _

_Xoxo Aria_

I send the message to Ezra and internally grin. Within a few minutes there was a reply.

_**You don't know how much I wish that to be true.**_

_**-Ezra**_

Don't worry you'll have me all day tomorrow. ;)

Xoxo Aria

Not wanting to be gone too long and raise suspicions I slip her phone into my pocket, hold mine in my hand and walk back into the barn. Just as I was about to sit back down on the couch I felt Aria's phone vibrate so I excuse myself to the bathroom.

_**Are we still set for me sneaking over tonight?**_

_**-Ezra**_

So Aria and Fitzy had plans to get hot and heavy after we went to sleep huh? Well being the best friend I am I may as well help a bestie out.

_Actually the girls were duds tonight; fell asleep way early. Why don't you come on over now for some fun?_

_Xoxo Aria_

_**Really? Lucky us. I'll be there in 15. Love you, baby.**_

_**-Ezra**_

_Come to the back door when you get here and I'll let you in, text me so I know it's you .Love you too._

_Xoxo Aria._

Aria is so going to kill me for this but not before I fall out from laughter when she sees he is here. I slip the phone back into my pocket and walk back to the couch casually.

It had been right at twenty minutes when Aria's phone buzzed. I checked it under the blanket that I had draped over my lap to make sure it was him. I then get up to walk toward the back door which was right by the bathroom. When Emily questioned me getting up even though I just went to the bathroom I made up some joke about having the bladder the size of a pea. None of them were paying attention when I walked down the little hallway to the back door.

"Fitzy what a pleasant surprise. Come join us!"

"Hanna. Uh what are you?" Ezra stutters in pure shock.

I grab his arm and pull him out into the open living room.

"Aria, look whose here, sexy Fitzy!" I grin from ear to ear.

Aria's jaw literally drops while she jumps up from her chair.

"Ezra what are you doing here?"

"You texted me."

"No I didn't," Aria shakes her head and pats her jeans pockets. "I don't even have my phone."

Her gaze shifts to me. "Hanna I swear to god did you text him?"

"Maybe," I shrug my shoulders. "Thought the porn stars of the night would want to be together on this fine evening."

"I am going to fucking kill you!" She sneers at me.

"Uh guys we have bigger problems than Mr. Fitz being here." Emily says nervously.

**Aria's POV**

"What's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"Spencer's mom is walking over here! Guys hide the wine. Mr. Fitz, it probably is best her mom doesn't see you."

I grab Ezra's hand and pull him down the hall and into the bathroom quickly locking the door behind us.

"I am so sorry Ezra, I had no idea Hanna would do something like that. She must have grabbed my phone at the house or something."

He lets out a small chuckle. "It's okay, once Mrs. Hastings leaves I'll head home and we'll talk tomorrow."

"Well you could stay… Hanna did send you all the way over here so I don't see why they would question you staying." I bite my lips waiting for his answer.

"If the girls are okay with it then I would love to stay."

"Perfect."

A wide smile grows on my lips. I stand on my tippy toes, gently cup his cheeks and place a chaste kiss on his lips. Ezra smiles into the kiss and pushes my backwards until I was against the bathroom counter. I try to hold in my gasp when my bare skin is placed firmly on the chilled granite. Our lips stay locked together while our hands continuously roam each other's bodies.

"One question." Ezra says suddenly after breaking the kiss.

"Anything."

"What the hell was Hanna talking about with the porn stars comment?"

I instantly let out a little giggle and shook my head. "Hanna, well Hanna found one of our _tapes_ and saw some of it now she won't stop teasing me about it."

Ezra's jaw drops and his cheeks become a light pink color. "She what?"

"Don't worry about it babe. They are all put away. She only saw this one because she turned on my computer and saw the one I had been watching yesterday. I promise our secret it still between us."

I kiss his lips and ease my tongue into his mouth to distract him. Thankfully it worked. I don't know how long we had been kissing for when there was an abrupt bang on the door.

"Mrs. Hastings is gone. She just wanted to check on us. You can come out now."

Ezra and I ignore Hanna, too lost in the kiss to stop.

"Don't tell me you two are getting it on in there?" Hanna groans.

I pull away from Ezra's lips for two seconds. "Go away Hanna. I am having my own Sexy Fitzy time."

"Just don't be moaning loud enough for us to hear!"

"Do they really think we'd have sex with them just thirty feet away?" Ezra asks in disbelief.

I simply shrug my shoulders. "Hanna does. Enough about them, I missed you."

We sat there for at least twenty minutes before joining the girls in the living room where Ezra sat down in the cozy chair I had been in and I curled up in his lap.

**And there is chapter 15! There is some Lucian coming up. ;) **


	16. I've Missed You, Baby

**Chapter 16 **

**I don't own PLL**

**Lucy's POV **

**I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I had this chapter written like a month ago but it accidently got deleted off my laptop and there was no getting it back. I was so pissed off that I didn't feel like rewriting it so I kept putting it off. **

Ian and I haven't really seen each other for about a month now. With me being in Tennessee recording my album and Ian leaving for Europe to attend the Pretty Little Liars convention we haven't seen each other that much. We phone call and face time as much as we can but with us both being busy then adding in the time zone changes onto that it is nearly impossible to talk. This is why I managed to work my schedule out where I took a week off from recording in order to fly to Paris to surprise Ian.

My bags were packed, Jack was all set with Annie at home and I was currently on the plane flying to Paris. I got as comfortable I hope to get some sleep on the flight. I knew full well if my plan follows through flawlessly then I will be up all night long committing deliciously naughty acts with Ian.

Before long I was fast asleep dreaming of all the wonderful things we were going to do once we were reunited in the hotel room.

* * *

The several hour long flight felt like nothing seeing how I had slept through the entire thing. I felt more refreshed than ever due to getting so much sleep. Things have been so hectic and on the go that I honestly cannot remember the last time I have slept more than a couple hours.

I was currently walking into the marvelous hotel that Ian, Holly and Keegan were staying in while they spent the week in Paris. The high vaulted ceilings had the most beautiful paintings that you could just stare at all day long to capture it all. After several minutes spent mesmerized by the beauty the hotel held I forced myself to head over to the reception desk. I knew I would be cutting it close on time but if I hurry and all goes smoothly it should work out perfectly.

"Bonjour madame, comment puis-je vous aider?" The tall, thin woman with waving brown hair said in a pure French accent.

"Uh hi, do you speak English by any chance?" I ask meekly, she just stares on at me and tilts her head slightly. Okay this may be harder than I thought. "Does anyone speak English here?"

"Une minutes."

The French woman hold up a finger, she turns around and walks down to the other end of the reception counter where I see her approach another tall, skinny blonde woman. They have a short conversation from the looks of it as well as gesturing toward me multiple times. The tall blonde gives the woman a smile and walks over to me.

"Good Afternoon my name is Madeline. How may I help you?" She says politely with a French accent to her English.

"Oh thank goodness you speak English." I sigh in relief with a smile in my face. "I am here to surprise my boyfriend and I was hoping you could get me a key to his room?"

"We're not supposed to give out confidential information, I'm sorry." Madeline says regretfully.

"There isn't anything I could do? Please our work schedules have been so crazy that we haven't seen each other for an entire month. I flew all the way here from The States in hopes of giving him a nice surprise tonight." I beg the woman.

Madeline could see my sincerity and nodded her head discreetly.

"What is his name and I'll see what I can do?" She turns her gaze down to the computer and begins typing.

"Ian Harding, he is in room 1114 I believe."

Her head snaps up and she looks me wide eyed.

"I'm sorry Miss but I am not allowed to give out any information on our celebrity guests."

"Even though I am his girlfriend? I can prove it to you if I need to or show you whatever you want to see that I'm not some crazed fan. I really just want to plan a nice surprise for him when he comes back from the interviews he is doing today." I say honestly.

The woman taps her fingers against the marble countertop as she mentally debates with herself what to do. I plead with her and give her my most sincere look. Madeline looks around to make sure no other employees were watching or listening.

"Okay, but I'll need to see your ID and a credit card or check book to prove your ID isn't fake."

I quickly open up my purse and pull out my wallet which held both my Driver's License and my credit cards. I hand her what she needed with an optimistic look. Without saying a word she begins typing on the computer once more, reaches out for a plastic keycard and swipes it before sliding it in with my license and credit card.

"I can get in serious trouble for this, especially since he is a celebrity so do not tell anyone I let you in."

"I won't I promise! Thank you so much. You are amazing." I had the biggest smile plastered on my face.

"I hope you two have a good evening. Have a nice night Miss Hale."

"Thank you, you have the same Madeline."

I eagerly slide all three cards into the front pocket of my denim shorts and pull my suitcase to the elevator then press the second to the top floor button. I could feel the slight tremble in my body at the realization that I will be seeing my wonderful boyfriend in approximately two to three hours. I know that seems like a long time but given we've been away from each other for over a month plus I need time to get ready it really isn't that long at all. After an excruciating amount of time the elevator finally dings signifying it had reached my floor. I walk happily down the hall until I find the correct room. Reaching into my front pocket I pull out the room key and unlock the door.

My jaw drops for the second time this evening as I walk around the stunning hotel room. It was far bigger and much more extravagant that the hotels back in The States. It resembled what I'm used to as the pent suite or the presidential suite.

There were floor to ceiling windows all along the back wall as well as French doors. There was a large living room area that consisted of a couch, coffee table, two comfy looking chairs and a flat screen TV. To the left of the living room in the far back part of the room held a decent sized kitchen. All in all it looked like a huge, open apartment.

I turn my attention to the hallway on my left. I curiously head down that way and open the big white door. Nothing could have prevented the gasp that fell from my lips when I step into the bedroom. Inside the door was a huge king sized bed with red sheets that appeared to be silk with a white fluffy comforter on top. There were more beautiful paintings on the wall that resembled the ones in the lobby. The huge bedroom had French doors that led out to its private balcony. I drop my purse at the end of the bed and leave my suitcase there as I walk over to the double doors. My small hands unlock the cold silver lock then pull the smooth handle to open the door and step out into the warm air Paris had to offer.

The view outside of his room was spectacular. A wider smile grew on my face when I realized you could see the Eiffel Tower clear as day from here. It was unfathomable that the first time Ian and I see each other in such a long period of time and make love to each other will be in the most romantic city in the world. This thought just made me want to make tonight all the more special for us.

With time quickly ticking away I begin to get myself ready. First I rummage through my suitcase for my toiletries then head to the large bathroom to take a well needed shower. After shaving all the necessities so I was completely smooth and washing my hair I step out of the relaxing shower and get to work on primping myself.

Once my hair was curled perfectly and my natural makeup was finished I dropped the towel covering my naked body and walked over to the bed where I had my lingerie laid out. First I pick up the delicate white panties with detailed black lace trimming and slide them up my soft, smooth, tan legs. Next I pick up the matching bra that I just adored. It made my boobs look all the more full and voluminous. It was also made of the softest fabric that felt wonderful on my skin just like the little panties did. I fasten the clasp in the back and adjust it need be. My small hands reach out for the black thigh highs with lace at the tops. I roll the first one up my right leg then repeat the same action with my left. I grab the 5 inch tall black stilettos with the red bottoms and place them on the nightstand to put on later. Now that I was dressed I return to the bathroom to get my new perfume bottle I bought a few days ago. I made sure to put just enough that is wasn't overwhelming but at the same time I knew it would drive Ian crazy in all the key spots, my wrists, behind my ears, and the valley between my breasts.

I move about the room to make sure everything was perfect and in place. My suitcase was placed in the corner of the room where Ian's bags already sat. All the wrinkles in the comforter had been smoothed out. I go to hang the towel up in the bathroom prior to returning back to the bed.

The clock read 9:23pm. Ian should be here any time now based on what he had texted me yesterday. They had a morning of interviews and their afternoon was full of other promotional things before the big convention thing they had scheduled for 6pm then dinner afterward. After checking the room I walk over to the nightstand where my heels were. I slip them on my feet then saunter over to the full length standing mirror at the side of the room. I check all angles of my body to make certain there wasn't a thing out of place.

This is our first night together in a long time. It has to be perfect. It is going to be magical.

After settling with the fact that everything was as perfect as it can be I crawled up the heavenly bed and lay on my side. My right hand was propping up my head and my left arm lies flat along the side of my body. I anxiously wait for my sexy boyfriend to walk through the door and see what I have in store for him.

Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes later I hear a slight rustle coming from the main suite. Ian was here. I heard the hotel door shutting behind him and his deep voice talking lightly from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Hey Luc, I was hoping to catch you before I go to sleep. I wish you were lying next to me tonight. I know you would love it here. There is nothing I want more than to explore Paris with you. I'll talk to you later baby, good luck with your album. I love you."

Just as he was hanging up his phone from the voicemail he left on my phone – which was turned off thankfully—the door opened to reveal Ian looking down at his phone. My breath catches in my throat as my eyes roam his body. He is so damn sexy, sexier than I remember. God my body was aching for him.

"Lucy." Ian's jaw drops when he looks up to see me laying on the bed waiting nervously for him.

"Hi baby," I say shyly and bite my lip.

Ian stands frozen as his eyes rack along my body.

"I'm not a hologram, come here." I say with a teasing grin.

I move to stand up on my knees on the mattress and crawl to the end of the bed where I meat Ian who slowly moved to stand at the end of the bed. He stares at me in shock causing me to giggle at his adorableness. My arms grip the back of his neck to pull him down into a deep kiss.

"How did you… What?" Ian stumbles on his words confused and purely shocked.

"Just stop talking and kiss me." I smile flirtatiously at him while I pull his lips back down to mine.

"That I can do."

Ian's hands slide down my body causing goose bumps to rise when he grasps my hips. Our lips fight to stay together as our hands caress and explore each other's bodies. It didn't take me long to strip Ian of his shirt before he pushed me back to lie flat on the mattress. He stands there at the end of the bed admiring my body and the seductive pose I was giving him.

"Beautiful. God you are flawlessly sexy, baby I missed you so much." Ian's voice was faint as if he didn't believe I was really here.

"Come here so I can show you just how much I really missed you."

Ian doesn't hesitate to kick his shoes and socks off before climbing up on top of me. My hands delicately cup the sides of his face and my lips linger over his for a moment before reattaching themselves. We both moan in each other's mouths in pleasure. I abruptly let out a loud uncontrolled moan when I felt a high vibrating sensation near my pounding pussy. It had been such a long period of time since I have had any sexual pleasure that even the slightest sexual touch made me feel as if I could come at any minute.

He gives me a questionable look from my abrupt moan of pleasure.

"Your phone. Oh god." I gasp and flex my hips up into his and wrap my right leg around his waist so the vibrating sensation was directly against my deprived pussy.

Ian thrust his hips firmly into mine to press the silently ringing phone in the perfect spot. I let out another gasp of pleasure causing Ian to smirk at me. I whimper when the phone's vibration stopped signaling the call had gone to voicemail. Not seconds after the call ended did the person call again. Ian nipped and sucked at my neck while I reveled in the pleasure coming from his mouth… and his phone.

"You smell so good." Ian mutters in my neck while leaving a love bite on my fair skin.

"I need you right now baby. I am dripping wet and my pussy is literally pounding in need of you." I whimper against his lips.

My trembling hands slide down his toned chest until they reached his jeans. It didn't take me long to unbutton, unzip and then push both his jeans and boxers down his legs and off the end of the bed. Ian slowly kisses down to the top of my lacy panties. He looks me in the eye while he pulls them off of me. I lift my hips for him to remove them fully and watch as he tosses them behind him, landing near the door.

"I'll give you just what you need."

I bite my lip in anticipation when he lowers his body down on the bed and positions his head between my spread legs. Ian wraps his hands around both my thighs to keep them spread apart. Soft moans fell from my lips when Ian lightly kisses all over my mound and the inside of my thighs, avoiding my wet pussy all together. My hands hold on tightly to the slates in wood headboard in anticipation of what he was about to do. His hot breath lightly fanned my vagina causing me to arch my hips up high in bliss. Ian held my hips down on the mattress firmly to prevent me from wiggling about.

After what felt like an eternity Ian's strong tongue gave a broad stroke from the bottom of my lips all the way up my clit. His tongue kept licking me harder and harder, faster with every stroke even. I nearly screamed out in pleasure when I felt his tongue dip deeply in my hot core. His right hand left its grip on my thigh to trace around my folds then ease two fingers in my entrance.

"Oh fuck. Ian I need it baby, I need it so fucking bad. Give me more. Make me cum more than I have ever cum before!"

He then slides four of his long, very talented fingers into me and works them quickly while his mouth sucks the life out of my clit. I let out a very loud, very harsh scream when he makes me come hard. My thighs locked together incasing Ian's head in place meanwhile my right foot dug the spike of my heel in his back as I writhed in his arms.

Ian didn't stop his actions to my pussy causing me to keep coming. Orgasm after Orgasm. It just didn't stop. My body had already been on hyperactive drive and now that Ian has lit the fire in me I was all the more sensitive causing my body to quiver at any touch my body received.

I felt as if I was going to go crazy. My body couldn't lie still for even a second due to all the pleasure coursing through my veins.

I couldn't even count how many times I came. All I knew was we had a long night ahead of us.

Ian moves up my body very slowly to ensure he places a kiss on every inch of my skin. He pauses at my ribcage and gently bites along my lower ribs while his hands slide to the back of my bra to unclasp it. Our eyes lock when he slowly pulls the bra away from my chest and drops it to the side of the bed. I run my fingers through his curls during our deep gaze.

"I love you, Luc." Ian whispers lowly then places the softest kiss up the valley of my breasts.

"I love you too, Ian. I can't go that long without seeing you again." I confess my voice just as low.

"Then we won't. We'll work out our schedules."

"Promise?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes, I promise."

He moves his head up so it was level with mine. At an angle he lightly nudges my check with his nose before kissing me delicately. Our tongues slowly move together during the kiss and Ian's hands caress my stomach and sides. I moan blissfully into his mouth throughout the duration of the kiss. Meanwhile my hand slipped down his chest and grasps his huge member in my hand. I mentally smile at the feeling of him in my hand. It had been so long since I have felt this big boy that merely holding him in my hand made me realize just how realistic this moment it. Ian bit down on my bottom lip when my hand started pumping him slowly. He also tightened his grasp on my body while kissing me harder.

"Oh baby, I need you now. If you keep that up then I am going to cum in your hands before I've had the chance to please you." Ian groaned in his sexy as hell husky voice.

"I'm ready whenever you are. I think we both know I am wet enough." I give him a wicked grin causing him to chuckle.

Ian nods his head with a grin of his own. "Yes, you are definitely soaked for me."

Ian grabs a hold of my hips and moves me higher up the bed so my head was resting on one of the very fluffy pillows. He sits on his knees while staring down at my body taking in the sight of me lying naked in front of him. Silently I reach for his hands and place them both on my breasts. From there he slowly massages the perky breasts and pinches my very erect nipples simultaneously. Ian's strong hands then smoothly slide down my body until they reach my pelvic bone. His thumbs caress tiny circles on my skin causing me to smile happily up at him.

At last he lines himself up with my entrance and looks me deeply in the eye. We both have this loving twinkle in our eye as we connect into one. His right hand had left my hip to hold my hand as we join our bodies in the most intimate way there is. Inch by inch he so sweetly, so deliciously enters me. My eyes had drifted shut as I take in all of the overwhelming feelings that effulge me.

My legs wrap tightly around him and we both lay here completely still, no movement at all, just basking in the feeling of being tied as one person.

"So big," I whisper to myself as I adjust to his size.

"So tight," He whispers at the same time.

Ian starts off with a few slow thrusts before getting us up to a quick pace rhythm. My hand was clenching his the entire time and my free hand had been wrapped around his neck while our hips frantically move together. We slammed together at the perfect rhythmic sync that was driving me wild.

Throughout the course of our love making my head became fuzzy. I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't feel anything other than Ian moving within me. Many desperate kisses had been shared as we thrusted together. Some were on the lips, some on the other's chest, neck, shoulders, face—anything our lips could reach. No words were spoken for the next several hours. The only sounds coming out of either of our mouths were moans, groan, and the occasional screams of bliss when I would come.

Ian always knew how to get to me when needed. He knew every single one of my secret sweet spots. Hell he has even created and uncovered some I hadn't even had prior to us having sex. Ian honestly knew my body better than I did which I have never been able to understand how that is possible but he does. This is why his hand left its placement on my thigh to relocate on my clit. His fingers had firm pressure as they rubbed me furiously. He knew exactly how I liked it and what he needed to do that would make me scream at the top of my lungs, hips jolt a couple feet off the bed and come the hardest a woman can humanly come—which is precisely what he was doing as we speak.

I pant breathlessly throughout my entire climax, I honestly don't think I've had a climax that has ever lasted this long. I vaguely felt Ian coming deep inside of me, it had felt so good. I couldn't even feel my body anymore. I was thoroughly numb head to toe.

Ian slowly pulled out of me and collapse on the mattress next to me to prevent crushing me with his weight. Both of our bodies were covered in sweat from the huge work out we just had. I tiredly turn my head to the side to see the clock read 1:49am. Fuck, we have been going at it for over four, nearly five hours. How in the hell we managed to keep going I am not sure but we damn sure did miss each other and spent these hours reacquainting.

So many curse words, screams, moans, and pleas had left my lips tonight that if anyone had overheard they probably would have thought I was being brutally murdered or something. It had all felt so fucking good. I struggled to keep my eyes open any longer when the exhaustion of the night swept over me and sent me into a very deep slumber. Ian and I had been tangled together when we both fell asleep.

**Ian's POV**

I let out a low groan in my pillow when I woke up the following morning. I can't believe Lucy is actually here. I have no idea how she even managed to get in my hotel suite but I don't care much on that aspect. All I care about is the fact that my gorgeous girlfriend was currently asleep in my arms in a hotel bed in the middle of Paris, France.

Sometime in the middle of the night we had changed positions a bit. We now lay with me on my right side facing her while she was asleep on her stomach with her head buried in the pillow. The comforter was loosely down low around her waist giving me the pleasure to observe her flawless body. I softly run my fingertips up and down the smooth skin of her delicate body. I couldn't resist the urge I had to kiss the silky smooth skin. My lips place butterfly kisses all over her back and shoulder blades.

Approximately fifteen minutes later did an adorable grunt which was quickly followed by a few moans fall from Lucy's lips. Her eyes didn't flutter open right away though. Instead I was graced with those breathtaking green eyes nearly five minutes later.

"Good morning babe." Lucy smiles with pure happiness.

"Good morning my princess, how did you sleep?"

I lean my head down to kiss her good morning which turned in to several loving pecks.

"I have not slept that well in a very long time. What time is it?" She asks curiously.

I roll over to look at the clock on the nightstand behind me.

"6:36am believe it or not."

"How in the hell are we up so early after last night?" Lucy asks completely shocked.

"Your guess is as good as mine baby. I most likely got up out of instinct because we've had to get up so early everyday for different press events." I wrap my arm around her lower waist to pull her tight against me.

"You don't have to go any time soon, do you?" Lucy looks up at me with big hopeful eyes.

I smile and shake my head.

"Not until noon. We have this huge interview panel thing or whatever but that is the only thing on the agenda for today."

A beautiful smile graces Lucy's face. Lucy lightly pushed my chest so I was now flat on my back and moved herself to straddle me.

"Meaning we have some time to ourselves before you have to go." Lucy states while wiggling her hips down firmly just above my member.

"God I've missed you." I chuckle softly.

Lucy leans down to capture our lips together; we move our mouths languidly with each other in perfect harmony.

"I think this calls for morning sex." Lucy says with a seductive smile.

I lift my hand up to slid along her slit to see if she was wet at all or if I needed to work her up first.

"Fuck you are already dripping baby, how is that possible?" I groan, running my fingers through her juices.

She shrugs with a seductive smirk.

"What can I say, I woke up in bed with the sexiest man alive caressing my body."

I lift Lucy up by her wiggling hips and help her sink down on my erection. We both mewl in satisfaction at the feeling we get when we are united as one. Lucy's hands were placed firmly on my chest where as mine stayed in their preferred location on her hips. We start off slow at first then Lucy took full control. Her skillful hips rotate round and round as she thrusts up quickly then sinks back down on me. We were both so close to our desired satisfaction when we were unexpectedly interpreted.

"Ian Michael Harding! What in god's name is wrong with you?" The very furious Holly Combs voice rings out in my hotel room.

Lucy instantly jumps under the sheets and hides her entire body leaving me lying awkwardly on the bed to face a very pissed off Holly. I had pulled my side of the sheets up to my chest to prevent Holly from seeing anything she shouldn't.

"Um I'm not sure what you mean." I clear my throat awkwardly.

"I am talking about that… that _woman_," she spat out as if it burned her mouth to say, "in your bed. Do you not have any respect for Lucy at all? One trip away from her to a different country and you invite someone in your bed when you have a girlfriend who misses you terribly back home?" Holly screeches.

"Holly it isn't what you think." That was all she allowed me to get out before going off on me again.

"Not what I think? Really Ian, really? I thought you were a decent man who was worthy of Lucy. Turns out you are just another one of those meaningless men who have broken her heart."

I cast my gaze down to Lucy who was still hiding under the covers and nudge her desperately.

"I swear to you Holly I would never cheat on Lucy!"

Holly lets out a loud scoff and crosses her arms. "I am half minded to slap the stupid out of you right now."

I heard Lucy take a deep breath before pulling the sheets down enough to show her face, sit up in bed and holds the sheets tightly to her chest.

"Hey Holly." Lucy says awkwardly.

Holly's jaw and arms drop as she stares at Lucy wide-eyed.

"Luc, what in the world? I thought Ian… I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault Holly. Don't worry about it; I appreciate you threatening to rough him up if he were to cheat on me." Lucy laughed lightly which thankfully lightened the mood.

"What are you doing here?" Holly asks still clearly taken back.

"I couldn't go any longer without seeing Ian so I cleared my schedule for a week to come here and surprise him." Lucy explains.

"What are you doing here Holly and how did you even get in here?" I ask trying to change the topic.

"Keegan and I tried calling you last night but you didn't answer. Our managers planned for us all to attend some extra stuff this morning at 8 am. Since neither of us got a hold of you I managed to talk Keegan into giving me the extra card key you gave him."

"Should I question why my boyfriend gave another guy a key to his room?" Lucy giggles next to me.

"I'd like to know the same thing!" Holly says joining in on the laughter.

"Haha you two perverts. I have a habit of turning off my alarm and going back to sleep so I gave him a key to my room in case I were to fall back asleep that way he could make sure I am not late to our events."

"Hmm still sounds suspicious to me, what about you goose?" Holy teases.

"I have to agree with Mama Bear on this one. You did wake up all on your own at 6:30 this morning."

"Oh hush you!"

My hand reaches out to tickle her highly ticklish stomach through the thin sheet causing her to giggle and squirm then slap my hand away.

"Okay now that you know the change of plans I am going to head out and leave you two to it. Goodbye Lucy, I am very pleased it was you and that you two will get some time together." Holly says before dismissing herself.

Once we heard the main hotel door shut I turned to Lucy with a serious look.

"What's wrong?" She asks nervously.

"Nothing, I just want you to know no matter what I would never cheat on you. I love you to death Luc and I hope to make you my wife one day."

Lucy smiled reassuringly at me.

"I know you wouldn't, she was just looking out for me. I want nothing more than to be your wife."

"Think we should work on consummating our future wedding right now in the shower?" I offer with a playful grin.

"Hmmm," Aria pretends to think about it. "Yes."

I instantly pick her up in my arms and carry Lucy off into the bathroom where we spent the next half hour in the shower. All embarrassment about what had just happened was completely forgotten. All we wanted was to enjoy our time together and take as much of it as we could without anyone interfering.

**Please review, they mean the world to me! I have a few really good Lucian Chapters coming up! ;) **


	17. Punk'd

**Chapter 17**

**I don't own PLL**

**Lucy's POV**

Tonight will be marked as the day I, Lucy Hale successfully Punk'd Ian Harding. It had been a bundle of fun going through the entire process with the Punk'd Crew this past week. Ian and I have been discreetly dating for a few months now so I figured it would be the perfect thing to do just to mess with him. The look on his face alone when I pulled off the hood to show him it was me was truly priceless. Nothing could have made my night other than that look of pure shock and astonishment that his face held. Then when he pulled me into his arms and held me tightly saying how he loved me made the night even better. It was incredibly hard for me not to tilt my head up and kiss him deeply in that moment.

Ian was currently doing an interview with the camera crew to say his thoughts and express his shock that it was me behind it all as well as his great relief that he wasn't going to be arrested for vandalism. I was back behind the camera man talking with several of the people who had helped me pull this prank off. Though I found myself having an incredibly hard time staying focused on the conversation with Ian in such close proximity. He looks so damn sexy tonight with his chest hair peeking out the top of his unbuttoned shirt. Ian recently had to shave his chest of any and all hair for Aria and Ezra's first love scene in 'Pretty Little Liars' and though I enjoyed his bare chest, I much rather he have his chest hair. I love it when we lay in bed and I toy with the short hair, it also adds this sexy, masculine factor to him. Ian was also struggling a bit when it came to focusing on his interview; I noticed he kept glancing my way and grinning bashfully.

We both knew we were being pretty risky with all of the flirtatious smiles, allowing our hands to constantly brush together as we had walked around throughout the night, and most definitely the "I love you's" we had said earlier that the camera had caught. But if I am being honest I don't give a damn, not tonight anyway.

For once I didn't want us to worry about our relationship leaking to the public. I love the privacy we have right now but at the same time I would like to actually go out with him whenever we felt like it. As of right now we try to limit our public outings and make sure they are easy enough to pass off as simply two friends hanging out.

Finally after another near forty-five minutes we were done and ready to head out. It was currently nearing two in the morning on a cool December night.

"You ready to go, baby?" Ian asks lowly in my ear.

"Definitely, I can't wait to go home and fall asleep wrapped up in your arms." I reply just as softly with an anxious smile on my lips.

"Do you guys want a ride back to your car?" One of the crew men, Alex, asks coming up behind us.

"Oh no that's okay. It isn't too far of a walk and it's a nice night out. Thank you anyway." Ian says to the man without a second thought.

I just shrug with a smile and walk out of the building with Ian. Once we were a relatively safe distance away from the building he abruptly pushed me up against the brick wall with his hands on my hips.

"I can't believe you managed to pull one over on me. You have no idea how sexy you were tonight and you weren't even trying to be."

"A part of me was afraid you would be mad." I manage to say clearly even though my mind was currently turning to mush as his mouth began ravishing my neck.

"God no, I could never be mad at you." He mutters in the crook of my neck. "You smell so good, baby." Ian groans just as he was leaving another kiss on my neck.

I run my fingers through his hair before pulling his lips off of me, otherwise I knew I wouldn't be able to speak.

"What do you say we take this to the car? I don't know about you but I can't wait over half an hour to get home until we can make love. I need you now." I look him dead in the eye and watch as his blue eyes become black with lust.

"You read my mind. Come on."

Ian's hand left its current placement on my hip to intertwine with my hand and leads me to his car.

They were both far too caught up in their blissful moment to realize there had been a couple paparazzi lurking around for the two celebrities having caught wind about the whole Punk'd ordeal that had taken place that night.

Within no time we had arrived at the car, gotten in and driven to a more secluded road just down the way. There was a street light a few feet away granting us just the right amount of light inside the car while still allowing privacy. As soon as Ian shifted the car into park I jumped on him.

I was straddling him with my hips firmly pressed down on his. I could feel the seat slowly sliding back, thus allowing for more room between me and the steering wheel. Once the seat was all the way back his hand moved to lay the seat flat as well so we were in a lying down position. My mouth has been glued to his for the past five minutes and I was nearly running out of breath. I regretfully had to break the kiss in order to catch my breath. While we both try to catch our breaths as quickly as possible, Ian pulled the beanie off my head and tosses it to his backseat.

With a mischievous smirk on my face I slowly start to move my hips. My movements were firm against his hardening member and increasingly sped up until I was full out dry humping him. Ian quickly pulls my body down flat against his, lightly places his hand on the back of my neck and brings me into a deep, passionate kiss. I moan loudly into his mouth when I feel his tongue ease its way into my mouth. My lips part and welcome his tongue without hesitation. While our tongues play an intense game of tonsil hockey I move my hands to his chest in order to rid him of his red button up shirt. My skillful finger had the shirt opened in three seconds flat, exposing his chest for only my eyes and hands. I run my fingers down his chest to trace his faint abs before sliding my fingers back up to toy with his chest hair.

"This needs to come off, now." Ian growls against my lips while tugging on the hem of my shirt.

With a wicked grin on my face I sit up—my hips continuing their thrusting movements of course. I smile down at him while my finger slowly, teasingly, unbutton each and every button on the light purple shirt before slipping it down my arms and tossing it aside.

My internal smirk grows even bigger when Ian literally groans and his mouth falls open. I thrust my hips even harder into his while placing his hands on my breasts to fondle. I was currently wearing a sheer lace bra that clearly displayed my erect nipples as well as lifting them so they looked even bigger than usual.

Before long I can't take having my lips separated from his so I press our chests together once more and enjoy the feeling of our lips sharing their personal dance. Ian's hands lightly skim my stomach causing me to smile into the kiss—my stomach has always been quite ticklish. His fingers unbutton my jeans without even an ounce of struggle as well as unzipping them. I bite down on his bottom lip in shock when I feel his fingers grazing my clit. I breathe heavily against his mouth when his fingers rub and flick it repeatedly.

"You like that baby, don't you." He teases.

"Don't stop." I whimper in need.

"Never," he reassures.

I was very grateful for my skinny jeans and panties still being on in that moment. Since they were still in place his entire hand was firm against my pulsating vagina due to the lack of space down there. Soft gasps and moans fall from my lips once his highly skilled fingers make their way into my very tight hole. He had managed to work four whole fingers in me and I felt like I would die from pleasure. He knows exactly how to touch me in order to receive a certain reaction from my body.

My nails sink into his shoulders when I become on the brink of my first orgasm. I can't help but release a little shriek of bliss when I cum.

I instantly attach my lips to his and kiss him furiously.

"I love you," I pant between kisses.

"I love you too, Luc." Ian replies with a chuckle knowing precisely how turned on and desperate for another orgasm I was.

While our lips reattach I managed to shimmy out of my jeans and kick them down to the floorboard while still staying on his lap.

"God I need you." Ian mutters against my lips as I rub my lingerie clad body up against his.

"Then we best get that big boy out of your jeans now shouldn't we?"

Ian buries his face in my chest when he felt my hands releasing his manhood from its restrictions. My eyes drift shut and rest my head on his shoulder in pure bliss as my hand pumps his member.

"Baby if you keep rubbing and squeezing me like that then I am going to cum entirely too soon. I want to be inside of you first." He warns, his tone hoarse with pleasure.

Ian's hands come up to each side of my panties and I instantly slap them away and shoot him a glare.

"Don't you dare rip these off."

"God no, I would never rip these. I love this set too damn much to rip it into shreds."

With that his hands slowly ease the panties down my thighs and I help kick them down to the floor board to join my jeans. Our eyes were locked the entire time. My hands rest on his shoulders. His hands were firm on my hips. We both sigh in pleasure as I sink down on his erect member. I playfully wiggle my hips once his entire member was seethed deep within me.

"Kiss me," I whisper faintly in the nearly silent car—the radio had been softly playing in the background along with the warm air to prevent us from getting too cold on this somewhat chilly night.

Once more he pulls me down into a lustful kiss just like he had done not five minutes ago. It is always a struggle for me to keep my lips off of his. Seeing as we have to be discreet when we are on set, we are always on the verge of wanting to jump the other as soon as we are alone. Overall though I simply want to just kiss him until I am completely out of breath and can no longer think straight—which is exactly what I was currently doing.

The only time our lips were to leave the other's lips or skin would be in need of oxygen, professing our love for the other, pleading for more, or my personal favorite, whispering _deliciously_ naughty things in each other's ear. I have already come two more times and could sense a third was on the horizon the same goes for Ian, he was about to break.

Much to my surprise he doesn't let go of his release the next time I cum. Ian held out for quite some time because he wanted this moment to last as long as possible. I honestly couldn't say how long had passed. We were both far too caught up in our own little bubble to recall anything else. The only solid thing our minds were able to focus on would be the movement of our hips and hands. Our hips worked together in such a rhythm it could have driven you to pure madness. And his hands, oh god don't get me started. They were caressing all over I could barely tell where they were half the time, all I know is it felt so god damn wonderful.

**Ian's POV **

I cannot comprehend the fact that Lucy and I are currently having sex in my car. Out of all the months we've been dating and all the placed we have made love this is actually our first car experience. With Lucy on top I am surprised I have lasted this long. Whenever she is in control I seem to reach my climax in no time because of how good she is. Lucy knows all the right ways to move her hips, slide her hands, and her facial expressions good god those can make me cum before she's even touched me! The way her lips form this sexy pout and she bites her bottom lips when she comes… fuck even thinking about it is getting me even more worked up.

Lucy was currently sucking on my neck and leaving open mouthed kissed all over my neck with the occasional nibbling on my ear.

My hands had been on her hips and ass as our bodies move together in perfect rhythm. I had finally reached that point where I could no longer hold out when it came to my climax. I had to cum and I wanted Lucy to come with me.

I open my mouth to allow my teeth to playfully nip at her exposed flesh causing her to giggle and suck harder on my neck. My right hand drifts down between her legs and presses firmly against her clit. If there is one thing Lucy absolutely loves and can never receive enough of, it would be attention to her clit. Whether the attention is from my hand, my mouth, my member, or even her own hand sometimes it doesn't matter, she revels in every single touch.

I grin when Lucy lets out an audible gasp of pleasure and rocks her hips into my hand wanting more. My left hand caresses her soft, round, smooth ass while my right flicks her clit in sync with my thrusts.

"I'm about to cum," I whisper in her ear as I near my breaking point.

"Me too. Fuck don't stop, oh fucking shit. That feels so good." Lucy voices her pleasure loudly.

I keep up my menstruations until we both couldn't take it anymore and come together as one.

Soon after we clung to each other while shocks from our orgasms ran through our bodies. When Lucy managed to gather some of her energy she sat up, tilted her head to the side with a slight pout to her lips.

"It seems we were so caught up that we never took my bra off. I don't know about you but I don't think it's fair for my lower regions to receive all the attention when my boobs are begging to have some skin on skin fondling."

Just as I was about to reply to my sexy girlfriend who was sitting on my lap completely naked, a flash of some sort catches the corner of my eye. For the first time since we got into the car I cast my gaze away from Lucy. My whole body tenses and my jaw literally drops at the sight in front of me.

There were three men with cameras standing in front of the car. Two were videotaping it and the third was taking pictures. It was extremely evident that the man trying to take pictures was being chastised by the other two men due to the flash on his camera.

"Fucking shit! Get dressed. Hurry." I sputter out quickly when I finally realize what was happening.

Fucking paparazzi!

"What, why?" Lucy asks, clearly shocked by my rapid attitude change. When I don't respond right away she turns her head to look out the front windshield of the car.

"Holy Fuck." Was all she manages to say.

The both of us were swearing and trying to find our clothes that was scattered all around. Lucy managed to tuck my member into my jeans and zip them up enough so it would be covered while she still straddled me to keep my manhood covered. While she had done that I managed to grab my shirt that she discarded and helped her quickly slip it on and button it.

Lucy hit the button on the door panel that was a seat preset. You could program it to remember your seat settings which I never thought would come in handy until I started dating Lucy and she would occasionally take my car. She set it up so I am button 1 and she is the second button. The seat quickly adjusted back up into a sitting upright position.

It all was happening so quickly. Lucy tried to move back into the passenger seat so I could safely drive away from the intruding paparazzi but I held her in place, started the car, and told her to sit still.

"Ian what—"

"You don't have panties on. I don't want them getting any more of a show then they already got." Was all I say before quickly speeding off.

Once we were safely away from them Lucy climbs out of my lap just in time for me to get on the highway.

"How did they even know we were there? How did we not see them?" Lucy wonders out loud.

"I don't know how they found us, honey. I was far too focused on you the entire time to notice anything else. But you do realize we just indirectly made a sex tape that the whole world is likely to see?" I spare a glance over at her to see her eyes closed and her hand propping her head up with a nervous look on her face.

"We are fucking screwed, Ian."

Needless to say neither of us were going to be prepared for the day we'd have to face the following day.

**I am dying to hear your guys' thoughts to this so please review! I have a high intuition that you all will enjoy the next for chapters I have set up ;) . **

**I will also be updating 'The Trip of Reuniting' tomorrow morning. **


	18. The Fight of Fights

**Chapter 18**

**I don't own PLL**

**Ian's POV**

I was currently sitting in the living room of my and Lucy Hale's house. We have been dating for some time now and about five months back I asked her to move in with me. Lucy was ecstatic to say the least. These past few months have been truly amazing. I honestly feel like living together has made our relationship even stronger than it had already been.

However that can't be said for right now.

As I sit here on the couch I take another drink of my beer while my eyes are glued to that damn flashing red light on the answering machine that was taunting me. Nearly three hours ago the phone rang, it was Lucy's agent. I am always proud and excited for Lucy when the potential of a new job offer comes around for her. Unfortunately the same cannot be said about this particular job. Ever since the phone rang and she left a message that god damn light has been flashing furthermore getting under my skin and pissing me off to no end.

Lucy wasn't home right now, in fact I haven't seen all that much of her lately. It was nearing one in the morning and Lucy still hadn't come home. I called her earlier to see if she would be coming home soon but she didn't answer and I hadn't heard anything back from her yet. Even though it was extremely late in the night and all I wanted to do was go to bed, I couldn't. I had to stay up to make sure she came home safely. Plus she lost her house keys again so I have the front door unlocked for her whenever she comes home tonight.

A light bark catches my attention causing me to finally leave my gaze that had been fixated on the answering machine across the room to look at Jack who had woken up and was stretching out in front of his dog bed. After he finishes stretching his little body he walks over to me and jumps up to put his front paws on the side of the couch.

"You need to go outside, Jack?" I ask resulting in his ears perking up and several barks.

"Alright let's go."

I stand up from the couch and walk out to the back door with jack on my heels. After flipping on the back porch light I unlock the door and walk outside with Jack. Given it's the middle of the night and we don't have a fenced yard yet, one of us always goes out with him to make sure he's alright. Though during the day we just let him out on his own. Jack slowly takes his time to wonder around the yard.

Finally after a good fifteen to twenty minutes he was ready to come back inside. I open the back door up and we both head back in together. Jack instantly runs through the house and to the front door when the unmistakable sound of Lucy's heels on the hardwood floor could be heard.

"Hey babe." Lucy smiles brightly when she sees me and sits Jack back down on the floor.

"Hey." I say in a monotone voice.

"What's wrong?" Lucy furrows her eyebrows at my tone.

"Nothing. I think it's time for me to call it a night." With that I start to walk down the hall that leads to our bedroom.

"Ian, what's wrong? You aren't acting like yourself." Lucy says stepping forward to grab my arm and turn me around to face her.

"It's after one in the morning, Luc. Where have you been? You said earlier you'd be done filming by eight at the latest. We were going to go out and have a late dinner tonight, remember?"

Lucy's face falls slightly at my words.

"Oh god I completely forgot. I am so sorry, Ian. Why didn't you call me?"

"I did, I even left you a message." I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

Lucy reaches down to retrieve her phone from her jeans pocket then frowns when she sees I did call.

"I don't know why I didn't hear it. I guess the music was louder than I thought." Lucy mutters to herself.

"Music?" I wonder out loud confused.

"After we finished filming Ryan helped me with this Martials Art move that I couldn't quite get right that I need to have down for a scene tomorrow. He isn't on set tomorrow so we were trying to perfect it tonight since he won't be there to help me. We worked on that and ran lines for a couple hours then he took me out for a drink afterwards. You probably called sometime after he had pulled me onto the dance floor for a couple dances." Lucy explains with a smile playing on her lips.

Of course fucking Ryan is the reason Lucy forgot about our dinner plans. Honestly I have just about had enough of him. First work basically writes me out of the show then they instantly give Lucy's character a new love interest. I'm not saying I will be upset whenever she has a love interests in whatever job she has, that's part of being an actress obviously. What bothers me in this situation is it feels like the new storyline isn't just taking Aria away from Ezra, it's taking Lucy away from me by making Lucy stay late with him all the time.

When Marlene told Lucy she would be exploring Martial Arts for her character she was so excited. Lucy loves tacking new things when it comes to work. Neither of us realized just how much extra time Lucy would be spending with Ryan to learn Martial Arts. I also don't think Lucy has realized just how much time she has been spending with him—and everyone else lately rather than us just having one night dedicated to us.

"There's a message on the machine for you." I say lastly.

Lucy looks at me curiously before walking over to the answering machine and pressing play.

"_Hey Lucy its Jasmine. I was calling to let you know the producer of the movie '50 Shades of Grey' called me earlier to say they are interested in looking at you for the role of Anastasia. They'd love to get together with you soon to talk about the role and see about having you audition for it. Give me a call back by Saturday with your answer. Have a good night, hun." _

Lucy lets out a squeal in excitement and turns to me. She runs up and flings her arms around my neck in excitement.

"Can you believe they might actually choose me for it?" Her eyes were wide with pure excitement.

"I take it you'll go through with the role if they offer it to you?" I ask while trying my hardest to keep my displeasure out of my tone.

"Without a doubt! This would open me up to so many more roles and opportunities."

"You don't think ABC Family will be displeased with you taking on such a risqué role?"

"Are you not happy for me? This is something big." Lucy frowns.

"No, no of course I'm happy for you!" I say convincingly.

"Just tell me the truth about what is going on here." Lucy steps back and folds her arms.

I let out a sigh and rub the back of my neck.

"I miss you, okay! I am basically kicked off my own TV show so I rarely see you on set anymore and they've been putting you in even more scenes than you had before so that aids to the amount of time you're busy. Plus now that Ryan's in the picture I am seeing you even less than before he came along." I finally admit.

"What does Ryan have to do with anything?"

"He's always hanging around you on and off set. You are constantly going in early or coming home late just to meet with him to rehearse. I feel like I never see you anymore."

"We see each other all the time Ian." Lucy shakes her head at me.

"No we don't and the days we do spend together they are rarely just you and I. Plus he is starting to take over the alone nights we do have planned."

"You're just jealous of him. He isn't getting in the way of anything you just think he is. It isn't my fault they are taking your character in a poor direction so don't blame me." Lucy says defensively. "Now tell me why you obviously don't want me to even think about being a part of 50 Shades."

"It's late, we'll talk about this tomorrow." I let out a sigh and shake my head then turn around trying to head to bed once more.

"No we are talking about this now." She says firmly.

"I don't want you to have sex with another man." I scream loudly.

"Excuse me?" Lucy scoffs with a look of disbelief.

"You and I both know they are going to go to great lengths to ensure this movie is perfect due to the books' success. That means they are more than likely to have the two main actors actually have sex rather than fake it. I don't care how fucking selfish it is of me; I don't want to think of you sleeping with anyone else other than me. Let alone having the whole experience filmed and later resulting in me having to sit through _watching_ you sleep with someone else." I fume.

Lucy just stares at me in shock.

"I don't even know what to say to that." She admits after several minutes. "Besides, do you think I would want to have sex with someone else willingly even for a role?"

"I don't know what to believe because I don't see you anymore. At most when I do see you, you're either changing clothes then heading right back out after coming home or you're sleeping."

"This is honestly the most ridiculous fight. I'm sorry I forgot about our plans tonight; I had a long day at work and Ryan offered to take me out for a drink so I said yes. It wasn't my intention for time to escape us like it had. But you have no right to insinuate something is happening between me and Ryan that is where I draw the line." Lucy shouts with furry.

I don't know what came over me but I suddenly just take those few steps to her, lightly grasp her face in my hands and kiss her furiously. Lucy clutches the neck of my shirt as I pull her body into mine. Our tongues rapidly fought to win dominance and our hands roamed each other's bodies. Lucy holds onto my neck firmly and jumps up to wrap her legs around my waist. I instantly turn us around and push her up against the wall and kiss her with all the more desire.

"Bedroom. Now." Lucy demands against my lips then bites down on my bottom lip causing me to growl.

With my hands held at the underside of her thighs to support her we make our way down the hall to our bedroom. The kiss was demanding and held so many emotions it was hard to process them all. I press her firmly into the closed bedroom door to turn the knob and forcefully push the door open. Lucy lets out a loud moan when I throw her onto the center of our bed.

It had to be a record for the shortest amount of time we have ever undressed each other. After checking to see if she was wet enough I thrust into her swiftly. Our pace was fast and hard.

**Lucy's POV**

I couldn't help but moan at this new form of sex. Ian and I have had rough sex on occasion but this is different than that. This isn't playful rough sex or intense make up sex; this was in the heat of the moment fight sex where we express our emotions.

There was no determining who was on top; who was dominate. We both kept changing the position and taking charge. Though whomever was on bottom always managed to find the upper hand and give them the ability to hold some control while being on the bottom.

I don't necessarily hate this new form of sex but I also didn't know if I loved it. It was different and new, I don't know what to think about it.

Throughout the sex we had both been snapping at each other and saying the things we were pissed about. When we weren't doing that we were either kissing very intently or biting at each other's skin. So far Ian has left four maybe even five what I'm sure to be good sized love bites on my neck.

Our hips were thrusting together at the most powerful rhythm we've ever had that was pleasuring beyond belief. I didn't know if I should scream, shout, or moan out my pleasure but I seemingly have been doing all three.

"Fuckkkkkkk," I gasp in shock when I cum.

Ian was currently on top and I was far too in my state of bliss to even think of rolling us over to be on top. He has a firm hand holding onto the headboard with his right hand and his left holding my hip. I gasp in shock and my nails roughly dig into his back, most likely breaking skin as they drag down the sweaty skin as another wave hits me expectantly. Ian hisses in my ear at the sensation and sucks harder on my sweet spot.

"Fuck! I am going to cum soon." Ian groans in my ear while thrusting even faster into me.

"Me too." I mutter breathlessly.

I move my left hand to wrap firmly around his neck and my right fisting his hair. Ian's hand drifts from my hip down to my clit where he begins to flick it continuously, resulting in my hips arching off the bed and bucking up into his involuntarily.

What finally threw me over into my next orgasm was when he pinches my clit between his fingers and thrust at the perfect angle to hit my g-spot.

There was no controlling the shrill scream that bypasses my lips at the intensity of the orgasm. His thrusts continue through my orgasm and thus prolonging the pleasurable climax.

I honestly don't know if I was only screaming out pleasure or if my frustration from the night's events were also a part of it.

I could tell Ian was about to cum too. His eyes were a smoky shade of black and I knew by the look on his face. I was literally breathless at the feeling running through me right now.

Unexpectedly the bedroom lights flipped on filling the pure dark room with bright lights followed by someone yelling.

"Lucy are you okay!" The unknown person shouts worriedly.

Once it registers in both mine and Ian's heads that we weren't alone we were quickly broken out of the heated moment. Ian quickly rolled off of my and held the bed sheet around his waist. My hands instantly reach for the sheet to cover my exposed body as well. It was then we looked to see who was standing in the doorway of our bedroom.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" I stare at him in sheer shock and Ian simply scoffs.

"Of course **he** is fucking here." Ian sneers then climbs out of bed and walks straight into the connected master bathroom with a blanket wrapped around his waist. I flinch slightly at the loudness of the door slamming behind him.

"I'm sorry Luc, I didn't realize… I stopped at the store on my drive home and noticed you forgot your wallet on the cup holder of my car." He gestures to the small wallet in his hands. "I figured you'd want it before I head out of town."

I had been running late this morning so I had just taken my phone and wallet that had been lying on the counter to work today. I knew I wouldn't need anything from my purse since Troian was driving me to work.

I awkwardly sit up in bed and keep the thin sheet clutched to my chest.

"Thank you, Ryan."

"I really am sorry. When I walked up to the front door I could hear you screaming, I was afraid something had happened. The front door wasn't locked so I just…" Ryan stutters nervously.

I shake my head with a reassuring look.

"Don't worry about it, really."

"I don't want to overstep my place at all but are you okay? I only caught a glimpse but of what I did see and heard sounded pretty rough and Ian seems really pissed right now." Ryan asks cautiously.

I take a deep breath and lose eye contact with him before forcing myself to look back up at him.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just been a long night is all. Ian would never…" I let the sentence linger in the air knowing he would understand what I was implying.

Ryan nods his head and his face expressed relief.

"Okay good I just wanted to make sure. But if that changes at all or anything you can always talk to me. I should probably get going. Please tell Ian I'm really sorry."

"I will and thank you for the offer. If you turn around for a second I'll walk you out." I say while my cheeks flush with embarrassment at the current situation.

"Alright." He laughs softly and turns to face the door.

I get up from the bed –pulling the sheet with me of course- and wrap it firmly around my naked body. I walk Ryan out of the room and to the front door and thank him once more.

"I'll see you bright and early on Monday for the table read. Let me know how that move I taught you today works out for you during filming." He says while walking out on the front porch.

"I'll be sure to do that. Have a good night."

"Bye." He waves and walks out to his car.

I flip the dead bolt on the front door then turn and slump against the front door with a huff. So much has happened tonight that I can't believe some of it. I find out Ian is jealous about Ryan; I am possibly wanted to play the main role in 50 Shades; Ryan walked in on Ian and I having 'fight sex'. Also I am still not pleased with Ian about him accusing me of getting into an intimate relationship with Ryan.

I run a hand through my tangled up sex hair then force myself to head back into the bedroom. Ian was back in bed now laying on his side with his back to the door. I flip off the light and walk over to my side of the bed. Keeping the sheet wrapped around my body I slip into the bed and pull the comforter up to my shoulders and lay on my side so my back was to Ian's.

After a couple minutes of silence Ian rolls over, scoots right up behind me and wraps his arm around my waist and kisses my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about slamming the door and for getting mad when you got home earlier."

I shrug out of his embrace and move closer to the edge of the bed.

"That doesn't make up for the fact that you actually believe I'd come even remotely close to cheating on you with another man." I say sharply without turning to look at him.

"Lucy I—"

"Don't Ian. I don't want to hear it now go to sleep like you were so set on doing earlier when we were fighting."

I close my eyes and bury my head in my pillow hoping sleep will overtake me and I can forget about tonight's events just for a little while.

**I know I've had a lot of Lucian lately but don't worry I have several very sweet Ezria chapters coming up next. I don't know Lucy's manager's name so I just used my friend Jasmine's since I was talking to her at the time of writing. **

**Please review! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) **


	19. Please Touch Me

**Chapter 19**

**I don't own PLL**

**Ezra's POV**

Aria and I were currently laying on my bed in my apartment on this Saturday afternoon. We were in the middle of a very heavy discussion that I was greatly hesitant about where as Aria is extremely persistent about. Our relationship is still just between us and we have been dating just over a year now. Like majority of our Saturday Lazy Days, we were currently laying on my bed in only our underwear. After a while when we were both completely comfortable we had started lying in bed in each other's arms in only our underwear as a way to feel even closer. We've never had sex; Aria wasn't ready and frankly I don't feel our relationship is ready just yet.

"Ezra, come one. It's okay."

"Aria…" I shake my head in denial and sigh softly.

"You can touch me. I'm not going to break, Ez."

Aria was resting against the pillows sitting up with her legs crossed and I was sitting directly in front of her. When she sees I was still going to protest she grasps my big hand in her little on and places it on her stomach.

"Touch me." She whispers softly looking me straight in the eye.

Sensing my defiance to her wish Aria holds her hand over mine and slowly slides my hand along her exposed body. Today she was wearing one of my favorite lingerie sets that I have seen so far—it was black lace and molded her breasts wonderfully and the panties were also black lace… and tiny. I bite my lip at the feeling of finally touching her.

Yes every Saturday we lay in each other's arms in little clothing, but my hands have never strayed from resting on either her shoulder or her hip. I was terrified to push her into a part of adulthood that I fear she isn't ready for. Today however Aria had been extra flirty and tempting, wanting me to caress her like she is attempting to now.

"See, I want you to touch me Ezra, it feels **good**. Don't overthink this." Her voice was soft and taunting.

My heart catches in my throat when she moves my hand up to cup her soft, full breast. It felt so good to touch her intimately but I couldn't let myself go. I couldn't give in to this wonderful feeling and the urging desire I have to touch her and kiss her all over to make her feel like the flawless goddess she is.

"Aria." I whisper lowly, the look in her eyes proves she knows she is breaking me.

"Don't fight me Ezra. We don't have to take it all the way. I just want you to touch me and not be hesitant." Aria leans forward to kiss me chastely then moves us so I am laying on top of her.

"I don't want to push you, Sweetheart." I was quickly losing every last bit of restraint I had.

"You aren't, now hush and let your hands do the talking." She murmurs against my lips.

Finally I couldn't resist any longer. With the words in mind that she does want me to touch her and caress her, that I won't be pushing her to a place she isn't ready for, I allow my fingertips to graze her stomach and her sides. With Aria's permission and encouragement I kiss the uncharted ground of her exposed chest and the skin of her breasts that were free for my lips to kiss. With a longing, open mouthed kiss on the valley between her breasts, I sigh in gratitude for the opportunity. I had been hesitant to stop all together every time a moan would fall from her delicate lips but Aria kept encouraging me to continue, that she didn't want me to stop.

Aria runs her fingers through my hair with a triumphant smile playing on her lips. "See, it isn't such a hard task to touch me intimately and kiss me wherever you please."

My hands move safely to her hips as I bring my head up enough to kiss her passionately, giving her as much affection as I can. Meanwhile Aria's hands were tracing up and down the faint lines of my abs that I have been trying to tone knowing how much they turn Aria on. Throughout the kiss I noticed her right hand toying with the elastic band of my boxers and trying to slip her hand in the backside of my boxers to grip my ass. I also noticed her left leg that was lazily draped across my lower back was every now and then trying to pull me down to press my hardening member firmly in between the middle of her legs.

"Whoa, baby hang on." I pull back and try not to make her feel any sort of rejection because that is the last thing I would intend for.

"What's wrong?" She frowns at me in pure confusion.

"I don't want this to get too carried away that we cross any lines that we aren't ready to cross yet and we are quickly escalading into that area." I take a deep breath and try to think of something that'll rid me of my rapidly growing erection. In all honestly that is the fucking hardest thing to do when the world's most beautiful woman is laying beneath you in sexy black lingerie.

"Ezra," Aria pauses and gives me a knowing look. "We both have the ability to speak up and stop things from escalating into sex because we both know I am not quite up to that just yet. I however am up to trying and exploring _other things_."

I couldn't help but groan and warn her that she was dangerously testing my self-control to which Aria simply grins mischievously back at me. I was now straddling Aria in a way—my knees on each side of her hips, resting back on my heels trying to calm myself because I could feel my desire for her was increasing all too rapidly.

"Can I at least… I've never seen…" Aria drifts off in shyness.

Something I have learned about Aria when she is in this mood is she approaches things either with a great deal of confidence or somewhat shy. It was clear earlier in the night she was very confident and set on what she wanted to do today. Though, now that we are reaching the level of events she had been so desperately hoping for all morning, she has gone shy about it.

She blushes an even darker shade of red under my gaze and I come to realize all I can do is merely nod my head and let her see how she wants to continue—if she wants to continue. While I was hesitant about this whole situation in general, the only thing that calms me the most is the peace of mind that Aria is exploring this new area of life with me and not some horny teenage boy who'll take advantage of her. This way it is at her pace, I know how to sense her discomfort and will stop immediately if she were to feel it all be too much at once.

Her eyes finally leave mine and flicker down to the rising tent in my boxers that I unsuccessfully got rid of. I watch as she bites her lip in anticipation. Her hands slowly reach up to the front of my boxers and pull them down ever so slowly. My erection jumps free and full of life. Aria's eyes widen in pure shock at my size.

"You're huge. Holy shit." I hear her mutter under her breath and swallows nervously.

I remove my boxers off all the way. Aria's eyes were locked on my erection the entire time, never leaving focus. She tries several times to calm herself enough to wrap her hand around me but I could tell she was nervous enough as it is and was unsure of what to do.

"It's okay babe, you don't have to if you don't want to." I say softly to encourage her.

It was evident her body was trembling faintly as she reaches her right hand out to lightly grasp a hold of my penis. She visibly relaxes after a few minutes and strokes me out of curiosity. Her eyes shine brightly of excitement, inquisitiveness, anxious, love, and a dash of lust.

"It's different than I imagined… and much harder." Aria instantly turns the deepest shade of red when she realizes she said that aloud and I heard it.

I hold in my laughter at her cuteness to prevent further embarrassment for her. I try not to express just how wonderful her hands feel but it was not an easy task in the least bit. Without saying a word Aria sits up and rolls us over so she is now on top of me. She straddles my legs and sits on the tops of my thighs.

"I want to… but I don't know how." She whispers lowly and avoids eye contact.

"Aria, you don't have to do _that_ for me."

She shakes her head, smiles softly finally looking me in the eye. "I want to. Just tell me how to, please."

With a reluctant nod from me she grins wildly and I could tell she was a mix of excitement and anxious.

With her hands in my own I help get her started and show her what to do. Once she got the hang of it she started pumping and caressing my member like an expert. She was quickly picking up on all the things she needed to do in order to elicit a groan of pleasure from my lips. My eyes flew open when I felt astonishing heat surrounding my member. Aria had taken me in her mouth. I try to tell her she didn't have to but she simply ignores me and bobs her head up and down. Fuck she picks up on these kind of things quick. Before long she had worked me to the end of my fuse and I was at the verge of cumming.

"Aria, baby I am going to cum." I warn and try to pull out of her mouth.

All she does in return is look up at me, catching my gaze and sucks harder. I abruptly cum and she surprisingly swallows it all up and grins happily at me. After she releases my member from her mouth she kisses the head of it. Her eyes now shine with a sense of accomplishment.

I could tell she was unsure of what to say as was I so I pull her up and kiss her deeply to express my gratitude.

"Was that okay?"

"Okay? That was magnificent baby! Shit. I can't believe you did so well on your first time." I praise her.

"Is it bad that I really liked the taste of it?" Aria asks shyly and bows her head to hide it in the crook of my neck.

"No Sweetheart, that's not bad at all." I kiss her forehead and hold her tight to my chest.

I flip us over to lay her flat on her back and resting on the pillows like she had been earlier and lay above her. I trail kisses from her lips down her neck, to both of her bra straps then look up at her for permission. Aria smiles reassuringly at me and allows me to push the thin straps off her shoulders. I then kiss along her shoulders where the straps used to be before unclasping her bra and tossing it to the floor.

"You are stunning baby, purely flawless." I whisper in her ear when she shyly covers her chest.

I carefully pull her arms away and kiss each of her breasts prior to smiling up at her. Aria smiles with pure happiness etched in her face as she runs her fingers through my hair. I had just encased my lips around her nipple when the apartment door unexpectedly burst open startling Aria and I.

My first thought was to cover Aria's exposed body.

"Mike! What the hell are you doing here?" Aria yells in pure shock at her little brother. I couldn't help but notice the pure furry in his face when he sees the two of us naked in my bed.

"What the hell is going on here? Aria, you're actually having sex with him!" Mike yells back walking deeper into the small apartment.

"Mike you don't understand what is going on here. Stop, take a breath and relax for a minute. How did you even know I was here?" Aria says calmly to him while clutching the bed sheets to her tiny body.

"You don't honestly believe I would fall for your lies you tell mom and dad all the time? There is no way in hell you are spending all your time with the girls, especially since they all have boyfriends—and girlfriend I guess for Emily. You're never talking about any of the boys at school and you've been far too happy to be single not to mention you tend to blush when you get a text." Mike explains and crosses his arms.

"Okay." Aria draws out still unsure on how to reply. "But that still doesn't explain how you knew I was with Ezra."

"I was worried about who you were seeing because you were keeping it so secretive and not hanging out with any guys at school so a few weeks ago I followed you and saw you came here. It didn't take me too long to find out this is where Fitz lives."

Aria sits there in silence unsure of what to do; the awkwardness quickly escalading.

"Either way that doesn't matter right now. You need to get dressed and come home now. I saw mom and dad in town and they saw the girls and noticed you weren't them. Unless you want them finding out about whatever the hell this is you and I better get home and say you have been driving me and my friends around all day."

"Shit. Seriously?"

Mike only nods in response.

"Will you step out into the hall and I'll get dressed?"

"There is a bathroom right there." Mike points out. It seems like he doesn't want to leave her alone with me.

"Mike." Aria says pointedly and points to the front door. He rolls his eyes at her and stomps out.

"Fuck. I am so sorry Ezra." Aria stutters in a panic while collecting all her clothes to get dressed.

I sit up on the bed, pull my boxers on and wrap my arms around her waist to still her frantic movements.

"It's okay honey. If he tells your parents, or even if they find out on their own, it will be okay. I have told you if you ever one to stop all the secrecy we can tell your parents. Take a breath and relax for a second, baby."

Aria takes a breath and I can feel her relaxing under my fingertips.

"You always know what to say, thank you." She leans down and presses a light kiss on my lips.

"I'm sure Mike will want to talk with you about all this. If you don't want to do it alone I'd be more than happy to be by your side, we could even talk to him here if you want." I offer and a smile is now apparent on her plump lips.

"I'll talk to him and see what he says and let you know. Though I was really hoping to sneak back over here after dinner and maybe we could continue what we were doing earlier…" Aria trails off blushing slightly.

"I certainly wouldn't protest to that. I have a lot of pleasuring to give you after what you did to me."

"I better get going before Mike comes back in here and drags me out. I'll text you after we eat dinner and let you know if I can come back over for the night."

I give her one last longing kiss then watch as my stunning girlfriend prances out of my apartment with a sexy swing to her hips then blows me a kiss once she was at the door. After she leaves I fall back into my comfortable bed with a sigh. I can't believe Mike found out about us and has known all this time. If he figured it out then has anyone else? Millions of thoughts and scenarios about this new information is flying through my mind.

I will myself to forget about the possibilities and think about today's positive events. All I can hope is things go over smoothly with Aria's family. I also really hope she can sneak out to spend the night with me. I have a lot to repay her for and I know she is bouncing with excitement on the inside to explore those pleasures.

**Okay I already have the next chapter written. Several people are anxious to read it because it is a Student/Teacher chapter. If I get 25 reviews I will post it tomorrow. Seeing as I am getting 1,300 views per chapter I know it's possible. Hope you all liked this chapter and enjoy the next! Oh and I posted a new one shot the other day called 'I Need You'. **


	20. A Little Classroom Fun Wouldn't Harm

**Chapter 20**

**I don't own PLL **

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I can't believe this story has passed the 400 mark! **

**Aria's POV**

I was currently sitting at my desk in my senior English class with my gaze fixated on my teacher, Sexy Mr. Fitz. Ezra and I have been dating since the day before my first day of junior year. He has also been my teacher for every day since then. We've had our fair share of problems throughout the course of the past year and a half but we always manage to come out of it on the bright side with our relationship better than ever. Ezra always keeps me happy and safe when I am with him—he's never treated me any less. We have become experts when it comes to keeping our relationship quiet and from the entire nosy town of Rosewood. The only people who know about our relationship is the girls and Mike.

If it were up to me Mike wouldn't know anything about Ezra and I but he was in my room one day and happened to see the book Ezra got for me that I keep on my nightstand to look at every night before I go to sleep. He asked me why I had a book from my teacher with a personalized note with his first name signed on the first page; I had no other option than to tell him the truth. It was extremely hard but we worked through it and he occasionally comes over to Ezra's with me since he and Ezra have formed a weird brother/boyfriend bond.

Ezra and I have plans to have a date night in his apartment tonight. What Ezra doesn't know is I plan to spend the night at his place and make love to him all night. He's done so much for me lately and I want return the favor by making tonight about him and pleasing him. However because I am so turned on right now I think the pleasuring will begin the second that bell rings and everyone walks out of this room.

Ezra was aware of my eyes on him and kept looking up and checking me out as well. Every time I would seductively smile at him and toy with the top of my dress slightly to expose the skin of my breasts. It was prominent that Ezra was turned on himself and was dying for the bell to ring just as much as I am.

Finally the last twenty minutes of class passed ungodly slow. Everyone rushed out of the room where as I linger behind. Once the door shuts behind the last person I stand up from my desk and strut over to the door to lock it then over to Ezra's desk. He gulps in anticipation as he awaits my next move. I lean over the desk with my hands placed firmly on it giving him a marvelous view down the front of my dress.

"Enjoying the view Mr. Fitz?" I smirk at him with raised eyebrows.

"I certainly am Miss Montgomery."

I walk around the desk to stand in front of him and straddle him on the chair. He places his hands on my hips and pulls me down firmly into his hips and I grin wildly at him when I feel his very erect penis.

"Getting a bit excited, Mr. Fitz?"

"How can I help myself when I have such a beautiful woman like you who teases me every day for an hour?"

I smile coyly at him. "You like it when I undress you with my eyes, don't you? You like it when I lean forward at the perfect angle so you can catch a glimpse at my boobs, don't you? You can't wait for me to uncross my legs from under my desk every day so you can see what color panties I have on, don't you? Tell me how much you love it, Mr. Fitz." I tempt him.

"Fuck, Miss Montgomery you are a very naughty student. I may just have to give you a detention for such suggestive language to a teacher."

"If you are the one to supervise said detention then I certainly won't have a problem with it." I run my hand down the center of his chest then unbutton his shirt button by button with the sexiest look.

All he does is groan in response and leans forward to kiss the tops of my breasts that were still concealed by my dress. I wore this specific dress today for a reason. It is fitted at the waist, the thigh high skirt is flowing, and the top chest area buttons up.

"I think you'll be pleased to know I am wearing your favorite color of lingerie." I whisper lowly in his ear and bite my teeth down on his earlobe.

"Show me," his voice cracks in desperation.

I sit back a little bit on his knees so he could get a full view of my torso. As I look him deep in the eye I see his eyes darkening until they are pure seas of black lust. My hands come up to the top button of my dress and I slowly pop it from the hole then continue to do the same teasing pace for the next three buttons. I then pull the top part of my dress open for him to get the full view of my boobs and the white lace bra with black laced edging.

Ezra swears under his breath while leaning forward to shower my chest with kisses. My head falls back and I let out a moan of pleasure when he buries his head in my chest. I lace my fingers in the back of his hair and tug on it every now and then.

"I think it's time this damn dress came off!" Ezra grasps the hem of the dress and yanks it over my head and tosses it aside onto the floor.

"Miss Montgomery… May I just say you are the sexiest woman I've ever seen?" He shakes his head in delight, staring intently at my exposed body.

I smile widely at him and lean in to kiss him happily. His hands are on my hips; he pulls on my hips to press me firmly into his body. Shortly later Ezra picks me up and places me on top of his desk. I take the chance to push off his shirt I had previously unbuttoned. I run my hand down his chest and grip his dress pants. My hands are quick to unbutton, unzip, and push them to the floor.

"Much better." I say as I observe his revealed body.

God he is undeniably toned, those earlier morning runs and workouts here and there have really been paying off. Not to mention our sexcapades; they tone the both of us tremendously. I lean forward and shower his chest in kisses. After covering every inch of his chest my lips trail up his neck where I playfully nip at it with my teeth.

"I am awfully wet for you right now Ezra, I need you to touch me desperately baby." I purr lowly in the shell of his ear.

"Miss Montgomery, I am appalled. It is highly disrespectful to call me out of my professional name. All my students are to refer to me as 'Mr. Fitz' I'm afraid I have to punish you for that."

I bite my lip in anticipation and look up at him innocently.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Fitz. I guess you'll have to spank me then." I bat my eye lashes in an innocent manner to which he groans in response.

He slides me off the desk to sit me on my feet.

"Bend over the desk," he growls lustfully then sheds me of my panties.

I try to contain my smile until I have my back to him and then I let the wide grin break out across my face. I lay across the smooth, dark wooded desk with Ezra standing directly behind me. He pushes my thighs apart and his hands come up to massage my hips before drifting down to my soft, firm ass that he always loves to caress and squeeze when we are making out either on his couch, bed, or one of my most recent favorites, his desk chair in his classroom.

His right hand caresses my ass before he suddenly draws his hand back and blissfully spanks my ass with an open palm. I couldn't refrain from gasping in pleasure at the smack. It felt refreshingly good. His right hand spanks me an additional four more times and I was reveling in the feeling. I always become all the more horny every time he spanks me; the more spanks the hornier I get.

"Have you learned your lesson Miss Montgomery or do I need to continue your punishment?"

"I think I need more, Mr. Fitz." I turn my head to look at him over my shoulder.

"If that's what it takes to make you behave then I guess I have no choice."

Five more delicious spanks are granted to my behind and fuck did it feel good. I never thought I would love enough let alone desire being spanked but Ezra knows exactly what new things he should lead me into and knows just how to make it unbelievably sexy and fun. Ezra always has a feel on what different positions I'd like and even role plays we've done in the past.

"I wish we had _**it**_ here." I moan out on the fifth spank.

I instantly knew he understood what I was referring to by the way his breath audibly caught in his throat and he swallows at the thoughts now running through his head. '_**It'**_ was our cappuccino leather riding crop. I had this big sex dream a few weeks ago that consisted of Ezra having my hands bound as he teased my body with the smooth leather riding crop. I couldn't stop thinking about it so after building up the courage I had told Ezra about my newest fantasy. He told me he would fulfil it if I wanted him to. I was extremely nervous at first but I quickly had fallen into the sexy side of it and now I love when he teases me with it.

"Close your eyes. I want you to imagine I am running it along your body." His hot breath whispers at the back of my neck.

I hold my breath in anticipation for what he was about to do.

Merely seconds later I feel him press the tips of his nails from his pointer finger and his middle finger at the base of my neck with light pressure and slowly drags them down my spine. My mouth goes try as I imagine it is the riding crop and not his fingers. He lightly taps my ass just like he does when we use it in his apartment. He lightly smacks all along my ass then takes me by surprise when he slips his hand between my legs to lightly spank my clit. Ezra runs his nails all along my body and I was basking in delight at all the feelings running through my body.

"I love it, Mr. Fitz." I moan out when he taps my clit once more.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes, Sir."

I gasp in shock when he pulls me up from the desk, spins me around to face him, then sits me up on top of the desk at the edge. His erection was pressed right up against my hot core and his hands were resting on my thighs. My eyes flutter down from his eyes to his lips, my lips trembling ever so slightly for a kiss. I give into my want and glue my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck, and pulling our bodies closer. Merely a few seconds into the kiss he grabs a hold of his penis and runs it through my folds and teases my clit with it.

Shortly after teasing me to my max he thrusts deep inside of me and I am revealing in the joyous feeling.

"Remember Miss Montgomery, no screaming here. You have to contain your moans."

"Yes Mr. Fitz."

He starts off slow then his thrusts are rapid and firm in the pace. He was hitting every single one of my hidden sweet spots causing me to pant in pleasure. My hands remain on his neck and shoulders as a form of support seeing how I've lost the ability to control my body for the time being; the pleasure in my veins has taken over my body.

I couldn't think straight anymore. The sex was so intense it was fogging up my brain and I couldn't think coherently. My head falls to rest on his shoulder when he slides his hand down to flick my clit at the same pace as our thrusts. My teeth were continuously nipping at his neck despite his warning of me leaving hickies.

"If you suck any harder on that spot I am going to be forced to give you an extremely noticeable hickey on your neck that no makeup can hide."

Being in the playful mood I was in, I bite down on the skin of his neck to see what he'd do. True to his word he ducks his head down to my neck and proceeds to leave a massive hickey on my neck. Right as I am pressing my lips against the shell of his ear to whisper a deliciously naughty thought of mine there was a loud gasp followed by yelling behind me.

Standing behind us low and behold is Ms. Welsh.

Fucking shit.

How did she even get in here unless. Fuck she used to have this classroom before Ezra so she must have realized if you jiggle the handle the right way it'll unlock. I learned it when I wanted to give Ezra an early morning surprise one day.

"What is going on here?" She stretches after the door shuts behind her.

"Ms. Welsh we uh." I stutter as Ezra and I quickly find our clothes and dress hastily.

"Please don't say anything, Ezra could get in so much trouble for this." I beg desperately at her.

"Ezra? You are calling your **teacher** by his first name; even worse you are having sex with a **teacher** and have the audacity to ask me not to tell anyone."

"This isn't what it looks like." Ezra says trying to reason with her.

She crosses her arms and scowls at him. "Oh really, then what the hell is it?"

I look over to Ezra and we silently debate with each other through our eyes what we should tell her.

"This isn't some scheme for Aria to get out of doing her work or getting grades if that's what you're thinking. Aria and I met back before her junior year and we have been dating ever since. Please Karen."

"You've got to be kidding me." She shakes her head in disbelief. "No. This is not okay, this is morally wrong in so many perspectives."

"Ms. Welsh please I am only his student for two more months then its graduation. Please just don't turn him in." Tears were now running down my cheeks as the reality of her not budging is setting in.

"I don't care if graduation was one week away. You two entered into a relationship you knew was inappropriate and yet you continued to stay in it for over a year and a half. I'm sorry Ezra but I don't see why you shouldn't face your consequences like everyone else found in this situation."

"No. No you can't. Please don't." I whimper when she pulls out her cell phone and dials those life ending three digits.

"Aria, hey honey come here. It's okay, it's alright honey." Ezra pulls me into his arms and rubs his hands soothingly up my back and arms.

Ms. Welsh tries to pull us apart but I hold on to him tighter and bury my head deeper into his chest dampening his shirt in my tears and leaving makeup stains. I couldn't stop whispering my apologies to him but he kept reassuring me it wasn't my fault and just held me tightly.

All too soon did the principal and the police burst into the room. They don't even hesitate to yank us apart and roughly pull Ezra away from me and out the door. I texted Spencer an SOS as I ran after them down the hall and out the front of the school.

The two police officers roughly `push him into the back of their car and slam the door. My tears had become waterworks as I stand there professing my love to the man locked in the back of a car like some kind of cadges animal only five feet away from me. I was so upset I didn't even notice the two sets of arms surrounding my body to support me as I fell to my knees watching the car drive my soulmate to prison. Let alone notice the scene growing behind me.

"Aria, Aria sweetie you have to calm down or else you are going to hyperventilate." I vaguely hear Spencer murmuring into my ear.

"Aria what happened?" I recognize as Mike's voice ask. My vision was far too blurred for me to see anything.

"They are taking him away! That bitch wouldn't let us explain so they are taking him away from me and his life," I sob.

"Who did, Aria?" Spencer asks.

"Ms. Welsh! She's always had a crush on him, now she knows why he always turned her down other than the obvious. It's all her fault." I scream but my voice breaks from all the crying.

"Let's go. Mike help me get her up."

Spencer and Mike pull me up and walk me to her car though I wasn't paying much attention due to my thoughts being elsewhere.

"Where are we going?" Mike asks her.

"Rosewood Police Station. I can't let this happen to Fitz we need to get there quick. Here's my keys get in the front."

"But I don't have a license or anything." Mike shakes his head in denial and continues his protests.

"Mike! I don't give a damn if you have one or not. Do you or do you not know how to drive?" Spencer snaps at him.

"Well yeah, Aria and Ezra have both been teaching me."

"Then get in the car and drive while I calm her down and call someone for help."

Spencer says while opening the back door of her car and ushering me into the back seat. I keep trying to wipe the tears from my face but it was no use and the sobs were coming out harder causing my chest to hurt and my head to pound. Mike starts driving like instructed and Spencer runs her hand along my back to try and give me some source of comfort meanwhile she pulls out her phone and dials someone.

"Mom can you please do me a huge favor?"

That sentence alone causes my head to snap up and look at her.

"Spencer what are you doing?" She simply shakes her head at me and tells me to hush.

"_Are you okay? Why are you calling me in the middle of school?" _

"I can't go into detail right now but can you please come to the police station I really need your help."

"_Spencer Ann Hastings you better not have been arrested!" _

"No no of course not please just leave work and come down here."

"_Okay I'll get my stuff and meet you there then you have to tell me what is going on." _

"What did you call your mom for? She is going to hate me from now on and probably say we can't be friends anymore when she finds out about me and Ezra." I can't handle losing Ezra and Spencer all in one day.

"Don't worry that won't happen. It may take some serious persuasion but I will get her to defend Ezra and keep him from going to jail, I promise."

**So do you think Spencer will be true to her word? If you guys want a second chapter to this it is written so if you guys want it review and I'll post it. If not then I think you'll all really enjoy the next chapter… It is a very special Ezria chapter :)**

**Just like before, 25+ reviews and I'll post the follow up chapter tomorrow :)**


	21. Please Don't Take Him

**Chapter 21**

**I don't own PLL**

**Aria's POV**

When we arrived at the police station Spencer got out of the car and Mike came to sit in the back with me. Spencer's mom showed up just a few minutes after us and instantly went to Spencer to see what was going on. I had no idea what she was telling her mom but I knew Mrs. Hastings probably wasn't taking it well. Mike kept his arms around me as a source of comfort and tried to keep me calm and prevent me from erupting into tears again. Spencer and her mom had been talking over by Mrs. Hasting's car for nearly twenty minutes before Spencer came over to the car, opened the back door and told Mike to go with her.

"Okay I got her to listen to you and she'll see what she can do for Ezra. Just tell her the truth about you guys and don't hold back anything that could help her. I know it is probably awkward to discuss it with her but trust me it is better she knows everything upfront from you rather than finding it out in the court room."

"Thank you Spencer," I whisper softly to her before she leaves the car.

Shortly after her mom climbs into the backseat next to me and I can tell she is in her professional Hastings mood.

"Spencer has giving me a vague summary on what is happening but I need to hear it all from you before I walk in there. I am going to ask you a few questions that I have to know for right now then anything else you feel I should know just tell me."

"Okay. Thank you for this Mrs. Hastings."

"When did you and Mr. Fitz meet?" She asks while pulling out her legal pad and pen to take notes.

"September 1st before my junior year. I had dropped Mike off at lacrosse practice and went to the bar and grill down the street from the school." I smile at the memory but it makes my chest tighten knowing Ezra is going to be punished for our memories we created.

"Alright and who initiated conversation?" She asks without looking up from her paper where she continues to write.

"He did. The conversation just flowed for a couple hours; I had led him to believe I was in college."

"I take it you two continued on with your relationship even after you became aware of the circumstances?"

"Ezra tried to put some distance between us but I didn't want to end it because I was miserable without him. We tried being apart but it didn't work so we stayed together and have been this entire time."

She turns to look me in the eyes and sits her pen down then clears her throat.

"I know this is the kind of thing teenagers don't want to discuss with their parents let alone their friend's parents, but I am asking this as a lawyer, Alright?" She says softly.

I nod my head and bite my lip having a pretty good idea where this was headed.

"Have you two slept together?"

I take a deep breath and nod my head. "Yes," I whisper lowly.

"That is going to be a hard fact to get past then. How old were you the first time you two had sex?"

"My 18th birthday. We both felt we should wait until I was no longer a minor. He never tried to force the topic in any negative way."

"That's better, that'll definitely help. Is there anything else you think I should know?"

"Please don't let Ezra go to jail. I know how this situation looks to everyone else and I am sure you probably think I'm crazy and brainwashed, but I swear I'm not. Ezra has done nothing but keep me safe and happy since day one I can't lose him. He's the sweetest man on the planet, please don't let them put him in jail Mrs. Hastings." I cry to her.

"I don't think that Honey. It'll be alright. I promise I'll try my hardest to fight his case for you. Now time is of the essence so I need to go inside and see what's going on. Is there anything you want me to tell Mr. Fitz for you?"

"Will you tell him I love him and I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm so sorry."

"I'll tell him just take a breath and relax I will take care of this."

"Thank you." I offer up a small smile. "Oh wait." I shout right before she shuts the door.

"Yes?"

"Will you also tell him B26?"

At her confused look I clarify for her. "It's from when we met, he'll know what it means."

Mrs. Hastings smiles softly at me with a nod then shuts the car door. I turn to watch as she gets out of the car and walk up the concrete steps inside the police station.

* * *

A month had passed since that day in Ezra's classroom. A lot has occurred in the past month far too much for me to say. The entire town found out about Ezra and I. My parents didn't take it well at all, they freaked out and just kept yelling and screaming. I couldn't take it anymore after three days of yelling so I decided to move out. Mike and the girls had helped me pack up all my belongings and move them into Ezra's apartment and I have been there ever since.

I haven't seen Ezra once since we were dragged apart 47 days ago. When Detective Wilden got wind of the situation he managed to dig his claws into the case and make it progress at the slowest pace possible. I've had to testify in court at two of the hearings. My hopes had been crushed when I found out Wilden made special arrangements for Ezra not to be present when I had to be there to ensure we didn't see each other. I also didn't get to see him at all in the past 47 days because every single one of his hearings were private from the public. Mrs. Hastings was true to her word and argued every single angle possible in order to keep Ezra from being arrested. She was my only source of communication to Ezra; that was the only thing keeping me going.

Graduation had passed a couple days ago and what was supposed to be one of the most memorable days of my life wasn't because the love of my life wasn't there to share the moment with me. The girls tried to drag me to the after graduation celebration party but I simply wanted to go home and curl up in bed in one of Ezra's shirts which is exactly what I had done. I haven't talked to or even seen my parents since I moved out. The only people I talk with are the girls, Mike, and Mrs. Hastings.

Today though, today would be either make or break my life. Call me dramatic but when it comes to Ezra he is my entire life. Today Ezra will either be given a guilty or non-guilty sentencing. Since I was unable to actually go inside of the court room I decided to sit outside the doors on one of the nearby benches so I would know the verdict right as it was announced. The girls offered to come wait with me but I told them I needed to be alone.

I had sat in the hall during every single one of his past hearings in hopes of seeing him, hearing him, anything. Even the slightest glance of him would have satisfied me but it never happened.

Mrs. Hastings had driven me to the courthouse and waited with me in the hall for a few minutes to help me stay calm. Thankfully I didn't have to worry about any of the annoying reporters because the officers at the door said they couldn't come into the courthouse at all so they simply waited out front impatiently.

The time very slowly dragged on all morning and I was becoming all the more anxious as I sat here nervously taping my heels and fiddling with my fingers. Mrs. Hastings stepped out about five minutes ago to tell me the jury went into deliberation to count the non-guilty vs. guilty votes. She told me she felt it went well but the bailiff stepped out into the hall shortly after to tell her the jury was ready to announce a verdict.

"Wait is it bad they came back so quick? That's bad isn't it?" I ask panicked.

"You never know with the Jury but I'm sure everything will be fine it seemed to have gone well earlier."

That was all she said before rushing through the wood doors of the courtroom.

If I thought time was going slow earlier than I obviously spoke too soon because I felt like an eternity had passed. I honestly don't know what I would do if it is announced guilty. I could never live with myself knowing I sent an innocent man to prison and ruined his life. My breath was picking up and I began to breathe very heavily what if I don't get to see him again? I felt as if I was going to pass out when the doors opened up and a small group of people left. My eyes snap up and I search for Mrs. Hastings to come out and tell me what happened in there.

"What happened? What did they say? Am I ever going to see him again? Is he alright—is he…" I kept asking her question after question before she cut me off and told me to take a deep breath.

"I don't know how to," she starts saying and my heart instantly shatters.

"No. No this isn't happening." I shake my head profusely at her begging her to tell me this isn't real.

She steps forward and places her hands lightly on my shoulders.

"Aria honey, let me finish." Her eyes flicker from mine to a place behind me before looking back at me.

"You will get to see him, I promise." She smiles reassuringly at me. "Now close your eyes for a minute and just relax."

"That isn't going to help me. He is going to jail because of me." I wipe the tears that were running down my cheeks.

"Just do it please?" She persists.

I do as told and feel her turning me around.

"What I was going to say was, I don't know how to tell you this but your boyfriend has gotten pretty scruffy since you last saw him so he looks a tad different. Open your eyes honey." She whispers quietly into my ear.

Though confused by her words I open my eyes to see a man standing approximately 60 feet down the hall from me. My head snaps around to look at her and my heart is once more pounding erratically.

"He is a free man Aria, I got them down to no time and a revoked teaching license. Go get him honey." Mrs. Hastings winks at me and smiles brightly.

"Thank you!" I squeal before running down the hall to Ezra.

My heels click and clack loudly against the marble floor as I sprint to him. I jump up with my arms around his neck and my legs tightly wrapped around his waist.

"Baby you're free. I am so sorry. I missed you so much." I cry into his neck while we hold each other as tightly as possible.

I pull my head back slightly to kiss him passionately. It had been so long that we take this kiss for everything it was worth. We stood like that for several long minutes with him holding me tightly in his arms and me clinging to him with every ounce of my tiny body.

"Veronica said you moved into the apartment?" He asks lowly in my ear.

I lift my head out of the crook of his neck and sniffle. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me and my parents."

He shakes his head and smiles at me.

"I am just happy to officially call the place ours and you're safe."

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course not honey. God I've missed you."

I run my fingers through his untamed hair. He looks different after a month of no shaving.

"What do you say we go home, I take a serious shower and get cleaned up then we can spend the rest of the day together doing whatever you want?"

I smile coyly up at him with a playful look in my eye.

"As long as I get to be in that shower with you and you let me shave up your face then that sounds good to me." I turn my head to the side and press my lips up to the shell of his ear. "Oh, and I think I'd like to spend the rest of the day as well as the next few days doing nothing but make love with you."

I press a kiss to his ear then unwrap my legs from his body to stand on my own feet. He looks at me with a look of shock and desire that only increases my smile. My hand is laced in his as we walk up to Mrs. Hastings.

"Thank you for everything you've done. It was really hard for me not to be in there and hear what was happening but I trusted you would be able to succeed like you always do. We couldn't thank you enough for this."

"Don't worry about it. It was a pleasure working with you Ezra and I've enjoyed getting to know you as a person. He is a very good man, Aria." She compliments.

I look up at him with a loving smile, "I know he is."

"Why don't I give you two a ride home?"

"That'd be great, thank you."

Ezra and I walk hand in hand out to her Mercedes and snuggle in the backseat the entire drive. He had his arms wrapped around me and repeatedly placed kisses on the top of my head.

From that day forward we looked at life in a different light and held an even stronger love for each other. Shortly after his return home we packed up and moved to New York for college where we used all the money I had saved as well as his money he had saved to rent an apartment near the university. The only way it was possible was because of all the scholarships I received for my high grades and perfect test scores.

I didn't need my parents to make me happy. All I need and want in life is to have Ezra Fitz by my side.

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, it's crazy how many I got. I love reading them all so thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now I had originally planned to have a fluffy Ezria chapter next. However a Lucian chapter that I was planning to have a couple chapters a head seems to fit really well right now… Once you read the chapter you'll know what I'm talking about. But it's up to you guys; do you want Lucian or Ezria next?**


	22. Doggy Playdate

**Chapter 22**

**I don't own PLL**

**Well you guys pretty much all said you wanted Lucian so here ya go :) **

**Ian's POV**

It was the second week of May, also known to me as the first time Lucy has come over to my house. She had been to my previous apartment several times—well prior to dating that fucker Chris Zylka who hurt her. Ever since then her and I have been really distant and we haven't talked with each other much. Slowly as time has progressed in the past couple of months we started getting in touch and heading back to our old laughing, teasing, flirting selves. When Lucy found out I had adopted two dogs she called me and all but demanded a play date for my Labradoodles and Jack. I hadn't thought of names for them yet and the shelter said they were young enough I could name them whatever I'd like and train them to respond to it.

Lucy was supposed to be here in about five minutes and I was panicking. I had this odd feeling that I needed to impress her with my house as well as how I looked. I felt like an indecisive teenage girl this morning when I literally changed my clothes five times until finally finding something that felt good enough to wear in front of her. I had also spent a great deal of my morning cleaning up my house and making sure everything was put away so I could give her a tour without her seeing a mess or anything embarrassing.

Before I knew it there was a soft knock on the door that could only belong to one person. I take a deep breath then walk over to the door and nervously open it. Standing in front of me is the truly flawless goddess of a woman, Lucy Hale. She held Jack in her left hand with a bright smile on her beautiful, heart shaped lips. She always says she has these imperfections but I've never seen them because she honestly is the purest most perfect woman in the world. Not even her tiny height is a negative to me; it simply makes her even more adorable and loveable.

"Hey, Shmian!" Lucy says with excitement.

"Come on in Goose." I smile back with just as much happiness while hopping my nervousness wasn't detectable.

"So where are the little guys? The picture you posted on instagram was adorable." She asks while looking around for them.

"I uh set up this big pin for them downstairs since it's all tile floor downstairs. Do you want a tour of the place first?"

She turns to give me one of her knee weakening smiles. "That sounds perfect."

Lucy sits Jack down on the ground and he proceeds to follow us around the house. I take her all throughout the house till lastly we reach my bedroom. In each room of the house she had walked around observing and taking in every aspect each room held. She did the same thing for my bedroom. As I stood in the doorway watching her take in my room I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like for this to become a common occurrence; to have her in this house every day for the rest of our lives possibly.

"Hey Ian?" Lucy says snapping me out of my fantasy land.

"What—uh sorry. What did you say?"

She giggles freely and gives me a curious look. "I was saying, you forgot a pair of boxers."

"What, where?" I panic quickly then she suddenly falls into a fit of giggles again.

"Lighten up, Shmian. I was just playing with you, you seem oddly tense."

My cheeks redden slightly and I couldn't help but smile at her teasing ways.

"Come on, if I recall there are two adorable dogs waiting for Mr. Jack here." Lucy gives me a reassuring smile, walks over to me and hooks her arm in mine to lead me down the hall and toward the staircase.

Lucy's jaw drops as she runs over to the large pinned area where my two dogs were.

"They are unbelievably adorable. Oh Ian." She coos while leaning over the tall pin to pet them.

It was a good sized height so they couldn't jump out of it unless they really tried to but it also wasn't too tall that you couldn't step over it. Well I could, Lucy was too short. I step over the side so I was currently standing inside of it causing Lucy to pout at me.

"Hand me Jack then I'll help you over." I couldn't help but chuckle when she has an outburst of excitement.

Once she hands me Jack I sit him down on the ground to which he quickly runs over to make friends with the two nameless dogs. With my hands on her hips I lift her up and over then set her down on her feet. I couldn't help but notice how close our lips were then just like that a quick second later they were gone as she goes to sit on the ground.

I internally sigh. I've never been well with words when I am nervous or anxious, I have a tendency to ramble in those types of situations. This is why I was afraid I would have to take that leap and do some kind of action that would show her my feelings toward her. All I need to do it kiss her then I will be able to express all my emotions to her in the kiss. However I don't know how that'll be possible when she seems oblivious to my feelings. Not to mention how this could backfire and blow up in my face.

* * *

We have spent the past couple of hours playing with all three dogs, talking, and tossing possible names back and forth since I can't seem to come up with a simple name for a girl and a boy. Lucy had also given me all the information I'd need to know when it comes to taking care of these two. They were both very lovable and clearly adored Lucy just like she adores them. They both would continue to lick her and snuggle in her side for her to give them a belly rub. Jack also loved running around the big open space with the two of them. The three of them got along very well.

"Okay let's try something else." Lucy turns to me, her legs criss-cross, with a very thoughtful look on her face.

"Should I be worried?" I joke but internally I was serious.

"But of course!" She grins wildly.

"Alight what is one thing you like, love even? It can be anything."

_You_, I wanted to say.

"Food? I love to cook and eat so I guess that's the biggest thing." I give a simply shrug.

"I want you to think of your favorite food or spices and just say whatever comes to your mind first."

"Favorite spice has to be pepper, I am pretty simple on that one. Hmm it isn't considered food but I love a good mug of cocoa."

"There you go, Pepper and Cocoa how about that? It's simple, something you love and it wouldn't be hard for them to pick up on."

I look at her in amazement at the way her mind works. If it weren't for her I would probably still be wracking my brain for several more days at least.

"That sounds perfect, thank you Lucy Goose."

"Anytime Shmian. Now why don't you try it out?" She gestures over to the dogs.

"Cocoa, Pepper, come here. Come on." I pat my leg and encourage them which they instantly respond to.

"It'll take some practice but they will be going by their new names in no time."

My gaze flickers down to her plump lips subtly before returning to her eyes. Right when I was going to take my shot and say something her phone starts ringing from its placement in her purse across the room.

"I should probably get that." Luce says softly while standing up.

"Oh yeah, here let me help you." I swiftly stand and lift her over the pin to the other side.

I watch as Lucy pulls off her phone, silences it then tosses it back into her pure.

"Everything alright?" I ask after a moment.

"Yeah, it can wait until later."

Lucy walks back over to the side of the dog pin and I instantly reach out to lift her over by her hips once more. Once she was on the inside of the pin standing directly in front of me the little space between us was even more evident. My hands remain on her hips, her hands still resting on their place on my biceps and our lips dangerously close.

"Ian," Lucy whispers softly, her gaze focused on my lips as she leans in ever so slightly.

It was now or never.

I gently cup her face with my right hand then I take the leap and kiss her. Lucy's lips were incredibly soft during the gentle kiss. It only lasted a few seconds until we pulled apart and she looks at me in shock.

"Lucy I—" She doesn't give me a chance to finish before eagerly pressing her lips up to meet mine.

My left hand that is still resting on her hip I slide it around her back to pull her body into mine. Lucy slowly slips her arms up my chest to wrap around my neck while releasing a low moan into my mouth. Our gentle kiss slowly begins to escalade while keeping its gentle approach. I decide to test the waters a bit more by running my tongue along her bottom lip to ask for entrance. Much to my pleasure she opens her mouth without hesitation allowing me to slip my tongue into her mouth. This wonderful kiss carries on until we were both breathless and had no other option than to separate our lips.

"I've wanted to tell you for so long, Lucy." I confess softly, my lips brushing hers and my forehead resting against hers.

"I've always been too scared to say it, but I'm in love with you Ian." Lucy opens her eyes finally to look deep into mine to evaluate my reaction to her confession.

A wide smile breaks out on my face and I pull her even closer into my body.

"I love you Lucy, I have loved you for so long. God it feels amazing to get that off my chest."

I watch as she bites her lip, looks up at me and gives me a flirty look. "How about we go upstairs for a little bit where we don't have an audience?"

"I think that sounds like a really good idea." I grin back at her.

With my left arm still wrapped around her back I lean to scoop up her legs in my right arm and carry her out of the pin and upstairs. Lucy had been fiddling with the collar of my shirt and placing teasing kisses all along my neck as I carried her up to the main floor and into the living room.

I sit down on the couch with Lucy in my arms cuddled in my lap. Just when I was going to say something to Lucy, she grabbed ahold of my face and planted a deep kiss on my lips. She shifted her body to straddle my lap without breaking the kiss. I could feel Lucy smiling throughout the entirety of our kiss. Her back was arched to press her body into mine and her knees were snug at my sides.

Wanting, no **needing** to feel her skin on my fingertips I take caution to the wind and allow my hand to slip up the back of her loose fitting tank top. My hand freezes in place when all I feel is her warm skin – Lucy wasn't wearing a bra. With the palm of my left hand flat on the small of her back, my right fingertips dance across her skin where her bra _would_ be.

Lucy pulls back from the kiss and gives me a seductive smile with a knowing look. My eyes widen when she sits back on my knees a little ways to teasingly pull her shirt over her head and toss it behind her to the ground. I now stare at Lucy's fully exposed chest god I have been waiting for this moment for so long and now that it is finally here…

My cheeks suddenly blush a light shade of pink when Lucy shifts her gaze down to the hardening member in my jeans. It had begun hardening when she was sitting on my lap kissing me intimately but it really came to life now that she is sitting on my lap without a shirt or a bra.

"I take it you like what you see?" She giggles at her own words and scoots closer to me so her bare chest was now pressed up against my chest.

All I can do is merely nod I was too shocked to voice my thoughts.

"That is just the beginning baby." Lucy purrs lowly in my ear.

I couldn't help but pull her even closer to my body and kiss her again. God I love kissing her I can't believe it's taken me this long to express my feelings to her. Meanwhile Lucy who has been pawing at my shirt yanked it off of me and tossed it to the side to lie in a pile with hers. Her arms pull on my neck and shift us down into a laying down position on the couch with her below me.

Her fingers caress the sides of my freshly shaven face as she looks me in the eye panting slightly from our breathless kiss.

"I know this feels fast but I want to make love with you Ian."

"Are you sure? I don't want this to feel rushed in the least bit."

Lucy shakes her head and smiles softly, "I am always sure when it comes to you."

With that her eyes drift shut and she lifts her lips up to mine. Needing to explore and cherish her impeccable body my lips leave hers to kiss all along her neck and shoulders. Her skin is incredibly smooth and soft I couldn't help but revel in the feelings I get every time my lips caress another part of her skin.

When I make my way down to her breasts I look up at her to make sure she was still okay with going forward. Lucy smiles at me, runs her fingers through my hair and tell me it was okay. I press my first kiss in the valley between her breasts before trailing up to her right nipple. I incase my lips around it and lightly suck on it causing her to release a low moan.

"Bite it," she mutters after several minutes of me sucking on her hardened nipple.

Lucy's back arches up several inches from the couch when I bite down on her nipple like she asked. Wanting to ravish every inch of her body I take my time and caress her thoroughly. Hearing Lucy's soft moans was pure music to my ears. I have never heard something as wonderful as her moans, well aside from her musical laugh.

I slowly make my way down her flat stomach to the tops of her denim shorts. I easily pop the button from the hole, unzip them, then slide them down her legs. A groan falls from my lips when I admire the sight of the girl I never thought I'd be able to get lying under me in only a pair of tiny place lace panties. My thumbs rub along the lace prior to hooking my thumbs into the sides of her panties to remove them from her body.

"You are perfect." I couldn't help but whispering softly letting my eyes roam her beautiful body.

Lucy's cheek flush and she shifts her gaze down. I cup her face and tilt her head up so she was looking me in the eye to insure she can see the honesty in my eyes.

"I mean it Lucy, you are a flawless, stunningly beautiful, selfless, wonderful woman."

She bites her lip and looks up at me. "You're pretty handsome and sexy yourself."

With her hands lightly wrapped around my neck she pulls my head down to kiss her she also wraps her legs around my waist to pull my lower half firmly into her. As our kiss began to get really heated Lucy starts thrusting her hips up to mine and trying to grind from her place under me. I take her by surprise when my left hand subtly slips down to pinch her clit causing her to gasp.

Lucy pants lightly against my lips once I ease two fingers into her core. I watch as her eyes turn from the beautiful shade of green to black lust. It doesn't take me long to locate her g-spot and start rubbing it as best I could. I want the first ever orgasm I give her to be one she'll never forget so I don't hold back. My fingers are thrusting in and out of her rapidly hitting every right spot.

"Oh god Ian. Oh baby right there, right—oh oh ohhhh. Mhhh keep going please keep going." She moans loudly continuing to rock her hips into my hand.

I bow my head down to bury it in the crook of her neck where I proceed to find her sweet spot. I know I've found the exact spot when she lets out a giggle followed by a pleased moan.

"Ian I'm going to cum." Lucy mutters breathlessly into my ear.

I speed up my fingers even more, rubbing her g-spot vigorously. I simultaneously bite down on her sweet spot lightly, pinch her nipple, and get her g-spot at the perfect spot causing her walls to clench around my fingers and cum. She was already exceedingly wet not to mention the extra wetness that came from her squirting with that orgasm. Luce had a slight tremble to her body but it was obvious it was from pleasure.

"I don't even…" Lucy says breathlessly, her chest quickly rising and falling.

"As you said to me earlier, this is only the beginning." I grin at her.

Her eyebrows furrow in confusion when I push up to stand at the side of the couch. Realization on what I was going to do crosses her face and she bites her lip in anticipation. I quickly remove my jeans until I am down to just my boxers. Right when I was about to pull them down Lucy stops me, sits up in front of me and pulls them down to my ankles. Lucy reaches out to fist my erect penis and starts giving me a handjob. When I thought things couldn't get any better she opens her mouth and takes me deep into her warm welcoming mouth. She was working me so good my eyes literally rolled back in my head and I groaned harshly. No woman has ever caused my eyes to roll back before. When it felt like I was going to explode I had to stop. I want this experience to last and for that to happen she has to stop touching me intimately.

We get situated on the couch with Lucy on top. My hands resting on her hips; her hands resting on the arm of the couch on each sides of my head. Her long curled hair was draped over her left shoulder and we both had the wildest grins on our lips. With my penis in hand I run it along her folds and toy with her clit to tease her.

"Ian please…" Lucy begs in desperation.

Not wanting to make her wait I guide myself to her entrance for her to slowly sink down onto. Lucy and I groan in bliss at how tight she was making my well-endowed member fit snuggly in her. Once I knew she was adjusted to my size I firmly hold on to her hips to thrust into her.

However the fucking universe had other plans for us when my sister walks into the room and makes her presence well known.

Sarah quickly turns her back to us while Lucy and I swiftly redress.

"You can turn around now." I clear my throat awkwardly.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know you'd be here Lucy or else I would have called Ian first. I was just coming to see how it was going with the dogs and I used my key to let myself in. I just—I am so **so** sorry." She rambles on nervously.

Lucy shifts uncomfortably on the couch next to me but offers up a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it Sarah, you couldn't have known. I'm uh going to go check on them downstairs since we've been gone for a while." Lucy says before awkwardly heading down to the basement.

Sarah and I watch her leave before Sarah walks closer to me with the biggest smile on her face.

"Since when did that happen?"

Her and Mom have always been big fans of Lucy and made it less than obvious that they wanted us to get together.

"Oh an hour ago? I decided to take a shot and kiss her." I say shyly.

"It must have been one hell of a kiss if you guys got that far after one kiss…" She says in a teasing tone.

"Okay can we talk about something else please?" I look at her desperately.

"I am going to head out and hopefully you two can get back to what you were doing. I'll see you later on." Sarah says as she turns to head for the door.

"I know it'll most definitely be a bit awkward at first but you don't have to go if you know."

She shakes her head with a knowing look. "Go get your girl and have fun. Forget I was even here."

Once she walks out the door I go downstairs to join Lucy. She was standing on the outside of the pin leaning over to pet Jack. I quietly slip up behind her and wrap my arms around her torso.

"I'm sorry about that, I'll make it up to you if you'll let me." I whisper lowly in her ear then place a soft kiss right below her ear.

"What do you have in mind?" Even though I couldn't see her I could detect a smile growing on her face.

"How about I take you out to a romantic dinner tonight then you could spend the night here where I can furthermore make it up to you?"

"I think that can be arranged." Lucy turns around in my arms, twins her arms around my neck and kisses me to let me know she wasn't upset about earlier.

Lucy and I spent the next few hours playing with Pepper, Cocoa, and Jack though in the back of my mind I was planning out our first date and how to make it perfect. Hopefully tonight there will be no more interruptions from anyone and I can make love to the beautiful Lucy Hale for the first time.

**I know we just found out what Ian's dogs names are yesterday but I already had this written and I didn't want to change it. Thank you to one of my very good friends, Jasmine. She came up with the names Cocoa and Pepper because frankly I am horrible at thinking up names. **

**Up next I have an adorable Ezria chapter that is quite special. **

**PS there may only be like 8-10 chapters left to this story :)**


	23. Mr and Mrs Harding

**Chapter 24**

**I don't own PLL **

**Lucy's POV**

"Are you sure we can't slip out of here and I take you out on a nice date since you are all dressed up rather than spending the next two hours here?" Ian complains lowly in my ear.

I playfully swat his chest and tell him to hush. We were at this big celebrity event that we both had to attend. Much to Ian's dismay it is a several hour event. Said event consists of a huge dinner then the premier of some unheard of movie; all in all it was a fundraiser type event. It started at five o'clock this evening and was projected to be over around ten or eleven. Though the dinner was extraordinarily good, it did drag on for quite some time until the time had come for everyone to relocate in the huge auditorium upstairs which is where we currently were.

The movie had begun about half an hour ago and it was very palpable to me that Ian wasn't having the best of time. Ian currently had his right arm draped around my shoulders where his fingers were toying with the ends of my hair. I was snuggled closely into his side, my left hand was resting on his leg, and my right leg crossed over my left allowing me to lean into his side even more.

My head snaps to look at him when I feel his left hand subtly tries to slip under my dress. I had on a knee length, sexy yet appropriate little black dress. When Ian had seen my dress earlier this evening he nearly doubled over in shock – he hasn't been able to keep his hands off me since then, not that he usual can keep his hands off me.

"Ian…" I scold lowly when his hand drifts higher up my thigh.

"Yes, Baby?" He grin back at me.

"Behave yourself. We are in a room filled with hundreds of people all around us." I snap lowly in his ear.

"It is so dark in here that the woman next to you isn't going to notice a thing. Relax baby." He mutters lowly in my ear.

I try to stifle my gasp when his fingers graze the center of my panties. I glare at him the more his fingers toy with my panties before pushing the thin lacy fabric off to the side and proceeds to cup my vagina in his hand.

"Ian Harding knock it off, I am not kidding." I say through gritted teeth trying to remain calm and act as if everything was alright.

"Relax Mrs. Harding, you should know by now that I wouldn't let that happen." Ian has literally the calmest tone right now.

"How the hell am I supposed to relax when my husband is trying to finger me in a room full of people?"

"Give me a few minutes and I can guarantee you'll feel much more _relaxed_." Ian's voice was dripping with seduction and I could tell he was enjoying himself.

I dig my nails into his leg the moment I feel his pointer finger stroking my clit. Any further protests from me were non-coherent due to the tingling sensation that was rapidly growing through my lower half all the way up to my hardening nipples. My eyes flutter shut, my teeth sink down on my bottom lip, and my still crossed legs clutch in desperation of keeping his hand in place.

"See I told you, you'd enjoy it. Just keep your loud moans and screams in until we get home." Ian's tone was teasing. He obviously realizes that with just one touch from him I have lost any and all control of my body.

"Stop talking and touch me, stroke it again." I plead in need. We've been married just over a year and he still knows how to keep me on my toes.

Ian presses his lips up against my ear so his hot breath would run down my neck making me shiver. "Be patient baby."

My eyes clench shut and my mouth falls slightly agape when his finger slowly runs along my clit. He's never done something so bold but I have to admit it is one hell of a turn on after I got over the initial shock of his actions. Ian laps his finger all around my very wet pussy lips, faintly dipping inside my core just a little bit to tease me. Right as I was begging him to slip his finger into me he slowly drags his finger down to my entrance and at the slowest pace in the fucking world he sinks his finger all the way in. I shift my hips slightly to adjust his hand to an even more pleasurable position and mentally sigh in bliss.

Ian's finger begins moving in the come hither motion making me want to squeal at the feeling. My left hand leaves its place on his knee that I had been clutching desperately and slowly slide my hand along the front of his crotch. My hand delicately runs along the front of his pants to fondle his member. Once my hand had a faint grip on it through his pants I teasingly squeeze it and continue to run my fingers along it.

"If I make you cum right here are you able to be quiet enough?"

"Yes, good god yes I will." I pant lightly; he now had two fingers in me slowly toying with me.

I have to bite down on my lip when I feel his thumb making itself cozy on my clit where he proceeds to rub with light pressure. Between his fingers caressing the inside of my pussy, his thumb fondling my clit, his hot breath on my neck, and my hand gripping his cock, I was about to explode. It was unbelievably hard sitting perfectly still with all this sexual pleasures happening not to mention I have to keep my mouth shut during the entirety of it. We've had to be quiet before when we've had sex in some not so innocent places but never completely silent on my part and it was killing me!

It doesn't take long for everything to build up and leave me with the tightening sensation in my stomach. My left hand gropes his crotch intently with the desperate need to touch something, anything at all while my right hand was a tight fist with my nails digging into my palms. Even though it wasn't the easiest tasks keeping calm I managed all the way up until the high of my orgasm.

Ian had rubbed me just the right way that I clamped down on his fingers for dear life and came. My very first public orgasm. I had been able to hold it in the entire time until the nail of is thumb skimmed the top of my clit just right that I nearly came again. However rather than me letting out a deep moan like I had been terrified of, Ian's lips were on mine to silence anything that may have wanted to escape my mouth.

I watch in a pure dazed state as he slips his fingers out from their snug place between my legs and up to his mouth. In the most discreet manner he sucks the three fingers clean of my juices and leave me sitting there stunned.

"What do you say we slip out of here for a while and find a secluded closet?" His voice was low and husky; he knows how much that tone turns me on.

"I don't think I even need to answer that." I whisper softly to him.

Thankfully we weren't too far from the aisle that we didn't have to excuse ourselves past too many people. Though most probably didn't pay too close attention as to why a couple would be slipping out of a movie in the middle of it, I didn't care for those who did. Ian got me far too worked up and horny to give a damn if people were to jump to any sort of conclusions. Once we were out into the aisle he places his hand on my lower back with his fingers just barely skimming my ass as we discreetly leave the auditorium. We swiftly walk down the hall to find a private place. The only sound coming from the hall was my heels as the click against the marble floors.

Ian abruptly hooked his arm all the way around my waist and pulled me into a secluded closet at the end of the hall. He held me tight against his chest as he pulls us into the room and shuts the door behind us.

"I found us a private place now what would you like me to do, Mrs. Harding?"

"I want you to push me up against the wall and do naughty things to me. I am craving your special touch right now in some **very** private places." My voice was low and full of seduction while being coated in desire.

"I think I can fulfil that," Ian grins slyly at me while slowly backing me up until I pressed firmly against the back wall. The closet was full of coats but there was thankfully one wall that was bare that had enough room for him to press me up against it and release my sexual frustrations.

I release a sigh of pleasure and my eyes drift shut when his right hand firmly slides up the outside of my thigh all the way up my dress till he reaches my ass. Ian knows all too well that my ass is the main part of me that I love to have his firm hands on well other than my vagina. In general he knows that sparks emit in my body whenever his hands come in contact with my ass. In fact he has made it quite the habit ever since we started dating to let his hand drift down my back until he's reached it when we take pictures at different events and award shows whether we are in the venue or out on the red carpet.

As Ian's right hand palms my ass his neck kisses all along my arched neck.

"I need you," I murmur into his hear no longer able to suffer through anymore of his teasing foreplay.

I reach down to the hem of my form fitting dress and inch it up to my hips to give him more room for access internally praying the lower half of the dress doesn't become wrinkled. Ian grasps the underside of my thighs to lift me up with my back still firmly against the wall he wraps my legs around his waist tightly. My hands reach down to his pants quickly unbuttoning them and free his hardened member from his boxers.

"Open your eyes baby."

Once I open my eyes and lock my gaze on his he proceeds with his movements. First he runs his fingers along my folds to see how wet I was before grasping his penis in his hand and guiding it to my entrance. My lips slightly part and my breath catches in my throat when he ever so slowly enters me. I take him in inch by inch into my burning hot core. We both revel in the feeling. Between his big size and my tight vagina we were both in pure sexual heaven. I love the feeling of being full to the max which is what I always feel when he is balls deep in me. My eyes want to drift shut in the pleasure but he tells me to keep them open wanting to watch the emotions play out in my eyes.

"Oh baby you are so big." I mutter mindlessly when he slowly begins thrusting in and out of me.

"It's all yours, every inch belongs to you and only you." His hoarse voice growls in my ear.

The thrusts slowly escaladed in pace until he was thrusting balls deep in me. I fought to keep my eyes open and my moans soft but I was managing. I wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes to shreds right now and claw at his skin.

My first orgasm had come not two seconds after him entering me due to how rallied up he got me back in the auditorium. Everyone after that was like a cycle; I just kept cumming. So far I've had three glorious orgasms and he was working me toward my fourth. My hands were firmly locked on his shoulders for when I climax so I have something to clutch every time that overwhelming feeling takes over my body.

"A little harder, babe. Ohhhh please I am almost there." I pant as my stomach muscles begin tightening and my vaginal walls cling to his member.

Ian does as asked and thrust just right causing me to bite my lip hard in order to keep my moans in. Ian starts grunting as he thrusts even harder and faster. Grunting is also one of his tell tail signs that he was about to cum.

Wanting to return the favor shall I say like he did to me in the auditorium, I unwrap my legs from his body and drop down to my knees. My mouth had taken him in within a second. Ian leaned his hands against the wall to help prevent him from running his fingers through my hair since the last thing we need is for either of us to walk out of here with sex hair.

I bob my head up and down his shaft sucking him hard and running my tongue all along his length.

"I am so close, Luce." He mutters a few minutes later.

I reach my right hand up to fondle his ball sack which caused him to start groaning even louder than he had been since I started.

"Fuck baby." Ian growls.

Shortly after do I feel his hot semen filling my mouth. I swallow up every drop that was in my mouth then ever so slowly slide him out of my mouth—looking him in the eyes as I do so. I then proceed to lick up his entire length to make sure I got it all making sure to give the head extra attention.

An odd noise over by the door startled me but before I could mention anything to Ian the door abruptly opens. Without thinking I manage to move swiftly so my body was in one of the coat racks next to me. Making my body covered by all the coats leaving Ian standing there by himself.

"What are you doing in here, Sir?" A man in a black suit asks with a firm tone.

Ian spins around to face him then quickly turns back to face the wall when he realizes his penis was still out of his pants. Though he was flustered he still manages to get everything all buttoned and zipped.

"I uh I was just…" Ian continuously stutters not knowing what to say.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to leave. This is an event not a place for you to conduct in inappropriate sexual behavior with yourself."

"I wasn't doing _that_!" Ian's cheeks turn and even deeper shade of red. "My wife she was… I was not doing what you thought."

I silently scoff, you ass. You didn't have to bring me into it. Mr. Harding you definitely are going to wish you kept you're mouth shut.

"I don't see anyone else in here and it was reported that a man was grunting and groaning. Either way I still would like you to leave Sir." The unnamed security man tells him before walking off.

I push the coats aside and stand up.

"Way to try and pull me into it!"

"You were a part of up until you ducked out when that guy came." Ian laughs softly and shakes his head. "I wasn't about to me labeled as the guy who was masturbating at some important celebrity event."

"It is kind of funny though." I smirk at him.

"Let's just see if we can find our coats or if they are somewhere else and get out of here please."

"Oh fine."

After we get our coats on Ian calls our driver of the night and asks him to come pick us up earlier. We then had to hurry out of the closet before the security guy came back. The news of what happened obviously spread very quickly throughout the other security people because Ian was getting several dirty looks from the men at the entrance as we stand here waiting for our ride.

"Just remember babe, you started this so it is all on you not me." I whisper lowly in his ear.

"How is it my fault?" He scoffs lowly.

"Whose fingers made their way up my dress even after I told you to knock it off?" I say with a triumphant grin knowing I had won this playful argument.

"Smart ass." Ian remarks not having anything else to saying knowing I was right.

From then on Ian refused to tease me sexually at an event again let alone take me to a closet for things to escalade to further pleasure. But I for one sure had a lot of teasing the hell out of him.

**Okay so several things. This isn't proofed and I am sorry. I know I said up next would be Ezria but I had written this chapter first and my week was crazy so I didn't have time to write the other chapter. Sorry for the sucky ending. I had it thought out perfectly but I had a really long day yesterday and when I was writing the ending this morning I forgot what I had planned to do and my mind is fried basically. **

**Please review you all know how much I love them. 25 and I will be sure to get a chapter up before next weekend. :) **


	24. Wedding Day Worries

**Chapter 24**

**I don't own PLL**

**Aria's POV**

Today was what is supposed to be marked as the happiest day of my life, my wedding day. While I was counting down the minutes and even seconds until I would officially be bound to Ezra Fitz for the rest of my life, things were not going smoothly in other departments. Diane Fitzgerald herself was in the bridal room stirring up ruckus with my mother, Ella Montgomery. Diane has been nit picking every little detail since she showed up here a couple hours ago and she and Mom have been at each other's throats. If that wasn't bad enough Hanna was taking full advantage of the bottle of alcohol she had snuck in to a church despite the protests from me, Spencer, and Emily on bringing liquor into a church. This lead Emily to being in charge of Hanna and assuring me that Hanna doesn't get anything spilled on any dresses or anything else important in this room. Now Spencer was my Maid of Honor and honestly today her hyperactive, overbearing, controlling side has come to life today. She has been running around doing all these things while being frustrated with Hanna for drinking.

Finally I couldn't stand anymore of this chaotic mess. I needed to get away from all of this and relax as I am becoming far too overwhelmed and I feel as if I cannot breath.

I rummage through my purse to retrieve my phone and slip into the attached bathroom. I shut and lock the door behind me then lean against the counter.

_Is there any chance you could slip across the street to the hotel? I need to talk to you. _

_Xoxo_

It took a few minutes before my phone vibrates with a response.

_**Of course, is everything alright honey?**_

_**Xx**_

_Yes, I just really need to get out of this hectic room and be with you alone. _

_Xoxo_

_**I'll be there in 10 minutes, I still have my key from this morning.**_

_**Xx **_

This morning Ezra slipped into the hotel room I was sharing with Spencer to surprise me with breakfast in bed. We decided to get married in California so we could spend the honeymoon on the beach and away from anyone who knew us. I slide my phone into the front pocket of my denim shorts that I had on and make sure I still have my room key in my other pocket.

Once I was sure I had both I peeked out the bathroom door to see everyone was busy in their own struggles and arguments to even notice my lack of presence. I take the opportunity to quickly slip out the front door of the bridal room and then out the church's side exit. I have no issue making my way across the street to the hotel and up to the seventeenth floor to meet my soon-to-be husband.

I anxiously bite my lip the entire elevator ride up and all but run down the hall to the hotel room. I waste no time in jamming the card key in the door and pushing it open the second it unlocks. Standing nearly fifteen feet from me wondering around the decent sized room as he awaits my appearance is my wonderful Ezra.

"Ezra," I whisper relived and run to him.

Not knowing what was wrong he surrounds me with his strong arms and holds me tightly to his body. He kisses my head and temple profusely while also whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

"What's wrong baby?" Ezra asks with worry in his eyes and tone.

"Everything," I choke out as tears start to flow. I don't dare let my hands leave his body; I need to feel him to be reassured. "Our mothers have been at each other's throats all morning going on and on. Spencer is demanding so many things I can't think straight. Hanna is drunk and it isn't even noon yet!" I ramble out.

"So this isn't cold feet? You aren't upset with me or anything? You're young Aria, I don't want to push you into this if you aren't ready." He wonders.

"No, no of course not! I love you Ezra. I want to get married to you today. Hell I would walk down the aisle in my shorts and tank top and marry you right this second. Yes I am only 19, almost 20, but we've been together these past three years and I don't want to spend another day without being your wife." I look him straight in the eyes professing my love to him.

Ezra caresses my check in his soft hands and leans down to kiss me slowly. The kiss was bursting with our true love for each other. The kiss provided the reassurance I needed and the special connection we have that can always calm me down and make me feel at ease which is exactly what I need right now. He always knows what I need without me having to voice it.

When we separate, we were both smiling happily and lean forward to rest our foreheads together, eyes still closed.

"Thank you. This is what I need. Can we just be here few a little bit? It's barely noon and we still have two and a half hours until the ceremony starts." I ask with hopeful look.

"Of course, Sweetheart."

Ezra scoops me up in his arms and walks me over to the queen sized bed I slept in last night since Spencer demanded Ezra and I be traditional by not letting us sleep in the same bed together last night. Ezra cradles me in my arms and we snuggle close together. Our arms were wrapped around each other; our lips kissing different parts of each other's exposed skin with light butterfly kisses.

"I love you, Ezra." I whispers softly from my place buried in his chest.

"I love you, Sweetheart." Ezra's hands run along my back and place a kiss on my forehead.

We lay like this for several minutes snuggled as close as humanly possible, our legs were tangled together as well.

Ten minutes must have passed before I spoke up and broke the comfortable silence that had overcome us.

"Ezra?" My voice was soft and hesitant.

"Yes Sweetheart?" He responds with a warm smile.

"Can we make love one last time before we are officially married? We have plenty of time before needing to head back to the church."

"I'd love to make love to you, princess." Ezra rolls us over to lay on top of me. We gaze into each other's eyes and share a silent conversation through our eyes. "You are just so beautiful."

I blush under his loving filled gaze and distract myself by pulling his shirt over his head. This time when we undress each other is different than any other time prior. This time we were both nervous, yet anxiously excited at the meaning behind our next love making. This moment holds so many emotions by being the last time we make love as Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz.

It's different than in ten or twelve hours when Ezra will be carrying me over the threshold of the pent house suite at the very top floor of the five star hotel that his mother insisted on paying for as a way to contribute to making up her wrongdoings toward Ezra. Despite our rebuttal when we told her it wasn't necessary she insisted anyway. Tonight when he carries me over that threshold and places me on the more than welcoming bed to ravish me, we will be Aria and Ezra Fitz for the first time. We both needed to express this feeling to each other before it changes tonight and is taken to an entirely new level.

We were both currently naked lying on the bed with him on top of me and my legs spread flat against the mattress. Our lips were having a troublesome time staying separated as well as our hands but neither of us were protesting.

Ezra situates himself and asks me if I am ready, I simply bite my lip and nod in response. We lace our hands together and rest them above my head on the bed. We moan together in bliss as he slides into me inch by inch ever so slowly. Our eyes never once fall shut or loose gaze from each other throughout the entirety of our passionate experience.

My breath catches in my throat as Ezra picks up his pace slightly. We weren't going rough nor hard in in the least bit. The thrusts were slow, deep, fulfilling. Both Ezra and I were basking in the blissful feelings we felt while our bodies conjoin into one. He always has a way of making me breathless and feel as if fireworks were erupting within my body which is exactly what was happening now.

I find my lips parting slightly to release a small gasp and my hands squeeze him as my stomach muscles tighten.

No words needed to be spoken through the experience, our eyes did all the talking. Ezra give a little more force to his next few thrusts to help send me into my orgasm. We didn't need to make this one of our multi-hour sexpeditions that usually takes place it was just a short little love making that allowed us to unite into one. Which is exactly why Ezra doesn't try to prolong his personal climax. He allows himself to cum in time with me, filling me with his warm semen.

We lay like this for quite some time; him buried to the hilt inside of me, our fingers laced together, our bodies pressed tightly against each other. We force ourselves to withdraw him from me and crawl under the thin bed sheet to cuddle under. Ezra's arm was wrapped around my shoulder and lay along my body seeing how I was lying on my side cuddled into his side with my head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Did you tell anyone you had left?" Ezra wonders aloud while twirling my hair.

"No, everyone was too busy bickering to even notice me leave."

"Don't you think you should have at least told someone?"

"It'll be fine I'm sure, we'll head back soon enough anyway." I say with an absentminded shrug.

Ezra doesn't question any further all he does is twirl my hair causing me to slowly drift into sleep. My right hand that had been toying with his fingers that rested on his chest soon fell limp and I began to drift off slowly. Ezra's heartbeat was slowing down to a smooth steady beat like it usually does before he falls to sleep.

Ezra and I had fallen asleep with happy smiles on the both of our lips from the intimate moment.

**Spencer's POV**

Aria was currently missing and I was freaking out because of it. I was so consumed in making sure everything was taken care of while also trying to deal with a drunk Hanna and a feuding Mrs. Montgomery and Ms. Fitzgerald that I had forgotten to check on how Aria was doing. When I had finally caught a breath I went to see if she had her makeup done yet however I realized she was gone.

She wasn't in the bathroom and I have been calling her phone but it was going straight to voicemail. My first instinct was she got cold feet and she was trying to run. I had discreetly asked Emily if she had seen her but she unfortunately had not. I tell her not to panic or act as if anything was wrong. If anything she should be at the hotel packing her stuff…hopefully.

I internally pray Aria was still in the room and I could talk it through with her. I let Emily know I am going to slip out to see if I can find her then I instantly hurry to the hotel to find Aria. I already had my room key to our room waiting in my hand seeing how I had pulled it out of my clutch during the elevator ride up here.

When the light on the door turns green to indicate it was unlocked I take a deep breath then open the door. After walking through the living room of the hotel room and past the wall that separates the living room from the bedroom area I gasp slightly at the sight in front of me.

Aria and Ezra were tangled up in each other's arms under the bed sheet sleeping soundly. They already look like a happily married couple not one with cold feet.

Despite my not wanting to wake them up from what looks like such a peaceful slumber I have no other option. In exactly an hour and a half Aria is supposed to be walking down the aisle and she still needs to take another shower obviously, have hair and makeup done, and get in her dress. She will be cutting it very close on time but if they get up now I'm sure she could make it. I walk over to the side of the bed where Aria was lying and gently shake her arm.

"Aria, wake up." I whisper lowly. It took a couple tries but she finally woke up with a confused look.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" She lets out a yawn and rubs her eyes.

"When I saw you were gone I thought you had freaked out and ran, I was coming to talk to you. That obviously isn't the case though."

"I was just overwhelmed by everything going on in that room. I couldn't take any more of it so I asked Ezra to meet me because I needed to see him in order to be put completely at ease." Aria whispers hoping not to wake Ezra.

"Before I left I had managed to convince both your mothers to take their insistent battling out of the room so things are much calmer now."

"Thank you, Spence." She sighs in relief. "Ezra and I are going to take a quick shower to rinse off then we'll get dressed and head over to the church don't worry."

"Oh really, just a rinse off?" I grin at her causing her to blush. Most of Ezra's upper half is covered by the sheet so I couldn't see anything revealing.

"Yes really." Aria gins back, still whispering.

"Sooo we've never asked but does Fitz have a six pack?" I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Actually," Aria begins to say, her hand lightly grasping the top of the sheet.

"Don't even think about it." Ezra suddenly says, grasping the sheet firmly.

Aria and I giggle at his reaction. Sensing the awkwardness rapidly creeping into the room I bid my goodbye and make sure they know they only have twenty minutes to get back or else I am coming in after them.

An hour and a half later my best friend since childhood, Aria Montgomery, married the love of her life, Ezra Fitz, at promptly 2:30 in the afternoon in the beautiful church right off the beach. My best friend was officially an adult with her life moving before all of our eyes.

This was the day two perfect soul mates became **one** for eternity.

**Figured we needed some Ezria fluff. Okay this is now three updates three days in a row from me. Ridiculous I tell you! Anyway, I updated a one shot yesterday that originally was supposed to be a GGC chapter but I didn't have the heart to interrupt Lucian sex so please check that out. **

**25 reviews and I will post the next chapter up on Tuesday. :)**


	25. Always Protective

**Chapter 25**

**I don't own PLL **

**Lucy's POV**

It was a beautiful day here on the quiet beach of the Caribbean. My husband Ian Harding and I were away on a relaxing vacation enjoying some time off work. We were staying here for two more glorious weeks. We've only been here for a week now but I have loved every day of it and I don't want to leave anytime soon. It's been nice to get away from all the commotion of Los Angeles for a while. I was currently three months pregnant and a lot has been going on around us lately so we decided we needed a little getaway to relax.

Ian and I had spent our morning cuddled up on the couch that was on the walk out balcony connected to our luxurious hotel room suite. We simply laid there in each other's arms mesmerized by the stunningly breathtaking few of the ocean. We had spent most of our morning like that. Then we got some breakfast and decided to go spend some time on the beach itself rather than just observing its beauty from our room.

We were both fooling around in the cool water as well as swimming about. Currently we were pretty far out in the water—neither of our feet could touch. I was wearing a white string bikini and Ian was wearing his navy blue swimming shorts. Ian and I were playfully splashing each other and simply goofing around flirtatiously. Ian had taken me by surprise earlier when he splashed me so I was waiting for the prime opportunity to get him back for it. I pretend to swim away from him but in turn I go under water and swim up behind him quickly. My hands reach for the band of his shorts and I give a good tug on them. Unfortunately Ian managed to keep a hold of them and swiftly yank them back up. He whips around to face me with an absurd look.

"Lucy!" He shrieks in pure shock at my actions causing me to giggle profusely.

Ian swims after me and catches me before I can attempt to get too far away from him. Ian wraps his arms around my body and pulls me close. My little legs wrap firmly around my husband's waist and my arms around his neck while he keeps us afloat.

"You are quite the mischievous one aren't you?"

"Only when I need to be," I smile coyly at him with my voice laced in seduction.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you are suggesting we do something very naughty here in the ocean." Ian grins at me with a knowing look. He knows my body more than anyone, he always can tell when I'm horny, what I want, how I want it.

"What can I say, I _love_ being naughty with you, for you."

Ian groans in response and I instantly feel his dick stirring awake and beginning to harden resulting in me giggling triumphantly at his playful glare.

"Don't blame me, I am always horny when it comes to you. Then when you add a baby I am always turned on and ready for some sort of satisfaction. Blame the hormones." I whisper in a low seductive tone against his lips prior to capturing his bottom lip between my teeth.

"We're in public," he reminds.

"So? You're my husband, I can seduce you wherever I please." My lips descend down his neck where I proceed to kiss and suck at his skin. My hand moves down between our bodies to slip inside of his shorts and grasp him in my hand, caressing him intently.

We dip down a little under the water due to Ian getting lost in the feeling of my hand caressing him and my lips sucking on him. Though in an instant his right arm tightened around my waist and his feet and left arm moved to keep us above water. I give him a knowing smirk and move my lips to his. I thrust my tongue into his mouth and moan loudly into his mouth in pleasure. Shortly thereafter does a wave crash through us causing our lips to separate.

"Why don't we relocate to somewhere a little more secluded and somewhere I can touch without the fear of nearly drowning because I'm distracted by your sexy ways?"

"Let's go." I smile widely at him at the idea of what we are about to do.

We both quickly begin to swim away all the way to these high docks that should provide some more privacy. No one was around there for the most part and as long as we aren't too loud no attention should be drawn to us. Once Ian and I make it under the docks he pins me up against one of the wooden support poles and I responsively wrap my legs around his waist. The water line was up past his knees, about mid-thigh or so.

At the moment Ian was sucking vigorously on my sweet spot in the crook of my neck making me moan out a loud steady moan. Ian slowly rocks his hips into mine to drive me wild as he takes his preciously slow time to get the foreplay going. His hands were caressing my sides and skimming my breasts, his lips were all over my neck and my ever growing pregnancy boobs, and his hips were thrusting against my bikini clad pussy.

"Ian…" I groan out needing him to hurry up and touch me.

However he ignores my desperate pleas for him to touch me. I was beyond sexually frustrated and couldn't stand any of his teasing games. After nearly ten excruciating minutes of me begging and whimpering for him to touch my clit it dawns on me why he is drawing this out and denying my desires. He is getting back at me for trying to remove his pants earlier. I knew he was doing this to win shall I say our little game of teasing that has become a constant game to our relationship since we began dating. I knew the only way to get what I want in a timely manner before I go crazy is to surrender and claim him victorious of today's teasing. I wasn't going to give in easily though, no, I was going to push him back.

Ian was far too into toying with me to notice my hands leaving his neck to relocate at my sides. I untie the strings on the sides of my bikini bottom. When he pulls his hips back ever so slightly before grinding into me once more I quickly remove the bottoms and hold them tightly in my right hand. I nuzzle my head to the side of his and press my lips up against the shell of his ear.

"I surrender babe, you win this one. I'm waving the white flag." My voice was dangerously low and I used as much seduction in it that I could muster up.

Ian removes his head from where it had been ravishing my neck to see what I was talking about. I watch in satisfaction as his eyes turn to pools of black lust as I wave my white bikini bottoms in the air with glorious grin playing on my lips. His mouth falls open and I feel his dick become even harder as it presses against me.

"Touch me Ian, if not I'll do it myself." To further more push his self-control I run my left hand down my body to grope my breasts and let out a moan causing him to growl.

"Fuck," he curses continuously under his breath.

Ian yanks down his shorts not caring that they rest at his ankles under the water. It happened so suddenly I hadn't even taken a breath before he thrusts balls deep into my slick scorching hot core. Ian was pounding full force into me and I was basking in the indescribable feelings coursing through my veins. I felt as if I was going to go insane. Ever since I got pregnant Ian has been wary about us having rough sex even though I assured him it wouldn't hurt the baby. Finally though I got him to understand he doesn't have to treat me like a glass vase every time we make love.

_Yes, this is what I wanted!_ I grin in delight internally as he thrusts furiously in and out of me.

My first orgasm came before I knew it and I was sent screaming at the top of my lungs and nails digging deep into Ian's shoulders. Ian attaches his lips to mine as a way to silence my screams of pleasure. I let out a loud whimper when he flicks my swollen clit after I've come down from my first high. Ian's mouth works diligently to suck on my nipples after having to pull my breasts out of the bikini top because he was far too riled up to be bothered untying it.

My hands were fisting his hair roughly and tugging on it with each thrust. My hips rock in sync with his own and my back was far arched off of the wooden pole pressing itself right against Ian's face as he buries his face in my breasts. I have to keep my bottom lip locked between my teeth in hopes of preventing the loud screams that are dying to emit from my lungs.

I was finding it harder and harder to hang on to my second orgasm so I let my stomach muscles coil like usual and I cum ungodly hard once more. My walls clamp down on his dick and hold on it for dear life not wanting it to leave my depths. My walls were squeezing him so tight that Ian lost control of holding out on his own climax and came deep inside of me.

"Fuck, Ian baby ohhhh." I moan out, my eyes clenched shut.

My chest is heaving as I struggle to get even an ounce of air into my lungs. I have no doubt he is trying to draw out this mind-blowing climax for me because he is still ravishing my breasts even though his member has stiffened in me. Ian releases my wet nipple from his mouth and looks up at me with a smirk. I was far too in my orgasmic bliss state to even read what his eyes were saying.

My legs were numb as well as my brain. Ian's strong arms lift me farther up the support post a little further. He relocates my numb legs from their place wrapped around his waist to place them on his shoulders allowing my drenched pussy to be at eye level with him. His hands holds my torso firmly to assure I don't fall though I really am not that high up. My own hands were fisting his hair anxious for his next move.

Ian's hot breath fans my sensitive pussy causing it to involuntarily clench.

"Relax your muscles baby," he whispers softly.

Ian leans forward with a broad stroke proceeding to lick up all of our mixed cum. His tongue gives a fast amount of attention to my engorged clit causing my breath to remain uneven throughout the entire experience.

"Ian, ooohhhh fuck baby. I'm going to cum, oh good god."

I was sent spiraling down into my orgasm when he faintly bit my clit and sucked the life out of it. Ian then proceeds to lick up all of my juices from my sensitive pussy. My body had fallen limp and I was counting on him to keep me held up because I sure as hell have no control over my body movement right now. Ian moves me down until my feet were in the water and flat against the sandy ground. I kept my arms around his neck as a form of support for my wobbling legs.

"Want some help putting those bottoms back on?"

I nod my head with a coy smile. "I think we both know I can't let go of your neck due to the lack of stability my legs are currently providing me."

Ian ties my bikini bottoms back in place and readjusts my top to settle my breasts back in place. Seeing how I couldn't feel my legs I decide to go lay in the sand for a while whereas Ian wanted to relax in the water for a little bit longer. Ian had shifted me to his back where I had wrapped my arms and legs around his waist and neck for him to carry me up to the shore and over to where we had left our towels and clothes.

"If I sit you on your feet are your legs going to give out?" Ian asks.

"Probably so," I admit honestly with a faint giggle in my voice.

"Hold on tight then," Ian says causing me to tighten my arms around his neck. Ian release his hold on my thighs and leans over to pick up my towel. He lays it out flat on the sand for me. Ian then turns around and sits me down on the towel.

"Thank you, babe." I grin up at him happily and kiss him leisurely.

"Anytime," he whispers on my lips and kisses me once more. "Are you two hungry for lunch, it's getting kind of late?"

"Kind of, I figured I'd tan for a bit—." My sentence was interrupted by my stomach growling loudly in hunger.

"I'd say you two are hungrier than you thought." Ian laughs softly.

"I'd say so. Baby Harding is desperately craving a hamburger and fries."

"Why don't you and your jelly legs stay here and tan for a little bit and I will go find us some lunch and bring it back here?" Ian offers standing to his feet.

"You don't have to go by yourself babe, I'll come." I say trying to stand up but don't get very far.

"I'll be fine baby, just relax and enjoy the sun."

"Probably the best idea."

"I'll be back soon, honey."

Ian grabs his wallet from my bag that had been wrapped up in our belongings as well as handing me my sun glasses. Usually we wouldn't leave our things unattended but for the most part it is nice and secluded out here so we felt okay keeping our things here when we went swimming earlier. I turn to lay on my stomach then untie my bikini top and toss it off to my right to prevent tan lines. I close my eyes and let the warm sun soak in to my skin.

I was unsure how much time had passed due to my drowsiness creeping up and taking over my body. However I was pulled out of my peaceful light slumber when I felt my delicious sun disappear. Ian must be back already. I would have sat up and turned around but I was far too comfortable and sleepy to move. Just as I was about to say something to him I felt his hand run along my calf. _Ooo so this is how he plans to wake me up. _I grin forms on my lips the higher his fingertips ease.

"Mmm baby that feels good. My shoulders are a little sore from the angle of the support post earlier…" I trail off knowing he'd know what I meant.

I always love when he gives me a massage. Especially after a long day and my back is really sore from the baby weight I'm gaining as well as my growing breasts. Needless to say it has become an every night occurrence or else several times a week. Ian's hands creep up my back until they reach my shoulders where he begins massaging my sun-kissed flesh.

However something felt…off?

This wasn't like his usual massages. Usually he'll kiss my neck or back as his hands relax me but he wasn't doing that now. His hands spread out so his palms were flat against my sides as they skimmed the sides of my breasts.

My eyes snap open and my heart stops.

This wasn't Ian.

This wasn't his hands. They were rough, not the silk smoothness I am accustomed to.

I quickly jump back and scream—holding the towel firmly to my exposed chest to shield my body.

"Who the fuck are you?" I scream at the unknown man in front of me.

"Well you beautiful little lady, I am Kevin." The man grins. He was wearing black swim shorts sane shirt, dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"Why in the hell were you touching me! Get the hell away from me now!" I all but scream at him. I wish I had my phone with me to call Ian for help but we had vowed to keep our phones turned off and kept in our hotel suite.

"I saw you earlier in the water and knew I could pleasure your sexy body more than that other guy and your ass…" He shakes his head and whistles.

I feel sick and disgusted. Kevin tries to move closer toward me and grasps the towel. I slap his hand away and swiftly make my way to my feet, wrapping the towel securely around my body.

"I am married. What kind of sick, deluded, pervert watches two people having an intimate moment like that?" I feel my skin crawling at the thought of another man touching my body let alone massaging it.

"What is going on here?" Ian's firm voice calls from behind me instantly allowing my body to relax.

"Nothing man, I was simply introducing myself to this sensational woman here." Kevin's cocky grin appears to be glued to his face.

Ian sits our two bags of food down in the sand along with a couple bottles of water. I instantly move back several steps to be closer to Ian.

"First off, this sensational woman here is **my** wife so back off. Secondly, what exactly did you do to my wife?" Ian's voice was very heavy and expressed he certainly was not pleased.

"I thought he was you, I was sleeping and woke up to him touching my body and I just—I am so sorry Ian." I whimper terrified at his reaction.

"You touched my wife." Ian says as a statement rather than a question.

"I'm so sorry," I repeat to him.

Ian doesn't even let the guy say anything before Ian steps around me and punches Kevin. It all happened so fast I couldn't process it. Even though he was a big guy he went down with just one punch proving just how hard Ian hit him. Once he was on the ground Ian hit him once more then turned to look at me.

"Are you okay baby? What did he do?" Ian shows not even a trace of anger toward me making me feel relieved.

"I fell asleep and woke up to what I thought was you running your fingertips along my body. I made a comment about my back and he moved his hands to massage it and it felt foreign to me. Then he well." I trail off nervous of what he'll reaction be to what happened.

"Then he what?"

"I realized it wasn't you when his hand skimmed down the side of my breasts and nearly my stomach." I whisper lowly.

I could see the fury in his eyes. I was beyond thankful and thrilled that he hadn't touched my stomach in anyway, that is mine and Ian's personal way to connect with our baby. The only people who will ever touch and caress my stomach will be Ian and myself, it is our thing and only our thing.

"But that isn't all. He saw us earlier under the docks when we were fooling around. He felt he could 'pleasure me more' than you did."

"Bastard," Ian mutters and turns to possibly hit the egotistical man once more.

"Ian, Ian don't. I'd rather us just go back to the hotel and cuddle up. Please?" I pull on his arm in hopes of preventing him from striking the already groaning in pain Kevin.

I plead with my eyes when he was about to protest. Ian finally gives in, pulls Kevin to his feet and tells him to get lost and stay away from me. Once we were alone Ian held the towel for me while I put my bikini top back on and slipped on my denim shorts.

"Are you okay?" Ian pulls me into his arms and holds me close.

"I'm still startled by it but other than that I'm okay. I just want to forget about this."

Ian nods his head in understanding and helps me gather our belongings. Once we had our few things picked up we began walking down the beach to our hotel. Ian had our shared towel hanging around his neck, the strap of my bag on his shoulder even though I told him I could carry it, and our food bag in his left hand. Our fingers were laced together tightly needing that source of comfort after what just took place.

"Oh I almost forgot, here you go." Ian pulls out a hamburger from the white paper bag.

I frown and shake my head in slight denial. "After what just took place ten minutes ago I'm not all that hungry anymore."

"It's already four in the afternoon and you haven't eaten since we got up at seven this morning. Baby Harding need to eat. Please, just eat some at least?" Ian asks softly.

Ever since I became pregnant he has been all the more protective of me and made sure I've had everything I have craved or desired. He always was always quick to react whenever I was hungry or feeling ill no matter the hour.

"Hand it over," I nod my head reluctantly. He was right after all, our baby needs to eat.

I unwrap the hamburger and take a bite out of it. Much to my surprise my stomach growls softly in hunger and I can't get enough of this delicious burger. Ian chuckles softly beside me and shakes his head knowing full well my body would react that way once I had taken only one bite from such a delicious item.

"God this is heavenly," I moan in pleasure at the wonderful taste.

When I finish off the hamburger I reach for the bag from his hand to eat some of the French fries that have spilled out at the bottom of the sack. I hand Ian one of the hamburgers in the bag for him when he asked for one. He was just as pleased with its mouthwatering taste that I was. By the time we made it to our hotel we had already finished off our wonderful food.

We get up to our room in no time and decide a much needed cuddle session needed to take place. Ian sits our stuff down on the couch in the living room area while I remove my shorts and bikini in a heap on the floor then climb into the luxurious bed. Ian strips off his swim shorts then climbs into the bed beside me where we proceed to cuddle and snuggle happily.

I lace my fingers over Ian's right hand which had been wrapped around the front of my waist to slide it up slightly to relocate it on my slight baby bump. However I wasn't expecting Ian to wince slightly when I squeezed his hand faintly.

"What's wrong?" I ask with worry and pull his out from under the comforter.

His knuckles were slightly pink and swollen. "Ian," I frown looking at him over my shoulder and he simply shrugs passing it off as if it were no big deal.

"Don't worry about it Luce, it's just a little sore from hitting him so hard. I'll be fine."

My lips press gently against each of his knuckles to leave butterfly kisses all over it. I turn to roll over so I am now facing him. I run my fingers through his hair looking him deeply in the eye. My lips hover over his before I lean up that two extra centimeters and kiss him leisurely. When our lips draw back I rest my forehead against his and keep my body pressed up against his.

"Thank you," I whisper faintly.

"For what?" He wonders.

"Everything. The way you've always protected me and kept me save. Punching that ass today without hesitation. I'm just very lucky and thankful to have you and our baby."

Ian's hand caresses my bare arm making me smile. Our lips were soon reattached allowing things to escalade. Ian rolls us over until he was on top of me with his hands roaming my body. We couldn't stop whispering how much we loved and adored each other in between our kisses. We spent the rest of the afternoon into the late hours of the night making love with each other until we grew hungry which led to us ordering dinner in bed. Afterward we continued ravishing the other until we were too exhausted and satisfied to move.

**I'm not entirely in love with this chapter compared to how I thought it would play out. So I'm sorry about that. Up next is another Lucian chapter. It may revolve around their latest twitter war ;). It is already written so 25 reviews and I will post it tomorrow. I am also hoping to update Forever Loved this weekend as well. **


	26. A Harmless Joke Turned Sexy

**Chapter 26 **

**I don't own PLL**

**Lucy's POV**

I had just finished filming a couple scenes with Holly and Chad for our next episode. Once they called cut I eagerly pulled my phone out of its place hidden in the waistband of my skirt where I could keep it close without it being noticeable when we film. An anxious grin forms on my lips when phone showed I have several tweets from Ian as well as flooded mentions from my Halers. My jaw drops however when I see Ian has posted a multitude of highly embarrassing pictures of me that I have no idea how he could have gotten his hands on. Twitter was in full swing still talking and posting their own pictures back and forth of both Ian and I to help fuel our current Twitter battle.

I quickly hop off the bed of Aria Montgomery where I had sat for my last scene and scurried out to find the pink Pretty Little Liars' golf cart. I couldn't express how joyous I was that the golf cart was sitting there ready to be driven. I was in such a fiery mood that I didn't give a damn about the speed limit in the lot. I waste no time in driving over to the building with which our dressing rooms were located.

Once I arrive I turn off the golf cart and quickly make my way down the hall to Ian's dressing room. I don't even bother to knock on the door, I simply throw it open to see Ian laying on his couch reading a book.

"Ian Harding you ass!" I fume at him.

Ian instantly falls into a fit of laughter knowing what has gotten me so riled up. He stands up and walks over toward me.

"I see you've been on Twitter."

"Where in the hell did you get those pictures?"

"Now that is for me to know only. I wouldn't dare rat out my helpful informants."

"Just you wait I will get you back for this. I am sure there is far more embarrassing things I can dig up than the smoothie commercial. I've seen quite a few college pictures Harding so watch out." I threaten.

"Oh come on, it was just some harmless fun. You know you laughed maybe not aloud but deep inside you did. You have been enjoying the entirety of our current Twitter battle." Ian decreases the distance between us until he was standing only a few inches away from me.

The closer he gets I can't help but let my eyes wonder his features. The sexual frustrations had been building ever since we attended The Gracie's together. I believe the sexual feelings have always been there between us but we as actors have kept it under the surface in order to protect our characters roles. But now standing here in front of him as he flashes me that pleased boyish smile that always makes me weak at the knees I can't help but let the feelings boil up past the surface. I try to think up a witty response to his comment but come up short. My mind was too mesmerized by his features.

With my hectic schedule of constantly flying back and forth to Nashville and keeping up with Bongo as well as Pretty Little Lairs things have just been pure chaotic. Ian and I haven't seen that much of each other prior to The Gracie's since he hasn't been on set when I was but we've had a few more scenes together here and there in the past few weeks and I have realized just how much I've missed him. Also how much he has been working out at the gym in all his free time he's had.

"Lucy?" Ian raises an eye brow questioning.

"Huh, oh uh what?" I ask flustered. My checks flush pink when Ian smirks with a knowing look.

"Do you want to rehearse our scene we have to film tonight? Granted we have a few hours until shooting but better to run through it before it's time to shoot it."

I couldn't help but bite my lip at his words.

"You do remember all we say is two words to each other and then the rest consists of our tongues down each other's throats since its Aria and Ezra's big make up scene?"

"Well it has been a while since you and I have kissed like we are supposed to tonight. I was thinking maybe we should make sure we still have what it takes like we used to." Ian rambles nervously trying to think of an excuse. An excuse I can't help but follow along with.

"Yeah it has been quite some time and I'd hate to let the fans down if it isn't up to the standards they deserve. They've been through a lot too and all." I couldn't keep the anxious tone out of my voice.

"So it's settled then." Ian grins sheepishly.

"It's settled." I whisper softly.

I nervously slide my hands up his chest until they are wrapped around his neck. I take the ever so small step forward required to allow my chest to be pressed into his. Ian's hands were on my hips and our eyes were locked together. My bottom lip was still locked between my teeth while my eyes flickered down from his eyes to his lips. My eyes flutter shut just before I press my lips against his.

The kiss was apprehensive at first before slowly accelerating into more.

Ian walks us over in the direction of the couch while keeping our lips attached. He then stops us right as his legs bump into the back of the couch. I was going to separate our lips for the first time since they attached to allow us to sit down however Ian had other ideas. His arm is firmly wrapped around my waist and he pulls me down to straddle his lap on the couch. We both look at each other searching for approval for how far this could progress. Neither of us showed any signs of wanting to hold back in anyway.

"Just let this lead where it may. No thinking." I mumble on his lips.

Not two seconds in to our kiss does he remove my shirt and toss it aside on the floor. His hands caress the sides of the sheer lace black strapless bra. I release a hushed moan in his mouth and encourage him to remove my bra. Ian's hands drift to the center of my back where his hands unhook the clasp and drops it to his feet.

"Stunning," he compliments while staring at my chest.

I marvel in the feeling of his hands on my breasts when he starts to caress me. I unbutton his shirt and my hands instantly begin to explore his newly exposed skin. We were both reveling in the new discoveries that were the other's body. Our lips were now kissing every bit of exposed flesh we could find.

I nearly jump out of my skin and fall on the floor when Ian's hand had made its way between my legs. Ian gives me a mischievous look with a playful twinkle in his eyes. His finger flicks my clit through my lace panties and I nearly died in excitement from the feeling that one flick gave my body. I was very thankful I was wearing a short loose fitting skirt that allowed me the ability to spread my thighs wide for Ian.

"Fuck." I curse when he flicks my clit for the first time.

My hands fall down to his own lap to grope his member through his jeans.

"Hang on there, baby." Ian stops me and lightly grasps my hands. I couldn't refrain from smiling when he called me baby.

"What? This isn't going to be one-sided pleasure." I purr seductively at him pawing at his member once more.

Ian chucks and his eyes darken just the slightest with lust.

"Right now it's about you. I want this to last as long as we can make it and if you start touching me I know it will end much sooner than we wish."

Ian's arm wraps securely around my waist while he leans over to grab something from the coffee table located on the left of the couch. My lips instantly tug up into am excited grin when I see it is the neck tie he is supposed to wear later on today for our scene.

"Ooh bounding my hands, how very kinky of you." I giggle playfully at the action.

"Only for you, baby." Ian says fastening the tie around my wrists.

"I love that."

"What? Being kinky during sex?" He tilts his head to the side with a look of amused curiosity.

"No, well yes a little bit I guess. We'll get into that a little later down the road. But I was referring to you calling me baby."

"There will definitely be more of that then."

"How about we have a little more of this," I lean forward to attach my lips to his then drape my bound wrists on his shoulders. My forearms were laying on his shoulders with my wrists resting on the back of the couch. "And a little more of this," I grind my hips down on his.

"I think I can take care of that without a problem, baby."

A permanent smile was glued to my lips even as we were making out. Ian's right hand drifts between my legs once more and runs along my pussy through my panties. I couldn't help but gasp in shock when I hear the distinctive sound of lace being torn followed by the feeling of my panties being pulled off of me.

"Ian! Did you seriously just rip my panties off?" I shriek at him while laughing at the action.

"Maybe, you won't be needing them any time soon that's for sure."

"Until we have to film in a few hours. Need I remind you my outfit for our scene is a short dress and you are supposed to pick me up and carry me over to Ezra's bed?" I raise my eyebrow at him to which he simply grins in response trying to look innocent.

"I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Smart ass. Just shut up and kiss me." I shake my head at him. I couldn't be happier than anything in this moment. We'll deal with the no panties issue later on.

Ian's lips instantly reattach to my own and we were soon back to our heated kiss. Ian's fingers slowly run along my folds and trace circles around my core that was begging for penetration. His fingers were tracing all around my lower region but were avoiding both my clit and my entrance. He would get incredibly close to touching my clit then he would move his finger away from it before I could revel in any pleasure. I had tried many time to rock my hips against his hand to grant at least some sort of either penetration or fondling down there but nothing. Instead he held my hips firmly in place. When I groan out my displeasure to him he merely smirks and says it is payback for the smoothie teasing and some of the pictures I had posted to twitter of him.

"For the love of god Ian come on!" I whimper when I couldn't handle any more of his teasing. Just a flick of my clit or something that's all I need…for now at least.

"Call a truce; no more embarrassing pictures from either of us from now on."

"Yes, yes it's a truce." I nod my head vigorously with eager.

With my words of truth Ian instantly sinks two fingers into my pulsating core.

"Oh god Ian." I gasp in pleasure and bury my head in the crook of his neck. My hands were dying to grasp something, anything in my hands.

His fingers rub my insides perfectly while slowly thrusting in and out of me. I felt as if I would scream when they picked up in pace and were finding all of my special sweet spots.

"Give me more Ian, give it to me faster." I mewl in delight when Ian adds an additional two fingers in my hot channel.

He thrusts them in and out of me quickly making my hips rock furiously in pleasure. My teeth bite down on his neck the minute I felt his thumb on my clit. It was pressing down firmly and rubbing it in a circular motion that drove me crazy. My body was in hyper drive between his fingers thrusting furiously within me, his thumb on my clit, my hands being bound, the fact that we were in such proximities.

"Ian I'm going to come." I moan in his ear as my breath catches in my throat and my walls begin clenching his fingers.

"Cum for me baby, you can do it. Cum around my fingers." Ian's hoarse voice mutters huskily. That was all it took to throw me in to my orgasm. I cling to his body while riding out the blissful orgasm.

After I come down from my high he withdraws his fingers from my pussy and lifts them up to his mouth. I force my head to pull back from his neck and look him in the eye. I couldn't refrain from watching intently as he sucks my juices off of his fingers. I don't know why but it was incredibly hot to watch him do that.

"Deliciously sweet," Ian comments once his fingers were free of my juices.

All I wanted to do was kiss him after that, and that was exactly what I did. It was Ian's turn to moan in my mouth when I thrust my tongue into his mouth and our tongues begin a battle for dominance. His hands leave my hips to run along my bare back and even to skim along my breasts and fondle them making me all the more riled up.

With his hands no longer holding my hips still I was now granted the ability to grind deliciously slow against his rapidly hardening member. I swear I was feeling so much sexual pleasure right now just from his hands and dry humping him that I may just come again. Rocking against his jean clad bulge was turning me on more than I thought it would.

"I think I'm going to cum again," I warn and grind my hips faster.

Ian's fingers instantly find my swollen clit proceeding to flick and rub it to stimulate me. I was so unbelievably close to falling into another climax when the dressing room door suddenly opens.

"She's probably in here with— oh god. Uh fuck!" Our coworker Ashley yells out with Shay by her side.

Ian and I nearly jump apart in shock which was found difficult with my arms bound and resting around his neck. I struggle to shield my naked chest and pull the short skirt down. Ashely had her laptop in her hands and stood inside the doorway in pure shock.

"What are you doing here?" Ian asks breathlessly.

"We're Ustreaming while we have a couple hours before having to go back to shooting since all the fans were going crazy over the current twitter war we're all having." Shay explains quickly.

"Wait you are streaming NOW?" I shriek.

Once it finally dawns on the still awestruck girls Ashely slams the laptop lid down having come to some realization on what was happening.

"We're just going to go now. You two um have fun with that uh see you later." Shay says flustered and pushes Ashely out the door shutting it firmly behind her.

"Please tell me that didn't just happen." I ask desperately to Ian.

"I wish that it hadn't."

"It is going to be the longest and most awkward night when we are all together to film." I worry aloud.

"Here, let me help you."

Ian moves closer to me to untie my bound hands. He then leans over to pick up my shirt and bra. I swiftly hook my bra in place and reach out for my shirt. However Ian simply shakes his head and puts it on me and pulls it down in place. I smile faintly at him and thank him. Ian's arms surround my petite body to pull me into his lap. His strong arms were wrapped around my body holding me close making me feel safe. I have to admit I haven't felt this close or safe when in the arms of a man.

"I'm sure this will blow over and everyone will act as if it were a regular all-nighter. Don't worry about it." Ian reassures me sensing my worry.

"What time it is?" I wonder curiously. I was unsure where my phone currently was. I'd assume either somewhere in the couch or it might have fallen to the floor.

"It would be 6:49."

"An hour and a half have already gone by?" I ask truly surprised, it doesn't seem like that much time has passed. "Well I guess we have two options then."

"And what would that be?"

"We can either talk and figure out where we want this to go or if it was just an act on impulse. Or we can spend the next half hour or so kissing until we get called to set." I rub my right hand along his upper chest then rest it on the side of his neck. Ian's eyes flicker from my eyes down to my lips and he runs his tongue along his lips.

"Which would you prefer?" Ian clears his throat and looks back up to look me clearly in the eye. "And just for the record, this wasn't an act of impulse for me. I want to take this further and be with you."

"It wasn't for me either," I respond lowly and smile nervously up at him. "I also want to take the next step together and see where this goes."

Ian and I were both grinning like teenage idiots. We knew we still needed to sit down and talk everything through especially since we will still be working together for at least two more years. But in this moment it doesn't matter. We don't need words to talk. Our lips along with our tongues will be doing all the talking for the next half hour.

"I prefer kissing your wonderful lips." I cup the side of his face in my hand and press our lips together.

Ian grins against my lips and kisses me back with equal happiness.

We spent the rest of our time kissing and cuddling as close as we could up until Ian's phone starting ringing to signify they were ready for us on set. We reluctantly got up, got ready for filming and made our way to Ezra Fitz' Apartment set.

**Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews, I really appreciate and love them all. Cannot believe I am almost to 600 reviews! Any chance we can get there before my next update? :)**


	27. Mamma Fitz is Watching

**Chapter 27**

**Gonna Get Caught **

**I don't own PLL**

**Aria's POV**

Ezra and I were spending our weekend in New York, now I know everyone would be thinking 'oh that's wonderful, weekend getaway with your boyfriend' right? Unfortunately for me that is not quite the case. We are spending our weekend at his insipid mother's house. Whenever I have asked my parent's to allow me to spend the night with Ezra at his apartment or go out of town with him they always gave a firm no with a tone implying there would be no further discussion on the matter. However when we had to ask permission for this weekend, they said yes upon finding out we'd be in a house with his mother who despises me. I would be lying if I said Ezra and I were happy my parent's had finally said yes. You see his mother is hosting one of her miraculous Fitzgerald events at her house and requested Ezra and I attend. We were both surprised by her asking us to attend the function and Ezra had every plan to deny it but Wes was begging us to go so he wouldn't have to be bored the entire night alone. Not to mention it was a little getaway, crazy mother or not Ezra and I could have a good time together.

It was currently late Friday night, the day before the event. Ezra had picked me up from school earlier today so we could head straight up to New York without wasting any time. The entire drive up here was spent with his hand caressing my inner thigh soothingly to relax some of the nerves my body held about this weekend as well as me leaning over to share a few innocent kisses when we were stopped at a stopped light. Our long drive has come to an end when Ezra pulls into the extremely long driveway that had led up to one of the biggest most extravagant houses I have seen in my lifetime.

"You grew up here?" I sit here awestruck at the mansion in front of me.

"Unfortunately so." Ezra mutters rolling his eyes probably thinking of his childhood.

"I wouldn't call this 'unfortunate'." I turn to face him rather than looking out the window where I had previously been taking in the house.

"Are you going to be okay being in such close proximity with your mom?"

Ezra sighs, reaches out for my hand to rub his thumbs along it in a soothing manner to calm himself slightly.

"As long as you're here I'll be fine." I couldn't resist leaning across the council to kiss his lips gently before pulling back.

"I have a feeling we're being watched." I say softly turning around to see the outline of a figure in one of the windows on the third floor up.

"And that would be my mother. Come on let's go in before she comes down here and ruins the moment. All I want to do is crawl in bed with you in my arms and sleep after that long drive."

"That sounds marvelous." I whisper against his lips before going in for one more kiss.

Finally we pull back and get out of the car. Ezra grabs our two small bags from the backseat, walks around the car and laces his left hand in my right.

"I swear the house just got bigger just from getting out of the car."

Ezra laughs softly and tugs me along. "It appears that way."

Ezra lets go of my hand momentarily to open the front door for me and we walk inside. He shuts the door behind us and locks it since no one else should be arriving tonight. Just when Ezra was going to call out for his mom does she gracefully walk down the marble staircase. Even at 11:30 at night she looks like a million dollars dressed in Chanel and diamonds just like the past few times I've seen her.

"How great to see you two. I'm surprised it took you this long." She says with fake emotion.

"We stopped for dinner and there was a lot of traffic. Aria and I are pretty tired from the drive so we're going to catch some sleep. We can catch up in the morning if you'd like." Ezra's tone was polite and I could tell he was trying to stay pleasant despite him not wanting to be here.

Dianne doesn't say anything in response until Ezra and I were making our way up the curled stairway that held many steps, my heels clicking in response against the marble.

"I've had the guest room prepared for Aria on the third floor."

Ezra stops dead in his steps and turns around to look at Dianne, I do the same thing.

"That was very nice of you but I figured Aria and I would stay in my old bedroom." There was a slight edge to his voice knowing exactly what his mother's intensions were.

"Of course you'll be staying in your old room, Aria however will be in the guest room a floor above you."

"I'm not a kid mother. You asked for us to come to this ridiculous event tomorrow and I said yes even though there is nothing obligating me to accommodate your wishes. There is no reason for my girlfriend and I to sleep in separate rooms let alone different floors."

"You're right, you are not a child Aria however—."

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Ezra snaps at her the awkward tension was rapidly escalating.

"Either way I will not have you two sharing a room, her parents agreed with me when we discussed you two staying here."

Dianne has a cocky smirk that was dying to show on her lips but she manages to refrain from doing so. You have got to be kidding me. Ezra was going to further protest this unnecessary issue but I stop him.

"It's fine Ezra. We've both had a long day and just want some sleep, come on." I smile softly at him and squeeze his hand. Ezra sighs in defeat after sensing I didn't want them to fight anymore. He nods his head though I could tell he was still unhappy about the issue at hand. We turn around to finish walking up the staircase when Dianne's voice rings out one last time before she walks away.

"Don't try sneaking into one another's rooms either. I'll be up making sure everything is ready for tomorrow it would be a worthless attempt on your part."

Now it was my turn to tug him up the stairs to prevent him from getting into another argument with her. Ezra silently leads me up to the third floor where we walk half way down the long hallway for him to push open two French doors. My mouth falls open at the room in front of me.

"If this is what the guest room looks like I am afraid to even see your room or Wes'."

"Mom makes sure things are the top of the line. I'm sorry about earlier I just wish she wasn't so difficult."

"Don't worry about it, all parents can be that way no matter how young or old their children are." I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his body. So am I up here all alone?"

"No. Mom's room is down the hall that's why she put you in this guest room rather than the one downstairs next to my room." Ezra kisses the top of my head pulling me closer to his chest.

"She certainly is going out of her way to keep us apart isn't she?" I ask rhetorically.

"Unfortunately that is what my mother is best at; making the people around her miserable while she is pleased with a smirk on her face."

"I guess this means the special outfits I brought to wear for you tonight and tomorrow are pointless since we won't be sharing the same bed?" I couldn't help but frown in his chest. With us not being able to sleep in the same room together tonight and tomorrow is going to be horrible thankfully we were heading back to Rosewood Sunday morning though.

"What outfits?" Ezra's voice was husky and I could detect the excitement in his tone.

"Wait here and I'll show you." I bite my lip anxiously, walk over to where he sat my bag down inside of the door and walk into the attached bathroom. My god even the bathroom is vast in size and perfectly decorated.

I sit my bag down on the fancy countertop and slowly strip down out of my clothing. I unzip my bag to pull out the light pink lace teddy I had bought for Ezra. It looks amazing against my tanned body and even made my breasts appear very full and larger in size. The flowing material that covers my torso was see through so he could see my petite stomach he likes so much and the matching panties. I fix my hair and make up to look more presentable then head out into the bedroom.

Ezra who had been sitting on the side of the bed looks up at me and stares at me wide eyed when he hears the door open. I slowly saunter over to him until I was mere inches from him.

"Do you like it?" I always worry about pleasing him and wearing lingerie he'd like.

His hands instant reach for my hips to pull me closer. "It looks stunning baby."

My eyes brighten and a smile breaks out on my face at his words.

"I wish there were a way I could stay in here for the rest of the night. I'm not going to be able to get this image out of my head."

"Who knows what tomorrow night may bring. If anything we could always sneak away for a bit to fool around during the event tomorrow." I reply with seduction in my voice taking Ezra by surprise with my idea. He tells me how much he would love to do so and proceeds to whisper some deliciously naughty things in my ear that he wishes to take place.

"As much as I don't want to I should head out before my mother suddenly comes in here and sees more than I'd care for." Ezra regrettably stands up from where he had been sitting on the bed with me standing between his legs.

"If you insist." I pout sadly by the fact that I have to sleep alone.

Ezra pulls back the sheets for me and settles the pillows for me to climb into the luxurious bed. I literally moan in pleasure when I slide into the silk sheets that must of coast a fortune. These are even nicer than my silk sheets at home and I adore mine.

"I take it you're comfortable?" Ezra asks with a smirk on his face upon hearing my moan.

"Though I'll miss being in your arms, this bed is so comfortable I will have no problem going right to sleep."

Ezra simply chuckles at my happiness and I snuggle a little deeper into the covers. He leans down to give me a leisurely goodnight kiss and tells me how much he loves me which I return as per usual. I watch with a content smile on my face as he walks out of the room and flips off the bedroom light. Even though his mother is being ridiculous about us sleeping in the same room, it isn't going to be too bad tonight since we are both exhausted and want to sleep. Tomorrow however may be rough since I brought quite the sexy lingerie options with me as a form of teasing for Ezra. Not a few minutes later did I drift into a peaceful sleep in the most comfortable bed in the world—I would say most welcoming but no bed is more welcoming than mine and Ezra's sacred ground in Rosewood.

* * *

The following morning I woke up with Ezra sitting in bed beside me with a book in his hands. A wide smile graces my lips when I see he is in bed with me and move to curl into his side.

"Good morning, Baby." Ezra lifts his head enough to kiss the top of my head and places the book over on the nightstand.

"Mmm good morning. How did you get up here without being scolded and banned from this room?" My lips grin against his neck before continuing to place kisses all over his exposed flesh.

"She's too busy perfecting everything and bossing the staff around to worry about us. It's already noon, do you want to grab something to eat then go hang out with Wes? I forgot to tell you I roped Hardy into coming so he could keep Wes preoccupied for a while when you and I sneak away for some fun."

"Oh boy it ought to be interesting when Hardy comes over, when will he be here?" I prop my head up with my right arm as my left hand traces faint circles and shapes all over his chest.

"He said he'd get here about two or so."

"This will be an interesting day that's for sure." I stretch my head up enough to kiss him passionately then push back from him before things could escalade too fare causing him to groan.

"I'm hungry, let's go get something."

I jump out of bed before his arms could hook around me to prevent me from leaving. I toss my bag up on the tall king sized bed to pull out a casual outfit I had packed to wear. Once it was all laid out on the bed I strip out of the lingerie I went to sleep in and put on a deep red strapless bra with matching panties. Ezra groans as he watches me dress.

"Do they have some sort of aisle or whatever at Victoria Secret called 'things that will kill your boyfriend' or something?" I fall into a fit of giggles at his seriousness and continue dressing.

Next I pull on my dark was denim shorts and my loose fitting double layered tank tops. After that was taken care of I brush my teeth for the morning as well as my hair and apply light make up then tell Ezra I'm ready. We walk hand in hand down to the main floor where he yells out to his mom that we were leaving for lunch. Wanting to prevent her from stopping us we swiftly make our way to the car. However just as we were climbing in the car does the front door open.

"Hey wait," Wes shouts running out to the car. We great each other having not seen each other yet.

"I know you two probably want some alone time especially after what she pulled last night but do you mind if I tag along? I don't think I can survive anymore of her demanding things be moved around or see the living room cleaned for the tenth time this morning."

I turn to look at Ezra not saying anything verbally, our eyes do all the talking. I offer up a smile to signify I was fine with it then turn back to face Wes who was still leaning in the passenger side window.

"Of course you can come," I tell him.

"Thank you so much!" Wes eagerly hops in the back of the car and we drive off to find a decent restaurant to have lunch at.

We had managed to make perfect timing because we returned to the Fitzgerald Mansion right before Hardy had arrived. We all went upstairs to the game room where we messed around together for a while giving us all some space from the all the more controlling Dianne downstairs. Hardy and Wes had been playing video games on the huge flat screen while Ezra and I were playing pool. Our hands or bodies continuously brushed against each other all throughout the game. Not to mention the few times Ezra would stand behind me, my ass firmly nestled into his groin, giving me 'tips' as he called it on how to hit the ball just right. Needless to say we had managed to turn a simple game of pool highly sexual while not being obvious to the other two males who were entranced with their video game. I had just hit the last ball into the hole therefore making me the winner of this round. I turn around to face Ezra who had been standing behind me off to the side.

"I win," I smile happily up at him. "What's my prize?"

Ezra turns to look over his shoulder where Wes and Hardy were still zoned in on their game clear across the other side of the massive room. When his gaze turns back to me he has a smirk on his face and a look of mischief in his eyes. Ezra places one hand on my hip and the other on the backside of my thigh to lift me up to sit on the plush pool table. I spread my legs for him to stand between them and look up at him curiously.

"This," his husky voice mutters in my ear.

I bite my lip to keep the gasp in when I feel his hands rest against my pussy on the outside of my denim shorts. His mouth sucks faintly on my sweet spot just under my right ear, meanwhile his hand gives firm pressure against my pussy and slowly starts to rub me.

"Ezra," I squeak out reminding him of his best friend and little brother's presence.

I didn't want to have an orgasm with them in the room even though the odds of them turning around are slim to none. However the sexual tension that had been building since last night had escaladed greatly after these past couple hours of basically sex pool. He tells me to stay quiet and we'll be fine. My eyes were clenched shut focusing on the pleasure that was on my core. I gave into my pleasures and didn't protest anymore.

"Mmmm baby." I have to hide my head in the crook of his neck since I was having trouble keeping my moans in.

Ezra's hand rubs me faster with more pressure getting me closer to a climax. My legs tighten around his waist when I feel my stomach muscles tightening and my walls clenching wishing they had something to clamp on to. My hands fist his shirt when the pleasurable bliss takes over my body and I orgasm right there on the pool table. Ezra removes his lips from my neck to kiss my deeply to prevent any screams or moans to leave my mouth. My hips were rocking into his hand as I rode out my orgasm happily.

"God I needed that," I whisper lowly after our lips break from the kiss.

"What do you say we play one more round?"

"If it will result in me getting another orgasm when I beat your ass then I say most definitely, rack em' up." I hop off the table with excitement. Just like we figured Hardy and Wes hadn't noticed a thing.

"Oh don't be so sure of yourself." Ezra shots back while setting it up.

"We'll see now won't we? You break." I hand him his pool stick and step back as he breaks. This will be an interesting game that's for sure.

An hour had passed until we had finally finished our game. It shouldn't have taken us that long but when you add in all the sexual touches and caresses here and there is certainly drew the time out. Before we knew it, it was time for us all to go get ready for the grand event tonight. I still don't understand why Dianne even invited us when all it is the entire rich community spending the evening ogling over the fancy things in this house and sharing pointless gossip. But either way we were here due to Wes' pleas so we have to go upstairs and get ready much to our dismay. After pulling the boys focus from their game we tell them we were heading up to get ready. They regrettably got up and went to get dressed as well.

When we enter the guest room I was startled when Ezra's lips capture mine and walks me back into the bathroom, pinning me against the edge of the counter. I moan loudly in his mouth when I notice he was starting to remove my clothes. My mind snaps out of the moment and back to reality when he drops my bra to my feet and was about to take off my panties. I push back on his chest slightly to halt his actions.

"Ezra we can't have sex. We don't have enough time, babe."

"We can do it in the shower get two things accomplished at once, no problem."

"You know just as well as I do if we step in that shower together we won't get out any time soon. I am going to take a shower and get ready meanwhile you need to go down a floor to your own room and do the same." I regretfully push him back and give him a look showing I was serious.

"Okay fine if you insist just know I will be very sad that I didn't get to take a shower with you." He mops hoping I'll cave.

"Goodbye," I say in a teasing tone and wait for him to leave the room. Knowing him I lock the door just in case he were to slip back in here to surprise me.

After my shower I dry off turn the TV on to some random show so I wasn't in complete silence while I got ready. I curl my hair like usual and apply minimal make up, just some mascara, eye liner, shiny lip gloss, the usual. Once that was all taken care of I slip into some black panties and a black strapless bra before slipping into my mid-thigh black, body hugging dress. It was definitely one of my favorite dresses, it shows all my curves as well as some skin but not too much skin. I pull out the pair of black heels to go with the dress and step into them with ease. I do a once over then saunter out of the room and down to see if Ezra was ready yet. I knock on the door before letting myself in, I instantly grin at the sexy sight in front of me.

"All I have to say is damn. How am I supposed to keep my hands off you for these next few hours?" Ezra looks so damn good in his suit, he needs to dress up more often because I cannot get over how hot he looks like this.

"I would say the same thing to you. That dress clings to all the right places."

Ezra walks over to me pulling my body into his to place a long drawn out kiss on my lips. I smile into the kiss and thrust my tongue in his mouth to play our classic game of tonsil hockey when I feel his hand ease down my back to firmly cup my ass in his hand.

"If we keep giving in to our desires like we have been today we are going to be late therefore sending your mother on a hunt to find us and ruin any intimate moment we have."

"Just one more kiss to get me through tonight then we'll go," he whispers against my lips.

We stand here in each other's arms for what must have been at least an additional five minutes until we sadly pull apart from such an amazing kiss.

"Since you have yet to reward me with my prize for winning our last game of pool I am claiming my prize now." Ezra's eyes hold a look to them that told me he has some sort of plan formed in his head.

"I don't think I have enough time to pleasure you babe. However if we were to sneak off a little later…" I trail off knowing he'd connect the dots.

"Actually that isn't what I was going to have as my prize." He says surprising me. That was what our deal had been for the winner and he more than fulfilled it when I had won.

"Oh really, and what would it be instead?" I question curiously.

"Close your eyes and sit down at the foot of the bed."

"Okay…" I draw out and do as he says. In the distance I hear him walking over to lock the bedroom door then rummaging through his bag that he had placed on the desk. My breath catches in my throat for a second when I feel his hand suddenly on my knee and he rests in front of me.

"Open your eyes."

When my eyes flutter open I look to see what he was holding in his hands.

"Ezra, I told you we don't have time. And why on earth did you bring _that_ here of all places? That is only for when we are at your apartment!" In his hands was the purple vibrator he got a couple weeks ago when we were in the mood for exploring more sexual pleasures and he was teaching me more about the realm of sex basically.

"I have learned to know you down to a T in these past two years we've been together. With that being said after today's events I know you are going to try and tease me and toy with me to get me riled up knowing full well we will be in a room full of people."

"Still doesn't explain the vibrator."

"Knowing you are going to tempt me since you know full well I can't return the actions to you I figured this is one thing I could do in order to tease you and keep you equally sexually frustrated as me."

And then it clicks in my head.

"Oh no, no no no and no. I cannot walk around the next however many hours in a room full of snotty rich people having pointless conversations with a vibrator in my vagina!" I shake my head furiously at him.

"Oh yes you can baby, and you will. Come on you know there is a part of you just dying to have me slide this in your wet core for you to clamp on to." Ezra's voice was husky and his eyes were full of playfulness.

"Are you serious?" I squeak out.

"It'll feel good and by the time we get a chance to slip upstairs to my room for some fun we will both be highly aroused and odds are you'll be wet enough for me to thrust right into you."

I nervously chew on my bottom lip at the idea. My gaze flickers back and forth between his eyes and the vibrator. Apparently my sexual desires and hormones took control of my body because I found myself nodding yes in permission. A wide grin surpasses Ezra's lips and he looks somewhat excited by the idea.

I lie back flat on my back on the mattress and pull my dress up a bit and spread my legs. Ezra instantly removes my panties down to my knees then gets the vibrator ready to slide it in me, I was already pretty wet down there ever since I walked in his room earlier so it slid in without any hesitation. A loud gasp falls from my lips and my body twitches when he flips it on to high but soon changes it to a medium pace.

"How about that." He asks after kissing my clit and moving to slip my panties back on me.

I couldn't even form words. I simply nod briefly with flushed cheeks. The vibrator was all the way in and wouldn't come out due to my clenching thighs and panties holding it in place. Tonight was going to be excruciating long.

"You ready to go downstairs?" Ezra asks right when we hear the doorbell ring signifying guests were starting to arrive.

"Mhmm." I take his hand and we proceed to walk downstairs together. God help me that nothing goes wrong tonight.

* * *

Even though Ezra had been true earlier about me teasing him tonight I decided to up the toying due to him convincing me to walk around with a vibrator in my vagina. I could tell Ezra has been struggling these past couple hours at staying composed and I was not letting him off easy. We kept going back and forth doing some sort of action or whispering something highly dirty to each other just to up the sexual tension.

I was dying to take him upstairs and fuck him hard to give into our desires and commit some of the naughty things I have been whispering in his ear all night. However I couldn't give in first. Even though I desperately need a release I want him to be the one to crack first. I was currently talking with some woman who I can't remember her name due to my mind being elsewhere, we were discussing yet another fancy painting that was hanging on the wall. The entire time sexy images of Ezra and the things he can do to my body have been flashing through my mind. The throbbing between my legs was rapidly increasing the more I thought about my sexual fantasies. Finally I couldn't take it any longer. I need Ezra now. I politely excuse myself then walk across the room to where Ezra was talking with Hardy and a few other people.

"Ezra I can't wait any longer." I whisper lowly into his ear. God it feels like my juices are about to run down my thighs I'm so wet.

He looks down at me and realizes just how turned on I was. "Thank god, I need you now."

Ezra excuses us from the conversation and discreetly leads me toward the stairs, not before catching Hardy's knowing smirk.

Once Ezra and I arrive up to the second floor and safely in his room he shuts the door behind us and pinned me against the wall. My fingers were running furiously through his hair and all over his body in excitement. Our moans were not quiet in the least bit but I didn't give a damn.

"Take my dress off." I demand against his lips.

"Turn around." Ezra spins me around to face the wall, his hands glide the zipper all the way down to the base then he pulls the body forming dress down to my ankles where I kick it off to the side. He also sheds me of my panties that were drenched after groaning at just how wet they were.

He kneels down in front of me and I separate my legs. "Good god baby you are soaked."

"It's all for you baby, every little bit of it is for you." My head falls back against the wall and my eyes flutter shut when I feel his mouth kissing up the insides of my thighs.

Ezra licks up all the juices that had started running down my thighs as well as my lips before placing a sweet kiss on my clit. Ever so slowly Ezra removes the vibrator from my core.

"Oh fuck," I mutter lowly as he removes it.

My eyes widen and my jaw falls open when I look down to see Ezra licking my juices off the vibrator. Once he cleaned off all my juices he sits it off to the side and returns to pleasure my aching pussy. I fist his hair desperately when I feel his mouth enclosing my pussy lips. His long talented tongue got to work giving me bliss. Ezra thrusts three fingers up in my hot core and works them quickly while his mouth dedicates all its focus on my clit.

"Ezra baby I'm going to cum." I pant heavily as the feelings rise higher and higher in my body.

The moans that were falling from my lips were becoming louder the closer I came to my desperately needed release. Ezra doesn't hold back, he kicks into overdrive and all but throws me in my release. I cum unbelievably hard and struggle to breath the faster his mouth works to lap up all my juices while I continue to cum. Not to mention his finger had now started flicking my clit to further my climax.

He pauses his stimulations for a moment to let me breathe after I had ridden my climax to its full extent. Once my breathing regulates Ezra returns to flicking my clit. Oh god he's going to make me come again. Ezra's lips were kissing all over my thighs and mound leaving just his fingers to fondle my clit. Not to mention his other hand that has been pawing at my behind, he's always loved my ass. With the prime focus on my clit it doesn't take long for me to lose all control and cum once again.

"God you are always sooo good at that." I moan out in bliss, slumped against the wall barely able to hold myself up.

Ezra kisses up my body until he was standing on his feet looking me deeply in the eyes.

"Feel better now, baby?"

"Mhm much," I nod my head vigorously. "Now it's your turn."

My hands reach out to unbuckle his belt then aggressively undo his button and zipper to yank them down to his ankles. I reach my hand out to firmly grip his erect cock through his boxers. Our lips move to attack each other while my hands quickly remove his boxers. I had just gotten my hands wrapped around his well endowed member when the god damn bedroom door opens.

"You two might want to wrap this up. Your mother was asking me where you two were, if she asks Wes she'll know he's lying." Hardy voice rings through the room. Thankfully he hadn't stepped inside, he simply pushed the door open and stood out in the hall.

"What would Wes be lying about if he didn't even see us leave?" Ezra groans in displeasure.

"We were talking earlier and he asked where you were because he wanted to tell you something so I made a joke about it and he realized where you two went, more like what you went to do."

"Seriously Hardy? You had to tell my brother?"

"I'm sorry! There is no one down there for me to talk with and it just came out but that doesn't matter right now you two need to get downstairs."

After he shuts the door and leaves Ezra and I stare at each other in shock for a minutes before quickly redressing. It took us less than a minute to get our clothes pulled on and shifted back into place. Ezra had taken the vibrator off of the floor and went over to his bag that held his stuff for this weekend to hide it.

"Let's go back to join the boring party." Ezra says while wrapping his arm around my waist leading me out of the room.

We ease ourselves back into the groups of people as if we hadn't even left. When my eyes catch Wes' he is smirking at us resulting in me rolling my eyes at him.

* * *

A couple hours had past and it was now nearing 10:30pm. I was starving due to the fact that there wasn't an actual meal served. All there is food wise is the little appetizers that the hired staff have been walking around on trays. There were only a couple of things I've found to taste relatively good unfortunately the same cannot be said for everything else. This is why my stomach was lowly growling for food.

I was currently roaming around aimlessly since Dianne had pulled Ezra off to catch up with some relative he hasn't seen since he got himself out of this family. Ezra had left me with Wes to prevent me getting sucked into a painfully boring and awkward conversation with his mother's snooty friends.

"Aria come here." Someone says lowly in my ear as they grasp ahold of my arm and pulls me toward the kitchen before I could process what was happening.

By the time we entered the grand kitchen I realized it was Hardy who had pulled me in here.

"Hardy what are you doing?"

"I figured you would need some real food. I know the stuff out there is crap and I'm sure you're hungry." With that said Hardy went around the island and pulled out two paper bag and sat them on the counter.

"How in the world did you sneak these in here?" I stare at him in admiration reaching for one of the bags.

"I figured she wouldn't notice nor miss my presence so I snuck out about a half hour ago to the best fast food place I could find."

In the bags were a few hamburgers and an order of French Fries. I know I say I am a vegetarian but screw it. I am starving and I would eat just about anything right now. Hardy pulls out two bottles of water from the fridge and walks over to sit on the stool next to me. Our mouths were watering at the delicious food leading us to eat it up quickly.

"I can't believe my eyes. The Aria Montgomery, vegetarian, is eating none other than a hamburger." Ezra fakes a shocked gasp at me upon walking into the kitchen.

"Oh hush. I cannot take any more of that questionable rich people 'food' out there. Hardy was kind enough to sneak something in for me." I grin over at him taking another bite of real people food.

"Where's mine? Just because I've had to grow up on this crap doesn't mean it actually relieves my stomach of hunger." Ezra complains making Hardy and I laugh.

"Sorry bro, lady's first. She beat you to them."

Ezra walks over to stand behind me, leaning over my shoulder to take a bite of the half a hamburger I have left. I lightly push him away and shot a scowl his way.

"You my dear are a fake Vegetarian."

"I am not! It's a moment of weakness and starvation." I defend, he presses his lips right against the shell of my ear and faintly whispers.

"You certainly weren't a vegan the other night when you surprised me in my office between classes. Was that a moment of _starvation_ too?" I could feel his smirk against the flesh just below my ear. My cheeks flame red and I elbow his chest to make him shut up.

Ezra keeps his arms wrapped around my waist, I lean into his chest and enjoy our moment while finishing the hamburger.

"How much longer until this thing is over and I can go home?" Hardy asks with his mouth full.

"Everyone is starting to leave so we could probably call it a night in about thirty minutes." Ezra says while trying to steal the last bite of my hamburger only to cause me to push him away once more.

"Thank god. I don't think I can handle hearing other one of our family's mutual friends telling me I could have done more with my life and became a lawyer like my parent's or something." Hardy groans in annoyance.

Shortly after we finish eating Hardy throws the bags away and we head back out to the dwindling party. For the most part the time has flown before we could call it a night and head upstairs. I say my goodbyes to Hardy and thank him once more for the food I then leave him and Ezra to finish their goodbyes and walk up to the third floor to change clothes. I had planned on putting on something sexy and sneaking back down to Ezra's room in order to finish what we had started earlier in the evening.

I flip the lock on the door to ensure no one came in while I was changing especially into something so revealing. As soon as I was dressed in the sexy lingerie set I turn to face the mirror making sure everything was in place. Currently my body was slightly covered with the tiffany blue lace pushup bra with matching little panties. I haven't worn blue lingerie all that much but when I saw it I instantly envisioned Ezra's eyes and I had to have this set. It looked amazing against my skin tone, not to mention with my dark hair draped over my shoulders. I apply gloss to my lips making them appear shiny and smooth. Next I grab the mid-thigh length silk black robe Ezra bought for me a few months ago. I take a seat on the bed and wait a little while until I hear Dianne shutting the bedroom door. Ezra told me every time she hosts an event like this she typically goes to bed once all the guests have left and she sleeps soundly the remainder of the night. I wait a good five minutes after hearing the door shut to slip downstairs to Ezra's room.

"Hey baby, I was just coming up to see you since I heard mom head up to her room not too long ago." Ezra greets with a pleased smile when he sees me walk in the room.

"I was thinking we could pick up where we left off earlier before we had gotten interrupted." I smile coyly at him and saunter over to the bed.

"Does that mean I get a glimpse of what you're hiding under this robe?" Ezra grins while toying with the silk string holding my robe together.

"If you're good, yes. Lay down on the bed."

Ezra strips down to his boxers then lays down on the center of the mattress like I asked. I stand at the foot of the bed and lock eyes with him. I could see the desire building up in his eyes as he looks on curious as to what I may do next. In a very slow teasing manner I untie the silk ribbon that had been tied into a bow. I always love teasing him and slowly revealing this side of myself to him no matter how many times we have made love in the past.

I let the black silk drop to my feet and watch as Ezra's lips turn up into a smile. His eyes trail up and down my body taking in every detail I have to offer.

"Beautiful," he whispers in the thin air never once taking his eyes off of me.

A smile graces my own lips accompanied by a faint blush on my cheeks. I can never get enough of his compliments or comprehend that I have a twenty-five year old man who loves me and cherishes me so dearly. I walk over to the bedroom door to flip off the lights that had filled the room in such a bright manner. The room was now filled with darkness but I was about to change that. I walk back over to the other side of the room where the wall of windows was. I pull open the curtains to allow the moon light to shine in granting us the perfect amount of light. I'm not sure why but for some reason I have always loved making love in the moonlight, call it cheesy if you want but I think it's perfect. Once that was taken care of I climb up on the bed and straddle Ezra his hands instantly roam my body.

We were both far too horny and desperate for some sort of release which is why I take no time in removing his boxers. As soon as I get his boxers to the floor Ezra rolls us over to unclasp my bra and toss it aside along with my panties. Our lips were furiously kissing while our hands were roaming, caressing, and touching whatever we could reach. My legs were wrapped tightly around his waist pulling his member as close to my aching core as I could get it.

"I need you, babe." I whimper against his lips and rock my hips up against his.

Without needing to voice another word of what I want Ezra a lines his big member with my core and thrusts all the way in me. We were both moaning and groaning in pleasure as our bodies rapidly writhe and rock in sync with each other. My hands were clawing at his back the entire time and his own hands were all over, I could barely register where they were half the time. He was pounding so fast and hard into me I couldn't think straight. God it all felt like heaven and we were nowhere near being finished. I was trying to keep my moans held within but it was so fucking hard with the way he was pounding into me. Today had worked us both up more than either of us had thought apparently because we've never had sex this intense.

A sheet of sweat had already covered our body. My mind was so blank with the pleasure that had taken over my body I couldn't even recall how many orgasms he's given me so far. Hell I could barely recognize the fact that yet another hard orgasm was about to come. My breath was unbelievably heavy as I was panting while struggling to fill my lungs with air.

"Ezra oh baby, oh fuck I am going to cum. Ohhh fuckkkk." I squeal in his neck.

My body was literally trembling as I am approaching this next orgasm. Ezra picked up his pace and was thrusting even faster than he had been to bring me to my much desired climax. I lift my head up from the pillow to sink my teeth into his shoulder. My orgasm was so intense that my teeth sink all the way into his flesh which we would find out later on left a permanent bite mark on his shoulder. Ezra holds my body in his arms as I cum the hardest I have ever come during any of our previous experiences.

He waits a few minutes for me to relax and catch my breath before thrusting into me again. I surprise him by rolling us over to straddle him.

"I want to be on top and finish you off." I lean down to kiss him lustfully as my hips lift up and I begin ridding him.

Ezra's hands rest on my ass and my hips. He was groaning nonstop the faster I ride him.

"I'm so close, Aria. Oh baby come on. Fuckkkk. A little faster and I'm going to—oh oh ohhhh fucking shit." Ezra groans loudly as he loses all control and erupts deep within me. We both revel in the deep connection we were basking in and I collapse against his chest.

We lay there catching our breath for a second, Ezra soon flips us back over so I was now laying under him. Ezra slowly kisses down my body until he was settled between my numb legs. I can't help but giggle softly when his hands come up to rest on my sides that are somewhat ticklish. My giggles were quickly turned to moans when his tongue gives a broad lick up my slits to suck up all my juices. I don't think my body can manage another orgasm after the several earth shattering ones I had just received but damn does this feel good. My eyes were closed with my mouth slightly open allowing moans to fall out of my mouth as they pleased.

Ezra had just begun fondling my clit with his tongue when the lights suddenly flipped on followed by an extremely cold sensation.

"What the hell?" Ezra and I both shriek in shock.

"I know you two have sex like rabbits but some people are trying to sleep and that is impossible to do when your older brother and his girlfriend are having sex all night with the damn headboard hitting into the wall every two seconds." Wesley says annoyed.

"What they hell was the bucket of cold water for asshole?" Ezra shouts to Wes.

He simply shrugs in reply. "I figured it'd get your attention. Now quit hitting the damn headboard on the wall that has my bed on the other side."

I know this situation should be bad and incredibly embarrassing but actually I am trying desperately not to laugh. Ezra and I were so carried away in love, lust, and desire that I had honestly forgotten about the fact that Wes's room is on the other side of this wall. Not to mention the fact that Ezra looks even sexier when he is pissed off.

After Wes walks out of the room well more like storms out of the room I let myself fall into a giggling fit. I know Ezra must think I'm crazy but I just shrug it off.

"Seeing how my bed and sheets are now soaking wet, I guess we'll be sleeping upstairs."

Ezra and I climb out of bed, I slip on my robe and he pulls on his boxers while I put my bra and panties away in his bag so they were out of sight.

"I will be so glad when we leave in the morning. I'll be able to kiss you whenever I want and we can sleep in the same bed and make love whenever without worrying about my family interfering."

"Just remember, we have a long drive home tomorrow." I raise my eyebrow at him and he knew exactly what I was implying and smirks in return.

For some reason when the two of us are in a car together it always results in at least a heavy make out session. We don't know why but it is simply a part of our relationship and we both thoroughly enjoy it.

We walk hand in hand upstairs to the guest room I've been using and crawl in bed. Neither of us care if Dianne finds out because we are both old enough to make our own choices plus after tomorrow morning we shouldn't be back here for anything so it doesn't really matter. Besides we're already bound to have an awkward encounter with Wes in the morning due to the fact he heard us having sex and even caught a glimpse of it. Ezra pulls me into his chest and hugs me tight to his body pleased that we were going to be falling asleep in each other's arms finally. We were snuggled as close as you possibly can in bed falling asleep in the most peaceful of sleeps.

Today went better than we thought it would.

**Okay so this is literally the longest chapter I've ever written. It was 8,569 before I added the AN… Crazy. Anyway please review I love reading them and hearing your thoughts. Thank you everyone who reviewed last time, I am almost to 600! GGC is winding down and only has about a month left until I am finished. **

**Up next would you like Lucian to be caught by Troian or Ezria to be caught by Zach?**

**Whichever has the most votes will be the next chapter! **


	28. Pleasurable Dreams

**Chapter 28**

**I don't own PLL **

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews on the last chapter! The votes were extremely close but Lucian won by just a few. Enjoy ;)**

**Lucy's POV **

Ian and I were currently laying on his bed in a very heated make out session that was escalading rapidly. His hands were all over my body driving me wild and arousing me all the more than I already was. He had already removed me of my short denim shorts that I had on leaving me laying on his bed with a simple crop top and my light pink lace panties. My fingers fist his hair, tugging on it every which way in pleasure. Shortly after Ian's lips leave mine to nuzzle my neck a loud drawn out moan escapes my lips when his mouth attaches to my sweet spot and begins sucking vigorously on it. I wrap my legs around his waist tightly to press our hips firmly up against one another and damn did that friction feel good. I could feel his hard on pressed against my pussy and I couldn't help myself from rocking against it.

Frustrated with his shirt being in the way I manage to yank it off of him in seconds then sigh in content at being able to touch his skin directly now. My hands slide down to rest on his lower hips to use as leverage when I thrust my hips up to his. Ian abruptly thrusts his hips down against mine in such a forceful manner while simultaneously sinking his teeth down on my sweet spot that I become all the more wet down below and my head falls back into the pillow.

"Baby don't stop, please don't stop." I whimper desperately.

Ian grins up at me with a playful look in his eyes. I audibly gasp and dig my nails into his shoulder blades when he rips my panties off with ease and tosses them off to the side of the mattress. He doesn't even hesitate to thrust two fingers deep within me instantly finding my g-spot. I throw my head back and begin moaning and panting as the pleasure rapidly builds higher and higher driving me wild.

"Oh baby right there, yes, yes, ohhhhhhh." I shout at the top of my lungs while my release comes and I am instantly squirting.

Ian brings his lips up to mine to kiss me as deeply as humanly possible.

"Do you want to cum again?" His husky voice murmurs in my ear.

"Yes, yes Ian please." I nod my head furiously.

"How do you want it? Where do you want me to touch you baby?"

My mind was still reeling with desires and thoughts. I couldn't voice the words and the fact that his left hand was slowing massaging my breast through my shirt wasn't helping clear my mind in the least bit.

"You- you know where, touch me, make me cum." I stutter, my mind still swirling from my previous orgasm.

"You have to say it baby, I love hearing you tell me where you want me to touch you. Come on, you can do it." Ian whispers huskily into my ear then begins kissing along my neck and nipping at it.

"Rub my clit, oh please I need to feel you there." I finally manage to say coherently after several failed attempts.

His hand glides down my body to my aching clit and was just about to flick it and then…

My eyes snap open and I gasp slightly. My eyes blink rapidly several times to adjust to the lighting as well as to assess where I was. The realization dawns on me that I am on set at work, more specifically I am in Spencer's Bedroom. My eyes widen when I realize Ian is laying right next to me on the bed with a smug look on his face. His hand was resting on my thigh and he had lifted the skirt of my dress up to expose the flesh of my thighs.

"Having a nice dream baby?" Ian grins at me and I instantly blush and am at a loss for words.

I just had a sex dream about my boyfriend while at work and he laid next to me during it.

Holy Shit.

**Ian's POV**

It was nearing eleven o'clock at night with majority of the cast on set tonight. I was trying to find Lucy but her phone is turned off and she isn't in either of our dressing rooms. I've asked around on set and neither the crew nor staff have seen her in a while unfortunately. I try to mentally think of her filming schedule in hopes of having a rough guess as to which set she may be at waiting to film. If I am correct she is shooting several one-on-one scenes with Troian tonight at Spencer's house so I figured it was worth a shot looking around there.

I had walked all around the Hasting's set to come up with nothing only one room left to check, Spencer's bedroom. I open the closed door to her room to find Lucy asleep on the bed. I smile at the adorable sight in front of me. Ever since we began dating and spending the night together I have enjoyed watching her sleep. Now I know that sounds completely creepy and all but she is just 100% relaxed and at ease when she is asleep. Her face is always a look of pure beauty and natural when she is asleep that I love taking in her beauty. Not to mention hearing her adorable little snore she has. I'm relieved to see she is getting some sleep in. Lucy has been working incredibly hard and nonstop over the course of the past several months that I know she is just purely exhausted on some days. She hides it well when she really wants to but I always worry about her overworking herself.

I walk deeper into the room, shutting the door softly behind me. I haven't seen her all day due to her having a 5am call time and I wasn't needed until about 9pm so I haven't been on set at all today aside from recently. My final scene that takes place with Lucy isn't for another several hours so I decide to take a seat in the leather chair in the corner of the room in order to have some time with Lucy, granted she's sleeping doesn't really matter, just her presence in the room is enough. Right as I pull my phone out of my pocket and move to sit down does a distinct sound make me halt in place.

Lucy was softly moaning.

"Baby don't stop, please don't stop." She whimpers.

Oh my god. She's having a sex dream! I couldn't get over the initial shock of what was happening but at the same time I was grinning knowing she's dreaming about us having sex. I watch as her body writhes ever so slightly and her moans got a little louder—closer to a common speaking voice level.

She keeps muttering things faintly under her breath that it is hard to hear what she's saying exactly thus resulting in me slowly easing onto the bed to lie next to her. As I lay here watching my girlfriend rocking her hips ever so slightly and moaning I become aroused myself. I place my right hand on her thigh just under the hem of the dress she had on then ease up the fabric to expose her bare thighs. It seems as if the more my fingers caress along her skin the more she moans. With my head propped up using my left hand I watch her facial expressions that this dream was causing and seeing how her body was responding to it. I must admit it is pretty fucking sexy. Suddenly her eyes snap open and she is extremely flustered.

"Having a nice dream baby?" I grin at her and she almost instantly blushes and is at a complete loss for words.

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know you are incredibly horny and want me to rub your clit." I grin at her and slip my hand higher up her thigh.

"Oh god." Lucy merely turns the deepest shade of red and falls back on the bed, covering her face with her hands.

"You know, I could relieve you of your obvious sexual tension. You have plenty of time until your next scene."

A low moan falls from her lips when I ease my hand farther up the inside of her thigh.

"Ian…" She trails off gasping for a deep breath. "Oh baby please," Lucy finally begs in need.

Throwing any form of caution to the wind I situate myself above her and straddle her thighs. My hands disappear under her dress to grasp a hold of her panties and pull them down her short legs and tuck them in the pocket of the jeans I was wearing.

I pull her dress up to her waist as she quickly pulls me out of my jeans and pushes them down off my legs instantly. Once that was off her hands unbutton my shirt within seconds and pushes it off me as well all while our lips were attached in the deepest most lustful of kisses.

"Must have been one hell of a dream, you're soaked." I comment as I run my finger along her folds to see how wet she is.

"I've missed you all day then when I fell asleep my mind drifted off and I was already extremely aroused." Lucy wraps her arms around my neck to pull me closer to her to attach our lips feverishly.

I wrap her legs around my waist then rest my hands on her hips to hold her still as I thrust deep inside of her. We moan simultaneously as we unite as one in the most intimate of ways. I move to pin her hands above her head as my pace picks up and I begin thrusting rapidly within her. Knowing how worked up she is the last thing I want is her scraping up my back then having to be in pain for the rest of the night as I film.

"Harder, fuck give it to me harder." Lucy demands while thrusting her hips up into mine within perfect rhythm.

Due to her already being quite aroused and on edge it doesn't take much for her to have her first orgasm, every one after that seemed to be the domino effect. I focused to keep my thrusts at the same rhythm and speed causing her to cum at the intensity of the thrusts. Lucy said she wants it as fast and hard as I could go and that is exactly what I gave her. I could tell Lucy was dying to scream at the top of her lungs in pleasure but we both were fighting ourselves to stay quiet since we are on set.

"I'm going to cum Ian. Harder please harder." Lucy all but begs. I can feel her body starting to tremble and a look of tiredness sweeps over her; the orgasms were all catching up to her at once.

"Just focus on me and nothing else, okay baby?" I could tell by the look in her eyes and the way her body was reacting that she was about to experience an earthshattering orgasm that was going to send her over the hills.

Lucy squeezes my hand tightly and her teeth sink down on her bottom lip. I let go of one of her hands for only a second to pull her leg over my shoulder to shift the thrusting angle. That one move alone added so much additional pleasure that Lucy's breath began panting more so than it had been and she curses numerously.

"Come for me baby." I murmur lowly against her lips.

That was all it took to break Lucy and send her screaming, coming as hard as she possibly could. Her hands clutch my hands in a death grip as she rides out the everlasting climax. I don't stop my thrusts as I am on the verge of my own climax. Her walls clamping down on me and milking the life out of my member was enough to allow me to erupt deep within her. I grunt loudly and still balls deep in her as my load fills her.

"What in the hell is—_oh god!_" Troian's voice rings out from the doorway. "Don't tell me you two are having sex in the room I film the most in? On my character's bed of all places."

"Troian we were just having a heavy make out. What uh what are you doing here?" Lucy stutters nervously attempting to sit up in the bed but her body was too numb from our sex.

"Then why is Ian completely naked?" Troian shouts. "I swear you better put something on your lower region before getting up from that bed." She warns me when I shift to move off the bed.

"Well if you would turn around I'd get dressed." I respond to her with the same tone she had with me.

"Oh no, you don't get to be shy now. You were the one having sex in what's basically my room. If you have the balls to do that shortly before I have to film a scene in here than you should have the balls to grab your boxers from the floor with me watching."

Troian then turns her attention to Lucy who was completely shielded by her dress.

"To answer your previous question I am here because I was looking for you. Ian said he couldn't find you earlier so I was looking for you since we're up soon. Then I heard the shouting so I ran down to the room to see what was going on."

"I'm sorry Troian, this won't happen again I swear. I fell asleep in here and Ian found me, one thing led to another and then you showed up." Lucy tries to shift on the bed to stand to her feet but fails and end up having to lean against the bed for support due to her jelly legs.

"You just couldn't keep it in your pants until after you two were home from filming." She scolds shooting a glare my way. I knew it was best to just keep my mouth shut in hopes of not enduring anymore of her wrath for this.

"Luc you'll probably want to head to hair and makeup before our scene in thirty minutes, you have sex hair now." With that Troian turns on her heel to walk out of the room but not before shouting one last thing. "And no more sex in my bedroom please or any other furnuature I sit on while filming."

Lucy and I stand there shocked by her words before groaning knowing the rest of the cast will probably hear about this by the time we're finished shooting.

"Do you know how awkward it is going to be now for me when she and I are filming in here?" Lucy groans and shoots a glare my way.

"This is not my fault!" I defend myself while I redress.

"So it's mine?" She looks at me as if daring me to say yes.

"Yes! You started this with your sex dream, you wanted me so don't deny that."

Lucy crosses her arms at me with a scowl on her lips. "You are the one who was feeling me up when I woke up. This is your fault so you are going to be the one to run after her and beg her not to tell anyone."

With that Lucy turns to walk out of the room in hopes of fixing up her hair to perfection before filming. She abruptly stops, turns on her heel and walks to stand in front of me. Her hand reaches down to my front jeans pocket to remove her panties from where I had tucked them away earlier. I chuckle with a wide grin on my lips as I watch her slip on her panties then she heads out to leave.

"Go find Troian, Ian I'm serious."

I straighten up the bed a bit to make it look less obvious that we had sex on it then hurry off to find Troian. All I can hope is I get to her before she says anything to any cast members…

**Okay there is only about three chapters left. I made a list of all the chapters I needed to do and I am down to the bottom now, sadly. Next two options are…**

**Ezria caught by Zach or Ezria caught by Mike. **

**Let me know. Please review :)**

**I may be writing two more one shots before I finish fanfic but I am not sure yet. Both Ezria, one is a surprise and the other would be based on the Ezria picture Maya gave us last night. I'm not decided yet but I am debating it. **


	29. Darkness in the Back of A Moving Truck

**Chapter 29**

**I don't own PLL**

**Aria's POV**

It was the beginning of July; I had finally graduated from Rosewood Day at the end of May. I will be attending NYU in the fall like I had always dreamed. Ezra said he would come with me to whatever college I wanted to attend therefore we are currently moving to a new apartment in New York City. Ella and Mike had thankfully helped us with moving the majority of our stuff up there so we didn't have much left. Byron wanted no part in anything that involved Ezra so he would angrily stay in his office at work as late as he could before hiding out in his office at home while we packed. We had rented a small U-Haul to move our furniture and some big boxes we were unable to fit into the car.

Ezra and Mike had just finished putting the last of our stuff into the truck from Ezra's apartment. Ezra says he is going to run upstairs to get his bottle of water then he'd be back leaving me and Mike to talk.

"Okay so how do you guys want to do this? Only two people can sit up in the cab. Mike and I could drive the truck and you guys could drive my car up there. Unless you guys can think of a better idea?" Mom asks when she walks over to where Mike and I were standing.

"But that's a waste of gas on your car because it's empty so we don't really need to drive it all the way to New York and back. Plus we have to return the U-haul here so it isn't ideal driving both because then how would Ezra and I get back to New York?" I point out.

"Well we have to figure something out because we need to return the truck here by tomorrow."

"What if Ezra and I climb into the back of the truck and sleep on the couch while you drive?" I offer.

"You two cannot be back there the entire drive to New York. It isn't safe." Ella shakes her head in denial.

"How come? We're both exhausted so we'll probably just grab a blanket or something then get a few hours of sleep so we won't be too tired while unpacking all our stuff later on."

Ella sighs and contemplates our limited options. "If Ezra is fine with that then okay sure."

I tell mom and Mike that I was going to run upstairs and use the restroom before we leave and make sure we got everything. I walk into Ezra's apartment door right as he was walking out of the bathroom.

"Is everything all set?" He asks as he walks over to pull me into his arms.

"Yes, I actually had a question for you. I figured we've both had our fill of driving from all the trips we've made so far so I convinced Ella to let us sleep on the couch the whole way, that way we don't have to drive her car. How does that sound?"

"Hmm you, me, alone in the back of a dark truck for a six hour drive… whatever will we do with all that time?" Ezra grins seductively at me.

I playfully kiss up his neck until I reach his lips, "Sleep." I whisper before I quickly pull out of his grasp and grab my purse off the counter and run back downstairs leaving him standing there stunned.

"You two ready?" Mom asks when I return to the truck with Ezra following closely behind.

"Yup."

I climb up into the back, thankful that we had put the couch in at the end of the load. It was up against the left side of the truck so we wouldn't have to worry about falling off the couch. I crawl up to the end and wait for Ezra to join me. He tossed me the comforter that used to lay his bed before moving to lie down on the couch. Once he was settled I take my place tucked between him and the back of the couch. My left leg was straight, resting against his whereas my right leg draped across his waist. Ezra covered us with the comfy blanket I have grown accustomed to snuggle with when I would spend the night.

"If you guys need to use the restroom or get hungry just text me and I'll let mom know." Mike says before pulling the door down and locking it. Not 5 minutes later the trucks begins to drive off.

"Alone at last." Ezra whispers in my ear.

"Just wait, after tonight you will have me all to yourself for the rest of our lives." I snuggle my head in the crook of his neck and sigh in bliss.

"Mmmm I love you baby." Ezra kisses my forehead and tightens his arms around my waist.

"I love you too babe. Thank you for coming with me, it really means the world to me that you would just pick up and leave your life here."

"**You** are my life, wherever you go I go."

I grin at the truth behind his words. I let out a little yawn as my eyes begin to drop. Ezra's fingers that were continuously running through my hair caused me to fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

I don't know how much time had passed before I woke up. I let out a groggy moan and push myself up off of Ezra's chest a little to rub my eyes.

"Rise and Shine my sleeping beauty." Ezra's voice softly rings through my ear.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask tiredly, snuggling closer into Ezra's warm body.

"A couple hours. We're stopping to stretch and use the restroom. Do you want me to get you anything when I go in?" It was then I could tell the truck was slowing down then stops completely.

"No thank you, I'll probably go too."

Shortly after I hear the latch being unhooked and the large door is being pushed up by Mike who came to let us out. Our tired body manage to climb up off the couch where I reached for Mike's hand to help assure I don't fall as I get out. Ezra jumps out right after me, shuts the door down and the four of us all walk inside.

"Are you two doing alright back there?" Ella asks me as we walk through the gas station towards the restrooms.

"Yeah we've been sleeping this whole way so it's not too bad back there. Thank you for helping Ezra and I, I know it's hard for you." She isn't exactly a huge fan of Ezra due to him previously being my teacher but she knows he makes me happy and always has my safety and best interests at heart so she accepts our relationship for it.

"I just want what's best for you, you're my baby girl."

"I know mom." I offer up a reassuring smile.

Fifteen minutes later all four of us meet up at the truck ready to continue on our journey to New York. Ezra and I climb back into the back of the truck and cuddle on the couch. We had both resumed our positions from earlier with him lying on his back and I snuggled between him and the couch with my right leg draped across his waist.

Ezra rubs his hand under my shirt to caress my side. I smile to myself and press a kiss to his chest then look up at him.

"Come here, baby."

Ezra's hand that had been resting on my thigh pulls to shift me so I'm now straddling is waist. His hands move up to rest on my hips loosely.

"Now that I've caught up on a little bit of sleep we can have some fun." I whisper lowly resulting in him groaning. Despite it being dark back here I know he's turned on; I know all his tells.

I wiggle my hips into his when I feel his member beginning to stir beneath me. Ezra's hands grasp the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head tossing it behind us on the couch to ensure we don't lose it. We both work to remove his shirt as well leaving me in my short shorts and Ezra in his knee length shorts. Ezra's strong hands snake up my back to the clasp of my bra. I suddenly squeal and fall forward against Ezra's chest when we hit a pothole in the road making me lose my balance. Ezra and I soon fall into laughter at the action.

"Now that wasn't supposed to happen, though I'm not complaining." His hands move back up to my lace bra where his fingers instantly locate the clasp. "Let's try this again."

"What color?" His skilful hands remove my bra and toss it behind us to join our shirts.

"Red. I wanted to wear your favorite for our first night in _our_ apartment."

"I really wish there was more light in here so I could see every little detail that I love about you."

I run my fingers through his hair as my stomach flutters at his words. "I love you."

My mouth attaches to his in a deep kiss. The kiss heats up quickly with me grinding my hips against his dick. It wasn't the easiest due to our lack of room but we manage to shed the remainder of each other's clothes until we were completely naked on the all too familiar leather couch.

A gasp falls from my lips when I feel Ezra's finger flick my clit.

"You're always so wet for me." His voice purrs in my ear.

"You have that effect on me."

Ezra's fingers slip right into my core. My hands grip his biceps as his fingers thrust in and out of me quickly rubbing me in all the perfect places. My breath quickens and I bury my head further in his neck when I come closer to my release.

"Oh baby," I whimper in his ear desperate for him to make come.

"Come for me baby, come on princess. Come for me." His husky voice in my ear and the seductive tone to his words make me cum around his fingers.

Ezra runs his fingers through my hair and pulls my lips to his in a loving kiss as his fingers continue to stimulate me. I moan in his mouth and my hips continue to rock into his hand. After I ride out my first orgasm to the fullest I push up off his body to sit up straight. Even though I couldn't see his eyes I knew they were full of excitement. I rake my nails down his highly toned chest to tease him before sinking down on his enlarged member. We both mewl in the pleasure together as our bodies and souls unite as one in the most intimate of ways.

Our bodies rock together in bliss until I was losing the ability to thrust my hips rapidly. Sensing my tiredness and lack of physical control over my body, Ezra carefully flips us in one swift motion so I was now lying under him. I throw my head back and let out a loud moan from deep within my lungs when Ezra begins thrusting even harder. I have already cum more times than I could count; each one being incredibly intense and earthshattering.

"Ezra… Baby I don't know if I can handle it." I whimper fearfully at the powerful feelings building up in my body.

"You can do it baby. Focus on me. Focus on my thrusting into you as deep as possible and all the pleasure that brings." He encourages me soothingly.

Our hands clench together since I desperately needed something to hold onto as I made my way through this orgasm. I nearly scream when the truck bounces from hitting another pothole right as Ezra was thrusting into me.

"Fuckkkkkkk. That feels good. Shit harder Ez."

Ezra all but pounds full force into me. He was hitting the perfect most secretive as well as sensitive spots within my pussy driving me absolutely wild. It doesn't take long for my toes to curl, my legs to tighten around waist and my hands to squeeze his in such a tight grip I nearly break his hands. A loud yelp escapes my lips, we come together and my pussy milks him dry.

I was in such a daze I don't notice the fact that the door on the truck was being unlatched and pushed opened.

"What the hell are you two doing back here?" Mike hisses dragging me and Ezra from our moment.

"Mike what the hell?" I hiss back at him searching for the blanket to shield our naked bodies.

"Mom stopped to fill the truck up with gas then suddenly I hear you scream. Do you want her to find out you two are having sex back here?"

Ezra and I were too stunned as well as dazed from the sex to reply.

"Can't you two keep your hands off each other until you are in the privacy of your apartment? Please. Not with your mother and little brother like fifteen feet from you." He shakes his head in disgust.

"Will you keep it down! I don't want mom to hear you." I hurry to gather our clothes for us to dress quickly as soon as Mike leaves.

"She's inside at the moment prepaying for the gas. You two better hurry up and get dressed before she comes back out here and sees you're naked."

Mike refuses to shut the door back down until he knows we are both dressed much to my argument. It wasn't like either Ezra nor myself could get up and pull the door down either seeing as we were both naked with only a comforter to cover our bare bodies. Mike turns to put his back toward us and crosses his arms in an irritated manner. We swiftly redress praying no one catches a glimpse of either of us as we dress. Once we are dressed we climb out of back hoping to have a more discreet with Mike.

"Please don't tell Mom about this." I beg with hope of him keeping it between us.

"If you two don't keep it down back here you won't have to worry about me telling her – she'll hear you all the way up in the front." He retorts with a smirk.

"Just forget about this please. We're going to get something to eat." I mutter grabbing Ezra's hand who had awkwardly been looking in every direction except for where Mike and I stood.

"Be my guest." He steps aside for me to walk past him then shouts out something as we were walking away. "I'd fix your shirt though before you walk in there. Wouldn't want to bump into mom with your shirt inside out and a hickey on your neck."

I instantly look down at my shirt to see it is in fact inside out. "Shit," I mutter under my breath. I run back to the truck and climb in for at least a little bit of privacy. I ask Mike to pull the door down some for me to ensure I have a little bit of privacy at least but he shakes his head with a grin saying it's my own fault and I better hurry up before some could walk or drive behind the open truck.

Damn being short. I am nowhere near tall enough to grab ahold of the strap to pull the door down myself. Ezra was leaning against the vehicle with his gaze locked on mine, a teasing and playful look in his eye. I turn my back to him, take the shirt off flip it inside out then quickly pull it back on and make sure it's right this time.

When we return to the truck I climb all the way to the end of the couch, resting my back against the arm of the couch so my body was facing the door of the truck. Ezra takes a seat on the other end. Our legs lay straight in front of us on the couch tangled together.

"Oh come on. Are you not going to sit over here with me?" Ezra tilts his head to the side.

I simply respond with a short, "No" and finish my sandwich I had bought as a snack to hold me over for the rest of the drive.

"Aria…" He breathes out with a look of amusement.

"Don't 'Aria' me. You could have at least pulled the door down for me a little bit so I wouldn't have to take my shirt off where anyone could see."

"There was no one over here for them to even see you. If someone was coming I would have made sure they didn't see anything. Besides if I had pulled the door down then _**I**_ wouldn't have been able to catch a glimpse of that sexy red lace bra that I love so much." Ezra's voice was soothing and seductive; he was trying to make me melt in his hands. His fingers dance along my calf to ease their way up to my thighs – I love when his fingers caress my thighs and he knows it.

"Stop it," I murmur breathlessly.

"Stop what?" He replies, his fingers inching higher up the inside of my thigh.

"You can't flip the tables and turn me on when I am trying to be mad at you. It isn't fair." My breath catches in my throat when his fingers faintly skim the hem of my shorts. _Oh baby almost there. _

"I'm not doing anything of the sorts. I am merely caressing my girlfriend's silky smooth skin."

"Ezra… I—"

"You two ready? We only have about a couple hours left until we get there." Ella appears at the still open door to check on us.

"Yeah, yeah we're great." I force a smile and pray my voice doesn't give anything away. I was very thankful she came back here before Ezra had moved to lay on top of me. Ella shoots us a curious look before having Mike pull the door down; she's just as short as I am. Ezra and I wait until we hear the distinctive sound of the latch being locked in place shortly followed by the engine turning on and the truck slowly driving off to rejoin the other cars on the highway.

"Get over here." I lace my hand around the back of his neck and roughly pull him towards me until we were both laying down on the couch with him on top.

We both agree it's probably best we don't have sex in fear of Mike catching us once more or worse, my mother. Instead we settle with a very heated make out session full of groping and grinding for the rest of the drive. We both revel every time the truck were to run over a pothole or a bump thus thrusting our aching lower regions even closer.

It felt like the shortest two hours due to Ezra and I being preoccupied but we finally arrived in New York at our apartment. We were dying to get this truck unloaded and everything upstairs so we could leave it in scattered plies all over the apartment forgotten. There was no doubt that as soon as the last box was in and the door was shut with Ella and Mike heading back home Ezra and I would be all but running to our already set up bed to relieve ourselves of all the sexual tension we built up during the drive here.

We have a very long night ahead of us that would be full of wonderful sexual pleasure.

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I am only writing 3 more chapter. It isn't because I don't have ideas, trust me I have a million more ideas but as everyone knows my fanfic time is coming to an end. I promise you the final chapter is very sexy. Not to give anything away but it may or may not have a little bit of Mr. Fitz and a naughty Ms. Montgomery ;). You guys have been amazing and I am sad to be closing this story soon. **

**As for the Ezria picture I was talking about in the AN of my previous chapter. Maya posted a pic of Ezria from the country episode. Aria appears drunk and Ezra is wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into him. **


End file.
